Quinto Piso
by Hey-Nana
Summary: AU/ Ciudad de Tokio. Un edificio, un piso y miles de historias detrás de cada puerta. Un grupo de amigos se dan su apoyo, sonríen a pesar de no querer hacerlo, sonríen a pesar de que su corazón cada día se rompe en pedazos. Sonríen, a pesar de que el quinto piso se había convertido en su infierno viviente.
1. El hogar de los corazones lastimados

Hola, ¿Cómo han estado? Para quienes aun no me reconocen, soy yo, Nana-chan, la chica a la cual le borraron sus fics hace meses atrás. Este fic lo estaba publicando, muchas alcazaron a leer al menos seis capitulos, y espero que vuelvan a leerlos, no lo sé, quizás para recordar esta olvidada historia.

_Usagi-chan: Les agradezco de todo corazón los PM que han mandado a Nana-chan, ¡Se los agradezco! _

En mi perfil he explicado la historia completa, ojala lean y comprendan. Por ahora, disfruten de este primer capitulo de un fic que espero que sea del agrado de nuevas lectoras y de las que me leían antes de aquel terrible incidente.

Siéntense, cojan palomitas, jugo, gaseosa, dulces y pañuelos. Quinto Piso está a punto de comenzar.

* * *

.

.

.

_Canción del día: The heart never lies._

_Intérprete: McFly._

.

.

.

**Capitulo I**

**"Quinto Piso: El hogar de los corazones lastimados"**

(~)

Ciudad de Tokio. Estamos próximos a la medianoche, pero aun así la gente no para de caminar por aquellas calles infestadas de desconocidos y turistas. Era la hora de los vicios y las adicciones, algo normal en aquel barrio lleno de ocio y luces de neón. Autos del año y uno que otro deteriorado se encuentran estacionados en lo que podría ser una casa de citas, de la cual ahora está saliendo un hombre de cabellos plateados y destellos lilas. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adorna su rostro, al igual que una chica que se encuentra en la ahora dejada habitación por el hombre. Estaba satisfecha por las ganancias de esa noche.

El sujeto de ojos rasgados abrió la puerta de su auto y se adentró en él. Maneja a una velocidad razonable, no tenía prisa en llegar a su destino o mejor dicho, no quería llegar a él… ya que eso significaba tener que encontrarse con ella, con aquella mujer de maravillosa figura que lo había sacado de quicio más de una vez pero también le había enseñado tantas cosas. Una mujer de nombre Rangiku Matsumoto, su antigua mejor amiga, confidente, ex novia y también su único amor, a pesar de no querer admitirlo aquella rubia de ojos azules aun sacaba de él pensamientos puros y sinceros cruzados con la palabra amor, pero eso era algo que nunca diría. Ya que lo que él quería era hacerse la idea de que aquella relación nunca existió y que pronto, aquella alegre mujer que había conocido siendo un niño volvería, y así su amistad volvería a nacer para nunca más esfumarse, como lo había sido un año atrás.

De fondo puede escucharse la canción _Always_ de Bon Jovi. Molesto apagó la radio mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas, apenas visibles, salían de sus orbes rubíes. Esa canción le traía demasiados recuerdos, recuerdos que en verdad desea olvidar, y que desea ella olvide también, para así volver a crear aquella hermosa amistad. Se limpió las lágrimas y estaciono el vehículo en el estacionamiento, para así entrar a un edificio que se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones, cualquiera se sentiría a gusto de vivir en él, cualquiera menos él, si él quisiera se iría ahora mismo de ese lugar, pero bueno ¿Quién podía resistirse a tan buenos departamentos como los que tenía Soul Society?

— ¿Estuvo buena su noche señor? —preguntó el guardia de recepción al hombre, este solo sonrió.

—Estuvo magnífica.

Dijo para luego encaminarse hacia el elevador y subir de piso en él. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se apoyó en la pared de este, deseando que su mala suerte lo ataque para que el elevador se quede atascado, pero al parecer eso no sería así. Las puertas se abrieron para darle paso a su persona y así comenzara el recorrido de hogares. En los cuales también había una historia que contar.

Él es Gin Ichimaru, veinticuatro años. Residente del departamento veintinueve del quinto piso.

Nuestro sexto protagonista.

* * *

Una mujer es besada apasionadamente por un hombre de cabello erizado y complexión musculosa. En sus ojos se ve perfectamente la lujuria que siente al sentirse besada y tocada por él, y más al sentirlo dentro de ella lleno de un gran excitación, excitación que la mujer disfrutaba con gran placer, placer del cual estaba orgulloso el morocho. Llevaban años de conocerse, desde que estaban en la escuela media si no mal recuerdan. Quién lo diría, de ser grandes y eternos compañeros de copas ahora eran compañeros de cama y sexo si compromiso, si, entre ella y el no existía ninguna relación más que de amistad, amistad que no se veía afectada por aquellas noches desenfrenadas de lujuria y tentación. El tocaba sus senos mientras ella acariciaba con picardía su miembro. Eso a ella le hacía feliz, el saber que él estaría ahí para ella la hacía muy feliz, aunque con un grado de culpa, ya que ella sabía que el morocho tenía otros sentimientos hacia ella, sentimientos que la mujer no podía corresponderle por tener en su corazón y alma a otro hombre, un hombre que la había dejado desecha.

—Matsumoto te a…—pero antes de terminar la frase la mujer lo calló con un beso para después regalarle una sonrisa y separarse de él— ¿Matsumoto?

—Fue una gran noche Hisagi, pero creo que debo irme, Rukia-chan debe de estar preocupada.

Se puso su vestido azul y se colocó los tacones, mientras que el morocho solo la observaba salir de la habitación pensando en que había hecho mal y porqué dejaba que la rubia lo utilizara de esa manera. Apagó la lámpara y se dispuso a dormir pensando que mañana sería un día mejor, pero que equivocado estaba.

La rubia caminó por el pasillo del departamento y se encontró con una delgada mujer que no pasaba de los veintiún años, su piel era blanca y traía su cabellera negra recogida en una coleta baja. Sonrió avergonzada, seguramente la pelinegra ya sabía el porqué estaba ahí, y no le gustaba que pensara que solo utilizaba a su amigo como si no le importara. Caminó rápidamente hacía la puerta mientras escuchaba la amable voz de la mujer.

—No es tu culpa, fue la de el al enamorarse de ti Rangiku-san.

Y con esas palabras la rubia dejó el departamento y caminó hacia el suyo. El hecho de que la compañera de departamento de Hisagi pensara eso le quitaba un peso de encima, ya que ella consideraba a Nanao como una buena amiga, una sabia y gran amiga. Abrió con pereza la puerta, no sin antes dirigir su vista al departamento numero veintinueve, el departamento de aquel hombre de mirada zorruna que sacaba millones de emociones en ella y le hacía ver que aquellos sentimientos por el aun no eran enterrados por completo. Se sentía una idiota, a ya un año de que su relación acabó y no lograba sacarlo de su cabeza, por más que quería no podía hacerlo, por más que quería no podía dejar de amarlo con locura, no podía olvidar todo lo vivido y experimentado, eso sería casi igual a quitarse una parte de su corazón, una parte que la hacía existir y dejar vivir.

Ella es Rangiku Matsumoto, veintitrés años. Residente del departamento treinta y cuatro del quinto piso.

Nuestra quinta protagonista.

* * *

Un chico de cabellos naranjas se encontraba hablando por el celular desde hacía horas atrás, lo cual era estresante para su compañero albino. El peli naranja estaba feliz, se notaba por su tono de voz y aquel brillo adornando sus ojos color miel, caminaba de un lado al otro sin dejar de escuchar aquella dulce voz del otro lado del móvil, la cual hablaba con gran ánimo.

_ Lo cual lo hacía sentir un miserable a la vez._

Cada vez que la veía sonreír, reír, cada beso que se daban, él se sentía un miserable, ya que no le correspondía, cada palabra de amor que él decía era mentira, y algo dentro de él le decía que la chica lo sabía. Pero aun así no la quería dejar ir.

_ ¿Por qué?_

Porque ella era la única que mostraba interés en su persona, no solo física, sino también sentimentalmente.

Ella era sincera, siempre lo había sido, desde que eran niños y juntos jugaban en el pueblo de Karakura, él sabía que era especial y por eso no había dudado en pedirle que fuesen novios hace nueve meses, cuando se encontraron de casualidad en la ciudad de Kioto. Pero él no la merecía, no merecía a tan buena mujer a su lado.

Era verdad, estaba enamorado de ella y la quería, no dudaría en dar su vida por ella, pero aun así, su novia no era ella… no era la mujer que realmente él amaba.

—Ichigo-kun ¿Estás ahí? —preguntó la chica preocupada

—Ah, disculpa Momo-chan, estaba pensado en otras cosas—se excusó—Me decías…

—Te dije que tengo que colgar porque mi vuelo a Tokio sale en menos de unas horas—dijo entre risas, las cuales contagiaron al chico

— ¡Es verdad! —gritó el—Al fin podré presentarte a mis amigos, no sabes lo ansiosos que están por conocerte…

Pasaron los minutos y el chico colgó el móvil, no sin antes decirle a su novia un te quiero, el cual ella devolvió con gusto. Se dejó caer en la cama mientras veía el salva pantallas de su celular, sonrió. La foto era de él y su mejor amiga, una mujer de estatura media baja y cabello negro corto, de ojos azules y piel blanca, la foto era de un antiguo viaje que habían tenido en las montañas de nieve, cortesía de ella por cierto. Frunció el ceño de repente y quito la foto, poniendo en su lugar una grupal, lo que menos quería ahora era decepcionar a su linda novia, ella no tenía la culpa de no ser amada porque él amaba a aquella mujer de cabellera negra.

Siempre la había amado, pero su amiga le había hecho entender que ella no lo hacía. Por eso el decidió estar como si nada hubiese pasado, creyendo que ella también lo haría así. Y aun así no había podido olvidarlo, aquel beso que se habían dado años atrás le había hecho ver que el realmente sentía algo más por ella, algo que nunca había sentido por otra chica, ni siquiera por su novia actual.

—Rukia… ¿Por qué no quisiste aceptarme? —preguntó mirando el techo y recordando el rechazo de su amiga

Cerró los ojos mientras ordenaba su mente. Su novia, pero también gran amiga llegaría mañana, eso lo sabía, días atrás se lo había comentado y eso lo tenía muy feliz. Tenía que mantener fría su mente, no podía pensar en Rukia cuando él ahora tenía a una gran mujer a su lado, una mujer que lo había apoyado siempre, incluso cuando la pelinegra lo había rechazado. Miro su reloj, eran próximas para que diera la 1:00 a.m. cerró los ojos, tenía que estar preparado para mañana, el día que había estado esperando con ansias durante toda una semana. Y así fue como cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, con la idea de que tenía que dejar salir a Rukia de su corazón para poder dejar entrar a Momo.

Él es Ichigo Kurosaki veintitres años. Residente del departamento treinta y tres del quinto piso.

Nuestro cuarto protagonista.

* * *

Rukia abrió los ojos mientras se levantaba de la cama y abría una ventana. Había algo en ella que le inquietaba y demasiado, era un dolor en su pecho que no la dejaba en paz desde horas atrás.

_Un extraño y doloroso presentimiento. _

Sí, eso era. Salió de su habitación y se sentó en el sofá individual de su sala con un vaso de agua helada, a pesar de que estaban a primeros días de Diciembre tenía calor, pero no le dio importancia, más importancia le daba el saber el porqué de ese presentimiento:

¿Y si algo les había ocurrido a sus padres Hisana y Byakuya?, ¿O algún amigo?, ¿Y si algo le había ocurrido a Ichigo?

Ante la pregunta el vaso que tenía entre sus manos se resbaló y cayó al suelo estrellándose, si algo le ocurría a Ichigo ella… ella se haría pedazos. La simple idea le desagradaba, preocupaba y molestaba, lo que menos quería era enterarse que aquel dolor en su pecho era provocado por él.

A pesar de que nadie lo supiera, a excepción de su mejor amiga rubia, ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Ichigo, no solo eso, ella sabía que lo que sentía por ella era amor, pero entonces, ¿Por qué el rechazo?, ¿Si ella lo amaba entonces porque lo rechazó?

—Estaba confundida—se contestó tomando posición fetal—Yo… no sabía que hacer.

Lo recuerda con claridad, ella e Ichigo se habían besado cuando este había cumplido sus veintiún años, hace dos años de eso.

Fue un beso especial, cálido y lento como siempre lo había soñado. Fue bajo la luz de la luna en el balcón del departamento de Inoue, el lugar donde habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa.

Ellos platicaban gustosamente cuando ocurrió, no sabían como pero ocurrió, y si de algo estaban seguros, era que no estaban arrepentidos o al menos eso creían. Su relación cambió, ya no podían insultarse o golpearse como era costumbre, todo por la culpa de ese estúpido beso. Ella quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero también quería ser querida por él, eran dos cosas que ella anhelaba, y no sabía cuál de las dos ansiaba más, y a pesar de eso ella no fue la que decidió, sino el.

Ichigo se le confesó cuando estaban a pocas horas de año nuevo, la pelinegra sorprendida solo abrió la boca mientras balbuceaba palabras sin sentido. Y fue cuando ocurrió, el chico confundió su silencio y dio media vuelta diciendo que estaba bien, y que aún lo ocurrió el deseaba aun ser su amigo. Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos tras recordar aquella noche, se abrazó con fuerza mientras miraba la puerta del departamento, y más al recordar el día en que su amigo había llegado con la noticia de que tenía una linda y gran novia.

—Por qué…—sollozó—Porque mi vida se tiene que marchitar de esta manera.

Y a pesar de lo ocurrido ella no hablo con él, no le hizo ver el error que hizo al juzgar así su silencio. Pero aun así ya era tarde. Ichigo había seguido con su vida y planes, planes en los cuales seguramente ella no estaba incluida.

Ella es Rukia Kuchiki, veintiún años. Residente también del departamento treinta y cuatro del quinto piso.

Nuestra tercera protagonista

* * *

La madrugada se fue para darle paso a un nuevo mañana, una mañana que seguramente traería más de una sorpresa para los residentes de aquel piso.

* * *

Unos ojos con un vivo color turquesa hacen aparición en una habitación azul con blanco, la cual hace resaltar más aquellos bellos orbes. Su cabellera tiene un peculiar color rubio decolorado, el cual lo hace lucir como si fuese blanco. Suspira con pesadez mientras decide tomarse una ducha. Era domingo, ocho de la mañana para ser exactos, el frió calaba hasta los huesos, pero eso era algo que él amaba, y le hacía recordar la soledad que reinaba a su duro corazón de hielo, apodo dado por sus compañeros de trabajo al haber rechazado variedad de propuestas amorosas.

No era que el fuese de hielo, era solo que ellas no tenían lo que el buscaba en una mujer, o como él llamaba, la mujer perfecta. Terminó de darse su ducha y se cambió de ropa, la cual consistía en unos vaqueros y una camisa negra de manga larga con una bufanda gris, realmente no le importaba el cómo se veía, el así se sentía cómodo.

Salió de su habitación y se dispuso a ir a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, se sorprendió un poco al no ver a su amigo y compañero de departamento, pero bueno, eso al menos le daría una oportunidad para hablar consigo mismo y de cómo se sentía el día de hoy.

Quizás él no tenía una trágica historia de amor como la de sus demás amigos, puesto a que el no cometería el error de enamorarse de una de sus amigas, por más lindas que estas fuesen, pero aun así, este chico de mirada inexpresiva tenía una historia que contar…

Años atrás, el quedó perdidamente enamorado de una chica que era la mujer perfecta, la mujer ideal según él. Su nombre: Karin Kurosaki. O ahora llamada _Karin Asai._ Es la hermana de su mejor amigo, aunque este ya había perdido comunicación con ella desde lo ocurrido. Tuvieron una linda relación desde que tenían dieciseis años, dicha relación había durado exactamente cuatro años. Él le había pedido matrimonio y ella lo aceptó gustosa, estaban enamorados, o al menos eso creía él.

Llegó el día de la boda, todos estaban nerviosos, y ahí estaban sus amigos apoyándolo, pero algo ocurrió que marcó el corazón del pobre albino.

_La novia nunca llegó y al parecer, nunca había tenido intenciones de hacerlo,_ ya que al día siguiente se podían ver fotos en un periódico de la pelinegra con un lujoso y costoso vestido de novia junto a un rubio de ojos esmeralda, con el encabezado de _"Exclusiva: El heredero de las empresas Asai contrajo matrimonio con la famosa locutora de radio Karin Kurosaki ayer nueve de Enero"._

Ya habían pasado dos años de eso, pero aún seguía doliendo.

—Qué patético—se recordó, él había jurado enterrar ese recuerdo y seguir con su vida, tal y como ella lo había hecho con ese millonario— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó al ver una nota en la mesa.

_"Toushiro salí para comprar adornos para la llegada de mi muñequita, encárgate de la comida, porque escuche que Inoue y Matsumoto querían encargarse de eso."_

—Solo lo haré porque no quiero morir envenenado—dijo mientras daba media vuelta y salía del departamento, para luego apoyarse en la puerta—Al igual que tu Kurosaki, yo también quiero recuperar el amor perdido y sentirlo una vez más.

Él es Toushiro Hitsugaya, veintidós años. Residente también del departamento treinta y tres del quinto piso.

Nuestro segundo protagonista.

* * *

Una chica de mediana estatura se encontraba caminando por las calles nevadas de la ciudad, sus manos las tiene ocupadas por dos maletas, grandes cabe decir. Es linda, no, linda se queda corto, ella era preciosa, de eso no había duda.

Trae puesto unos jeans ajustados junto a un suéter blanco y bufanda negra, el mismo color que sus botines y una boina del primer color mencionado, la cual se encuentra adornando su cabellera castaña, la cual le llegaba una mano debajo de los hombros, la trae suelta y ondulada. Se encuentra en dificultades por sus maletas, las cuales por estar tan pesadas se atascaron en la nieve. Decide llamar a su novio de cabellos naranjas, pero este la manda a buzón. Una sonrisa se hace presente, tal vez estaba dormido.

Decidió tomar un taxi, ya que la idea de llegarle de sorpresa le gustaba, porque para ella Ichigo era más su amigo que novio, aunque él le demostraba siempre que eran lo segundo. Tomó el taxi y le indicó amablemente el lugar al que se dirigía.

Él le menciono algo de que el lugar estaba algo retirado de donde estaban, pero eso a ello no le importó y se dedicó a observar su alrededor ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Simple, venía a ver a su novio, pero, ¿Eso era lo que quería?

—No—respondió en voz alta.

— ¿Dijo algo señorita?—preguntó el taxista al escucharla, ella solo negó con la cabeza.

Ella quería a Ichigo, lo quería y mucho, incluso no le disgustaban sus besos, pero había algo que no terminaba de incomodarla, algo que le decía que estaba mal y que debía terminar con esto de una vez. Pero no podía, no quería decepcionar al chico que tanto decía amarla, no quería ser la chica que le trajera sonrisas tristes y lágrimas de dolor, como aquella chica de nombre Rukia Kuchiki.

No quería ser un intento fallido ni mucho menos un recuerdo, ya que si algo terminaba mal seguramente su amistad con el chico no iba a volver a ser la misma.

Tomó un bocado de aire, estaba en un problema, y solo por la razón de no amarlo como él lo merecía, él era un hombre excepcional con la extensión de la palabra, era un caballero con ella, atento, cariñoso y divertido, pero aun así no podía sentir en él, el significado de la palabra amor. Una palabra totalmente ignorante para la pobre castaña, quien en sus veinte años de vida no había conocido dicha palabra, o simplemente se daba el lujo de ignorarla. Hubo una vez que creyó sentirlo, el significado de dicha palabra, pero eso se fue desvaneciendo al igual que esa persona, quien no solo la utilizó, sino también humilló y maltrató, su nombre no tenía importancia ahora, pero el solo hecho de recordar lo ocurrido la hacía rabiar y enfurecer.

Ella no era una mujer violenta, pero si ese sujeto se atrevía a pararse frente a ella no dudaría en matarlo.

Y fue cuando Ichigo llegó, fue como un ángel caído del cielo que vino solo para curar las heridas, aunque estas, al paso de los años aun no lograban cicatrizar por completo, y eso era algo que el chico sabía pero nunca se atrevía a preguntarle. Sí, puede que ella sea cariñosa, atenta, amable, se preocupa por los demás y siempre tenga palabras de aliento, pero cuando se trata de ella misma no es capaz de ayudarse. Tiene un corazón de oro, eso nadie lo niega. Siempre está dispuesta a ayudar al prójimo, es otra cosa que nadie puede negar. Pero si hay algo que nadie sabe es que esa chica amorosa, llena de tanto cariño, bondad y pureza, desconoce el verdadero significado del amor.

Significado, que gracias a un futuro encuentro logrará comprender.

Su corazón está nadando en las palabras que el viento va llevando. Está escuchando una voz fuerte llamándola. La voz se encuentra vagando entre las nubes del cielo. Su corazón, por primera vez está tembloroso.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? —Se pregunta mirando como el vehículo se detenía—Muchas gracias—agradeció dándole la cantidad de dinero que exigía el taxímetro.

Con ayuda del hombre bajó las maletas y se quedó unos minutos examinando el edifico, valla, cuando Ichigo le decía que era uno de los lugares más decentes y con un toque elegante no mentía, a pesar de hacer eso a menudo. Toma con fuerza sus maletas mientras levanta su rostro y se encamina hacia la recepción de este mismo, sin saber lo que le esperaría de ahora en adelante.

Ella es Momo Hinamori, veinte años. Futura residente del departamento treinta y cinco del quinto piso.

Nuestra primera protagonista.

* * *

Un pelinegro de orbes esmeralda se encontraba saliendo de su departamento, el cual era el número veintinueve del quinto piso, veintidós años, compañero del peli plateado Gin Ichimaru. Era su día de descanso, puesto a que era domingo, pero su "querido" amigo Kurosaki lo había despertado en la mañana para que le ayudara con la fiesta de bienvenida de su novia Momo. El aceptó, pero no por él, sino por la pobre desafortunada como el la llamaba por aguantar tantos meses a su amigo cabeza hueca.

Suspiró dando media vuelta, para así toparse con una chica de orbes gríseos que venía saliendo de la puerta de enfrente, el departamento número treinta. La chica de largos cabellos naranjas lo miró con atención y con la mirada algo cristalizada. Trató de sonreír, pero le fue imposible, le era imposible hacer una sonrisa sincera a él. Ya que le dolía no poder saborear esos fríos labios que tanto le encantaban y también añoraba.

Mientras que él no se quedaba atrás, deseaba tanto estrujarla entre sus brazos, decirle tantas cosas que habían pasado en su mente desde que se habían alejado. Cosas que pasaban desde que aquel juego entre ambos se había salido de control, un juego que hubiesen deseado no jugar, ya que si no fuera por el no sufrirían como lo hacen en estos momentos.

Tantos besos y caricias permitidas abrieron las puertas a un nuevo amor, un amor que Ulquiorra y Orihime sentían mutuamente, pero que el primero callaba por no saber cómo demostrarlo, mientras que ella sufría por el silencio del primero.

_El silencio lastimaba más que mil cuchillas, eso lo sabían ellos._

—Inoue-san, buenos días—saludo un chico de cabellera negra y destellos azulados, con unas gafas de aumento.

—Buenos días Ishida-kun—saludo amablemente la peli naranja, pensando que su amigo la ayudaría a salir de tan incómodo momento.

—Necesito por favor tu ayuda Inoue-san ¿Me acompañas a mi departamento?

—Claro Ishida-kun—contestó cabizbaja caminando detrás del peli azul, este mientras, tomo la mano de su amiga. Su nombre era Uryuu Ishida, veintidós años, residente del departamento treinta y uno, y compañero de Renji Abarai.

Él sabía lo mucho que a su amiga le dolía el encontrarse diario con ese pelinegro, lo sabía porque el siempre resultaba ser su paño de lágrimas, y al parecer, nunca dejaría de serlo. Eso le dolía al chico de gafas, ya que él tenía sentimientos que pasaban de la amistad por aquella chica peli naranja. Pero claro, eso nunca lo sabría ella.

_Ella nunca sabría que el llevaba amándola desde hace ya ocho años._

* * *

— ¡Renji! — gritó una chica de cabellos cortos negros azulados a un pelirrojo, que estaba enfrente de la puerta de un departamento.

—Hey Tatsuki—dijo— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Oh vamos Renji, no me digas que olvidaste que hoy era día de películas—decía sacando varias cajas de una bolsa—Mira, rente muchas de comedia y acción, primero podríamos…

—Tatsuki lo siento—se disculpó el—Pero Rukia me llamó esta mañana y se escuchaba algo mal, ¿Podríamos dejar lo de las películas para después?

Ese comentario había sido como un balde de agua fría para ella. Renji la estaba reemplazando, y no por una persona cualquiera, sino por Rukia Kuchiki. Y eso la molestaba. Ese era el único día de la semana que estaban libres y podían pasarlo juntos, desde que estaban en preparatoria tenían ese tradición y no había cambiado ¿Por qué llegaba ella y lo arruinaba todo?

— ¿Tatsuki? —preguntó al verla tan callada.

—Ah, oh cierto, no te preocupes Renji, y si creo que no hay problema con dejarlo para después, al fin y al cabo Kuchiki te necesita.

—Sabía que lo entenderías—dijo para luego entrar al departamento gracias a que una rubia le había abierto la puerta.

Agacho la cabeza mientras daba media vuelta y de sus ojos salían lágrimas. No, ella no odiaba a Rukia, solo le molestaba las falsas esperanzas que depositaba en su amigo, esperanzas que él creía verdaderas y le dolía a Tatsuki hasta el alma.

_Era un dolor que ella no podía evitar._

—Renji idiota—susurró sintiendo como su celular vibraba, era un mensaje de texto—Es de Orihime…

_"Tatsuki-chan, la fiesta de bienvenida para la novia de Kurosaki-kun será en donde Ishida-kun, el porqué, etto, bueno no me dijeron. Kurosaki-kun me pidió que le avisara a los demás, pero si estas con Abarai-kun por favor díselo."_

Tatsuki solo se limitó a sonreír con amargura.

* * *

—Solo espero que le guste el sushi—se dijo el chico mirando las compras que había hecho mientras subía las escaleras debido a que desde altas horas de la madrugada el elevador estaba fuera de servicio—Pero que…

—Solo un poco—se decía la castaña subiendo las maletas, si de por si estas eran pesadas, el hecho de que ahora vivía en el quinto piso le complicaba las cosas.

— ¡¿Oye quieres ayuda?! —le preguntó el albino con voz alta, la cual asustó a la chica y la hizo soltar las maletas, golpeándose así ella con estas.

—Itai…—se quejó ella estando debajo de las pesadas maletas, el chico por inercia dejo en el suelo las bolsas y fue en ayuda de la castaña.

—Cuando alguien te pregunta si necesitas ayuda solo responde con un sí y así evitamos accidentes como este—explicó extendiéndole la mano.

—Gracias—dijo aceptando su mano y levantándose.

Al verse directamente a los ojos se pudo presenciar un extraño sentimiento entre ambos.

Ella se había perdido en aquellos fríos orbes turquesa, los cuales extrañamente la hacían querer abrazarlo con fuerza. Él no se había perdido en sus ojos chocolate, sino que se había derretido en ellos, a simple vista parecían solo dos ojos comunes y corrientes castaños, pero si los mirabas detenidamente estos tenían un color más intenso, al igual que el chocolate.

Para ella el chico no pasaba de los veintidós años y para él, ella no pasaba de los veinte.

Un viento helando se coló por la ventaba que estaba abierta, y ese hizo que el gorro de la chica saliera volando y su cabellera quedara descubierta por completo y desprendiendo un dulce olor a durazno, el cual penetro por completo al albino.

Mientras que ella se perdía en aquella blanca cabellera que le recordaba la nieve que ella tanto amaba, y la cual seguramente estaba igual de suave a como se veía.

Un sonrojo se apoderó del rostro de la chica, mientras que el pensaba ese gesto era lo más adorable que había visto en su vida, pero al ver lo que la chica veían no evitó también el sonrojarse ¡Cuánto tiempo llevaban tomados de la mano!

—Lo siento—se disculpó volteando la cara para que ella no viera su sonrojo.

—N…no te preocupes—tartamudeó.

— ¿Y eres nueva? —preguntó recordando las maletas.

—Sí—respondió con una sonrisa—Mi nombre es Momo Hinamori, un gusto…

_Momo Hinamori_… ¿Dé donde había escuchado ese nombre? Bueno, si no lo recordaba significaba que no era importante.

—Toushiro, Toushiro Hitsugaya.

—Gracias por la ayuda con las maletas, Hitsugaya-kun.

—No fue nada—dijo avergonzado y tomando las maletas, ignorando las compras que había hecho.

—Es…espera ¿Que estas haciendo? —preguntó caminado hacia donde estaba el chico.

—No es obvio, no dejaré que lleves estas maletas tu sola—respondió.

—No es necesario de verdad Hitsugaya-kun—dijo parándose enfrente de el—Yo puedo con ellas, soy muy fuerte.

—Claro que lo eres, tanto que hace momentos estuviste a punto de morir asfixiada por culpa de ellas.

—Eso fue algo bajo—decía resignada y caminando a su lado.

— ¿A qué departamento vas? —preguntó.

—Al número treinta y cinco, según me dijeron del quinto piso—respondió mirándolo.

—Yo vivo en ese piso—confesó con un leve sonroso en su rostro.

— ¡Genial! —dijo emocionada—Entonces podré ver a Hitsugaya-kun más seguido.

—Supongo…

Llegaron al destino de la chica y esta introdujo la llave para entrar a su nuevo hogar. Era amplio, como a ella le gustaba, además de que contaba con una perfecta vista, desde allí se podía ver la Torre de Tokio, aunque fuese a lo lejos. Emocionada corrió hacia la ventana y se paró en el balcón extendiendo sus brazos.

— ¡Prepárate Tokio!, ¡Momo Hinamori ha llegado a la ciudad para quedarse! —gritó llena de felicidad y mirando cada parte de la ciudad con una gran sonrisa

Él sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había sonreído sinceramente, pero bueno no podía evitarlo, esa chica había sentir algo extraño y nuevo en él, algo que hace tiempo no sentía y se evitaba tenía algo especial, en sus ojos se podía notar una gran ternura, calidez e ingenuidad que su ser transmitía a su alrededor, y para que Hitsugaya dijera eso debía:

_ Estar loco y paranoico, o simplemente él estaba…_

—Enamorado…—susurró mirando como la chica daba media vuelta y le sonreía, hasta llegar al punto de hacer que su piel se erizara y su rostro se sonrojara.

Él nunca había creído en eso del enamoramiento a primera vista pero, siempre había una primera vez para todo ¿O no?

—Tokio es hermoso—murmuró ella cerrando la ventana y tomando sus maletas agradeciéndole al albino por haberla ayudado de nuevo y despedirlo.

—No más que tú—susurró cuando la puerta ya se había cerrado y recordando las compras que se le habían olvidado en las escaleras.

Era algo muy extraño, desde lo sucedido con Karin él nunca había tenido ese tipo de pensamientos por alguien, ni siquiera los había tenido con ella cuando la vio por primera vez en la estación de tren. Toushiro lo había sentido, esa chica de orbes chocolate le había sanado sus heridas con tan solo una sonrisa, ella le había hecho olvidar aquel amargo recuerdo con tan solo una dulce mirada.

Podría decir, con tan solo un instante de haberla conocido, que ella era fuego. Cálida, alegre y capaz de dar refugio a las almas solitarias que se encontrara en el camino.

Lo sabía, ella era el único fuego que podría derretir su corazón de hielo.

_Eso pensaba él sin saber que ese fuego también ardía y quemaba._

* * *

Un morocho se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente sobre su cama, estaba solo en bóxer por lo ocurrido en la madrugada con su rubia amiga, murmuraba palabras sin sentido mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

—Sabrá dios con que estará soñando.

Fue lo que dijo una hermosa mujer de cabello negro peinado en una trenza de lado. Traía puestos unos pantaloncillos cómodos con un suéter beige y un cinturón café sobre él y situado en su cadera. Se acomodó las gafas de aumento que adornaban sus ojos azules y tomo con sus manos un balde de agua y se lo hecho al chico.

— ¡Pero qué mierda! —Gritó el morocho a lo que la mujer le lanzo el balde en la cabeza por dicha palabra— ¡Itai!

—Esa no es manera de hablar frente a una dama Shuhei—le regaño la pelinegra mirándolo de mala gana.

—Yo no veo a ninguna dama aquí—fue lo que dijo mientras sentía un grueso libro en su rostro— ¡Deja de golpearme!

—Lo haré hasta que aprendas a comportarte—dijo agachándose y tomando algo del suelo—Y por cierto…

— ¿Q.u...e haces? — pregunto a la pelinegra, quien se acercó peligrosamente a él para luego susurrar en su oído.

—La próxima vez que Rangiku-san venga asegúrate de que no deje sus bragas—decía mientras se alejaba de un sonrojado morocho y le lanzaba en la cara aquella prenda—Y ni pienses que las voy a lavar—dijo dando la media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación—Ah Shuhei, casi se me olvida. Hoy llega la novia de Kurosaki-san, así que tienes quince minutos para arreglarte, la bienvenida será en el departamento de Uryuu y Abarai

El chico suspiró al ver que la pelinegra se había salido de la habitación, se puso y de pie y decidió darse una ducha. Él es Shuhei Hisagi, veintitrés años, y ella Nanao Ise, veintiún años. Ambos residían en el departamento número treinta y dos. Muchos creerían que son pareja, pero son todo lo contrario. Aquella extraña pareja eran grandes amigos desde hace seis años atrás, cuando ella tenía quince y el diecisiete, era cuando estudiaban juntos en la preparatoria.

El morocho terminó de darse la ducha y se cambió de ropa.

Una sonrisa adornó su rostro al ver una fotografía de la pelinegra y el, la fotografía era del festival de verano que se había festejado meses atrás. El traía puesto una yutaka gris y ella un kimono azul celeste, lo recordaba bien, ella se veía hermosa aquella noche, tanto que ese día se dedicó a observarla a estar con la rubia de ojos azules

—Matsumoto…—susurró

¿Por qué se había enamorado de ella si esta solo lo utilizaba a su antojo?, ¿Por qué no pudo enamorarse mejor de su amiga y compañera de departamento? Y si, esa era un pregunta que muchos de sus amigos le hacían ¿Por qué no te enamoraste de Nanao?

Salió de su habitación y se sentó frente a su amiga en el sofá, esta se encontraba leyendo _Sauce ciego, mujer dormida_ de Haruki Murakami y no le había prestado atención a su presencia. Otro suspiro salió de los labios del morocho mientras la anterior pregunta hacía eco en su mente.

Nanao era una mujer increíble, madura, inteligente, trabajadora, buena cocinera, compresiva, en algunos casos hasta divertida, aunque con unos ataques de histeria que la hacían ver terriblemente graciosa. Y lo más importante, su amiga era bella, sí, quizás no contaba con tan maravilloso cuerpo como el de la rubia o su otra amiga peli naranja, pero Nanao tenía un cuerpo delgado y esbelto que la hacían ver frágil y delicada, como una princesa que estuviese esperando a su príncipe azul.

Más de una vez por su mente pasó la posibilidad de intentar algo con ella, con esa mujer que lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Pero había dos problemas. Uno, él estaba estúpidamente enamorado de Matsumoto, y dos…

—Yo abro—dijo la chica al escuchar que tocaban la puerta.

— ¡Nanao-chan! —gritó un hombre de edad madura y cabellos largos castaños amarrados en una coleta abrazándola.

—Shunsui aquí no—decía la mujer avergonzada mientras sentía los labios del castaño sobre los suyos, los cuales ella correspondió.

Ella tenía novio, pero no solo eso, él era _Shunsui Kyoraku,_ un prometedor poeta del Japón moderno y también…

—El prometido de Nanao—murmuró el morocho mientras se iba a saludar al novio de su amiga y también amigo suyo.

* * *

—Ya veo, entonces Rukia está con Ichigo—dijo el pelirrojo mirando a la rubia, quien tenía unos analgésicos en la mano.

—Sí, supongo que por eso te llamó—ella al igual que el sabían lo mucho que le dolía a la chica el estar cerca del peli naranja, y más si este estaba comprando cosas para la llegada de la rival de amores de la pelinegra.

—En ese caso me voy, Tatsuki me envió un mensaje diciéndome que la fiesta será en nuestro departamento—bufó el chico.

—Veo que no te agrada en lo absoluto, ¿O me equivoco Renji?

—Cualquier cosa que haga sufrir a Rukia tiene mi desprecio absoluto, como lo es la novia de Ichigo—confesó parándose del sofá,

—Ella no tiene la culpa de los errores de esos dos—defendió la rubia a la desconocida, ya que no le parecía que su amigo sintiera aquellos sentimientos negativos por alguien a quien aún no conocía—Y quién sabe, quizás hasta Rukia y ella logren ser buenas amigas.

—No lo creo—respondió abriendo la puerta—Y tú qué, no piensas ir.

—Ah claro—dijo parándose y siguiéndolo hasta la salida.

Rangiku lo sabía, el pelirrojo nunca había dejado de amar a su amiga. Pero este nunca había sido capaz de confesárselo, pero ambos sabían que eso solo sería una pérdida de tiempo, ya que Rukia nunca dejaría de amar a Ichigo, eso lo sabían desde aquel día en que el peli naranja les dio la gran noticia hace nueve meses y su amiga se había convertido en un mar de lágrimas.

Ellos sabían que aquello que Rukia sentía por el chico no desaparecería de la noche a la mañana, o quizás nunca desaparecería.

— ¡Hey Renji mira! —Gritó la mujer señalando un departamento con el dedo— ¡Tenemos nuevos vecinos!

—Qué alegría—dijo sarcástico mientras sentía como su amiga le apretaba la mano— ¡Qué demonios estás haciendo Rangiku!

—Iremos a saludar a los nuevos—y dicho esto los dos ya estaban frente al departamento, la rubia fue la que tocó el timbre de este—Mmm, porque no abrirán.

—Seguramente viene de lejos y está cansado—dijo Renji cruzándose de brazos.

—Y quien dijo que era un él—su amigo la miró—Quizás es una linda mujercita para las noches en pena de un chico llamado Renji Abarai.

—Es una…

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la puerta de abrió para dejar ver a una mujer de piel blanca y cabellos castaños. Aquella mujer que recién había llegado al edificio y había sido ayudada por el albino.

— ¡Lo sabía, eres una linda mujercita! —gritó orgullosa la rubia ante la mirada de la chica, quien no sabía si asustarse o reírse por la actitud de la mujer.

—Rangiku tranquilízate si no quieres que ella llame a seguridad.

—Disculpen pero, ¿Se les ofrece algo?

—Ah claro que no linda, es solo que como buena vecina vengo a presentarme. Soy Rangiku Matsumoto del departamento treinta y cuatro, y él es Renji Abarai del treinta y uno.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Momo Hinamori—dijo haciendo una reverencia respestuosa.

—Tu nombre significa durazno y muñeca—decía posando su dedo índice en la barbilla— ¡Eres una muñequita de durazno! —y gritado esto el pelirrojo la tomo del brazo y se la llevó lejos de la castaña— ¡Nos vemos después Hina-chan!

—Claro—dijo esta con una sonrisa—Qué gente tan divertida y amable.

La rubia caminaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, esa chica le había caído muy bien a pesar de no haber conversado ni cinco minutos. Momo Hinamori, ese era su nombre, y algo le decía que ellas serían muy buenas amigas, y apostaba a que también lo sería de Rukia.

—Muñeca de melocotón—dijo el pelirrojo llamando la atención de su amiga—Ese es el significado correcto.

—Al parecer también te ha caído bien.

* * *

—También quiero esos lirios—dijo el peli naranja al encargado de la florería. El chico pagó lo pedido y salió del lugar acompañado de una mujer de cabellos negros—Gracias por venir a ayudarme Rukia.

—No hay nada que agradecer Ichigo, pasar eso estamos los amigos—dijo mientras miraba las bolsas— ¿Esto no es mucho?

—A Momo-chan le gustan las rosas blancas, las orquídeas y los lirios, y bueno, solo quiero que se sienta a gusto en su nuevo hogar.

— ¿Hogar? —preguntó confundida Rukia mientras metían las flores en el automóvil del chico.

—Sí—respondió—Momo-chan se mudó a nuestro mismo edificio.

El corazón de la pelinegra se oprimió por lo dicho por Ichigo. Ya entendía el porqué de su mal presentimiento, y no era solo por la visita de la chica, sino también porque la "novia" ahora viviría en el mismo edifico que ellos, lo cual significaba que todos los días los verían juntos. Hablándose cariñosamente, abrazándose, besándose…

Definitivamente no podría soportar dichas escenas.

— ¿Rukia estás bien? —preguntó preocupado al ver que la chica no había dicho nada en todo el transcurso de camino.

—Estoy bien—respondió al ver que ya habían llegado al edificio, aquel edificio que a partir de hoy se habían convertido en su infierno.

El chico miró como su amiga bajaba del auto y sacaba las compras que habían hecho. No había sido su intención el estar con ella en esa posición tan incómoda, pero ella era la única que estaba despierta cuando él estaba dispuesto a hacer las compras, además de que necesitaba opinión femenina. Pero a quien engañaba, él estaba más que fascinado por la compañía de la pelinegra, ya que de esa manera podía sentirla cerca suyo, podía sentir que su amistad aún existía y no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

_El sentía como poco a poco recuperaba a la antigua Rukia Kuchiki_

—Y dime Ichigo, ¿Cómo es tu novia? —preguntó la pelinegra, a pesar de que sabía que la respuesta le partiría el alma.

—Momo-chan, bueno… ella es la mujer más dulce y especial que he conocido en mi vida—respondió sonriendo y abriendo la puerta del departamento de su amigo pelirrojo y peli azul.

—Así que especial…—susurró Rukia siguiéndolo y cerrando la puerta.

— ¡Kurosaki-kun! —gritó Inoue acercándose a la pareja de amigos—Toushiro-kun trajo sushi para comer, ¿Eso está bien? —preguntó al peli naranja.

—Cualquier cosa que no sea algo cocinado por ti o Matsumoto está bien—confesó el chico recibiendo una mirada molesta de su amiga.

—Kurosaki-kun eso fue cruel—decía mientras se iba caminando hacia donde estaba su amiga de cabellos cortos y el peli azul de gafas.

—Oye Nanao, ¿Dónde está tu novio alcohólico? —preguntó con burla el morocho a la pelinegra, la cual solo contestó:

—Tuvo una emergencia de trabajo, y deja de molestar con eso de que es un alcohólico, que tú no te quedas atrás Shuhei

—Bruja…

— ¿Sabían que tenemos una nueva vecina? —preguntó Tatsuki a sus amigos, mientras que la rubia y pelirrojo se acercaban a ellos.

—Y déjenme decirles que Renji y yo ya tuvimos el placer de conocerla—dijo Matsumoto con orgullo.

— ¿Y cómo es? —preguntó la peli naranja.

— ¡Es una monada! —gritó la voluptuosa mujer tocándose las mejillas sonrojadas, a lo que sus amigos la miraron con los ojos en blanco.

—Si no fuera porque sé que te gustan los hombres ahora pensaría lo peor de ti—dijo el Ishida acomodándose las gafas.

El albino miraba a sus amigos con gran atención. Rangiku y compañía conversaban sobre la nueva vecina, la cual él puede decir orgulloso fue el primero que tuvo el gusto de conocerla. Pero también podía notar que en esa conversación, aunque hablaran de aquella mujer castaña, sus mentes estaban en otro lugar.

Él podía observar como Uryuu miraba a Inoue, y esta no despegaba sus ojos de un Ulquiorra que estaba cortando el sushi en la cocina y disimuladamente también miraba a la mujer de ojos gríseos. Tatsuki solo se dedicaba a ver como Renji no despegaba sus ojos de una triste Rukia, y esta, solo miraba como Ichigo decoraba el lugar con las flores que habían comprado.

También podía darse cuenta de las miradas que Hisagi le lanzaba a la rubia de ojos azules y como esta las ignoraba por estar mirando a Ichimaru. Nanao solo miraba al morocho preocupada, mientras el albino miraba a todos sus amigos preocupado.

Él lo sabía muy bien, sus amigos a pesar de verse alegres y sonreír más de lo que normalmente lo hacía sufrían, el conocía la historia de cada uno de ellos, o al menos una versión de cada historia. Él sabía que Rukia amaba a Ichigo, y sabía que el amor que este sentía por ella aún no se acababa, y por ese hecho sentía lastima por la novia del peli naranja, pero también sabía que su amigo quería a aquella otra mujer, él le había comentado incluso que estaba enamorado de ella, por eso se sentía bien por él, porque el si había logrado superar lo de Kuchiki.

La historia de Gin y Rangiku también se la sabia al derecho y al revés, y si le dieran a elegir bando se iría definitivamente con su rubia amiga, ya que ella solo había sido una víctima del hombre de mirada zorruna. Pero aun así le parecía mal lo que su amiga hacía. Usar a Hisagi para su propio beneficio no era algo que el miraba con buenos ojos, sino todo lo contrario.

Él sabía que el morocho sentía amor por la rubia, sabía muy bien que aquel sexo sin compromiso como la mujer llamaba si tenía significado para Shuhei. También sabía que el sufrimiento de Hisagi también era el de Nanao, porque esta había aprendido a quererlo y adorarlo, hasta tal grado de no dejar que este sea lastimado.

Luego venían Inoue y Ulquiorra, los ex amigos con derecho. Para ellos no era raro el verlos besándose en público, incluso dormir juntos ya era costumbre, pero algo sucedió, algo que ni Toushiro logró entender. Los dos se distanciaron, pero ¿Qué acaso si dos personas se aman no deben estar juntas? Sí, esos dos se habían enamorado y con eso dieron por terminado su juego.

_ La regla de oro se había roto._

Y por otra parte estaba Uryuu, aquel chico que vivía ocultando lo que realmente sentía. Él amaba a Orihime, siempre lo había hecho y habían pensado en decírselo, pero no lo hizo y Toushiro sabía el por qué…

—No quería que Inoue estuviese con él por lástima.

Dijo para luego ver a Tatsuki, ella era la más obvia de todas. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de Renji, Ellos no tenían una historia ni nada por el estilo, es más, eran muy buenos amigos, podría decirse que los mejores. Incluso pasaban tardes juntos con sus algo infantiles tradiciones y tenían demasiadas cosas en común. Una de ellas el amor por golpear a la gente. Pero Renji era un idiota por no notar los sentimientos de la chica ¡Incluso la despistada Inoue se había dado cuenta de ello! Pero claro, si había un problema con ellos y era precisamente Rukia Kuchiki, la eterna amante en sueños de Abarai.

Y aunque sonase egoísta se alegraba de que él no estuviese en la misma situación que todos ellos. Ellos tenían a su propia musa para sufrir y el, él tenía la oportunidad de dejarse conocer y de tratar a aquella nueva inquilina de nombre Momo Hinamori.

Él ya había sufrido por aquella mujer que lo había dejado plantado en el altar, y no se daría el lujo de volver a sufrir así. No se imaginaba como se sentían sus amigos al ver a aquella persona que tanto los hacía sufrir todos los días. Sinceramente él no quería saber cómo se sentía el sufrimiento de sus amigos.

— ¡Kurosaki-kun me mandó un mensaje diciendo que ya venía! —gritó Inoue, mientras el albino abría completamente los ojos ¡En que momento Ichigo dejó el departamento!

— ¡A sus puestos! —gritó la voluptuosa mujer mientras todos se paraban a unos metros delante de la puerta, mientras la perilla de esta giraba lentamente

La puerta se abrió para dejar ver a un peli naranja tomando la mano de una pequeña mujer, la cual parecía venir detrás de él.

— ¡Bienvenida! —gritaron las mujeres, el morocho y el peli plateado con alegría, mientras que los demás solo les daba igual.

—Etto…—murmuró la chica entrando al lugar, recibiendo así más de una mirada sorprendida de los chicos del lugar.

—La muñequita de melocotón—susurraron Rangiku y Renji.

—Momo-chan—también susurraron Hisagi y Nanao, quienes al parecer habían reconocido a la chica, ¿Pero de dónde?

Mientras tanto la mente de un albino se había quedado en blanco, sin saber que hacer o que decir. La chica de esta mañana, aquella chica que le había hecho sentir aquello que tanto tiempo tenía olvidado, aquella chica había llegado de la mano de su mejor amigo, y si recordaba el porqué estaba en ese lugar, nada bueno saldría de esto…

—Chicos, ella es mi novia Momo Hinamori.

Y con esa frase besó a la pequeña mujer de cabellos castaños, y esta, correspondió gustosa al gesto.

El susurro de la multitud animada se disuelve en su cabeza, y hace que aquel recuerdo se vuelva trizas ante sus ojos borrosos. La silueta de aquel momento comienza a desaparecer. Mientras que el resplandor de la chica lo ilumina tan fríamente que parece congelarle, y lo mata a paso lento y eficaz. Tiene miedo, y su corazón comienza a doler.

Al parecer sus sentimientos son obligados a alejarse de nuevo.

—Mira Momo-chan, él es mi mejor amigo Toushiro Hitsugaya.

_Gracias a sus sentimientos egoístas ahora lo sentiría…_

—Al parecer si nos veremos más seguido Hitsugaya-kun

_El sufrimiento de sus amigos al ver todos los días a su amor no correspondido.  
_

—Supongo que sí, Hinamori.

_Al fin entendería el sufrimiento que se siente al vivir en el quinto piso…_

**Continuará.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y con esto concluye el capitulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado tanto a las que antes me leían como a las nuevas(os) lectoras(es) :D

Ojalá y les haya gustado esta trama con tantos corazones rotos, pasados extraños, relaciones, fracasos, amistad y triángulos amorosos.

Cuídense mucho, espero que dejen sus lindos reviews(:

Ja-ne

**N**ana-**c**h_a_n!


	2. Estrellas conectadas

Hola a todas(os), lo sé, es raro, apenas hace unos días subí el primer capitulo de este fic. Dije que cada semana actualizaría, pero creo que estaré muy ajetreada y de una vez he decidido dejarles el segundo capitulo, ya que creo, es lo más justo para ustedes. Ahora mismo estoy, o mejor dicho, Usagi-chan y yo estamos en casa de Ray-kun ensayando la música instrumental del Lago de los Cisnes que tocaremos en una presentación en dos semanas, Usagi-chan y yo nos quedaremos hospedadas un tiempo aquí, he ahí otra razón por la cual debo de actualizar hoy. Estoy acostumbrada a responder a sus reviews mediante un PM, solamente a los reviews sin cuenta los contestaré un poco más adelante.

Quiero agradecer a _Usagi-chan, blackmoon9631, RumblingHearts, Any-chan, LadyDy, Allison95, Tierna Orfelina, McCormick Girl, Chocolate Cosmos, pachi-chan, Juli, DayiFabi & HeladoDerretido._

Muchas gracias por comentar y agregar a favoritos este fic. Se los agradesco mucho, les mando muchos besos y si quieren luego les mando un Toushiro Hitsugaya en carne y hueso (aunque... creo que eso es imposible).

**_Reviews anónimos:_**

_**ChocolateCosmos:** Disculpa si te preocupé por mi gran ausencia, pero como ya has comprendido no fue mi culpa, aun así, me alegro de saber que sigues fiel a mis historias, es algo realmente lindo para mi._

_**July:** ¿Sabes? tus parejas me encantaron, todas son muy monas y acertadas, pero para que todos tengan sus finales felices debe de haber un dolor de por medio, ¿No crees?. Espero y te guste este capitulo?_

Ahora asi, lindas lectores y lindos lectores (no quiero ofender a nadie, por eso menciono a ambos sexos), aqui tienen la nueva actualización de Quinto Piso. Bueno, antes que nada, me disculpo si algo de este capitulo no es de su agrado, ya que bueno, a mi me gustan mucho los song fics y no pude evitar agregar algo de esto en el capitulo de hoy, espero y perdonen esa falta de mi parte.

* * *

.

.

.

_Canción del día: You._

_Intérprete: Switchfoot._

_._

.

.

**Capitulo II**

**"Estrellas conectadas: Nuestros profundos deseos"**

_Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel encuentro…_

Toushiro se encontraba acostado en su cama. Las calientes cobijas cubrían su cuerpo y no dejaba que ningún rastro de luz artificial invadiera su rostro. Eran las diez y media de la noche, lo único que quería era dormir, porque desde hace una semana esa palabra se había vuelto un imposible para él.

Un gruñido sale de su boca mientras con su puño golpea la cama. Realmente se sentía un estúpido, no, estúpido se quedaba corto a lo que en verdad era. Él era un traidor…

—Kurosaki… porque tu novia tuvo que ser Hinamori—decía tomando la almohada y lanzándola lejos.

La transparencia tiñe el cielo nocturno mientras su vista va recorriendo los rincones de la habitación. Quizás era algo no creíble, que pensara de esa manera cuando apenas tenía unos días conociendo a esa fémina.

Pero… algunas veces, el amor puede llegarte en solo unos segundos, y es ahí, cuando Toushiro de da cuenta.

_Él tiene miedo. _

Sí, Toushiro Hitsugaya tiene miedo, mientras que su corazón se tambalea y la incomodidad le reina el alma. Su corazón, que había quedado olvidado en algún lugar lejano, y ahora que este había vuelto, algo nuevo lo hacía alejarse. Si tan solo no la hubiese ayudado aquel día, si la hubiese dejado debajo de aquellas maletas nada de esto estaría ocurriendo, pero como siempre, el hielo no puede ganarle al fuego. Habiendo tantas mujeres, tantas chicas lindas en el mundo tenía que ser precisamente ella:

¿Qué acaso no había sufrido suficiente con su desastrosa relación anterior? ¿Por qué la vida se aferraba a darle tan malas experiencias? ¿Qué acaso el no merecía ser feliz?

Esa semana habían sido los peores y más desagradables días de su vida. Ella hacía sonar la más delicada y preciosa sinfonía con crueldad. Todo en ella era crueldad para él.

_Su voz, sus ojos, nariz, cuerpo y labios… Ella era la fruta prohibida de su universo. _

El más puro e imperfecto, aunque al mismo tiempo perfecto fruto prohibido del paraíso. Sí, esos siete días habían sido los peores días de su vida. Siete días enredados en la depresión y viviendo una pesadilla, y lo que más deseaba era que estos acabaran. Lo único que Toushiro quiere es que estos días de infierno finalicen.

— ¡Hey Toushiro! —gritó el peli naranja pateando la puerta y entrando a la habitación.

—Es Hitsugaya—le regaño de mala gana—Espero que tengas dinero para eso—dijo señalando la puerta que se había caído por el golpe

—Eso es una insignificancia—el albino suspiró sentándose en la cama observando como el peli naranja sobreponía la puerta—Ahora cámbiate de ropa porque quiero que me hagas un favor.

— ¿A esta hora? —preguntó mirando su reloj de pared.

—Si mira, quiero que vayas a recoger a Momo-chan de su trabajo—tras ese comentario el cuerpo del chico se tensó.

—Y por qué no vas tú— decía parándose de su cama—Al fin de cuentas ella es tu no… novia—un nudo se creó en su garganta.

—Sí pero—se rasco la cabeza—Hoy sale tarde y yo… tengo un compromiso.

—Otra vez Kuchiki, ¿verdad?

Y con ese comentario Ichigo dejó la habitación no sin antes darle la dirección del lugar donde la castaña ahora trabajaba, mientras que Toushiro se disponía a ir a tomar una ducha.

Abrió el grifo de esta y dejó que el agua cayera sobre su desnudo cuerpo. Mientras unas lágrimas caían por su rostro, ya algo dentro de él comenzaba a enfurecerse ¡Porqué Ichigo tenía que hacer esto! ¡Qué acaso no ve que la cercanía de la chica a su persona en verdad le afectaba y demasiado!

Pero eso no era lo peor que ahora pensaba el albino, sino el por qué Ichigo le había dejado encargada a su novia ¿Tan cobarde era como para romper algún compromiso que tuviera con la Kuchiki? ¿Sera acaso que aquellos sentimientos que sentía por ella nunca se habían terminado?

—Kurosaki…—susurró con enojo.

¿En dónde quedaría Momo en todo esto? Y fue entonces cuando una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, una sonrisa que se debía a una imagen que se creaba en su cabeza. Una imagen en donde solo ella, Momo Hinamori, estaba a su lado sonriéndole con esa radiante sonrisa.

Pero él sabía que esas sonrisas nunca serían para él, sino para aquel chico cabellera naranja perteneciente al nombre de _Ichigo Kurosaki._

* * *

—No…—susurró la peli naranja— ¡No lo hagas!

—Demasiado tarde Inoue-san, lo hizo—dijo el peli azul mientras se levantaba del suelo.

— ¡No es justo! —Gritó mientras inflaba los cachetes—Pain-san no tenía derecho de hacerle eso a Hinata-chan, ¡Ni mucho menos ahora que ella se le confesó a Naruto-kun!

—Inoue tranquilízate—decía el pelirrojo sentándose en el sofá.

— ¿Y si la mató? —Preguntaba mientras miraba la televisión— ¡Eso no puede ser, Hinata-chan debe estar al lado de Naruto-kun!

—Según el manga Hinata sobrevivió, pero no ha llegado a algo con Naruto—dijo Tatsuki mientras apagaba el televisor—Ve a dormir Orihime, mañana tienes trabajo—la peli naranja bufó mientras se levantaba del suelo y se encaminó a la puerta—¿Orihime?

—Saldré un rato a caminar. Necesito pensar—y con eso salió del departamento, dejando a un trio de amigos preocupados.

—Supongo que ver todo un maratón de _Naruto Shippuden_ afectó su cabeza—comentó el pelirrojo desconociendo el por qué la chica había salido, motivo que Tatsuki y Uryuu conocían a la perfección.

—Si me disculpan ahora soy yo el que se retira—dijo Ishida despidiéndose con la mano y saliendo por la puerta.

—El pobre ha de estar exhausto, mira que haber realizado cuatro operaciones el día de hoy, y de alto riesgo no es nada sencillo—decía la morena caminando hacia la cocina—¿Chocolate o vainilla?

—Vainilla—respondió con una sonrisa mientras su amiga se acercaba con dos rebanadas de pastel.

—Pruébalo y dime qué opinas—el pelirrojo tomó aquella blanca rebanada y la devoró de un solo mordisco—Vaya, sí que tenías hambre.

—Está delicioso—confesó con las mejillas sonrosadas, debido a lo dulce que estaba— ¿Lo preparaste tú? —Ella negó con la cabeza—Debí imaginarlo, la última vez que trataste de preparar un pastel tuvimos que llamar a los bomberos.

— ¡Bakka! —gritó dándole una patada en la cara.

—Itai…—se quejó mientras se tocaba la nariz— ¿Entonces dónde lo compraste?

—Tampoco lo compré, Hinamori lo horneo esta mañana—Renji al escuchar el nombre de la castaña miró serio el plato— ¿Renji?

—Cambié de parecer, no me gustó.

—Pero hace unos momentos confesaste que estaba delicioso, ¿Por qué el cambio de opinión? —No contestó—Es por el hecho de que lo hizo Hinamori, ¿Cierto?

—Es la novia de Ichigo, por lo tanto la persona que hace sufrir a Rukia.

Rukia, Rukia, siempre era Rukia, ¿Qué acaso no podía preocuparse por otra cosa que no fuese Kuchiki?

_¡Mierda y más mierda!_

—Renji…

—Cualquier cosa o persona que haga sufrir a Rukia obtiene mi desprecio absoluto.

—Si ese es el caso entonces porque no desprecias a Ichigo—el pelirrojo la miró—Digo, él fue el causante del dolor de Kuchiki en primer lugar.

—Sí, pero Ichigo sabía cómo calmar las cosas. A pesar de todo se seguían llevando bien, pero—hizo una pausa—Ella, Hinamori solo llegó para abrir viejas heridas.

—Hinamori no tiene la culpa—dijo con voz firme— No trates de culparla por el error de Ichigo y Kuchiki.

— ¡Ya deja de defenderla! —Gritó Renji levantándose al igual que Tatsuki— ¡Tú no sabes lo que sufro por esta situación, el dolor de Rukia también es el mío Tatsuki! —La chica se mordió el labio— ¡Además tú no sabes lo que se siente amar sin ser correspondido!

_¡Plaff! _

Renji se tocó la mejilla, la cual ahora se había tornado roja. Tatsuki, su amiga incondicional, la que siempre estaba para él y lo escuchaba bajo cualquier circunstancia lo había abofeteado. Pero él lo sabía, esa bofetada no había sido por maldad, sino para hacerlo entrar en razón, ya que en efecto, lo que decía solo era una estupidez y no podía seguir con esa mala actitud, a pesar de que el dolor de Rukia se lo comiera lentamente.

Mientras tanto Tatsuki sentía sus ojos cristalizarse mientras sus piernas y manos temblaban ¿Acaso ella había abofeteado a Renji?, bueno, ellos siempre se golpeaban y cosas por el estilo, pero nunca lo había abofeteado como ahora, nunca lo había hecho con tanto dolor y despecho.

Porque cuando Renji había mencionado que ella nunca había amado sin ser correspondida una ira y tristeza la invadió, y no logró controlarse a tiempo.

Ella si lo sabía, amar sin ser correspondida, ya que ella desde que tiene memoria, siente amor hacia su amigo de cabellos rojizos.

—Yo…—susurró Tatsuki cayendo de rodillas—Yo no quería…—pero antes de terminar el pelirrojo la interrumpió abrazándola.

—Tranquila—dijo sintiendo como ella pasada sus brazos por su espalda—Me lo tenía merecido Tatsuki.

—_Renji… te amo_—pensó aferrándose al abrazo de su amigo y llorando silenciosamente en su pecho.

* * *

—_Guiarme por sus palabras fue mi triste perdición hipp…_— cantaba una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que caminaba por un parque. Al parecer estaba ebria—_perderme en su Mirada hipp, ¡Me hiso recordar que no soy nada!_

Cantaba a todo pulmón pero sin perder el encanto. Traía puestos unos vaqueros y una chaqueta de cuero negra al igual que sus botas. Su cabello se encuentra suelto y adornado por unas orejeras. La gente que la miraba pasar se reía de ella, mientras que otros se dedicaban a tomarle video y una que otra fotografía, porque idiotas y ciegos deberían estar si no vieran lo hermosa que estaba la mujer.

— ¡Las fotos no son gratis hipp debes pagar por ellas! —les gritó Rangiku a la pareja de amigos que estaban delante suyo.

—Cuanto crees que nos den en el instituto por esto—comentó un rubio al peli verde que estaba a su lado.

—No creo que quieran mucho por el estado en que se encuentra, pero si la editamos y quitamos unas prendas…

—Ustedes hacen eso y declárense muertos—dijo una voz detrás de ellos, la cual los asustó y los hicieron girar—Denme ese teléfono.

— ¡Tómalo, pero no me mates! —grito el rubio corriendo y tomando del brazo a su amigo

—Ichimaru…—susurró la chica al ver como este rompía con sus manos aquel pequeño aparato.

—Son unos idiotas—decía mientras mirada a la rubia, se miraba adorable. Sus mejillas rosas por el exceso de sake y esos brillantes ojos celestes realmente lo derretían.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella fríamente, como si cualquier borrachera nunca hubiese existido en su cuerpo.

—Salí a pasear un rato—se excusó.

— ¿Me estabas siguiendo?

—Para que querría seguirte Rangiku.

Ella empuño sus manos y comenzó a caminar. Realmente hubiese preferido a millones de adolescentes con exceso de hormonas tomándole fotos y videos a ese hombre de mirada zorruna.

Pasó a un lado del peli plateado y se tambaleó un poco, perdiendo así el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo, aunque claro, siendo atrapada por el dueño de sus lágrimas.

—Aún estás ebria, en este estado no puedes volver sola—dijo con voz preocupada, lo cual la rubia no notó.

—Y eso que importa. No es algo de lo que debas preocuparte, puedo cuidarme sola Ichimaru, siempre lo he hecho y esta no será la excepción.

—Ran-chan…

— ¡No me llames así!, ¡Desde hace tiempo perdiste el derecho de llamarse de esa manera o ya lo olvidaste Ichimaru! —Gritó mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos—Tu…

—Perdón—dijo Gin al ver la mirada incrédula de la mujer-

—Perdón, eso es todo lo que sabes decir—decía con ironía Matsumoto dando media vuelta—Si no sabes decir otra cosa mejor me voy.

Pero antes de poder decir algo Ichimaru caminó hacia ella y la tomó entre sus brazos para así cargarla. Rangiku lo miro entre sorprendida y enfurecida, mientras el mantenía su mirada fría y distante.

—Suéltame—le ordenó.

—No—dijo para comenzar a caminar—No puedes volver así, puede ocurrirte algo en el camino y…

— ¡Te odio! —Gritó golpeándolo y pataleando, pero el hombre no la soltó—¡Te odio, te odio!

Y así siguieron por un buen rato. Ella gritándole palabras de odio y el sin tomarles mucha importancia, mientras que la brisa nocturna y la solitaria luna llena los acompañaba en aquella oscura calle. Matsumoto seguía en los brazos de aquel peli plateado, y el sueño le estaba ganando.

_Ella no lo odiaba._

Por más que quería no podía odiarlo. Se acomodó mejor en el cuerpo de Ichimaru, mientras este disfrutaba del silencio que ahora se formaba entre ambos. Un silencio que claro, se vería interrumpido por ella.

—Gin—susurró cerrando los ojos y al parecer, cayendo finalmente en un sueño—Te amo…

Ichimaru se paró en seco ante lo dicho por Rangiku. Se dedicó a observar el rostro de la mujer, esta estaba durmiendo, mientras que el ceño y sus facciones se suavizaban.

Por un momento quiso abrazarla con fuerza, decirle que él también la amaba, besarla, acabar con aquel dolor que los embriaga a los dos, pero no podía…

_Ese era e iba a ser su castigo eterno._

—Rangiku, lo siento…—dijo tomándola con más fuerza—Pero no quiero cometer el error de lastimarte de nuevo.

Dijo para volver a caminar, ignorando que una lágrima ahora recorría la mejilla de la mujer de orbes azules como el cielo.

* * *

—Hinamori-san, la mesa ocho ha pedido una botella de vino ¿Podrías llevárselas por favor? —pidió amablemente una mujer de piel morena, cabello morado y ojos dorados.

—Si Yoruichi-san—dijo con una sonrisa la castaña, mientras pasaba por un espejo y se sonrojaba hasta el tope ¡Porqué tenía que usar ese atrevido uniforme!

—Al parecer también te avergüenzas de nuestro tonto uniforme, ¿O no Momo? —esa era la voz de una rubia de ojos color miel y divertidas coletas, las cuales la hacen parecer una colegiala.

— ¡Es que me da tanta pena Hiyori-chan! —confesó tapándose la cara con sus manos. Y bueno, quien no se avergonzaría de usar esa minifalda negra y todavía aquella blusa de manga larga blanca con aquel pronunciado escote. Y para acabarla, unos tacones que la hacían ver como doce centímetros más alta a su tamaño actual.

—Yo creo que te vez muy bien Momo-chan, incluso podría decir que vez más sexy de lo que eres—dijo un rubio de amplia dentadura y ojos avellana a la chica. Hiyori al escuchar eso no dudó en darle un golpe en la cara—Pero tú eres más sexy mi amor.

—Cállate.

—Oh vamos Hinamori-san la orden espera—decía la morena mientras la castaña asentía con la cabeza y tomaba tres copas de vino y la colocaba sobre una charola.

Traía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, con un listón negro adornándolo. Sí, quizás no había estudiado para trabajar de mesera, pero eso era lo único que había encontrado, además no tenía de que quejarse, sus compañeros de trabajo eran muy agradables.

Hiyori y Shinji eran un par de rubios, se llevaban como perros y gatos, pero aun así ellos seguían juntos, puesto a que tenían un año y seis meses de relación. También estaba Neliel, aunque esta había tomado el día libre por razones personales. Yoruichi era la encargada del lugar, puesto a que Kisuke Urahara, el dueño de dicho lugar y esposo de la antes mencionada, se encontraba "indispuesto" en estos momentos.

—Disculpen la espera—dijo la castaña a los tres hombres que se encontraban sentados en la mesa.

Sin saber por qué, sus ojos se desviaron hasta llegar al punto de encontrarse con una mirada ámbar que la observaba a lo lejos. Aquella mirada la había congelado por completo, y dentro de ella, una punzada de hiso presente, por lo cual retrocedió unos pasos asustada y nerviosa.

Aquel hombre de ojos ámbar y cabellera negra sonrió y se levantó de su asiento mientras dejaba una propina para retirarse del lugar, ahora tenía prisa y al verla con el uniforme de mesera le daba el presentimiento de que pronto la volvería a ver. Hinamori no sabía qué hacer:

_¿Qué demonios hacia él en Tokio?_

—Oye—le hablo uno de los hombres a quienes estaba atendiendo parándose hasta quedar frente a ella— ¿No me vas a dar mi copa? —preguntó mirándola fijamente, aunque esta no se dio cuenta de lo que realmente él estaba viendo: su escote

—Disculpe…—dijo mientras trataba de tomar una copa, pero aquel hombre maduro y de traje, que cabe decir tenía complexión robusta y estaba calvo, le dio un golpe por debajo a la charola, haciendo que el líquido de las copas cayeran sobre las ropas de la chica.

Estaba claro que lo había hecho a propósito

—Oh cuanto lo siento—decía sínicamente—Permíteme—dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia el escote de la chica, según él "Para limpiarla". La chica al ver lo que el asqueroso hombre estaba a punto de hacer cerró los ojos, ya que su cuerpo no se movía.

—Aleja tu mano de ella—era una voz firme, una voz que la castaña conocía a la perfección. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al encontrar al chico de cabellera blanca y orbes turquesa deteniendo la mano de aquel hombre.

— ¡Hitsugaya-kun! —gritó al verlo, mientras Shinji se acercaba a ellos al igual que la otra rubia.

— ¡Porquería de mierda, así no se trata a una dama, ni mucho menos a Momo! —gritó Hiyori dándole un golpe al robusto hombre.

—Grimmjow, sácalo de aquí—ordenó el rubio que venía llegando con un hombre de complexión musculosa y cabellera azul celeste—Tienes suerte de que no llamara a la policía, porque esto que tu hiciste es acoso sexual.

—Bastardo—murmuró Hitsugaya al ver como el peli celeste se llevaba a aquel calvo, y los amigos de este se largaban del lugar.

— ¡Idiotas primero paguen! —gritó Hiyori caminando hacia ellos y seguidos por un sonriente Shinji.

— ¿Hinamori, estás bien? —preguntó Hitsugaya al ver los ojos cristalizados de la chica, este creía que se debía a lo ocurrido recién, ignorando claro, a un chico de cabellos negros que había perturbado la mente de la castaña.

—Hinamori-san lo mejor será que dejes las labores de hoy—le aconsejó la morena que recién había llegado a su lado—No te preocupes, esto no será descontado de tu paga.

—Gracias, Yoruichi-san.

El albino y la castaña salieron del restaurante, aunque claro, esta segunda se había cambiado de ropa, lo cual agradeció Hitsugaya internamente, porque claro que sí ¡Hinamori era la tentación andante con aquel uniforme! Y por eso se alegraba de que su cuerpo estuviera cubierto por un pants y sudadera deportiva. De color rosa con blanco y negro, los colores que hacían resaltar aquella nívea piel de suave melocotón.

Subieron al auto del chico, este aún estaba preocupado. ¿Quién no le aseguraba que habían más tipejos como ese molestando a la castaña de esa manera? Esa idea simplemente lo molestaba y lo hacía enfurecer.

—Hinamori—la llamó el conductor del automóvil.

— ¿Qué sucede Hitsugaya-kun?

—Eres una tonta—la castaña lo miró con reproche—Si algo como esto te sucede a menudo debes de dejar ese empleo por la paz.

—Hitsugaya-kun eso fue muy cruel—bufó cruzando los brazos—Si sigues en ese plan de regaño tendré que ir a acusarte con Ichigo-kun.

Con ese pequeño comentario el chico no pudo evitar acelerar, haciendo que la chica lo mirara entre sorprendida y asustada. Ya que con la velocidad que había tomado el auto, y también por el cenizo que había en la calle, estaban a punto de chocar con un árbol que se encontraba al frente.

— ¡Hitsugaya-kun baja la velocidad! —Le gritó mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad—¡Hitsugaya-kun!—dijo tomando con sus manos el volante y desviándolo, haciendo así que el auto se desviara y se golpeara con una maya de cerca—Eso estuvo cerca…—susurró soltando el volante—¿Estás bien?

—Yo… lo siento—se disculpó mirándola—Fui muy irresponsable, y por mi culpa estuvimos a punto de estrellarnos.

—No digas eso, a cualquiera se le puede pasar un poco la velocidad—y dicho eso despeinó la cabellera blanca del chico—No tienes nada de que sentirte culpable Hitsugaya-kun.

—Lo que tú digas—dijo volteando su rostro sonrojado y poniendo sus manos en el volante y piso el acelerador, pero el auto no arrancaba.

—Al parecer está atascado—la chica miró por la ventana para verificar que estaban sobre un gran y espeso charco de lodo.

El chico sacó su celular y marcó a la única persona que seguramente estaba sobria y desocupada para ir a recogerlos. Ya que lo que menos quería ahora era pasar tanto tiempo a solas con ella. Y así los minutos pasaron, minutos que fueron eternas horas para aquel par.

—Estoy aburrida—dijo ella encendiendo el auto para así poner a reproducir la radio— ¡Así está mejor, además me encanta la canción!

—No me gusta esa canción—se quejó el albino al escuchar el coro de esta, era _Photograph_ de _Nickelback._ Canción que le traía muchos recuerdos de su antigua novia. Con un movimiento rápido cambio la canción—Mucho mejor.

—A mí no me gusta—decía la chica al escuchar como el chico cantaba a la par de _Your love is a lie _de _Simple Plan. _Esa canción, era como describir su historia pero en versión masculina. El albino suspiró, al parecer no tenían el mismo gusto musical.

Y así seguían cambiando estación a estación, ya que al parecer cada canción que uno ponía el otro la quitaba. Y peor aún, la persona a la cual Hitsugaya había llamado no llegaba. Sin saber porque eso le gustaba al chico, el ver que la castaña le contradecía en todo le parecía muy divertido y así el tiempo se iba volando. Ver como sus mejillas se inflaban y se tornaban rosas era un gran espectáculo para él.

—Solo queda una estación.

Dijo el albino mientras que al mismo tiempo de la chica, cambiaban de estación, haciendo así que una descarga se desprendiera de sus cuerpos hasta llegar al punto de erizar sus cabellos.

Lentamente alejaron sus manos mientras escuchaban como la canción estaba a punto de comenzar.

Los ojos de Hinamori se engrandaron mientras que Hitsugaya logró reconocer a la perfección aquella canción.

—_Last kiss_—dijeron al mismo tiempo que se miraban a los ojos. Ese era el nombre de la canción.

—Esa canción… fue la que canté en mi fiesta de graduación hace unos meses—confesó avergonzada ante el recuerdo.

— ¿Tú cantas? —preguntó.

—Claro que no, solo lo hice porque mis compañeros me insistieron en ello—dijo sonrojada y apenada—Canto muy mal.

— ¿Cantarías para mí? —tanto el albino y la castaña se sorprendieron por la pregunta. Hitsugaya había hablado sin pensar, pero algo dentro de él quería escuchar aquella delicada voz dentro de aquella canción.

Una canción que sí, no es muy masculina que digamos, pero el significado… decía demasiadas cosas.

—Claro que sí, Hitsugaya-kun…

La chica le sonrió mientras se acomodaba mejor en el asiento, quedando así enfrente del albino, este solo apagó la radio, para así poder escuchar con mayor claridad a Hinamori. Aclaró su garganta y con una suave y nerviosa voz comenzó a cantar:

_Aun recuerdo el aspecto de tu cara_

_Alumbrada en la oscuridad a las 1:58_

_Las palabras que susurraste solo para nosotros_

_Me dijiste que me amabas, entonces, ¿Por qué te fuiste?_

_Espera…_

Quizás no era la voz más perfecta, pero era la indicada. Era tal y como ella. Hermosa, delicada, sofisticada y dulce. O bueno, eso era lo que ahora pensaba Hitsugaya, mientras se adentraba en la dulce ensoñación que ahora la chica lo hacía embargar.

_Espera…_

_Recuerdo el sabor de la lluvia fresca en el pavimento_

_Me lancé del avión en esa noche silenciosa_

_Los latidos querían salir de tu corazón_

_Aun puedo sentir tus brazos_

Podía sentir como aquellas palabras le marcaban el corazón. Un corazón que a gritos le pedía tomar a la chica entre sus brazos y no soltarla nunca. No podía dejar de mirar sus labios, aunque prestara atención en la entonación no podía dejar de mirar aquellos labios color carmesí.

_Iré a sentarme en el piso usando tu ropa_

_Todo lo que sé es, que no sé que hacer para que me extrañes_

_Nunca pensé que tendríamos ese último beso_

_Nunca imaginé que terminaríamos así_

_Tu nombre aun continúa en mis labios._

Desvió su mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que los ojos de ella se clavaban en él, mientras que llegaba a la última parte de la canción. Hitsugaya sonrió, sonrió a pesar de la amargura que ahora inundaba a su corazón.

_Y espero que el sol brille y sea un día hermoso_

_Si algo me recuerda a ti, desearé que te quedes_

_Puedo anticipar el cambio, el clima y el tiempo_

_Pero nunca habría anticipado que cambiarías de parecer_

_(….)_

_Por siempre estará tu nombre en mis labios_

_Como nuestro último beso._

Finalizó con sus ojos fijos en el chico, y sin saber por qué, con un leve sonrojo en su rostro y su pulso acelerado.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras con nerviosismo comenzó a jugar con su cabello y a girar su cuerpo para así ver hacia el frente. Cualquier dirección opuesta a la del albino era buena, ya que… _¡Por qué hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de lo atractivo que era! ¡Qué vergüenza! _

No solo la había defendido de aquel viejo degenerado, contando también la anterior semana y el cómo se conocieron, sino también que… ¡Por kami-sama, le había cantado y lo peor, él la había visto con aquel vergonzoso y poco considerable uniforme de mesera!

Su rostro se tornó de toda diversidad de colores, tantos como los de la cola de un pavo real.

Hitsugaya sonrió, los gestos que la castaña estaba haciendo realmente le encantaban.

_Era demasiado tonta._

—Hitsugaya-kun—hablo ella sin mirarlo, solo mantenía sus ojos en el frente— ¿Sabes porque Ichigo-kun no fue a recogerme hoy?

La miro por un momento, su voz, de escucharse dulce y pasiva, ahora había tomado prestada una faceta tristona y amarga. Era el mismo caso en sus ojos, estos ya no brillaron como hace unos momentos.

Era como si Ichigo fuese una clase de repelente de felicidad, porque en efecto, ella no había mostrado esa tristeza en toda la noche, y solo la mención de él lo había logrado en segundos. Toushiro suspiró, seguramente su amigo lo mataría.

—Tuvo un compromiso con Kuchiki.

La chica se quedó en silencio. A pesar de todo ella quería a Ichigo, y lo quería mucho.

Por eso no pudo evitar sentir dolor cuando el albino le había mencionado aquello.

—Ya veo…—murmuró para luego ver como un auto se estacionada al lado—Creo que ya han llegado por nosotros.

* * *

—Señorita Kuchiki sonría por favor—decía un camarógrafo tomándola una fotografía a la pelinegra, quien venía vestida elegantemente.

—Repíteme de nuevo ¿Qué demonios hago aquí? —preguntó el peli naranja mientras posaba para la cámara junto a su amiga.

—Mis padres no pudieron asistir a esta gala, así que he venido en su honor—dijo suspirando y caminando para tomar una copa—Y no quería venir sola, por eso te he pedido este favor.

—Pudiste habérselo dicho a Renji o a Ishida—Rukia arqueó la ceja mientras miraba como su amigo jugaba con el líquido de su copa—El cuatro ojos tiene más experiencias en estas cosas, además… estoy seguro que con Renji serías el alma de la fiesta.

—Sí pero—la pelinegra se sonrojó—Tú eres mi mejor amigo, y por ello debes ayudarme cuando lo necesito.

Ichigo la miró por un momento. Rukia se miraba endemoniadamente hermosa esa noche.

Con aquel elegante vestido negro largo strapless y abrigo blanco. Un maquillaje oscuro, pero que encajaba a la perfección con sus orbes zafiro, los cuales, hipnotizaban a Ichigo y lo hacían olvidar por un momento que tenía una novia de nombre Momo Hinamori.

Su cabello, a pesar de estar corto, ahora lo traía recogido, mientras que unos caireles que eran parte del peinado caían sobre su pequeño y delgado rostro.

—Oye Ichigo… ¿Qué hiciste con Hinomaru? —preguntó mirándolo.

—Es Hinamori—le corrigió para así recibir una mirada de reproche—Le dije a Toushiro que la recogiera en su trabajo.

—Una foto señorita Kuchiki y amigo—dijo un fotógrafo mientras el peli naranja y pelinegra se acercaban a él.

—Tómame de la cintura—le ordenó Rukia.

—Qué…—murmuró su amigo, la pelinegra sonrió a la cámara.

—Estas fotografías saldrán en la revista más prestigiosa de Tokio, lo menos que quiero es dejar en el suelo la reputación de los Kuchiki. Quiero tener al menos una fotografía decente.

—Qué más queda—decía mientras tomaba la pequeña cintura de su amiga y la acercaba a su cuerpo, mientras miles de flash los invadían.

Siempre había sido así. Desde que tenía memoria siempre acompañaba a Rukia a esa clase de eventos. Sean premier, inauguraciones, cocteles, siempre era lo mismo.

_Pero le encantaba. _

El tener así de cerca a la Kuchiki realmente le fascinaba, ya que así creía que al menos una parte de ella era suya. Oler su aroma y perderse en él era algo que Ichigo hacía seguido, pero que en esos eventos aprovechaba al máximo ¿Qué porque estaban en ese evento? A por supuesto, era una pregunta fácil de contestar.

Los padres de Rukia, Byakuya e Hisana Kuchiki, eran una importante pareja en el mundo del medio. Hisana era una gran diseñadora de modas en cuanto de oriente se hablaba, mientras que Byakuya tenía una gran carrera de escritor reconocido mundialmente. Con miles de copias vendidas. Europa y América eran los lugares donde más se vendían.

Y Rukia, bueno, ella era una próxima futura actriz, ya que desde pequeña sus padres habían visto ese talento en ella.

— ¿En dónde dices que trabajaba Hinamori? —pregunto Rukia una vez sentados y disfrutando de los bocadillos.

—Es mesera del restaurante ingles "Las Noches" —Respondió sin mucho orgullo que digamos, ya que él sabía que la castaña aspiraba para algo más.

—Vaya, no pudo conseguirse un empleo más decente—Ichigo la miro enojado—Digo, por si no lo has notado su uniforme es…

—Me largo—dijo el chico parándose de su asiento y dejando a una pelinegra sorprendida—No me gusta que hablen así de Momo.

Rukia también se levantó de su asiento y caminó detrás del peli naranja ¡Porqué demonios alguien no le cerraba la maldita boca! Si bien, aquella mujer de cabellos castaños no le agradaba ni en lo más mínimo, pero frente a Ichigo debía mantenerse neutra.

_Como si nada estuviese sucediendo en su corazón._

Porque era cierto, ella tenía celos.

_Estaba celosa de Hinamori Momo. _

Si bien, la castaña se había graduado de la facultad de gastronomía y estaba tomando en línea la de periodismo gracias a una beca que le dieron, pero ella era mejor que eso. Además de su físico, bueno tenía que admitirlo, era linda, tenía lo suyo ¡Pero ella lo era más! ¡Porqué demonios Ichigo había preferido el color chocolate al zafiro!

— ¡Ichigo! —le gritó Rukia en el estacionamiento.

—Que quieres.

Trago saliva mientras sus manos se empuñaban. Para ella lo que diría a continuación era demasiado para su orgullo

—Lo siento—dijo mientas él se volteaba para verla—No era mi intención decir esas cosas sobre Hinamori.

—Hablaste como si ella te hubiese hecho algo—lo miro perpleja—Y eso no me gusto en lo absoluto Rukia. Porque lo que menos quiero es que mi novia y mi mejor amiga mantengan una mala relación.

—Lo sé.

Se miraron mientras sentían unas gotas de agua sobre ellos. Había comenzado a llover. La pelinegra miro a su amigo, este solo hizo una mueca mientras sentía como esta aumentaba. Rukia lo sabía.

_Ichigo odiaba con toda su alma la lluvia._

Debido a que había sido en un día como ese, que su madre tuvo un terrible accidente que le arrebato la vida. Hace once años. Suspiró caminado hacia su amigo y arrojándole su abrigo en la cara, el peli naranja solo la miró sin entender y sonriendo.

Ya que lo que su amiga había hecho era evitar que la lluvia siguiera cayendo sobre su rostro con ayuda de aquella prenda, la cual estaba mojada. Pero lo que más le conmovía era ver como Rukia golpeaba con sus puños las gotas que estaban cayendo. Era un inútil intento de acabar con ellas, pero para Ichigo eso era más que suficiente.

_Esa era la manera en que Rukia Kuchiki subía su ánimo._

—Me pregunto, ¿Qué habrías hecho tú en esta ocasión, Momo-chan? —y con ese pensamiento fue hacia donde su amiga y amor platónico.

Los fríos y despiadados momentos que van a la derivas de los sueños comienzan a caerse, pero ella, Rukia Kuchiki, siempre estaría ahí para atraparlos y sostenerlos entre sus manos.

* * *

Inoue está parada en la azotea observando las luces artificiales de la ciudad. Mientras que la Torre de Tokio parece no inmutarse por la lluvia que ahora cae del cielo.

Sus cabellos largos, que ahora están mojados comienzan a despeinarse y alborotarse por la brisa de invierno. A ella le podría dar un resfriado o inclusive una pulmonía, pero eso no le importaba, ahora nada le importaba.

—Ulquiorra-kun…—suspiró bajando la mirada y soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas, ignorando que un chico de gafas estaba a metros detrás suyos—Porque… porque no puedo sacarte de mi corazón.

El chico dio media vuelta y desapareció del lugar. A pesar de saberlo le dolía tener que escucharlo de los labios de su amiga. Le dolía que ella aún amara a ese chico de ojos esmeralda. Pero también el saber que este le correspondía, y él no podía luchar por aquello le dolía en el fondo del corazón.

Bajó las escaleras para así dirigirse a su departamento. Era tarde, y tenía una conferencia para el día de mañana.

Una mujer de cabellos negros, que estaba saliendo del ascensor observó como Ishida acaba de bajar de las escaleras.

_Se preocupó. _

Su amigo tenía los ojos rojos y su cuerpo estaba mojado. Al parecer había estado en la lluvia como ella hace unos momentos. Caminó hasta donde él estaba y le tocó el hombro.

—Uryuu ¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras el negaba—Es por Inoue-san, ¿Verdad?

—Soy un idiota Nanao, ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ella?

—No eres un idiota—dijo sonriéndole con dulzura—Es solo que uno no puede elegir de quien enamorarse.

—Aun así—decía empuñando sus manos—Yo sé que Inoue-san nunca me verá con ojos amorosos. Al único que ella ama es a ese idiota de Ulquiorra.

— ¡Cómo es posible que hables así! —Gritó molesta— ¡Debes luchar Uryuu, no te rindas sin dar batalla aun!

—Nanao…

Antes de decir algo la chica lo abrazó.

Ellos eran muy buenos amigos, ya que ambos se habían graduado de la facultad de enfermería. Además tenían muchas cosas en común, además de ser, al parecer, los más maduros de su grupo de amigos.

Ishida correspondió al abrazo de la pelinegra, él sabía muy bien que aquella chica que lo estaba abrazando lo miraba como un hermano, y él también lo hacía con ella. Además de extrañamente, tener un poco de físico en común.

Ambos tenían piel pálida, ojos azules, complexión delgada y gafas de aumento.

—No cometas el mismo error que yo Uryuu—el chico solo la escuchó—Darte por vencido y dejar ir a tu verdadero amor.

Ishida abrió los ojos ante tal confesión, mientras una pregunta salía de sus labios.

—Nanao, ¿Tú no amas a Kyoraku?

La chica no respondió, solo lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—El importante aquí eres tú Uryuu, yo no tengo ni la más mínima importancia-

Y mientras ellos seguían con aquella escena de amor-fraternal, un morocho venía saliendo del elevador con unos audífonos puestos, pero al ver a aquel par de amigos no evitó quitárselos por inercia.

Mientras que una pequeña punzada se le clavaba en el pecho.

— ¿Nanao?

* * *

—Te odio Gin—murmuró una dormida Rangiku mientras era arropada en su cama.

—Ran-chan…—susurró el peli plateado saliendo del hogar de la rubia.

Todavía puede oír cómo las lágrimas acumuladas tallan su camino en el pasillo principal, distorsionando el sonido de los pasos.

—Te amo—dijo para caminar hacia su departamento y encontrarse dentro de este al pelinegro de orbes esmeralda—Buenas…

—Que tiene de buenas—respondió de mala gana Ulquiorra mientras cambiaba el canal de la televisión.

—El emo está de mal humor, pero que sorpresa—hablo con sarcasmo el peli plateado.

—Cállate de una buena vez zorro inmundo—apagó el televisor— ¿Ocupado con Matsumoto-san?

—La encontré cantando ebria en el parque—contestó abriendo el refrigerador y sacando una cerveza, lanzando una claro, a aquel hombre de cabellera negra.

—Sí que la dejaste desecha—ese comentario no le agradó a Ichimaru— ¿Por qué no regresas con ella?

—Tú eres el menos indicado para preguntarme eso, o quieres que hablemos de tu caso con _Hime-chan_—dijo mientras recalcaba la última palabra.

—Eso es algo muy distinto, Orihime y yo nunca llegamos a algo formal.

—Y eso fue lo que lo arruino por completo, pero bueno, que podemos hacerle si eres un emo que no sabe usar las palabras correctas al momento de expresarse—finalizó mirándolo—Me voy a dormir.

—Idiota…—susurró Ulquiorra encendiendo el televisor y mirando un comercial de maquillaje. Cuya protagonista era precisamente ella: _Orihime Inoue._

La brillante pasión era solo un tirón estratégico de la tentación.

* * *

—Llegamos—avisó un hombre de cabellos negros recogidos por una coleta y ojos violeta—Vaya, tu casa sí que es grande Toushiro.

—Es porque es un edificio, Kusaka idiota—el pelinegro lo miró de mala gana.

—Amargado—dijo recalcando la palabra—Por cierto, creo que tu amiga se quedó dormida.

— ¿Eh? —el chico miró hacia los asientos de atrás y en efecto, ahí estaba Hinamori, pero esta se encontraba durmiendo.

—Es una chica muy linda—confesó su amigo con mirada soñolienta — ¿Crees poder conseguirme una cita con ella?

Toushiro lo miro de mala gana mientras una vena le saltaba en la frente ¡Por que haría él tal barbaridad!

—Tiene novio—respondió bajando del auto y abriendo la puerta de atrás para así sacar a la castaña, la cual estaba en un sueño profundo, ya que no se despertaba

—Qué mala suerte—dijo Kusaka suspirando y abriendo un paraguas sobre su amigo y la chica—No queremos que la muñequita se moje, ¿O sí Toushiro?

—Tsk, cállate.

Hitsugaya cargó a Momo sobre su espalda, seguidos claro de un Kusaka que al parecer, la frase "Tiene novio" no resultaba ser un buen repelente. Él era Soujirou Kusaka, compañero de trabajo de Hitsugaya en un restaurante italiano.

El escuchaba su respiración en el oído, sentía su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo… ¡Maldito karma! Tenía sus manos sobre los muslos de la castaña, eso le hacía sonrojarse y apenarse ¿Qué pasaría si sus vecinos lo vieran en esa situación? Podía dejar que pensaran cualquier cosa de él, pero de ella no lo permitía. Ella era una chica inocente que no se merecía recibir comentarios de mala lengua como lo eran sus vecinos de piso.

La chica, inconscientemente cabe decir, se aferró más al cuerpo del chico haciendo que su cuerpo se juntara más al de él. Kusaka rió divertido al ver el rojo intenso que ahora invadía el rostro de Hitsugaya, quien solo sentía como su corazón latía y se preparaba para salir de su pecho.

El pelinegro se despidió mientras el albino abría la puerta de su departamento. Ichigo aún no llegaba. Con un suspiro dejó a la castaña en su cama y la cobijo, ya que no se había atrevido a cambiarla de ropa, el solo pensarlo hacía que sus nervios estuvieran hasta el tope.

Acarició el rostro de ella y dejó la habitación, mientras se sentaba en el sofá y se tapaba el rostro con sus manos.

Su corazón está tembloroso, mientras que en un espejo donde la luna se estremece puede observarse como una estrella cae y llora dulcemente.

Una estrella que representa el corazón de Toushiro Hitsugaya.

—Hinamori…—suspira mientras se acostaba en el sofá y su brazo descansaba sobre su frente— ¿No es esto maravilloso?

Pregunta con ironía mientras sus ojos se van cerrando poco a poco. Tarareando una canción, y deseando que esos sentimientos lleguen a ella mientras duerme.

**Continuará.**

.

.

* * *

Espero de todo corazón que este capitulo haya llenado sus expectativas, y si no lo hizo prometo que el siguiente si lo hará.

Como saben, Fanction no permite poner letras de canciones por los derechos de autor, por eso decidí poner la letra en ingles. La canción es **Last Kiss,** de la cantante country pop** Taylor Swift.** Es una canción lenta, muy linda, si no la han escuchado de las recomiendo, al igual que la canción del día. Oh claro, la canción que canta Rangiku es _Perdición_ de la _Quinta Estación_, ¡Por nada olvido mi sangre latina!

Ahora tengo que irme, debo practicar con los chicos, ya que bueno, aun hay cosas que debemos aprender, lo bueno es que solo nos falta aprendernos cuatro canciones, ¡Asi que todo va en viento y popa!

Cuídense mucho, espero que dejen sus lindos reviews.

Ja-ne

**N**ana-**c**h_a_n!


	3. Retumbando corazones caprichosos

Hola a todas(os). Hace una semana dije que actualizaría en dos semanas, entonces se preguntarán, ¿Porque esta actualización?, bueno, es que ayer hablaron a la casa de Ray-kun, avisándonos a todos los de la orquesta que el día 11 de Diciembre, a las 5:00 am, debíamos de tomar un avión, ya que nos querían en el hotel de la ciudad (que no mencionaré por medidas de seguridad) a partir de ya. Ya que la presentación se adelantó, además de que a varios de nosotros nos han dado la oportunidad de participar en la obra el Cascanueces. Usagi-chan será un hada de nieve, mientras que Ray-kun será el rey ratón, mi compañero de Viola (que es un japonés por cierto llamado Ryuu) será el cascanueces/príncipe, mientras que yo seré Clara.

Es por eso que quiero dejarles la actualización a partir de ahora, ya que estando fuera de la ciudad veo que será imposible actualizar desde ese lugar, ni menos ahora que el Cascanueces está tocando nuestra puerta, pero que puedo hacerle, soy una chica activa.

Quiero agradecer a _RumblingHearts, LadyDy, Mumi Evans Elric, Usagi-chan, Juli, TIERNA ORFELINA, pachi-chan, blackmoon9631, DayiFabi, Neko-chan, HeladoDerretido & xHinamoriKunx._

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y dejar sus lindos reviews que hacen a mi corazón cada día más feliz.

**_Reviews anónimos:_**

_**Juli:** No no, creo que malintepretaste las cosas. La relación de Nanao y Uryuu no es romántica por ningún lado, es más bien un cariño de hermanos, entre ellos no hay sentimientos de amor ni nada de eso. Perdón si te confundí con eso. ¿MashiroxKensei?, ¡Yo también amo esa pareja!, me parece muy linda y divertida._

Acá en mi ciudad es de noche y estamos a 10 grados. Tenemos frío y estamos tomando chocolate caliente, ¿Qué hacen ustedes? Ahora sí, lindas lectoras y lectores, el tercer capitulo de Quinto Piso está a punto de comenzar.

* * *

.

.

.

_Canción del día: Yellow._

_Intérprete: Coldplay._

.

.

.

**Capitulo III**

**Retumbando corazones caprichosos.**

Ya ha comenzado otra semana. Nuevamente estaban a día lunes.

_Lunes doce de Diciembre para ser exactos._

—Comprendo—decía Nanao mientras el morocho la observaba—No te preocupes Shunsui, además hoy tengo guardia en el hospital… yo también, adiós—colgó el móvil y se sentó en el sofá.

—Nuevamente te canceló—la voz de su amigo la asustó.

—Tiene una reunión con la editorial—lo defendió—dijo que lo iban a retener por mucho tiempo.

—Esa no es excusa—se sentó a su lado—Además, según tenía entendido ya habías pedido el día en el hospital.

—Eso es lo de menos, fácilmente puedo ir y presentarme como cualquier otro día— hizo una pausa—Espero que Uryuu me espere para irme con él.

Sin saber por qué, una punzada en el pecho se hizo presente, al igual, que la imagen de la noche anterior. Recordarlo le dolía, aunque claro, no le había comentado nada a su amiga, ya que según él lo que sentía era molestia debido a que Nanao era la novia de su amigo Kyoraku, y no quería que nadie confundiera los sentimientos de su pequeña amiga.

_Pero aun así, esa molestia también era tristeza._

—Quizás debo ir a buscarlo yo, no sea que hoy quiera escaparse de nuevo del hospital—dijo con una sonrisa, la cual, sacó el desagrado de Hisagi, debido a que ella sonreía por su amigo peli azul—Aunque…

Tocaron la puerta. Por lo cual el peli erizado se levantó del sofá y fue a abrir.

—Buenos días Hisagi—saludó cordialmente el antes mencionado.

—Buenas…—lo invitó a pasar al ver que no se movía de su lugar, seguramente estaba buscándola a ella.

—Uryuu, buenos días—su amigo le devolvió el saludo y la sonrisa— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —pregunto con su ya acostumbrada amabilidad.

—Me enteré de que hoy pediste el día libre en el hospital—la mujer asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo pedí pero…—su amigo la observó—Creo que iré a presentarme, ya que el compromiso que tenía hoy se ha cancelado y…

—Yo también pedí el día, pensé tal vez que podríamos pasarlo juntos para seguir hablando sobre lo de ayer.

Hisagi frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Definitivamente esto no le gustaba, y por favor, lo que ellos estaban haciendo el día anterior no era hablar ¡Ellos estaban teniendo contacto físico! ¡Se estaban abrazando!

—Vayamos al café Uryuu—poso sus ojos en el morocho—Shuhei, regresó más tarde.

—Haz lo que quieras—dijo con indiferencia al ver como la pareja de amigos cerraban la puerta y desaparecían de su vista,

Caminó por todo su departamento con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y observando la ciudad por la ventana.

—Al parecer, el sol no está dispuesto a salir—suspiró mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros—Hoy también será un día gris…

* * *

— ¡Es tarde! —Gritó una peli naranja mientras se salía de su hogar— ¡Tatsuki-chan es cruel, se fue sin mí!

Ulquiorra, que venía saliendo de su departamento observó con una sonrisa diminuta la ya acostumbrada escena de la chica, la cual ahora cerraba con nerviosismo la puerta, ¡Cómo rayos se pudo haber quedado dormida!

—Realmente estas mal Orihime—se dijo a si misma suspirando y dando media vuelta, para luego toparse con unos orbes esmeralda que la observaban a la distancia—Ulquiorra-kun…

—Orihime…—susurró dando un paso hacia ella, mientras que la peli naranja retrocedía.

_Pareciera como si una barrera estuviese entre ellos. _

Una barrera que se había creado desde aquel descubrimiento de sentimientos. Una barrera invisible para los demás, pero visible para aquellos ojos de peculiar color

—Tarde de nuevo—dijo mostrándose desinteresado, lo menos que quería ahora era mostrarse en evidencia ante la chica.

—Tatsuki-chan volvió a irse sin mí—decía agachando la mirada mientras un lindo color rosado adornaba sus mejillas. Estaba sonrosada.

—Yo también voy tarde—confesó—Si quieres podríamos irnos juntos.

— ¿Juntos? —Preguntó sonrojada, contagiando también al oji esmeralda.

—Sí.

_El silencio no se hizo esperar._

Ulquiorra analizaba a Inoue con su mirada. Sabía que estaba nerviosa, confundida, angustiada, intranquila y lo peor, triste. Sus gríseos ojos, los cual siempre brillaban, ahora eran opacados por una capa de tristeza, una capa que él deseaba destruir con sus propias manos.

_Aunque eso significara acabar con lo único que ella tuviera de él._

— ¿Y eso está bien para ti? —preguntó con su mirada sombría—Podrían malinterpretar las cosas de nuevo y eso perjudicaría tu imagen profesional.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños, hasta llegar al punto de hacer que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos. Nuevamente Orihime estaba hablando de esa manera tan impropia de ella. Nuevamente su voz se escuchaba apagada y sin ánimos, puesto a que su voz era y es, una de las más alegres de todo el edificio.

—Los comentarios de la agencia me tienen sin cuidado—aparto su vista de ella— creí que a ti también Orihime—la chica tragó saliva.

—No me importa—susurró mirándolo—No me importa lo que digan acerca de mí, pero…—el oji esmeralda la miro de reojo—No soportaría la idea de que pensaran algo malo de Ulquiorra-kun por culpa mía.

Algo dentro de él se volvió calidez y luz. Esas simples palabras, a pesar de no ser románticas o de aliento, lo habían hecho feliz. Le habían hecho entender que ella se preocupaba por él y que quizás, su antigua amistad podría volver a reconstruirse.

_Aunque esa amistad significase olvidar aquellos momentos pasionales._

—Vámonos—dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, la cual Inoue, a duras penas, supo corresponder.

* * *

Los ojos de Toushiro comenzaron a abrirse lentamente.

Su corazón nuevamente latía lentamente y un ardor en sus ojos le quemaba. Seguramente debió haber estado llorando la noche pasada, no hallaba otra explicación para dicho ardor.

Un dolor en su cabeza se hizo presente, eran miles de punzadas atravesándole el cráneo debido a todos los pensamientos que le llegaban estando aun dormido. Un dolor que también lo lastimaba incluso en su paraíso de ensoñación.

Hace tiempo Ichigo le había dicho que después de la tormenta venía la calma. El realmente deseaba que esa calma llegara pronto. Ya que ayer y en días anteriores, la lluvia era salada e incluso, el sol es frío.

La primera herida que había destrozado su corazón era muy profunda, pero gracias a esta nueva decepción, aquella vieja herida parecía estar cada vez alejada más de él, siendo este dolor un nuevo reemplazo.

Pero aun así, él sabía y estaba seguro de que la quería a su lado. La quería para ayudarse a secar las lágrimas que había llorado.

_Porque él también quería amar otra vez._

Debido a que su corazón, el cual para los demás era desconocido, también era demasiado frágil. Y al parecer ahora estaba más roto que antes

—No creo poder soportar un dolor más—susurró mirado el techo de la sala y tomando su móvil—Las 8:56 am.

Se levantó y se encaminó hacia el baño para cepillarse los dientes. Pero de repente, el recuerdo lo hizo sonrojarse.

Hinamori seguramente aún estaba dormida en su habitación, he ahí por qué había despertado en el sofá. Con nerviosismo cerró el grifo y se encaminó a su habitación. Lo mejor sería despertarla, así se evitaría los problemas con Kurosaki y también los demás vecinos.

Pero antes de abrir la puerta un dulce aroma proveniente de la cocina le hizo reaccionar, y por inercia, dirigirse hacia él.

—Buenos días Hitsugaya-kun—saludó con su ya acostumbrada sonrisa.

—Buenos días… Hinamori—susurró mirándola. Traía puesta una ropa distinta a la de la noche anterior. Ahora ella vestía un pantalón negro ajustado y una blusa de botones blanca de manga larga, la cual cabe decir se encontraba fajada

—Siéntate por favor, en unos segundos te sirvo el desayuno—el albino asintió con la cabeza y se sentó, para luego poner atención a sus palabras.

—No tenías que… digo, yo pude haber cocinado—decía avergonzado—Seguramente esto debe de ser molesto para ti y…

—Al contrario, es un placer para mí cocinar, aunque aquí no cuento con los suficientes ingredientes para complacer el apetito de Ichigo-kun—confesó con una adorable sonrisa.

—Ya que mencionas a ese idiota, ¿En dónde está?

— ¡A quien llamas idiota! —Gritó el peli naranja mientras salía de su habitación — ¡Tu mutante canoso!

—Cállate—dijo mirando como un plato se le era servido— ¿Qué es esto?

—Son Hot Cakes—respondió con una sonrisa mientras acercaba otros dos platos—Espero y sean de su agrado.

—Cualquier cosa hecha por ti Momo-chan está bien, puesto a que cocinas delicioso—confesó el peli naranja con una sonrisa, la cual hizo que el albino se sintiera terriblemente mal.

_Nunca había visto esa sonrisa en el rostro de Ichigo._

Definitivamente, Hinamori debía ser alguien muy importante para él.

—Ichigo-kun no digas esas cosas—se quejó sonrojada mientras era callada por un pequeño beso del chico.

Toushiro sabía que debía retirarse de esa mesa, el no soportaba este tipo de escenas, ni mucho menos cuando esos dos eran los protagonistas.

— ¡No hagas eso! —Exclamo avergonzada mientras lo alejaba de ella con su mano— ¡No ves que Hitsugaya-kun nos está viendo! —se sentó en medio de los chicos—Ahora solo desayunemos.

—Te ves muy linda sonrojada—confesó Ichigo con un pequeño coloramiento en sus mejillas, la chica solo sonrió y Toushiro, bueno, el desvió la mirada.

—Gracias por la comida—dijeron al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a comer.

Terminaron de desayunar y la chica se encaminó a lavar los platos, pero el peli naranja se lo impidió y en cambio fue el quien lo hizo, haciendo así que la castaña y albino se quedaran sentados en la sala.

—Por cierto, gracias por lo de ayer, y también por no decirle nada a Ichigo-kun sobre lo que pasó—interrumpió Hinamori aquel incómodo silencio.

—No iba a dejar que ese idiota lograra su cometido—la castaña se abrazó—Y sobre lo que Kurosaki, solo le dije que te habías quedado dormida en el camino de vuelta a casa y por no querer despertarte te deje en mi habitación, además…creo que no soy yo el que debería contarle lo ocurrido.

—Si se lo digo no me dejará volver al trabajo.

— ¿Es acaso más importante el trabajo a tu seguridad? —Le preguntó mirándola— ¿Realmente vale la pena?

—Lo vale—respondió—Además, aunque suene absurdo, he hecho buenos amigos en este pequeño lapso de tiempo, y no me gustaría alejarme de ellos.

—Hinamori…

—Además, solo será hasta que encuentre un empleo fijo. Quizás después de año nuevo lo deje—terminó para regalarle así una sonrisa.

_¡Deja de sonreír así! _

Le gritaba interiormente Hitsugaya a la chica.

—Momo-chan ¿Nos vamos? —pregunto el peli naranja.

—Sí—respondió levantándose del sofá. Era hora de ir a trabajar—Nos vemos, Hitsugaya-kun.

—No hagas algo estúpido—dijo en tono de advertencia Ichigo para luego desaparecer de la puerta.

—Ni que fuera Ichimaru o Matsumoto—se quejó tomando las llaves de su auto. Él también debía ir a trabajar. Se adentró al automóvil y ya en camino una canción comenzó a sonar en la radio.

Una canción que le quedaba a la perfección.

_Si tú no eres la indicada ¿Porque mi alma se siente alegre hoy?_

—Mierda—mascullo entre dientes mientras frenaba por la luz roja y pegaba su frente en el volante.

_Si tú no eres la indicada, ¿Porque tu corazón responde a mi llamado?_

—Soy un idiota—se dijo. Ignorando los carros que tocaban el claxon para que avanzara, debido a que el albino se había quedado estático al escuchar la letra de la canción—Hinamori…

* * *

— ¡Ichigo! —Gritaba Rukia golpeando la puerta de su amigo— ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

El morocho, que venía de la lavandería, observó como la pequeña mujer golpeaba la puerta del departamento treinta y tres. Seguramente estaba buscando a Ichigo, ya que solo con él se le conocía ese nivel de insistencia.

—Hey Kuchiki—la llamó. La pelinegra lo miró.

— ¿Has visto a Ichigo? —preguntó. En sus manos se encontraban unas revistas al igual que periódicos.

—El salió con Momo hace unos momentos. Vengo de verlos bajar.

Una cuchilla se atravesó en su corazón mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse. Nuevamente aquel estúpido y dañino sentimiento se encontraba presente.

—Ya veo…—susurro—Hisagi-san, supe que tú ya conocías a Hinamori desde antes al igual que Nanao—el chico asintió— ¿Puedo saber por qué?

—Fue en un viaje que hicimos con Kyoraku durante la preparatoria—respondió con una sonrisa—Fue en Kioto, cuando Momo aún no conseguía su beca para estudiar en Italia—la peli negra desvió su mirada apretando aún más las revistas—Recuerdo que…

—Lamento interrumpir tu interesante relato, pero recordé que debo hace algo—interrumpió ella mientras se alejaba y se adentraba en su hogar.

—Hoy está más extraña de lo normal—se dijo el morocho preocupado.

Rukia dio el portazo en su habitación y se dejó caer mientras se apoyaba en la puerta. El sollozo no se hizo a esperar.

Simplemente los nombres Ichigo y Momo en una misma oración le molestaban, le comían él alma y le oprimían el corazón.

Desde que esa castaña había llegado toda felicidad se alejó. Ya no podía estar con Ichigo con tanta frecuencia como tiempo atrás. Él día de ayer, solo porque le lo pidió con anticipación, estuvo disponible.

_La detestaba. _

_Detestaba a Momo Hinamori._

Y no dudaría en empaquetarla para el próximo vuelo a Italia. De donde nunca debió haber regresado. Quizás dirán que fue su culpa. Pero quizás fue de él. O también de ambos. Pero aun así, eso no le quitaba gran culpa a Hinamori. Ella le había quitado la oportunidad de intentar algo con Ichigo. Le había quitado su más preciado sueño, pero no solamente eso. Ya que al parecer, Hinamori había logrado y tenía, lo que ella nunca pudo.

La castaña tenía un temperamento amable y tranquilo, mientras que ella era brusca y extrovertida. Hinamori había terminado la facultad de Gastronomía, mientras que ella ni siquiera hornear galletas sabía. Estas siempre se quemaban.

Momo al parecer ahora, también, además de robarle a Ichigo, también iba hacia sus amigos. Rangiku, Hisagi, Tatsuki, Inoue, Nanao, Ishida e incluso Toushiro ya habían caído.

Solamente rogaba a los dioses que Renji no la traicionara y siguiera siendo aquel amigo fiel que tanto necesitaba.

Se levantó poco a poco del suelo y se encaminó a su escritorio, mientras que al momento de abrir un cajón de este, gran variedad de cartas, de distintos tamaños y colores, salían disparados sobre ella. Eran las cartas que escribía día tras día, cartas que algún día le daría a Ichigo, pero que por ahora, al parecer, no era el mejor momento.

Se sentó en su silla y sacó una hoja color azul pastel y un plumón de color negro. Una nueva carta estaba a punto de ser escrita.

Comenzó a escribir, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Sus sentimientos estaban siendo obligados a ser retenidos de nuevo. Nuevamente no podía hacer nada por defender aquello que tanto amaba.

Con una perfecta cursiva la chica dejó de escribir, y comenzó a leer aquellos sentimientos plasmados en papel que decían lo siguiente:

"_Me das fuerza. Tú me das esperanza. Me das alguien a quien abrazar, estrechar en mis brazos. Me das alguien a quien amar Ichigo. ¿Sabes? Yo arriesgaría todo por ti, solo para demostrar que mi amor hacia ti es verdadero. Quiero construir una pared alrededor de tu corazón que solo pueda ser rota por mí. _

_¿Por qué permití que te marcharas Ichigo? No puedo pasar otro día sin ti. No puedo estar sin este sentimiento que solo contigo he conocido. Lloro por ti, no hay lágrima que no sea por ti. Lloro sin esperanza, porque sé que nunca respiraré tu amor otra vez._

_Por favor, no dejes que nuestro pasado destruya lo que venga mañana. No te vayas Ichigo. No rompas a mi frágil corazón. Olvida nuestro pasado, para así poder soñar con el mañana que salvará a nuestros corazones._

_Si tan solo pudiera tenerte de vuelta mañana. Si tan solo pudiera perder el dolor y tristeza._

_Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para que me amaras realmente sería muy feliz, Ichigo."_

Estrujó la hoja y se la llevó a su pecho mientras sus lágrimas estropeaban su bello rostro.

Aquellas palabras se quedaban cortas respecto a todo lo que ella sentía hacia Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

— ¡Mi hime es tan linda! —decía una mujer de cabellos cortos rojizos y destellos rosas con gafas a la joven modelo.

—Chizuru cállate—le ordenó la pelinegra a la chica, realmente le molestaba las miradas lujuriosas que le lanzaba a su amiga.

—No puedo evitarlo, mi hermosa hime siempre se ve tan perfecta—Tatsuki la miro asqueada—Si solo me dejara acercarme un poco más.

— ¡Maldita anormal! ¡Por qué no mueres y rencarnas en el cuerpo de un hombre! —gritó molesta, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a esta situación.

—Porqué así no podría estar cerca de tantas mujeres hermosas—miró a la oji castaña—Tú también eres muy linda Tatsuki-chan.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! —gritó corriendo lejos de la "chica" si es que podríamos usar esa palabra claro.

A pesar de que si, la preferencia sexual de la chica no era de todo su gusto, Chizuru Honsho seguía siendo muy buena amiga suya. Siempre se hacían bromas además de que, aunque nadie lo creyese, Chizuru estaba consciente de aquel sentimiento que Arisawa sentía hacia el idiota pelirrojo de Abarai.

—Tatsuki—la pelinegra volteo a verla, cuando la oji gris hablaba sin honoríficos era porque quería decir algo realmente serio— ¿Cómo va todo con Abarai?

La morena bajó la cabeza mientras que Chizuru se daba un golpe en la cara con la palma de su mano. Seguramente aún no se armaba de valor para confesarse.

—Y eso de que me serviría Chizuru—ambas mujeres ya se encontraban dentro del camerino de la peli naranja. Estaban sentadas en un sofá bebiendo café—Renji nunca me verá de esa manera, para el solamente soy su amiga incondicional.

—Eso es porque nunca te has atrevido a decirle lo que realmente sientes—tomó un sorbo para luego hacer un gesto de asco—Está amargo.

—Aun así…—susurró—Dime… y si Renji ¿Y si no siente nada por mí?

La pelirroja se quedó callada, sabía a donde quería ir Tatsuki.

—Nuestra amistad se estropearía. Todo se vería arruinado Chizuru.

Suspiró.

Cuando de estos asuntos se trataba Tatsuki era muy necia. Realmente era una cobarde, pero bueno debía comprenderla. Si ella estuviese en esa situación también estaría igual o peor que su amiga.

—El amor es estúpido—se quejó la pelirroja.

— ¡Tatsuki-chan, Chizuru-chan ya terminé la sesión de fotos! —gritó una eufórica Inoue abriendo la puerta del camerino.

— ¡Mi linda hime! —Pero antes de poder abrazarla Tatsuki le regalo una agradable patada que la hizo caer al suelo—Itai…

— ¿Te sentiste incómoda? —preguntó a su amiga, esta negó con la cabeza—Te lo dije.

—Pero aun así me sentí muy nerviosa—titubeo—Ulquiorra-kun estaba tan cerca mío que creí desmayarme por un segundo.

—Lo bueno fue que no lo hiciste Orihime—sonrió a su amiga—Y la próxima vez, trata de levantarse más temprano.

Inoue sonrió, a pesar de que en realidad quería tirarse a llorar. Nuevamente la vida se aferraba a restregarle la felicidad que nunca podrá ser suya.

El sonido de la puerta las interrumpió, haciendo que la pelirroja abriera la puerta una vez recuperada del golpe de Arisawa.

— ¡Ja!—gritó— ¡Quien ordenó a un mandril colorado! —gritó a sus amigas, estas solo rieron.

—Maldita marimacho—mascullo entre dientes el chico—Si no fuera porque tienes cuerpo de una mujer ya estarías azotada en el suelo.

—Azo…azotada…—susurró con un notorio sonrojo y una gota de sangre saliendo de su nariz. Nuevamente tenía otra perversión sexual en su cabeza.

— ¡En mi presencia no pienses en tus cosas hentai! —gritó la morena dándole un golpe en la cabeza, Chizuru solo se quejó y se sentó en un sofá individual—Y dime Renji ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Para ti soy el gran y eficaz repartidor de pizza—dijo con aires de grandeza, a lo que Tatsuki soltó la carcajada.

—Pero…—decía limpiándose las lágrimas—Yo no pedí ninguna pizza—se giró a las chicas—Orihime, Chizuru.

—Acabo de comer tarta, una pizza es demasiado para mí—se defendió Honsho.

—Es para Inoue—contesto el pelirrojo—Una pizza mediana de anchoas con mantequilla de maní, ajonjolí, especias, chile y piña—tanto el, como la pelinegra y pelirroja se asquearon.

— ¡Mi favorita! —Gritó la peli naranja mientras le pagaba al chico— ¿Tatsuki-chan quieres? —pregunto mostrándole aquella variedad de ingredientes en harina y queso.

—No gracias Orihime.

—Sabía que no comerías algo así—Arisawa lo miró—Es por eso que traje esta especial para ti.

—Veamos—la chica abrió la tapa— ¡Es de pepearon con tocino y carne!—exclamo feliz, Renji al ver la sonrisa de su amiga no evito imitar su acto.

—Tu favorita…—susurró sin ser escuchado por Tatsuki, pero Chizuru si logró oírlo. Se giró y se dispuso a caminar.

— ¡Hey idiota espera! —Gritó— ¡Te faltó cobrar!

—Déjalo así Tatsuki—la pelinegra lo miro asombrada, el volteo y sonrió—Ya la he pagado yo—y dicho eso, el chico dejó la agencia de modelaje.

—Renji…—murmuró sintiendo como su corazón latía a una gran velocidad y un calor invadía sus mejillas.

Pero bueno, ella no podía negar esa alegría que el chico le hacía sentir cada vez que estaba cerca suyo.

* * *

En un salón de música Rangiku Matsumoto tocaba solemnemente el piano.

Pensando.

En que si solo pudiera ver las lágrimas en el mundo que ha dejado atrás, se daría cuenta de todo el dolor que ha causado en ella. Si solo se detuviera un instante a sanar su corazón, solamente una vez más, ella sería muy feliz. Ya que incluso, cuando cierra los ojos una imagen suya aparece en su mente, pero nuevamente es regresada a la realidad.

_Gin Ichimaru es un hombre que no se podía reemplazar._

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste Gin? —preguntó mientras dejaba de tocar—Porqué lo hiciste sin siquiera saber lo que estábamos esperando.

Él fue el único ser que se adueñó de su corazón, al igual que fue el causante de su destrucción y dolor.

El salón frió de música le recordaron, en un solo instante, el amor joven y libre que sostenía con el peli plateado. Un amor que ahora se sentía tan vacío y podrido. Ya que, el tiempo no cambiará nunca las cosas que él dijo e hizo. El tiempo no le regresaría aquel amor perdido ni aquel regalo de la vida que se le fue arrebatado.

Tenían alegría y diversión. Tenían amor. Las estaciones del año siempre contaban con un sol para ellos. Pero el vino, la felicidad y todas aquellas canciones cantadas por ellos se fueron como aquel resplandeciente sol.

—Acaso—comenzó a decir— ¿Si llamo tu nombre en una oración me dejarás en paz a mí y a mis lágrimas? —Preguntó dejando caer sus dedos en las notas, creando así un quejoso sonido—Pero aun así, nadie cambiara este amor que siento por ti, amor que a veces me permite odiarte con toda mi alma—dijo tapándose el rostro con sus manos, ignorando que un hombre estaba parado fuera del salón escuchándola sollozar

Ambos trabajan en un instituto de artes. Él era maestro de artesanía y pintura mientras que ella lo era de danza y piano.

—Rangiku…—susurró el peli plateado al cerciorarse de que la mujer no podía escucharla— ¿Qué te he hecho? —preguntó dejándose caer y dejando escapar también unas lágrimas.

Él lo sabía, amaba a esa mujer, pero las circunstancias lo habían llevado a terminar su relación. Circunstancias que por el momento no serían mencionadas.

Para él cada pequeña pieza de la rubia era correcta, perfecta por así decirlo. Ahora lo sabía, sus días sin esa mujer a su lado eran vacíos. Su vida era vacía. Las noches eran eternas y solitarias.

_Nada cambiaría el amor que Gin sentía por ella. _

— ¿Quién te dijo que yo te estaba dejando ir? —su voz la hizo levantar su rostro.

Sus brazos la rodearon por la espalda asiéndola sentir millones se sensaciones. Positivas y negativas cabe decir. La rubia no sabía si volver a estallar en llanto, abrazarlo, besarlo, golpearlo o simplemente huir.

_Pero al parecer, cerebro y corazón no estaban conectados._

—Tú fuiste—contestó a su pregunta.

—Cómo iba a dejar ir a mi única felicidad—la atrajo con más fuerza, ella solo se resistía a no caer.

Algunas personas dicen que todo tiene su lugar y tiempo, incluso el día tiene que dejar su lugar a la noche. Pero al parecer, este no era ni el lugar ni el tiempo.

—Aun si eso fuese cierto—trago saliva—No puedes regresarme lo que perdí.

—Rangiku solo mira a nuestros amigos y las personas que conocemos. Se han rendido y quieren dejar ir su felicidad. Por favor, no dejemos que eso nos pase a nosotros.

—Basta—pidió ella mientras tomaba las manos del chico, este aun la abrazaba por la espalda—No sigas Gin…

—Nunca volveré a decir adiós. Nunca quiero volver a verte llorar, te juro que…

—Deja de jurar en vano—lágrimas salían de sus ojos—No jures más en vano, no más Gin—y dicho esto la mujer se levantó del asiento y abrazo al hombre, el cual se impactó por el acto de la rubia—Por favor, ya no me jures más.

—Ran…—susurró abrazándola también.

Ellos lo sabían. A pesar de que por ahora no estarían juntos, ese sentimiento llamado amor que existía entre los dos no había sido creado para morir.

* * *

—Fue enserio lo que te dije ayer Uryuu—ya llevaban tiempo en aquel café, conversando y comiendo—Debes luchar por el amor que tienes hacia Inoue-san.

—Hay veces que quiero hacerlo Nanao pero—se rascó la cabeza—Sé que ella ama a Ulquiorra y ese sentimiento, al yo también conocerlo, sé que es difícil de olvidar.

Terminó de tomar la taza de café y observó a su amigo. Siempre había sido así.

Uryuu era el sensible mientras que ella lo defendía de las mujerzuelas que solo buscaban sacarle dinero y burlarse de él. Ella lo quería y mucho, no dudaría en arriesgar su amistad con la peli naranja por él.

Bueno, Ishida simplemente _lo valía todo. _

Ella haría cualquier cosa para que su amigo no volviese a llorar y mostrara una de sus encantadoras y algo discretas sonrisas.

—Hablando de lo de ayer Nanao—la mujer se estremeció—Hubo algo que me dijiste que me dejo algo inquieto.

—Dilo, no importa.

— ¿No amas a Kyoraku? —preguntó a su amiga, esta solo cogió un pedazo de pay que el peli azul tenía en su plato.

—Amar es una palabra muy complicada y delicada Uryuu—respondió mirándolo—No te niego que siento mucho cariño, afecto y querer por Shunsui—suspiró—Pero esto no es amor, es más bien miedo a la soledad.

_Demasiado miedo a la soledad._

— ¿Él lo sabe? —hizo otra pregunta.

_Todos tenemos miedo a la soledad._

—Supongo que lo intuye.

—Pero se van a casar en menos de tres meses—la pelinegra observó el anillo en su dedo.

—Supongo que él también tiene miedo a la soledad—sonrió—Es por es que quiero que tú luches por lo que amas y no estés como yo, que a pesar de ser feliz con él, no logro llenar un viejo vacío.

— ¿Puedo saber quien es el provocador del vacío? —preguntó con curiosidad, quería saber quien era el ocasionador de ese al parecer, dolor en su amiga.

—Digamos que es alguien que ahora mismo, y desde hace tiempo, solo me considera su mejor amiga, ya que él está maravillado por una gran pianista de voluptuoso cuerpo—el peli azul la miró sorprendido—Pero… lo he superado—o quizás no—Y ahora, soy inmensamente feliz con Shunsui.

Uryuu recorrió su mano sobre su mesa hasta encontrar la de su amiga y la estrujó, ella también estrujó la mano de su amigo y sonrieron.

_Él era como el hermano que nunca tuvo, y ella, era como la hermana que Ishida nunca pudo tener._

Y no muy lejos de su mesa, exactamente a tres mesas a la izquierda, se encontraban dos mujeres y dos hombre observándolos. Los cuatro vestían trajes de enfermeros. Era el ya siempre utilizado overol azul.

—Uryuu-san y Nanao-san—dijo la mujer de cabellos grises cortos y gran estatura.

— ¿Qué ella no está comprometida con ese viejo Kyoraku? —pregunto un pelinegro a sus tres amigos, estos no sabían que responder.

El rubio al igual que una peli morada observaron a la pareja de amigos. Estos aún seguían tomados de las manos y sus risas sonaban por todo el lugar. Risas que encajaban a la perfección en una gran sincronización.

—Seguramente sostienen una relación clandestina—decía Iba mientras se quitaba sus gafas oscuras, dejando ver unos orbes color café—Y yo que siempre vi a Nanao como una mujer decente.

— ¡Ella es una mujer decente! —le espetó el rubio de ojos azules a su amigo. El conocía a mencionada desde preparatoria, y sabía que lo que estaban mirando era solo un malentendido—Además tu sabes al igual que yo que esos dos siempre han sido así.

—Uryuu-san y Nanao-san se tratan como hermanos, incluso Ryuuken-san la considera como tal.

—Tsk, eso me da más sospecha Isane.

—Cállate Iba—ordenó Izuru.

Mientras tanto, una peli violeta estaba observando en silencio la escena del peli azul y la peli negra. Ya que ella desde siempre. Desde la primera vez que ese chico había pisado el piso de la facultad de enfermería, había quedado perdidamente enamorada de él. Ella llevaba tiempo enamorada de Uryuu Ishida.

—Nemu-chan…—susurró la peli gris observando como los ojos verdes de su amiga se cristalizaban.

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres horas desde el comienzo de la jornada de Momo.

Ya traía su algo peculiar falda negra y sus tacones altos, solamente su cabellera la traía distinta, esta ahora estaba recogida por dos coletas bajas, las cuales tenían un largo hasta por debajo de sus pechos. No traía maquillaje, solo un poco de brillo labial, a decir verdad, no le gustaba el exceso de maquillaje.

Salió de la cocina y dejó un pedido en la mesa número once, y con una sonrisa se retiró al lugar de inicio, donde ya estaban Hiyori, Shinji, Yoruichi, Kisuke, Neliel y Grimmjow. Aunque este último solo estaba para molestar a la peli verde, ya que su lugar se supone estaba en la entrada del lugar.

_Sonrió._

Definitivamente había escogido muy buenos compañeros de trabajo.

— ¡Llegó un cliente! —gritó una niña de cinco años y cabellos rosas corriendo a los brazos de la peli verde. Su nombre era Yachiru.

—Bien hecho mi amor—el peli azul la miro con una sonrisa. Neliel se miraba adorable en esa faceta maternal—Ahora ve con tus tíos Hirako y Hiyori, que mami irá a hacer su trabajo.

La castaña volvió a sonreír, y más al ver como la pequeña pelirrosa ahora jugaba con Grimmjow. A leguas se miraba que se agradaban y que el hombre lo hacía también por el gran afecto que tenía hacia la madre soltera.

_Era realmente una hermosa imagen._

Una imagen que ella también quisiera vivir.

Pero no podía hacerlo, ya que los sueños solo estaban para eso. Para vivirlos mientras su mente le permitiese dormir.

Ella solo soñaba con ello. Con llenar su corazón vacío. Llenarlo con el amor que Ichigo le ofrecía. Pero sabía que eso era imposible. Definitivamente lo era. Pero ella lo intentaría, nunca dejaría de creer. No se dejaría derrotar por aquella sombra de amor. Tropiezos, caídas, todo lo derrotaría y sonreiría.

_Pero realmente, ¿Ella sabía lo que era el amor?... _

No, no lo sabía. Solo tenía ideas referentes a este gracias a las palabras de Hiyori y Hirako. También le preguntaba a más personas, incluso recuerda cuando antiguos amigos le contaban su punto de vista respecto a ello. Incluso Nanao y Shuhei habían dado su opinión cuando hablaban de vez en cuando en Kioto.

Según unos, el amor era como un río, ya que este ahoga como la caña sensible. Otros que el amor es como una navaja de afeitar. Abandona tu alma para hacerte sangrar… Esas habían sido palabras de Hisagi ahora que recordaba.

También recuerda que Nanao le había comentado que el amor es un hambre infinito, con la necesitad de un inmenso dolor.

_Sí, definitivamente Hinamori no tenía idea alguna sobre lo que era el amor._

A veces se pregunta cómo se sentirá, ¿Acaso su primer amor será sincero y real?, ¿O caerá hecho pedazos como el de sus amigos? ¿Qué hará cuando el amor toque su puerta?, ¿Sabrá ella que se trata del amor?

¿El amor estará lleno de esperanza y deseo? ¿O solo serán desilusiones y ambiciones? ¿El amor llegará en medio de la tormenta y tempestad?

Ella sabe que ya no es más una niña, ya que siente cosas que nunca había sentido antes. Dulces sensaciones y anticipaciones se encuentran llenando de conmociones a sus emociones.

Pero…

_¿Estará lista si el dolor llegase a presentarse con mayor intensidad a la de la vez pasada?_

— ¡Momo! —gritó la rubia de coletas a la castaña.

— ¡Hiyori-chan! —Exclamó asustada— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nuestro cliente negó de mi servicio. Quiere que tú atiendas la orden—dijo Neliel con preocupación.

— ¡Ehh! —Exclamó la novia de Shinji—Ni loca dejaré que Momo vaya, puede que sea uno de los tipos de ayer.

—No lo creo—interrumpió la peli verde—El me pidió que la llamara, incluso utilizó su nombre.

— ¿Pidió personalmente a Momo? —preguntó Grimmjow, a lo que la mujer asintió con la cabeza.

—Mi linda muñeca entonces ve—dijo el oji verde Urahara—No podemos hacer esperar a los clientes.

—A pesar de estar en desacuerdo Kisuke tiene razón—le apoyó la esposa—Pero cualquier cosa recuerda que Grimmjow estará cerca.

—Sí—dijo ella mientras tomaba una libreta y caminaba hacia donde estaba aquel extraño sujeto.

Algo dentro de ella comenzó a tener miedo, y una sensación extraña recorrió todo su cuerpo. Era un hormigueo de nerviosismo, pero también, de desesperación y temor. Había algo que le estaba preocupando y no sabía que era.

Un chico de cabellos negros y ojos ámbar observó como la castaña caminaba lentamente hacia él. Seguramente no podía caminar por los tacones que traía puestos y bueno, que el recordara la chica no sabía usar tacones. Una risa salió de sus labios, esta situación era realmente divertida para él.

¿Qué haría Momo ahora que lo viera? ¿Se asustaría, gritaría?, ¿Sería incluso capaz de llorar? Vaya, si fuese capaz de hacer eso último en realidad se maldeciría por no contar con una cámara digital en estos momentos.

Llegó hasta donde el joven sin siquiera verlo, solo preguntó ¿Qué desea ordenar?, pero el pelinegro no le contestó.

—Déjeme decirle que la especialidad de nuestro restaurante es el té inglés, tenemos una variedad…

—Cállate—le ordenó e interrumpió.

— ¡Oiga tenga algo de respeto! —espetó ella, pero algo dentro suyo se estremeció.

_Ella conocía esa voz._

—No llores—dijo para levantar su vista—Siempre odie eso de ti Momo.

La libreta de sus manos al igual que el plumón se cayó.

Frente a ella, a unos pasos de distancia estaba ese adefesio de persona.

Ese ser que ella más odiaba con toda su alma y creyó nunca más volver a ver.

¿Cuántas veces pensó en este momento? Vaya que muchas. Pero aun así, no podía hacer lo que siempre dijo. Matarlo y acabar con todo el maldito dolor.

Todo aquel valor que había juntado para enfrentarlo ahora había desaparecido con tan solo unas palabras y una mirada.

—Kaito…—susurró sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban.

Un albino seguido de un pelinegro entró al lugar. Donde se les fue atendido por una pequeña peli limón que los condujo a una mesa para dos. Kusaka observaba con emoción el lugar. Era un establecimiento muy elegante y bonito.

—Oye Toushiro ¿Por qué vinimos a este lugar? —pregunto el oji violeta a su amigo mientras que Mashiro tomaba la orden.

—Qué te importa—respondió.

Mashiro se retiró de la mesa, no sin antes echarle una mirada a Momo (por petición de Hiyori, claro). Toushiro también hizo lo mismo, solo que él era diferente. Por algún motivo extraño, no podía despegar su mirada de Momo, ni mucho menos con ese uniforme.

— ¡Entiendo! —Gritó emocionado—Estamos aquí por la linda chica durazno, vaya amigo, sí que tienes buenos gustos.

—Ya te dije que solo somos amigos—confesó apenado pero también con un deje de tristeza—Además… ella es novia de Kurosaki.

Kusaka miro a la castaña y se sonrojó, hasta llegar al punto de casi ahogarse con su agua ¡Esa condenada se miraba endemoniadamente linda! Su amigo suspiró, ya sabía lo que el pelinegro había pensado. Pero luego se giró para verla.

Se quedó así, en silencio, mirando como aquel sujeto de ojos ámbar entablaba conversación con la chica.

_La cual él pudo notar, estaba temblando._

—Cuando un corazón está llorando uno siente como se muere lentamente, ¿O me equivoco? —comenzó a hablar Kaito.

—Lárgate de aquí—le ordenó, pero el pelinegro decidió no escucharla.

—Sabes algo, cuando uno no puede defender sus sentimientos debes dejar en libertad el amor o simplemente, renunciar a tu corazón.

—Lo dices por ti—más a pregunta sonó como una afirmación, lo cual sacó una sonrisa en él.

—Lo digo por ti, mi pequeña muñeca.

—Yo…

—Tú al igual que yo sabemos lo débil que eres—la castaña empuño sus manos—Y también sabemos que pronto volverás a mí.

Se acercó a ella mientras tomaba su mano y depositaba un beso en ella, lo cual hizo que Hinamori la alejara bruscamente. El pelinegro, al verse algo sorprendido por la actitud sonrió.

—La forma en que lloras hace que te odie cada vez más Momo, pero también, hace que el deseo hacia ti se incremente cada vez más…

Sin saber en qué momento la chica ya le había propiciado una bofetada, la cual se quedó marcada en su rostro.

Indignado dejó el lugar. Mientras que todos, absolutamente todos, observaban a la castaña.

Habían visto toda la escena.

_Después de eso, todo se volvió negro para la vista de Hinamori._

* * *

— ¡Ni el idiota de Ishida ni Ise vinieron al hospital! —gritó un molesto peli naranja, el pelinegro lo observó divertido.

—Tranquilo hijo mío, yo les di el día libre—el chico lo miró con el ceño aun más fruncido—Esos dos trabajan demasiado, deberías aprender de ellos.

—Maldito viejo ¡Cómo a ellos si les das un maldito descanso y a mi nada! —gritó señalándolo con el dedo.

—Porque su trabajo es más complicado que el tuyo—el peli naranja tomo aquello como un insulto—Tu estas en el área de pediatría, mientras que Nanao-chan y Uryuu están en la parte alta con los mayores. Ellos si tienen un empleo de verdad.

— ¡Carajo viejo! ¡Si fuiste tú el que me dio esa área! —se quejó el peli naranja, a lo que el hombre de edad madura sonrío.

—Precisamente porque sé que eres un inepto te asigné esa área—pausó—en el área infantil no dañarías a nadie. Además de que tu cara de amargado va perfecta a la imagen del doctor maligno al que todos los niños temen.

—Eres un…—pero antes de decir algo el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió—Que quieres Toushiro.

Sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos.

Tan pronto como el albino dejó de hablar Ichigo colgó el móvil.

—Debo irme—avisó a su padre.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunto al ver el rostro preocupado de su hijo.

—Momo-chan sufrió un desmayo en su trabajo—respondió para luego salir de la oficina de su padre. Este solo lo observó alejarse.

—Espero y mi dulce melocotón-chan esté bien—se dijo cuando escuchó como sonaba su móvil con insistencia—El mejor padre y médico del mundo al habla, y para que no haya más dudas soy Isshin Kurosaki.

—Eso del mejor padre ni tú te la crees viejo.

— ¿Karin? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Oye ¿Crees poder mandar a alguien para que pase al aeropuerto por mí? —preguntó la mujer.

— ¿Aeropuerto?

—Así es viejo—hizo una pausa, mientras el otro lado de la línea se observaba a una pelinegra recogiendo unas maletas—Volví a Tokio.

**.**

**Continuará.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Antes que nada, quiero contestar aquí un PM que me mandó un usuario, el cual no diré su nombre, pero me dijo, **¿Porque haces un fic donde los personajes sufren innecesariamente?, Fácilmente pueden ir a decirle aun te amo y ya!**

_La respuesta es, porque este fic es dramático, me gusta el drama, y si hago sufrir a los personajes no es porque quiera, sino porque así es como esta historia toma su lado interesante y atrapante. Me gustan las historias sin complicaciones, a todos nos gustan, pero en este fic quiero dejar al descubierto emociones humanas, emociones y sentimientos explicados tan detalladamente que la persona que lee esto pueda sentirlo. Quiero hacer algo humano, creíble. Ya que aunque no lo creas, ahora mismo, en cualquier parte del mundo, hay un chico enamorado de la novia de su mejor amigo y sufre, hay una chica que fue lastimada en el pasado que sufre y tiene miedo a amar, hay dos chicos confundidos que aun se aman, hay amigos silenciosos que aman en secreto, hay amigos con derecho que terminaron enamorándose y sufren por ello, hay pasados oscuros, hay amistades fuertes y resistentes. El mundo no es perfecto, y cada persona tiene una historia que contar a pesar de las sonrisas que tienen en sus rostros._

Esta explicación también va para quienes tengan también esa pregunta en su mente. No es para hacer enojar a nadie, solamente es para dejar en claro que no me gusta el sufrimiento, pero si lo veo como algo indispensable en nuestra vida.

Ahora, la canción que se escucha en el auto de Toushiro es_** If you're not the one**_ de _**Daniel Bedingfield.**_

También, una chica me dejó un review preguntándome algo personal, aunque claro no muy personal, pero me hizo una pregunta acerca de mi persona, respondí gustosa. Así que lo digo, si hay una cosa que quieras saber de mi, o si quieres algún consejo, alguna mano amiga, no dudes de que aquí estaré para ti.

Ahora me tengo que ir, responderé sus reviews y me iré a organizar mi maleta.

Cuídense mucho, espero que dejen sus lindos reviews.

Ja-ne

**N**ana-**c**h_a_n!


	4. Delicioso y dulce masoquismo

Realmente no debería hacer esto, prometí estar al cien por ciento en la orquesta, pero no pude evitarlo. Usagi-chan trajo mi laptop de contrabando y ahora estoy aquí gracias al Wi-fi del hotel. Bueno, la presentación ya fue llevada a cabo, todas las mujeres portamos vestidos negros. El mio era de escote en la espalda mientras que de enfrente era de escote recto. Hacía frío, mucho frío, pero no se nos permitía tocar con abrigo. En unas horas bajare a la recepción, ya que quieren que toquemos para una fiesta que se llevará a cabo en este mismo hotel ,por lo cual también nos quedaremos aquí un poco más, además de que en dos días tendremos nuestra última presentación. Aunque... con eso de que la NASA dijo que se iría la luz en tres días me hace pensar que quizás eso no se llevará a cabo... mmm no importa, algunas veces la NASA se equivoca, ¿Verdad?

Quiero agradecer a _McCormick Girl, LadyDy, HeladoDerretido, Trina, pachi-chan, darisu-chan, Neko-chan , Juli, Allison95, DayiFabi, blackmoon9631 & xHinamoriKunx._

_****__Reviews anónimos:_

_**Trina:** ¡Muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras!, me alegro de tener una nueva lectora, y más, si esta ama como tu los haz dicho este fic. Cuídate mucho. Besos._

_**Juli:** Creo que muchos personajes de Bleach aparecerán en el fic, si bien, algunos solo en un cameo o pequeña línea, pero aparecerán. Los momentos entre Gin y Matsumoto son los que más me cuesta escribir, ya que son los que tienen la mas triste historia. Espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy._

Les agradezco de todo corazón que sigan manteniendo el interés en este fic, y bueno, adelantando, en este capitulo veremos como, las hormonas mezcladas con alcohol no son lo mejor, y que aveces, los malos entendidos pueden lastimar a terceros.

* * *

.

.

.

_Canción del día: Run._

_Intérprete: Snow Patrol._

.

.

.

**Capitulo IV**

**Delicioso y dulce masoquismo.**

Cuando amas a una persona ves tú mundo dentro de sus ojos. Cuando amas a una persona sabes que siempre estará a tu lado. Cuando amas a una persona hay un lazo de oro que brilla esperando para un momento indicado con una alegría que perdura por siempre. Y todo eso es suficiente para llorar, cuando miras a esa persona caminando por ahí y amablemente te dedica una amplia sonrisa…

Lamentablemente, no todos son correspondidos por esa persona amada…

* * *

—Ise…

—No te preocupes Kurosaki-san, los estudios que mandamos hacerle a Momo-chan no tardan en salir, por favor, se paciente, espera un poco más.

— ¡Llevo dos jodidas horas sentado sin saber nada de mi novia, como quieres que sea paciente!

—Kurosaki, esa no es manera de hablarle a la gente, ni mucho menos a alguien como Nanao—dijo en defensa de su amiga el peli azulado, mientras un morocho lo miraba con el ceño fruncido—Además te recuerdo que estamos en un hospital…

—Idiota—susurró sentándose al lado de su amigo de orbes turquesa—Por cierto Toushiro…

—Iré por un café—se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la cafetería.

Hacía ya dos horas desde que Hitsugaya había llevado a Hinamori al hospital debido a un repentino desmayo. Aunque el albino sabía que la palabra "repentino" no era exactamente la que debería decir. Él sabía que ese desmayo había sido provocado por aquel extraño chico de cabellos negros, aquel chico que le había dado tan mala espina y que por algún motivo la castaña le había propiciado una bofetada.

Las imágenes de ese momento eran escasas, solo recordaba el ver a la chica y despegar un poco su vista para enfocarse en algo que su amigo Kusaka le decía, pero el sonido de un golpe lo distrajo para así ver a un pelinegro alejándose con una mano marcada en el rostro y una castaña cayendo al suelo, lo cual logró e hizo que se golpeara en la cabeza, motivo por el cual Hitsugaya creía que la chica no despertaba.

Pidió un chocolate caliente, ya que aunque le agradase más el café en estos momentos su paladar le exigía algo dulce y caliente. Con un vivo color y olor. Su paladar, al igual que sus demás músculos y sentidos le pedían a gritos tener algo que le recordara a ella, y que mejor que aquella debida tan parecida e idéntica a sus bellos y enormes orbes chocolatosos. Sonrió…

Dirían ¿Quién sonríe al recordar a la persona que ahora más daño le hacía?, bueno, Toushiro era una de esas personas… El realmente no podía evitar sonreír cuando el rostro de la chica hacía aparición en su mente.

_Era un masoquista de primera. Y eso era algo que nunca negaría._

— ¡Hitsugaya! —gritó una voz femenina a lo lejos, por lo cual el albino se volteó para así ver a una rubia llegando a la cafetería al lado de un peli gris.

Toushiro gruñó, a pesar de que Ichimaru y él eran esos llamados "amigos incidentales" no podía olvidar lo que le había hecho a su amiga, y que él creía Rangiku tampoco podía olvidar.

— ¿Cómo está Hina-chan? —Preguntó preocupada, ya que apenas hace unos minutos había visto el mensaje del oji turquesa— ¡Qué fue lo que sucedió!

—Ella está bien, ya mandaron hacerle unos estudios pero—suspiró—aún no despierta.

—Quizás solo necesita descansar, puede que tenga una alta acumulación de estrés—se metió en la conversación el hombre de mirada zorruna por lo cual la rubia respingo… se había olvidado por completo de su presencia.

—Iré a pedirte un café, aun se ve la resaca en tu rostro—dijo el chico refiriéndose a su amiga y caminando hacía el mostrador… de nuevo.

Matsumoto suspiró y miró de reojo al peli plateado, este miraba el suelo, pero en momento aprovechaba para echarle una mirada a la rubia.

Ella estaba incómoda, apenada, avergonzada, pero también molesta, ya que horas atrás nuevamente había sido débil frente a él, nuevamente era débil por él, por ese hombre que tanto daño le había hecho pero seguía amando con terquedad.

Gin no se quedaba atrás, horas atrás él había sentido como su corazón se quedaba hecho pedazos con aquellas palabras que aquella mujer repetía con dolor y decepción. Aun sentía como aquellas palabras atacaban como cuchillas en los más profundo de su corazón, aun podía sentir la esencia, el calor que Rangiku había dejado en él cuando lo abrazó en aquel salón de música.

Si tan solo ese momento hubiese sido eterno…

—Gin—su voz captó toda su atención—Lo que ocurrió en él instituto hace unas horas… será mejor olvidarlo.

— ¿Olvidarlo? —Preguntó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño— ¿Porque habría de olvidarlo?

—Porque es lo mejor para ambos, ese acercamiento fue demasiado y no quisiera volver a vernos en una situación similar.

— ¿Segura que es lo mejor para ambos Rangiku?—la mujer miró el suelo—O es que ahora eres una egoísta.

—Creo que aquí el único egoísta eres tu—dijo mientras caminaba hacia donde su amigo de cabellera blanca.

El hombre dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar mientras pateaba un bote metálico de basura… El corazón de una mujer está lleno de indulgencia y si existe la mínima oportunidad de explicar lo inexplicable, o por lo menos justificarlo, habría una oportunidad de ser perdonado.

_Pero él sabía muy bien que lo que Rangiku nunca perdona era el silencio y las mentiras._

* * *

— ¡Ishida-kun! —gritó la peli naranja que recién llegaba al hospital a su amigo—Lamentamos la demora, pero hubieron más sesiones de fotos y… ¡Cómo esta Hina-chan!

—Tranquilízate Inoue-san, Hinamori-san está bien, de hecho estaba yendo a darles la noticia a Kurosaki y compañía—explicó dándola profunda tranquilidad a la chica, esta suspiró.

—Qué bueno…—susurró dando un gran respiro.

— ¿Viniste con Arisawa-san? —Preguntó a Orihime, esta asintió con la cabeza, aunque esos ojos grises también decían algo más—También vino él, no es así.

—Al ser amigo de Kurosaki-kun dijo que también quería venir, a pesar de su indiferencia hacia las personas el realmente considera a Kurosaki-kun como un verdadero amigo.

—Veo que lo conoces muy bien Inoue-san—comentó mientras subían por el elevador para así llegar al piso donde sus amigos los esperaban.

—Desgraciadamente si Ishida-kun…

Ulquiorra mientras, venía caminando junto a Tatsuki. Estaban buscando a Orihime, porque esta desde que el pelinegro frenó frente al hospital esta salió del auto para ir en busca de sus amigos y brindarle su apoyo a Ichigo. El móvil de la chica sonó, era un mensaje de su amiga diciéndole el lugar donde estaba y con eso, el par de pelinegros se encaminaron al elevador.

Ninguno hablaba, y a decir verdad, eran muy pocas las veces en que lo hacían, sinceramente entre ellos no había mucho que decir e incluso lo sabían… ellos solo tenía algo en común, y era una gran adoración y querer por la chica de cabellos naranjas Inoue Orihime, aunque claro, cada quien tenía su propia manera de darle el significado a esas palabras.

Juntos salieron del elevador para así ver a su grupo de amigos, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Tatsuki, al parecer las cosas habían salido bien, ya que no veía algo más lógico. Ichigo estaba sonriendo junto a Orihime y Toushiro, aunque su sonrisa era algo discreta. Rangiku estaba abrazando a Hisagi, mientras que Gin los miraba con una enorme tristeza, tristeza que Ulquiorra notó a la perfección.

Caminaron hacia ellos para ver como Nanao al igual que Ishida se retiraban, al parecer tenían otros pacientes a los cuales atender.

—Llamaré a Urahara para decirle que Momo está bien—dijo una rubia de coletas a un rubio de enorme dentadura.

Shinji, al igual que Hiyori habían acompañado a Toushiro al hospital, aunque claro, con el permiso de su "gran y responsable" jefe Kisuke Urahara. La pequeña rubia asintió con la cabeza para luego colgar el móvil y ver como su novio le dedicaba una mirada al peli naranja.

—Así que tú eres el novio de Momo-chan, vaya, déjame decirte amigo mío que eres un chico muy afortunado—sonrío dándole un sorbo a su café, Hiyori sintió una vena saliendo en su cien—Momo-chan es una chica maravillosa y excepcional, además de que es una preciosu…

— ¡Carajo Shinji, compórtate! —Gritó Hiyori dándole una patada en el rostro— ¡Qué esta sea la última vez que te escucho hablar así de otras mujeres y más de la inocente de Momo!

— ¡Que felicidad, mi hermosa Hiyori-chan esta celosa! —gritó emocionado el rubio ignorando que sangre salía de su nariz.

—Tsk, nadie dijo que estaba celosa—se quejó cruzando los brazos y sonrojada.

—Que pareja tan… peculiar—comentó Hisagi al verlos.

—Ya pueden pasar y ver a Hinamori-san—interrumpió una peli gris mientras miraba a los presentes—Ichigo-san, Isshin-san desea verlo en su oficina.

—Ahora que quiere ese idiota—se quejó el peli naranja—Hey Toushiro—llamó a su amigo, este solo levantó la mirada—Te importaría ir a ver a Momo-chan en lo que hablo con el viejo.

— ¡Eso no es justo, yo quería ser la primera en ir a ver a Hina-chan! —se quejó Rangiku, siendo claro, ignorada por todo el mundo.

— ¿Por qué yo? —pregunto el albino.

—Fuiste el único que miró lo que sucedió—hizo una pausa—Quiero que hables con ella, ya que conociéndola a mí no me dirá nada. Momo-chan nunca quiere que me preocupe por ella.

Toushiro al igual que Ichigo dejaron la sala de espera, cada uno hacia un destino distinto. Cada uno con pensamientos y sensaciones diferentes…

—Supongo que no tengo otra opción…—murmuró mientras abría la puerta para así ver a una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolatosos.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

Él corazón de Toushiro latió a una exagerada velocidad, pero bueno…

_¿Quién no se ha enamorado? ¿Quién no ha sentido las mariposas en el estómago? Y sobre todo… ¿Quién no siente nervios al ver a la persona deseada?__  
_

—Gracias por estar aquí Hitsugaya-kun.

Muchos habrán buscando o pensado en que es el amor. Se habrán dicho muchas cosas, se habrán escrito muchos libros, pero mientas su boca no lo diga o su corazón no lo sienta, nada ni nadie sabrá sobre lo que era el amor verdadero.

—No hay nada que agradecer Hinamori—dijo mientras se sentaba al lado suyo—Pero me alegro de que estés bien.

El amor es fuerza y valor, es debilidad y cobardía, es alegría y es gozo, es tristeza y dolor. El amor es este instante y hoy, es la eternidad y siempre. El amor es ayer y es historia, es mañana y es futuro. El amor es proximidad y continencia, es distancia y es lejanía. Es secreto y entrega, es respeto y dignidad. El amor es sol y flor, es luna y es estrella. El amor es cielo y tierra, es muerte y vida.

Y aun sabiendo eso, hay una pregunta que muchos se quisieran responder...

_¿Qué es amar?..._

—Aun así gracias—tomó la mano del chico—Muchísimas gracias por todo Hitsugaya-kun—él sonrió mientras correspondía al tacto de la chica con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_¿Y cuál es la manera más fácil de demostrar dicho sentimiento?_

* * *

Ichigo abrió la puerta de la oficina de su padre y usó sus brazos para protegerse del tan esperado recibimiento de su padre, cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe… pero este no llegó.

— ¿Viejo? —preguntó al ver como el pelinegro le dedicaba una mirada tan inapropiada de él.

—Ichigo, siéntate por favor—su voz se escuchaba afligida pero al mismo tiempo serena, por lo cual el peli naranja hizo caso omiso para mirarlo fijamente.

— ¿Te sientes bien papá? —preguntó preocupado.

—Estoy bien Ichigo, solo estoy—suspiró—aún estoy algo sorprendido—dijo observando la ventana mientras que el peli naranja fruncía el ceño.

—Algo malo ocurrió, ¿Verdad?

—En lo que a mí me concierne no es nada malo—hizo una pausa—pero no sé cómo lo tomes tú, ni mucho menos Toushiro.

Y con esas palabras el peli naranja lo entendió todo. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza, y las ganas de golpear algo se habían apoderado de él.

Pero no fue hasta que una silueta que se encontraba detrás de la puerta apareció, dejando a Ichigo sorprendido, impactado pero más que nada indignado y molesto.

—Karin…—susurró mientras la miraba.

Era ella, su hermana menor y para colmo la única que tenía. Había cambiado, ahora estaba un poco más alta y su cabello lo tenía un poco debajo de los hombros, siendo que antes lo tenía un poco debajo de sus orejas. Se miraba más delgada, pero sobre todo cambiada… ya no conservaba la esencia de su hermana menor, ahora parecía una digna dama de sociedad.

_Digna de llevar el apellido del millonario Asai._

—Cuanto tiempo, onii-chan—dijo mientras le daba un abrazo y sonreía, haciendo que ese acto fuera suficiente para Ichigo, él la apartó de su persona— ¿Onii-chan?

—Yo no soy tu hermano…

La chica se mordió el labio mientras sus manos se empuñaban, esto ya lo veía venir…

Mientras que por su parte Ichigo, solo aparto su mirada de ella. Puede que quizás haya sido cruel al decirle esas palabras, pero lo que menos quería ahora era la hipocresía de aquella pelinegra que se hacía llamar su hermana. Sí, puede que ellos compartan la misma sangre, pero aun así él nunca le perdonaría el daño que le había provocado a su amigo.

_Ichigo nunca le perdonaría a Karin el daño que había causado a Toushiro y que sabía, aún seguía en pie._

—Ichigo, sé que Karin cometió un error en el pasado pero, ella sigue siendo tu hermana.

— ¿Error?, llamas error a dejar a tu novio plantado en el altar para casarte con otro—esas palabras a la chica le dolían— ¡Crees que eso fue un error, ella no se casó con Toushiro por irse con ese tal Tadashi!

— ¡Acaso prefieres a Toushiro antes que a mí! —Gritó ahora la pelinegra mientras que el padre de ambos los miraba con una gran preocupación— ¡Respóndeme onii-chan!

—Por miles de razones está claro que lo prefiero a él Karin—la chica lo miro estupefacta—Puede que no compartamos sangre como tú y yo, pero él ha hecho lo que tú nunca has logrado en años. Además de ser mi mejor amigo lo considero un hermano, un valioso y gran hermano.

—Ichigo…—susurro Isshin.

—Por eso mismo me es imposible el tratarte de nuevo como una hermana—ambos lo miraron—No me arriesgaré a perder a otro hermano.

—Toushiro no es tu hermano, tu única hermana soy yo.

—Ni siquiera eres digna de llamarlo por su nombre, señora Asai—la pelinegra respingó—Hablando de eso ¿Tu marido sabe que estas aquí?

—Sí lo sabe, en unas semanas el también vendrá por asuntos de negocios.

—Mientras tanto se hospedará en mi casa—dijo Isshin—Espero que eso no te moleste Ichigo.

—Mientras no se acerque a Toushiro está bien—dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta—Ustedes no saben por todo lo que ha pasado desde ese día.

Y tras un portazo dejo la oficina.

Dejando a una Karin llorando en los brazos de su padre.

—El me odia…—dijo mientras Isshin acariciaba los cabellos negros de su hija.

* * *

— ¿Nos perdimos de algo? —preguntó Renji al ver como todos sus amigos y Momo venían saliendo del elevador.

Ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde que la chica despertó, y según la doctora Retsu Unohana, estaba en un perfecto estado y podía ser llevada a casa, aunque claro, con un descanso adecuado, lo cual significaba decirle adiós a "Las Noches" por un tiempo.

Todos estaban nuevamente reunidos. Aquellos corazones nuevamente se encontraban en su tormento e infierno, aunque claro, algunos ignoraban que era así.

Renji venía saliendo del departamento junto a Rukia, lo cual sacó varias miradas sorprendidas de parte de sus amigos, pero más que nada en Ichigo, aunque esta también era de tristeza, tristeza que Tatsuki también compartía con él. Inoue miró con preocupación a su amiga y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, la cual Arisawa correspondió, mientras tanto el peli naranja decidió apartar su vista de aquellos ojos zafiro para así concentrarse en su novia, la cual no paraba de ver al pelirrojo y pelinegra, había algo que no encajaba, o al menos eso pensaba Hinamori.

Todos se adentraron al departamento de la castaña, a excepción de Ulquiorra y Gin, estos aún estaban en el pasillo observando como el pelirrojo y la pelinegra conversaba con el peli naranja. Este les había explicado la situación de Momo y lo que había ocurrido. Desde el desmayo hasta las recomendaciones.

—Ichigo, mándale los mejores deseos a Hinamori de mi parte—dijo Rukia a su amigo, este sonrió y asintió con la cabeza—Dile que me alegro de que ese desmayo no fuese nada grave.

Y antes de que el peli naranja pudiese decir algo más, Rukia, al igual que Renji ya se habían ido a dirección del elevador.

_¿Qué más podía hacer Ichigo?_

Él había cometido el error más grande de toda su vida, él se había enamorado de su mejor amiga, y hasta podía llegar a la conclusión de que incluso la amaba… pero ese sentimiento era solo un gran desperdicio, porque según él, para Rukia Kuchiki el solo era un amigo y nada más, y ahora mismo lo confirmaba más que nunca al ver como ella se había alejado junto al pelirrojo.

_ Renji nuevamente se la llevaba lejos de él._

Pero… ¿Qué hacer cuando la veía ve y su corazón comienza a palpitar más deprisa?, ¿Cómo hacer para dejar de pensar en ella? Añorar su sonrisa y mirada. Dejar de pensar en que quizás, solo tal vez, ella estuviera parada frente a él, en este mismo instante observándolo, solo a él y nadie más.

Eso nunca podría ser, Ichigo lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Él sabía que desde hacía tiempo atrás había fallado a la amistad que tenía con la pequeña Kuchiki…

—Oye Rukia—habló el pelirrojo una vez estando en la estancia del hotel—Eso que le dijiste a Ichigo—su amigo lo miró— ¿Lo dijiste enserio?

—Sí Renji, no soy tan déspota y maldita como para disfrutar del sufrimiento de Hinamori, aunque aun así eso no le quita el completo desagrado que siento hacía ella— suspiró mientras una mujer de cabellos verdes la observaba con atención. Una mujer que recién había entrado al edificio.

La pareja de amigos salió de edificio, dejando a una peli verde pensando en las palabras de la chica…

Ella había mencionado una Hinamori, y que ella supiera, la única Hinamori que conocía era Momo, su amiga y compañera de trabajo, la cual Urahara no había dejado ir a verla al hospital porque tenía que cubrir a la rubia gruñona y rubio escandaloso.

Pero gracias a su gran amigo Grimmjow había podido salir temprano e ir al edificio _Soul Society_ a ver a la castaña que, a pesar de saber que estaba mejor, seguía preocupada. Y ahora lo estaba mucho más gracias a aquel comentario que había hecho la pelinegra, la cual era toda una desconocida para la voluptuosa mujer.

—Disculpe señorita, el departamento de Hinamori Momo—hablo con amabilidad a la recepcionista, esta la miró y tecleó su computador.

—Numero treinta y cinco del quinto piso.

La oji pardo le agradeció a la mujer que se miraba incluso de su edad y caminó hacia el elevador, pero este se le fue ganado por una pareja de novios, siendo obligada a la mujer el subir por las escaleras.

—Solo a mí me pasan estas cosas—se maldijo subiendo el primer escalón para así comenzar su recorrido hacia el quinto piso.

* * *

—De verdad estoy bien Orihime-san, no tienes que preocuparte por nada—dijo por décima vez la chica.

— ¡Estás segura Hina-chan! —Exclamó con un tono alto de voz—Si quieres puedo quedarme un poco más y así aprovecho para prepararte mis deliciosos bocadillos.

Los presentes palidecieron ante tal comentario.

—No gracias Orihime-san…

—Hime-chan yo si quiero uno de tus deliciosos bocadillos—dijo la voluptuosa rubia de ojos celestes.

— ¡De verdad Matsumoto-chan! —gritó emocionada mientras todos las mirabas asqueados.

—Claro que sí, ya que al parecer soy la única que sabe apreciar tu buena comida.

Definitivamente las mujeres de grandes pechos no eran de este mundo.

_I'm tryin' to forget that but I'm addicted to you_ comenzó a sonar el timbre de un móvil en la sala de la castaña

—Nanao, creo que es tu celular—decía Ishida señalando el aparato que se encontraba en la mesa junto a florero.

—Disculpen, es Shunsui—dijo atendiendo la llamada y alejándose un poco de sus amigos.

— ¿Tienen problemas? —preguntó Hinamori al ver el rostro de su amiga de gafas, esta no se miraba muy feliz que digamos.

—Claro que no Hinamori-san, ellos están bien, solo son diferencias de noviazgos—esa era Tatsuki, quien estaba mirando como todos fijaban la mirada en la pelinegra, incluso Inoue y Matsumoto.

— ¡Vamos, como si Kurosaki y tú nunca discutieron por algo! —dijo Hisagi tomándose un vaso de té, ya que antes de entrar al departamento le habían confiscado sus botellas de sake.

—De hecho no—contesto el peli naranja recibiendo más de una mirada sorprendida—Momo-chan y yo nunca hemos discutido en estos nueve meses de noviazgo.

— ¡De verdad! —gritaron ahora las dos mujeres que se encontraban en la cocina

—Ichigo-kun es un gran novio, y gracias a eso no tenemos necesidad de discutir por algo.

— ¡Oh Momo-chan! —Gritó abrazado a la chica— ¡Pero si aquí la gran novia eres tu! —y dicho esto, o mejor dicho gritarlo, Ichigo beso a la castaña.

Sí, puede que antes ni siquiera un abrazo daba en público, como era el caso de cuando andaba de novio con Orihime apenas comenzando la secundaria o incluso con una pelirrosa de nombre Riruka en la preparatoria, pero Momo al parecer era la excepción.

Con ella podía ser el mismo y podía sentirse a gusto dando muestras de afecto frente a sus amigos, aunque también podía decirse que eso se debía a su madurez y el hecho de que la chica siempre le había inspirado confianza cuando eran unos niños. El conocía a Momo al derecho y al revés al igual que ella a él. Y era por eso que el peli naranja no la dejaría ir, no dejaría ir a la única chica que posiblemente lograría sacar a Rukia de su corazón.

Toushiro se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó al balcón de Hinamori. Realmente esa escena, como muchas otras, dolía y se clavaban como espinas en el corazón del albino.

—Demonios…—susurró—Demonios…—volvió a susurrar.

Volteo su rostro y vio como sus amigos reían y las risas de Ichigo y Momo encajaban en una perfecta sincronización, como si realmente sus voces estuviesen hechas la una para la otra. Como si ellos realmente fuesen el uno para el otro. Incluso sus nombres venían derivados de una fruta:_ El durazno y la fresa._

— ¡Demonios! —Gritó golpeando el barandal del balón y agachándose para así quedar en cuclillas— Porqué… por algún motivo me siento como si estuviese dentro de una mala broma pero—levantó su rostro para así ver la luna que ahora acordaba el cielo nocturno—Por algún motivo esta no parece querer parar.

Él había esperado tanto tiempo para tener una segunda oportunidad, para un descanso, para ya no salir lastimado.

Pero aun así, sabiendo que nunca podrá ser, el seguirá soñando en que quizás, solo quizás, en algún lugar encima de las nubes o en alguna otra vida, habría una oportunidad para que Hinamori se enamorara de él.

—Shuhei—le habló la pelinegra al morocho después de terminar la llamada telefónica—Podrías acompañarme por favor.

— ¿Eh? —pregunto confundido y más al ver los ojos cristalizados de su amiga— ¿Nanao, que ocurre?

—Necesito que me acompañes a nuestro departamento, por favor—lo miro suplicante—No quiero ir sola.

Hisagi comprendió y fue a despedirse de sus amigos para dejar el departamento de su amiga, pero la voz de Ichigo los detuvo.

—Antes de que se vallan necesito hablar con ustedes—sus ojos color miel parecieron decaer y se levantó del sofá—Inoue, Tatsuki, Matsumoto-san, Ise, Hisagi, Ishida.

— ¿Ocurrió algo malo Ichigo-kun? —preguntó la castaña confundida y preocupada, y más por la mirada que su novio traía en su rostro.

—Nada de que debas preocuparte Momo-chan, pero por favor, no dejes que Toushiro salga de aquí hasta que termine de hablar con ellos—la chica asintió con la cabeza.

La puerta de cerró, dejando así a una Hinamori recogiendo las tazas que yacían en su mesita de estar. Se dispuso a lavarlas mientras el agua caliente caía sobre sus delicadas manos y la preocupación hacia sus amigos aumentaba cada vez más, ella sabía muy bien que Nanao no estaba bien, lo había notado en sus ojos, algo malo había pasado, y no solamente con ella, también con Ichigo.

Esta era la primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo que miraba ese tipo de mirada en él. Una mirada que ella creía había desaparecido para siempre.

_¿Acaso Ichigo no le tenía confianza como para contarle a ella también lo que sucedía? _

No, eso no podía ser posible, Ichigo siempre le ha tenido confianza, incluso cuando no lo merecía. Porque ella no era la mejor persona del mundo, ni mucho menos, la mejor novia.

Y era cierto, ¿Quién era ella para pedir confianza cuando ni ella misma la tenía?, Momo siempre fue honesta con Ichigo, él siempre supo la manera de pensar de la chica, pero esta no le había contado el motivo, ni mucho menos le había comentado que el sentimiento llamado amor aun no tocaba la puerta de su corazón… que el amor que él le daba era desperdiciado puesto a que ella aun no lograba sentirlo por completo.

_En estos momentos de angustia y confusión, ¿En dónde estaba la felicidad anhelada?_

— ¡Tonta! —Gritó una voz masculina mientras la empujaba, haciendo que sus manos se apartaran de aquella mini cascada de agua— ¡Qué crees que estabas haciendo!

—Yo…—susurró mirándolo con duda—Estaba limpiando las tazas.

—Eso ya lo sé, lo que quiero saber es porque dejaste que el agua llegara a esos extremos—le miro las manos.

La chica reaccionó. En efecto, la temperatura del agua había llegado a un extremo respecto a lo caliente que estaba, fue tanta la temperatura que sus manos se dañaron y hasta incluso le dolían, al parecer se había quemado, aunque tampoco era la gran cosa, el agua al parecer apenas iba a comenzar a tomar efecto. Al parecer el pensar tanto en sus amigos y sus preocupaciones hacia ellos le habían distraído del mundo, a tal grado de olvidarse incluso de ella misma.

—Iré por unas vendas a mi departamento, espérame aquí.

Dio media vuelta y sintió como una mano le tomaba del suéter.

Ichigo le había dicho que no dejara salir a Toushiro, no hasta que terminara de tratar aquel asunto con sus demás amigo.

Su flequillo le tapaba los ojos, mientras que el albino no paraba de mirarla y sentir los alocados latidos de su corazón.

Levantó su rostro y por unos segundos el chocolate se topó con el turquesa.

—Por favor… no te vayas Hitsugaya-kun.

Esas palabras, sin saber porque salieron por si solas de sus labios. Bueno, ella tenía que hacer que el chico no se fuera pero… esas no eran las palabras que quería utilizar, y como ya se había mencionado, las palabras salieron por si solas.

Y por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, su corazón comenzó a palpitar desesperantemente mientras que una descarga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

_Tal y como el día en que se conocieron en las escaleras del edificio._

—No te vayas Hitsugaya-kun.

Nuevamente esas palabras volvieron salir, y al parecer, no tenían intenciones de desistir.

Mientras tanto, el corazón del chico de orbes turquesa estaba que no cabía de la emoción, no sabía cómo, pero esas simples palabras habían llenado de alegría y felicidad a su corazón.

_El fuego finalmente estaba siendo compasivo con el hielo._

Momo sintió un ardor en su mano y se soltó del agarre para tocar su mano, esta estaba roja al igual que la otra, al parecer si se las había quemado. Toushiro al ver esto la miro y se encaminó al baño, en donde al parecer la chica tenía un botiquín y dentro de él las vendas necesarias.

El nerviosismo llegó a ella cuando el albino la tomo de la mano y la sentó en el sofá y comenzaba a vendar sus manos. Su tacto era frió, pero eso no era lo que incomodaba a la chica, sino que este no la soltaba y estaba muy cerca de su persona, aunque por alguna extraña razón, eso no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

—Hitsugaya-kun…

_Y ahí estaban de nuevo, las estúpidas ganas de llamarlo, las estúpidas ganas de hablarle._

—No te preocupes, no me iré de aquí—dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras terminaba de darle la última vuelta a la venda— Ahora, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Hinamori, al ver como sus ojos nuevamente buscaban contacto con los suyos no pudo evitar sonrojarse, un sonrojo que el chico notó y también logró contagiarlo.

* * *

— ¡Qué! —gritaron sus amigos ante lo recién contado.

— ¡Bajen la voz! —les regaño el chico—Toushiro podría oírnos.

— ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? —preguntó Ulquiorra mientras salía de su departamento seguido del peli plateado.

— ¿Qué pasara con Toushiro-kun? —preguntó Inoue con preocupación, ella sabía lo mucho que el albino sufriría si nuevamente llegase a ver a la pelinegra.

—Hay muchas posibilidades de que se encuentren, y más siendo la esposa de un gran empresario como lo es Tadashi Asai—dijo el peli azul, mientras que el oji esmeralda se sentía olímpicamente ignorado.

—Oigan… Qué rayos sucedió—volvió a decir Ulquiorra.

— ¡Pobre taicho! —Gritó la rubia con dramáticas y falsas lágrimas en su rostro y llamándolo por su apodo de secundaria— ¡Porque ocurre esto cuando el vuelve a sonreír!

—Matsumoto-san baja la voz—dijo Tatsuki mientras le tapaba la boca—Esto es un asunto delicado.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer Kurosaki-san? —preguntó Nanao.

—A que te refieres.

—Oh ya entiendo—murmuró Ulquiorra—Karin Kurosaki ha vuelto.

—De hecho ahora es Karin Asai puesto a que se casó—le corrigió el hombre de mirada zorruna.

—Karin es tu hermana, Hitsugaya tu mejor amigo, es claro que debes elegir a alguien—dijo el morocho mientras miraba a su amiga de gafas.

—Eso lo hice desde hace tiempo atrás—todos se callaron—Yo elegí a Toushiro.

Tras esa charla el morocho y la pelinegra de despidieron de sus amigos al igual que Ishida y Rangiku, aunque esta solo lo hacía por no estar cerca de Ichimaru, quien solo la miraba alejarse y dedicarle la más despreciable de las miradas, aquellas miradas que lastimaban hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Con una última mirada a la rubia dejó el piso. Nuevamente Gin iba hacia aquella casa de citas que se había convertido en su segundo hogar.

Y así solo quedaron Orihime, Tatsuki, Ichigo y Ulquiorra,

—Nosotras nos vamos—decía Tatsuki mientras junto a Orihime se despedían del joven Kurosaki.

—Supongo que también me voy—dijo el pelinegro mientras desviaba un poco su vista y sin saber porque, posarla en las escaleras.

— ¡Lo logré, llegue al quinto piso con todas las partes de mi cuerpo! —exclamó energéticamente—Ahora debo ir al departamento numero treinta y…

Mas sin embargo, la mujer miró impactada al chico de ojos color esmeralda, y este se quedó sorprendido al verla… Solo había una persona con ese color de cabellos y ojos, nadie más tenía ese colorido y aunque sonase raro natural cabellera verde

— ¿Ulqui-chan? —preguntó la mujer de orbes pardo gríseos.

—Nell…

— ¡Ulqui-chan! —gritó con suma emoción y corriendo a abrazarlo, por lo cual las dos mujeres que aún no entraban a su departamento e Ichigo miraron con atención la escena.

— ¡No aprietes tan fuerte Nell! —Se quejó mientras trataba de zafarse, pero al sentir su camisa húmeda se dio cuenta de que la mujer estaba llorando—Hey…

—Te extrañe tanto—susurró abrazándolo más, aunque ahora de una manera más razonable—Por favor… no vuelvas a alejarte de nosotros.

—Nell…—murmuró correspondiendo al abrazo—Mujer tonta, por nada del mundo volveré a alejarme de ustedes.

— ¡Idiota! —Gritó ella pegándole en la cabeza— ¡No me vuelvas a decir mujer tonta!

—Disculpa Ulquiorra—la voz de un chico los interrumpió— ¿Quién es ella?

El pelinegro lo miro de mala gana, era claro que Ichigo no comprendía lo emotivo de ese momento y por eso se había dado el derecho de interrumpir tal reencuentro. Pero lo que si le distrajo fue la mirada que Inoue le lanzaba, a pesar de estar detrás del peli naranja podía sentir su mirada sobre él.

—Soy Neliel, Neliel Tu Odelschwanck—se presentó mientras tomaba el brazo del pelinegro—La mejor amiga de infancia de Ulqui-chan

Orihime la miró de pies a cabeza, mientras que Tatsuki e Ichigo, sin saber por qué, presintieron que nada bueno saldría de esto. Aunque este último no era ciego, y sabía muy bien que su amiga probablemente podría estar celosa porque dios ¡Esa chica era extremadamente bella! Pero claro, su amiga de cabellos naranjas también lo era, nadie podía negarle eso.

Ichigo miró por un rato a Inoue, esta tenía sus ojos cristalizados y las manos empuñadas. Lo sabía, la escena vista le había dolido demasiado.

—Mucho gusto Tu Odelsch…

—Llámenme Neliel, odio las formalidades—interrumpió con una amplia sonrisa, Ulquiorra suspiró.

—Bueno Neliel-san, este idiota que ves aquí es Ichigo Kurosaki—el mencionado hizo una mueca, la mujer de cabellos verdes hizo reverencia—Ella es mi mejor amiga Orihime Inoue, y yo soy Tatsuki Arisawa.

—Acaso dijiste… ¡Ah! —Gritó emocionada— ¡Eres Orihime-chan, la hime de Tokio! —La mencionada se apenó y avergonzó—Eres la mejor modelo que nuestra nación ha tenido en siglos.

—Muchas gracias… Neliel-chan.

— ¡Dame tu autógrafo por favor! —dijo nerviosa mientras abría su bolso y sacaba un cd de _Adele_ puesto a que era una cantante de su natal Londres—No tengo una pluma… ¡Ulqui-chan rápido una pluma! —grito moviéndolo de lado a lado, el pelinegro solo metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó lo que su amiga quería.

La peli naranja con una media sonrisa aceptó el cd y la pluma para así comenzar a autografiarlo.

Nunca nadie se había mostrado así de feliz por solo conocerla, pero ella había sido diferente. Fue directa y transparente, por sus simples palabras y actos Inoue se dio cuenta de que Neliel no era mala persona, pero aun así, no podía dejar de sentir aquel dolor en su pecho por la cercanía que esta y Ulquiorra tenían. Ya que no solo eran amigos de infancia, sino que también, al parecer, tenían sobrenombres que daban a entender el cariño y confianza que tenían.

Ella lo llamaba Ulqui-chan, mientras que él la llamaba Nell, siendo que su nombre era Neliel. Alzo un poco la vista, y se dio cuenta de algo que el pelinegro no estaba acostumbrado a hacer:

_Ulquiorra estaba sonriendo._

Él sonreía por ver la sonrisa de aquella mujer de largos cabellos verdes lima, la cual para la desgracia de Orihime, era la mujer perfecta.

—Aquí tienes.

La peli verde tomo el cd y gritó emocionada para luego abrazar a la joven modelo: — ¡Muchas gracias Orihime-chan!

Ulquiorra volvió a sonreír mientras que Inoue solo dijo un "De nada" y se alejó a pasos veloces de aquella escena de intercambio de miradas y sonrisas. Y sin saber porque, antes de entrar a su departamento, giró su rostro para ver una imagen que ella nunca en su vida quisiera volver a ver ¿Qué de cual imagen hablo? Bueno, de una Neliel que le hace un comentario a Ulquiorra, y este, sin saber porqué, se sonroja.

Su piel pálida ahora tenía un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas, sonrojo que Inoue deseaba fuese provocado por ella. La pareja de amigos se adentró al departamento del pelinegro, al parecer, por este reencuentro, Neliel había olvidado la razón de su ir al edificio Soul Society.

—Tatsuki…—le habló Ichigo preocupado a su amiga.

—Al parecer esto fue demasiado para Orihime—suspiró—Nuevamente no podrá dormir.

—Iré contigo a verla—dijo mientras miraba la puerta de su amiga. Sí, él la quería mucho, incluso podía decir que Inoue para él era como una hermana menor.

— ¿Piensas dejar sola a Hinamori-san? —preguntó la chica mirándolo, ella sabía que en estos momentos la castaña también necesitaba ser cuidada.

—Ella está en buena manos—decía sonriendo—Toushiro esta con ella, eso quiere decir que todo está bien.

Mientras tanto Orihime, ya dentro de su departamento y habitación comenzó a llorar, mientras que sacaba una pluma y en un libreta (que al parecer es un diario) escribía:

_Si me hubiera parado a pensarlo, hubiera comprendido que mi devoción por él no era más que una fuente de sufrimiento. Quizá por eso lo adoraba más, por esa estupidez eterna de perseguir a los que nos hacen daño._

Y con ese pensamiento y escrito se echó a llorar en su cama mientras un par de amigos la miraban con una suma preocupación en sus rostros…

* * *

—Rukia, es mejor que ya no bebas…—decía el pelirrojo a la pequeña pelinegra, pero esta seguía con la botella en la mano.

—Como si a alguien le importara eso—hizo una pausa dándole un sorbo a aquella bebida embriagante—No le importo a mis padres, ni a mis amigos ni mucho menos a Ichigo.

Desde hace unos minutos habían llegado a un antro en el centro de la ciudad, claro, a petición de su amiga. Y desde que habían puesto pie en el lugar la chica no había dejado la barra. Era como si toda su vida estuviese pegada en aquel asiento acolchonado al igual que las botellas al igual que copas que pasaban de mano a mano.

_Era una situación que a Renji le molestaba, ya que no sabía que hacer o que decir._

—A mí me importas Rukia.

La Kuchiki lo miró por unos segundos y suspiró. Siempre era lo mismo, su amigo cumplía con sus caprichos, exigencias, y ella que hacía, tratarlo como un perro. Como alguien que solo está para cumplir. Siempre olvidaba lo más importante, sin importar lo que sucedía, o las circunstancias que se daban, Abarai Renji siempre se quedaba a su lado, incluso ahora sabiendo que Ichigo también es su amigo.

Renji siempre lo hacía todo por ella, y ella nunca hacía nada por él.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, el alcohol ya le estaba afectando.

El pelirrojo suspiró, pero al poco tiempo sonrió para extenderle su mano a la chica: —Claro.

El calor invadía los cuerpos de cada hombre y mujer dentro de aquel lugar. Bailaban con sus cuerpos pegados y sudados, en parejas o solamente como acompañantes, unos incluso llevaban horas o hasta minutos de conocerse, pero bueno, que podía hacerse cuando tu cuerpo lleno de hormonas se mezclaba con los efectos del alcohol y en algunos otros casos, drogas.

Rukia se quitó su gabardina y dejo a la vista de aquellas luces de neón una blusa de tirantes de color negro con lentejuelas de este mismo, la cual era de gran ayuda para sus pechos y los hacía resaltar mucho más, mientras que sus piernas eran adornadas por unos vaqueros descoloridos y unos tacones negros con piedras incrustadas _Calvin Klein._ Su corto cabello negro estaba despeinado, debido al baile que ahora estaba realizando.

_Let´s play a love game, play a love game do you want love, or you want fame or you win the game…_

Simplemente bailaban mientras que la canción _Love game_ de Lady Gaga sonaba en todo el lugar. Renji tenía sus manos en la pequeña cintura de la Kuchiki y esta no parecía quejarse por ello, al contrario, lo estaba disfrutando.

Hacían muchas clases de movimientos, mientras que sus cabellos poco a poco se iban pegando a sus rostros.

Sus alientos chocaban, debido a la intensidad en que se entregaban a su baile, Rukia cerró los ojos y soltó sus manos al aire, mientras que Renji la veía con una sonrisa y sin dejar de sintonizar con ella.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold. You're yes the you're no, you're in and you're out, you're up and you're down._

La canción cambió, por lo cual los movimientos entre los dos amigos se hicieron más alegres, ahora en lugar de bailar también parecía que brincaban.

—¡You, you don't really want to stay, no. You, but you don't really want to go-o! —cantaba al ras de la canción mientras que tomaba las manos de su amigo— ¡Vamos Renji canta conmigo!

— ¡No soy bueno cantando! —contesto gritando puesto a que la música tenía el volumen muy alto.

La pelinegra dejo de bailar y se encaminó nuevamente hacia la barra.

— ¡Hey camarero, lo de siempre!

Renji bufó, ahí va de nuevo…

— ¡Camarero! —Gritó de nuevo la menor de la familia Kuchiki— ¡Quiero un whisky!

—Rukia ya es suficiente, vámonos de aquí—dijo el pelirrojo mientras la tomaba del brazo, pero la chica se zafó y tomó la copa,

—No quiero—se quejó tomando la bebida—Yo me quiero quedar aquí Renji… hipp, que no entiendes que no quiero ver a Ichigo con Hinorima

—Es Hinamori…

— ¡Yo no quiero verlos juntos entiéndelo! —gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos y mirándolo— ¡No puedo soportarlo Renji!

—Tranquilízate por favor—ella negó con la cabeza—Rukia esto te hace mal, no quiero verte así…

— ¿Tú me quieres? —preguntó sin rodeos mientras el chico la miraba con la mirada atónita.

—Cómo puedes preguntarme eso, claro que te quiero—contestó tomando entre sus manos su delicado rostro—Y lo que menos quiero es verte…

Y antes de decir algo los labios del chico fueron callados por los labios de aquella mujer dueña de sus sueños y suspiros.

_Rukia Kuchiki lo había besado, y estaba seguro de que no era un sueño._

—Ichigo…—murmuró al momento de separarse de él y cayendo inconsciente en sus brazos.

Renji la abrazó y dejo que sus lágrimas cayeran.

Su felicidad al parecer aún no estaba por llegar, y parecía no querer hacerlo.

—Vámonos a casa Rukia—susurró besando la frente de la pelinegra y tomándola con fuerza.

Mientras que en su mente razonaba fuertemente la siguiente pregunta:

_¿Cuál podría ser el mejor momento para decirle te amo a Rukia Kuchiki?_

* * *

—Las tartaletas ya están listas—dijo el albino mientras sacaba del horno aquellas pequeñas masas rectangulares sobre una charola.

—Podrías ponerlas sobre la barra Hitsugaya-kun—pidió amablemente.

Cuando el chico le había pregunto aquello no sabía que responder, y lo único que dijo por mero instinto fue "Quiero hacer tartaletas de frutilla y kiwi". El albino solo había asentido mientras ayudaba a la chica a sacar los ingredientes y a hacer la masa, mientras ella preparaba la crema chantilly y, el kiwi y los trozos de fresa con salsa de miel.

Además por otra parte, esto no era tan malo, ya que desde hace unos días la castaña quería hacer algo para sus amigos y aquellas personas que habían sido tan amables con ella desde su llegada al edificio, además también, quería darles un pequeño presente a sus compañeros de trabajo. Y qué mejor que aquello que más le gustaba hacer.

Hitsugaya por su parte tampoco estaba tan disgustado que digamos, ya que al parecer en ese departamento estaban las cosas que más le gustaba hacer: Pasar tiempo con Hinamori y cocinar. Esta mientras tanto, abrió un gabinete que estaba debajo de su televisor y sacó unas bolsas cristalinas de plástico y dos tubos de listón, y bueno, si iba a dar un presente este debía de tener presentación.

—Qué listón escogerías Hitsugaya-kun, ¿El turquesa o el rosa? —preguntó al chico, este solo se sonrojó levemente.

Precisamente, de toda la variedad de colores, tenía que haber escogido aquel primero.

—Yo creo que el ro…

—Me quedó con el turquesa, es más llamativo y bonito—dijo con una sonrisa al chico, pero al entender lo que dijo y al ver su sonrojo también ella se sonrojó—Etto…creo que debemos comenzar a decorar las tartaletas.

Y así pasaron los minutos, colocando fresas y kiwi y luego una pequeña montaña de chantilly sobre las tartaletas. Adornándolas y metiéndolas con sumo cuidado a las pequeñas bolsas y cerrándolas con aquel brillante listón turquesa con un perfecto moño, digno de toda una repostera graduada.

— ¡Terminamos! —gritó emocionada la chica terminando el último moño.

—Vaya, esto me parece mucho, ¿A cuántos le darás?

—Veamos, le daré uno claro a Ichigo-kun, Nanao-chan, Shuhei-kun, Orihime-san, Rangiku-san, Ulquiorra-san, Tatsuki-san, Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun, Neliel-chan, Hiyori-chan, Hirako-san, Urahara-san, Grimmjow-san, Yoruichi-san, Ichimaru-san, Ishida-kun, ¡Y claro que tú Hitsugaya-kun!

—Por lo que veo contaste a dieciocho personas—la castaña asintió—pero solo hiciste diecisiete tartaletas.

— ¡Ehh! —Exclamó mirando cada paquete y las etiquetas que había hecho—Esta es de Orihime-san, Hirako-san…—miro al chico— ¡No hice la tuya Hitsugaya-kun!

—No te preocupes, suele suceder—dijo mostrando desinterés, aunque si estaba algo dolido por sentirse olvidado por la chica, porque… ¡Oh vamos, incluso hizo el de Ichimaru y el de él no!

—Esto está mal—se dijo a sí misma la chica mientras mirada de lado a lado el lugar.

— ¿Por qué tarda tanto el idiota de Kurosaki? —Preguntó ante la ausencia de su amigo, para luego ver como Momo se levantaba y se encaminaba hacia la cocina— ¿Hinamori?

—No te preocupes Hitsugaya-kun, yo haré una tartaleta especial para ti—decía mientras tomaba la vasija en donde estaba la crema chantillí.

Al estar ambos en aquella cocina, era obvio que el chico aun seguía junto a ella.

—Puedo hacerte una pregunta—la voz del albino la asustó, pero no lo demostró— ¿Qué sucedió en las noches?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —contesto con otra pregunta, pero ese truco se lo sabía muy bien el prodigio.

—El chico, ese con quien hablabas antes de tu incidente, ¿Acaso te hizo algo?

Su rostro palideció mientras que la vasija que traía en sus manos resbalaba y caía al suelo, manchando así la perfecta alfombra con chantilly, al igual que los pies de Momo.

—Qué tonta…—se susurró a si misma mientras se agachaba a recoger su vasija con torpeza, quedándose así, agachada, por un buen rato.

—Hinamori—él también se agacho, para así quedar a la altura de la chica— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Abrió la boca, pero las palabras no salieron.

—Este no es el mejor momento Hitsugaya-kun—esa voz, esa era la voz que dañaba el corazón del peliblanco, el escucharla con ese tono tan depresivo, e incluso nostálgico y amargo lo lastimaba—Por favor… no toques más ese tema.

—Si con eso logró que ese tono en tu voz desaparezca nunca más volveré a mencionarlo—dijo para tomar una pequeña toalla color melocotón—Desde hace rato vi que tenías un poco de crema chantilly embarrada.

— ¿Dónde? —preguntó, él sonrió. Esa era la voz que el tanto _amaba_

—Aquí—decía mientras limpiaba la crema que yacía cerca de sus labios.

El corazón de Hinamori se detuvo al igual que el de Hitsugaya. Simplemente era algo que ninguno podía evitar.

Estaban tan cerca, tanto que ambos podían sentir sus respiraciones entrecortadas, ambos podían sentir la temperatura de cada uno de sus cuerpos.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind, and in my dreams I've kissed Your lips a thousand time. I sometimes see you pass outsider my door. Hello, Is it me you're looking for?_

El estéreo de Hinamori comenzó a sonar, estaba en automático y con ello comenzó a reproducirse la canción _Hello_ de _Lionel Richie._

Mientras tanto la descarga eléctrica nuevamente se hizo presente. Los nervios y sonrojos también, al igual que una batalla intensa entre el chocolate y el turquesa, al parecer querían saber cuál era capaz de intimidar más al otro.

—Hitsugaya-kun—susurró, haciendo que su suave y dulce aliento rozara el rostro del albino.

—Hinamori…

_I can see it in Your eyes, I can see it in Your smile. You're all I've ever wanted and my arms are open wide._

—Yo…

— ¡Tengo que ir a dormir! —Gritó ella de repente mientras se paraba con torpeza—Hasta mañana Hitsugaya-kun—dijo dando media vuelta y desapareciendo de la cocina.

El albino se dejó caer y se tapó el rostro con sus manos, acaso él…

_¡Él se iba a confesar a Hinamori!, ¡Él estuvo a punto de besarla!_

* * *

—Nanao, ¿Qué sucedió? —Pregunto por enésima vez el morocho a la pelinegra, pero esta seguía sentada en el sofá—Recuerda que puedes contármelo todo.

—Shuhei—le llamó con una voz rasposa—Shunsui acaba de romper nuestro compromiso.

Y se soltó en llanto, mientras que Hisagi no hacía nada más que abrazarla y consolarla… Ayer Nanao y Kyoraku parecían la pareja perfecta, ¿Qué había pasado?

—Nanao…—susurró sintiendo las lágrimas de su amiga mojándole la camiseta.

— ¿Qué hice mal Shuhei?, ¿Por qué ocurrió esto?

Su amigo no sabía que decir, solo escuchaba a su amiga y la abrazaba.

Él no era bueno en estos temas.

Un móvil comenzó a sonar, era el de Hisagi, y era el tono que sonaba cuando Rangiku lo llamaba.

—Ve—dijo la pelinegra.

—Pero tu…

—Yo estaré bien, ahora ve con Matsumoto-san, no querrás perder esta oportunidad, ¿O sí Shuhei?

Y era cierto, el no desaprovecharía las oportunidades que la rubia de daba, pero aun así no podía evitar el sentirse culpable por dejar sola a Nanao, su eterna amiga de aventuras, la única mujer que lo comprendía de verdad.

Ise suspiró y se limpió las lágrimas mientras que un mensaje de texto llegaba a su celular

_12/13/11_

_00:03 am_

_Kyoraku Shunsui_

_¿Podemos vernos?, ¿Te parece al mediodía?_

Suspiró, al menos tendría una explicación

_12/13/11_

_00:05 am_

_Ise Nanao_

_Sí, nos vemos en el restaurante DiamondDust._

Apagó su celular y se sentó cerca de la ventana, para ver como las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a empapar el cristal, al igual que las lágrimas empapaban su rostro.

* * *

Dejó con gran cuidado a la chica en su cama, por suerte Rangiku lo había dejado pasar, y más por el estado de la pelinegra.

—Bebió demasiado—dijo la rubia mientras la cobijaba—Seguramente tendrá una gran resaca mañana, pero al menos trae puesta su ropa interior.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, solo mantenía su mirada fija en Rukia.

— ¿Ocurrió algo que yo deba saber Renji?

—Nada—respondió dando media vuelta—No pasó nada…

Sí, quizás nadie sabría lo que ocurrió aquella noche, y quizás ni siquiera la misma Rukia lo recordaría, pero Renji… el nunca olvidaría el beso que le dio sin compromiso alguno.

El nunca olvidaría la suavidad de sus labios sobre los suyos.

Y Rukia nunca sabría que su corazón se está rompiendo gracias a ella.

* * *

A Neliel el tiempo se le fue volando, y a consecuencia de ello se quedó dormida en la cama de su amigo, este al verla no pudo evitar sonreír.

Tantos buenos recuerdos de su niñez… Neliel, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Szayel, Menoly, Loly, Harribel, Stark.

Tantos amigos, aunque claro, muchos de ellos ya no estaban. Un claro ejemplo Szayel, Menoly y Loly. Estos tres eran hermanos, los más unidos que Ulquiorra jamás había visto, y más fue su sorpresa cuando Neliel le confesó que estuvo comprometida con él e incluso tuvo una hija suya, una hija que el pelirrosa nunca pudo conocer, debido a un accidente automovilismo en que los hermanos perdieron la vida, su nombre es Yachiru, y según su amiga, esta heredó la cabellera de su padre.

El paradero de Harribel y Stark les era aún desconocido y Nnoitra, bueno, el seguía con aquel comportamiento bestial como siempre.

Al parecer los únicos que aún seguían juntos del grupo "Los espadas" eran Neliel, Nnoitra y Grimmjow, aunque próximamente también él.

Ulquiorra no los dejaría de nuevo tras todo el dolor que debieron haber pasado.

—No te preocupes Nell—la chica seguía dormida, ignorando lo que decía el pelinegro—Nuestro grupo nuevamente volverá a estar como antes, yo me encargaré de buscar a Stark y Harribel…

* * *

—Se quedó dormida—dijo Tatsuki mirando a Ichigo— ¿No piensas irte?

—Si me voy estaría incumpliendo la promesa que le hice a Sora antes de morir.

— ¿Promesa? —Preguntó la chica caminando hacia él— ¿Al hermano de Orihime?

—Yo prometí a Sora cuidar de Inoue y no dejar que nada ni nadie la lastimara.

Tatsuki miró por unos segundos a su amigo y suspiró. Este no comprendió la actitud de su amiga, no hasta que sintió su puñetazo sobre el rostro.

— ¡Qué te pasa estúpida! —gritó a lo que ella le regalo una patada.

—Si gritas Orihime despertará además, creo que lo que estás haciendo está mal—el peli naranja la miro mientras trataba de parar la sangre que salía de su nariz—Lo único que lograras con esto es reemplazar a Sora, y eso sería algo que a Orihime le dolerá conforme pasa el tiempo, Ichigo—tomó un bocado de aire—Lo que ahora Orihime necesita es un amigo y no un hermano mayor, ese ya lo tuvo y lo perdió, no quiero que ella vuelva a sufrir por lo mismo.

El joven comprendió y asintió con la cabeza mientras se recostaba en el sofá y cerraba los ojos.

— ¿Qué cojines estás haciendo?

—Por lo menos déjame disfrutar de estos últimos momentos como su hermano mayor—miro a la pelinegra—Cuando abra los ojos nuevamente seré solo su amigo, por nada del mundo quiero ser el causante del dolor de Inoue, además—hizo una pausa—Tengo miedo de encontrarme con Rukia y Renji.

—Ichigo, acaso tu…

Pero no terminó la frase, la mirada de su amigo lo decía todo.

_El aun no olvidaba a Rukia Kuchiki. _

—Iré por una frazada extra.

* * *

Hinamori terminó de hornear y comenzó a decorar, solamente con una vela como iluminación, mientras que el albino seguía durmiendo en el sofá.

Tomó un poco de chocolate blanco en barra y comenzó a rayarlo para que los pedazos de este cayeran sobre el brownie, y mientras con otra barra comenzaba a hacer una flor. Ichigo no había regresado, aunque bueno, quizás estaba cansado o alguna urgencia se presentó en el hospital, ella no se enojaría ni nada por el estilo, al contrario trataría de comprenderlo y apoyarlo en todo.

Con una sonrisa metió su creación en una caja blanca con dibujos de copos de nieve azules en todas sus tonalidades. Ideales para este clima, ideales como sus ojos azul turquesa.

Caminó hasta la mesa de estar que se encontraba frente al sofá donde ahora yacía un dormido Hitsugaya y dejo la caja al igual que una nota, y sin saber por qué se sentó en el suelo para apoyarse en esa misma mesa y mirarlo.

Quizás era su cabello blanco o su extraña piel que hacían querer mirarlo a toda costa, o quizás la tranquilidad en que esta su ceño puesto a que todo el día lo tiene fruncido. Quizás sea el deseo de ver aquel colorido color de ojos que se ocultaban detrás de aquellos parpados caídos…

—Hitsugaya-kun…—susurró mientras el sueño le caía de peso y se quedaba dormida sobre aquella mesa.

El albino abrió lentamente los ojos, para así encontrarse con una sala con iluminación tenue. Al darse cuenta de su descuido al quedarse dormido en el hogar de ella se levantó del sofá, no sin ignorar a la chica que yacía dormida apoyada en la mesa, y como en esta había una caja y una nota, la cual tenía escrita su nombre con la letra de Hinamori…

"_Hitsugaya-kun, discúlpame por no haber hecho una tartaleta de frutilla para ti ¡De verdad lo siento mucho! Y para mostrarte mi arrepentimiento preparé algo especial para ti, está dentro de la caja, ¿Sabes qué es?, claro que no sabes, porque ni siquiera te lo dije, ¡Es una tarta de brownie con trozos de chocolate blanco! Espero que te guste, porque me esmeré en hacerla, también es como agradecimiento a todo lo que has hecho por mí, no solo hoy, sino también desde el día en que me ayudaste a salir viva de mi pila de maletas. No te molesto más, seguramente esta nota ya que harto como todas mis tonterías."_

_Momo Hinamori*_

Sonrió. Sonrió y dio gracias a los dioses que ninguno de sus amigos estuviese ahí para ver la cara de idiota que ahora tenía.

Pero es que simplemente esas palabras plasmadas en papel, sin importar como, movían cada emoción escondida en su corazón.

Luego su sonrisa, simplemente lo volvía loco al igual que aquella miradas chocolatosa, incluso las palabras que aún no salían de su boca él las amaba. Desde principio a fin.

—Yo nunca me hartaría de ti Hinamori—confesó en voz baja.

Con sumo cuidado al no querer despertarla abrió la caja para así encontrase con aquel aroma a chocolate que tanto le recordaba a ella, mientras que aquellos trozos blancos parecían burlarse de él.

Con su mano cogió un pedazo de brownie y lo introdujo en su boca, este al momento de hacer contacto con el paladar hizo que las mejillas del chico se sonrosaran y sus ojos brillaran.

—Esto es delicioso…

Dicen que lo más triste de desilusionar un corazón no es la ilusión que se pierde ni el dolor que se provoca, sino lo mucho que le costará volver a creer.

Pero al parecer eso era lo que menos le importaba a Toushiro, ya que él nuevamente había vuelto a creer, aunque lo había hecho gracias a la persona equivocada.

Su corazón ahora está maldiciéndolo por no poder decirle _"Te amo"_ a Momo Hinamori.

¿Por qué fue ella? ¿Por qué no alguien más? ¿Cómo fue que un simple enamoramiento a primera vista se convirtió en _Amor_? Él lo sabe, a pesar de querer negarlo, a pesar de querer ignorar ese sentimiento él no podía dejarla ir. Él no podía dejar que la muñeca de malecón se alejara de él

Ya que él siempre la esperaría a pesar de que la batalla ya estaba perdida.

_Sí, el masoquismo era exquisitamente delicioso._

**.**

**Continuará.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, y como notaron, el sufrimiento al igual que el despecho es capaz de lograr malos efectos. Y miren, ¡Karin a entrado a escena!, pero claro, aun no hará acto de presencia ante Toushiro, un falta para ese suceso, pero esto ha dado inicio para un gran problema que se verá más adelante.

Las canciones que aparecen son Addicted de Simple Plan, Hot n' Cold de Katy Perry, Lovegame de Lady Gaga y Hello de Lionel Richie.

Y antes de que digan algo ofensivo sobre Karin quiero aclarar esto: Karin no es la antagonista del fic. Si, le hizo daño a Toushiro, y ese dolor hizo que quedaran secuelas, pero ella no la villana, solamente fue una mujer confundida que amó a alguien que no es su novio, y eso, hasta en las mejores historias pasan. Quizás conforme avance el fic bueno, tome un papel malo, pero no será una desquiciada sin corazón, y su esposo, Tadashi Asai, antes de que insulten a este OoC, quiero decirles que no hay razón, ya que él es mas bueno que un Joushiro Ukitake en vísperas de navidad.

El verdadero villano de este fic se irá descubriendo poco a poco.

Por si acaso no puedo regresar o actualizar antes, ¡Les deseo una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo!

Que se la pasen de lo más bonito con su familia, yo también lo haré, con mis chicos de la orquesta Ray-kun, Caro-chan, Usagi-chan y ahora Ryuu-san. Ya que mis padres no podrán estar conmigo para esas fechas por sus viajes de trabajo. Que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad.

Y bueno, tengo que irme, un vestido, tacones, maquillaje y Usagi-chan me esperan para arreglarme. Discúlpenme si les contesto sus reviews de manera corta, pero ahora estoy casta de tiempo.

Cuídense mucho, espero que dejen sus lindos reviews.

Ja-ne

**N**ana-**c**h_a_n!


	5. Primer llamado

Ultimo día de Diciembre, último día del año, y es por eso que hoy he decidido actualizar. Hace unos días llegué de mi viaje, pero claro, estuve allá en navidad, ya que en el hotel se fue la luz y estuve atrapada en la habitación con cinco personas más y no saben, fue algo... extraño. Pero no me quejo, en aquel viaje pasaron cosas asombrosas, pasé un tiempo muy valioso con personas especiales e importantes para mí, que si bien, no son mi familia, pero que los quiero como tal. Aunque claro, Ray y Usagi son los que más se han ganado ese lugar a creces. En estos momentos bueno, debería estar arreglando la casa, ya que en efecto, esta será la sede de la fiesta de año nuevo con los chicos de la orquesta... y pensar que hace tres días aquí hicimos otra fiesta que, déjenme decirles, nunca mezclen adolescentes hormonales con alcohol, ni un chico con su novia y ex novia, no trae pero para nada buenos resultados. Ni tampoco quedes debajo de un muérdago con tu amigo, ya que la chica que le gusta lo malinterpretará todo. Pero por suerte eso lo solucionamos... creo. Y yo bueno, ahora mismo, mientras escribo, veo un vestido guindo y otro azul que se encuentran colgados frente a mi armario, mis padres me lo mandaron como regalo de navidad diciendo que debo ponerme uno para este día, solo lo haré porque gastaron dinero en ello, solo por eso.

Pero ya no gastemos en esto, ahora quiero agradecer los reviews y PM tan lindos que me han dejado.

Quiero agradecer a:_ pachi-chan, LadyDy, Trina, Juli-nyaan, HeladoDerretido, blackmoon9631, DayiFabi, Neko-chan, xHinamoriKunx, zedna-max, Any-chan y Mumi Evans Elric._

**_Reviews anónimos:_**

_**Trina:** Si, se acerca, pero aun faltan algunas cosas por las cuales ambos tienen que pasar, además aun hay un obstáculo, hoy veremos lo que pasará con Nanao y Kyoraku y también las consecuencias del beso entre Renji y Rukia. Espero que te guste el capitulo._

Quiero agregar que bueno, para las que leían este fic antes, quizás verán una pequeña sorpresa, ya que una escena la extendí más, es para darle un mejor toque al fin que había olvidado agregar. Además de que en el capitulo de hoy aparecerán nuevos personajes, y habrá claro, un cambio en el apellido de uno de ellos, ya que quería incluirlo, pero su historia se me hacía muy trágica como para agregarle su apellido.

Ahora sí, a leer se ha dicho el capitulo # V de quinto piso:

* * *

.

.

.

_Canción del día: Begin again._

_Intérprete: Taylor Swift._

.

.

.

**Capitulo V**

**Primer llamado: Explosión, los sentimientos están a prueba.**

¿Has notado cuando entra en tu vida una persona que quizás ni siquiera conoces y te es necesaria como ninguna? No sabes cuál es su comida favorita ni su color preferido. Que es lo que ama y lo que odia. Conoces poco de esa persona pero una cosa sabes de seguro… Esta ahí. Para ayudarte. Te oye sin más preámbulos. Te aconseja, te entiende. Se encuentra a tu lado. Con solo una mirada te tranquiliza y un abrazo te devuelve el aliento. Y cuando esos simples gestos te ayudan de una manera inigualable… ¿Qué importa lo poco que la conozcas?

* * *

— ¿Kurosaki-kun? —preguntó al ver a su amigo dormido en el sofá.

—Insistió en quedarse anoche—contestó la morena mientras servía tres tazas de café— Tú mejor que nadie sabes como es.

—Lo sé—dijo. Se sentó en la mesa y habló nuevamente—Pero también sé que no lo hizo solamente por mí, hay algo más, ¿Verdad?

—El ver a Kuchiki y a Renji juntos ayer realmente le dolió, y más la sola idea de que ellos puedan tener algo—explico con tristeza en su voz, era claro que esa explicación también iba para ella.

—Pero Kurosaki-kun esta con Hina-chan—susurró la peli naranja—Será acaso…

—Sí Orihime—el muchacho se estaba despertando, y escuchaba las voces de sus amigas—Ichigo aún esta enamorado de Kuchiki.

— ¿Tan obvio soy? —pregunto la voz varonil, la cual hizo que ambas se sobresaltaran.

—Solo agradece que Hinamori-san no se ha dado cuenta de ello—al escuchar el nombre de la castaña no pudo evitar sentir un gran remordimiento.

—Lo que estás haciendo está mal Kurosaki-kun—le regaño Inoue cruzando los brazos, al mismo tiempo que su amigo se sentaba al lado de la morena.

—Lo sé, no tienes que decirlo Inoue—la peli naranja miro a su amiga, esta solo suspiró—He pensado algunas veces en terminar con ella pero no puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Porqué?

—La idea de lastimar a Momo me aterra, además, con el paso del tiempo…

— ¿Te enamoraste de ella? —interrumpió y preguntó la morena—Ichigo, ¿Estás enamorado de Hinamori-san y Kuchiki?

No respondió, pero la respuesta era más clara que el agua.

Ichigo se había enamorado de Hinamori, sí.

_Pero a la única que amaba era a Rukia Kuchiki._

Y el amor y enamoramiento eran dos cosas muy diferentes. Él sabía que el amor que tenía hacia la pelinegra no se borraría de la noche a la mañana.

Y ahora dudaba en si algún día se iría.

Pero aun así no quería dejar a la castaña, aquella mujer que según él lo amaba. Aquella mujer que entro a su vida como un rayo de luz, pero al mismo tiempo tan pequeño por no llenar aquel hueco de tristeza que Rukia había dejado años atrás dentro de sí.

— ¿Tienes miedo a quedarte solo Kurosaki-kun? —preguntó de la nada Inoue, mientras que su amigo, aun sorprendido por la pregunta, asintió con torpeza.

_No había nadie que no le tuviese miedo a la soledad._

La platica se torno tranquila y amena. Tanto que los nombres Momo, Renji y Rukia no sonaron en la mesa.

Pero en la cabeza de cierta peli naranja una pregunta resonaba con fuerza, o mejor dicho un nombre no la dejaba en paz desde la noche pasada:

_Neliel Tu Odelschwanck._

Aquella oji pardo que había sacado una sonrisa en el apático Ulquiorra Cifer.

—Esa mujer—habló Inoue— ¿En verdad será solo una amiga de Ulquiorra-kun?

— ¿Te refieres a Neliel? —Preguntó el peli naranja, su amiga asintió—Si ella dijo eso y Ulquiorra no lo desmintió entonces es verdad

—Eso lo sé pero… ¿Y si llegan a ser algo más?

Ichigo y Tatsuki sabían que la chica tendría esos pensamientos después de lo visto la noche anterior en el pasillo, además sabían que el corazón de su amiga era muy frágil, y estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para no soltarse a llorar nuevamente.

—Si eso llegara a suceder, no sé que haré—confesó temblando

—Bienvenida a nuestro infierno Orihime—susurró Tatsuki mientras miraba las luces al nivel tenue que alumbraban la habitación

La peli naranja comprendió a su amiga.

Ella, al igual que Tatsuki e Ichigo, estaba obligada a sacar a la persona amada de su corazón.

_Orihime sabía el camino que debía elegir de ahora en adelante, pero no estaba segura de poder pasear por él._

* * *

—Mi cabeza…

Los ojos azules de Rukia se encontraron con el techo de su habitación, mientras que miles de zumbidos retumbaban en su cabeza y sus ojos aun distorsionaban los colores a su alrededor.

Había bebido demasiado la noche pasada, de eso estaba segura.

Aun traía puesta la ropa de ayer, revisó debajo de su blusa, traía puesto su sostén, lo cual le hacía saber que no cometió alguna estupidez…

Había algo además de la resaca que se la estaba comiendo viva. Cómo si estuviese olvidando algo, o mejor dicho, como si no quisiese recordar algo.

— ¡Buenos días Rukia-chan! —gritó con gran euforia mientras la ahora y cambiada, y mejor arreglada pelinegra se sentaba en un sofá de la sala.

—Qué tiene de buenos—se quejó al mismo tiempo que se tapaba la cara con una almohada.

—Creo que a alguien le fue mal anoche, o de plano si te diste tus buenas copas—cantó divertida.

—No lo sé—respondió—No logro recordar nada.

— ¿Y te sorprendes? —Rukia levantó la ceja y miró a la rubia—Cuando bebes de más por obvias razones a la mañana siguiente no recuerdas muchas cosas.

— ¿La voz de la experiencia? —Preguntó con burla, Matsumoto le mostró la lengua—Tu no te vez muy bien que digamos, ¿Ya haz bebido?

—Dos copas cuando recién me desperté—contestó orgullosa, pero triste al recordar por qué—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Ni deberías, él es un completo idiota, y tu también al llorar por él.

— ¡Oye, gracias por el apoyo! —dijo con sarcasmo mientras le lanzaba una almohada.

_Rieron ignorando el dolor que ahora invadía el pecho de ambas._

_Dolor que al parecer compartían, aunque claro, por razones diferentes._

El sonido de una puerta al abrirse asustó a la pelinegra, pero la rubia ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Rangiku…—murmuró Rukia.

—No te preocupes, es solo Shuhei.

— ¿Hisagi-san?

El morocho apareció cuando pronunciaron su nombre. Le sonrió a la rubia, esta le devolvió el gesto, aunque la pelinegra también noto algo extraño en ello.

Matsumoto estaba sonrojada y tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos, brillo que hace mucho la pequeña Kuchiki no miraba.

—Buenos días Rangiku, Kuchiki—saludó a ambas mujeres.

—Buenos días Hisagi-san—saludo aun dudosa la pelinegra, mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro ¡El morocho no traía camisa alguna, y apenas tenía sus pantalones puestos!

—Yo me tengo que ir, para cualquier cosa ya sabes donde encontrarme—dijo mirándola.

—Tú pagas la cuenta.

—Es una cita—finalizó el morocho mientras que la rubia se despedía con una enorme sonrisa

— ¿De que me perdí? —pregunto Rukia al sentir el panorama un tanto extraño.

La pelinegra observa como el pelinegro se retira del departamento, y como Matsumoto suspira ante ello. Pero aun así, aunque su amiga le dijese que todo estaba bien ella sabía que no lo era.

— ¿Estás segura de esto? —pregunto a su amiga, la cual la miró. Su rostro denotaba una gran inseguridad.

—Él es un buen hombre y sé que no sufriré a su lado—respondió ante la pregunta caminando hacia el estante de licores.

—Pero Rangiku, tu no lo amas, y creo que nunca lo harás.

—Porqué estás tan segura de eso—decía mientras llenaba una copa con vino—Quien sabe, quizás con el tiempo logre hacerlo.

— ¡Rangiku! —alzó la voz. Estaba molesta— ¡Porque carajos estás haciendo esto, solo le harás daño a Hisagi-san y a ti misma! —la rubia bajo la mirada, a lo que Rukia moderó su tono de voz—Yo lo sé, te duele esta situación, pero entiéndelo bien… Cuando amas a alguien el tratar de olvidarlo es muy difícil, y más remplazarlo, porque con el paso del tiempo te quedarás sola y herida.

—Pero amar a Gin no es lo mejor…

—Ni tampoco amar a Ichigo—admitió recostándose en el sofá y colocado su brazo en la frente—Amarlo para nada es lo mejor.

Sí, ellas lo tenían claro, amar a esos hombres no era lo mejor que podían hacer, pero aun sabiendo eso, ellas no podían dejar de hacerlo.

Rangiku se levantó y se encaminó a la regadera para darse una ducha, dejando así a una pelinegra nadando en un mar de sentimientos. Luchando contra aquellas inmensas ganas de derribar la puerta y encaminarse al departamento de Ichigo para confesar aquello que sentía por el.

Ella quería confesarle sus sentimientos, aquellos que fueron obligados a guardarse tiempo atrás.

Cerró los ojos, lo único que quería era dormir y soñar. Soñar nuevamente que Ichigo estaba a su lado y nunca más se iba. Soñar que Momo Hinamori no existe y nunca había entrado a sus vidas.

_¿Acaso soñando era la única manera en que Ichigo estaría a su lado?_

* * *

Momo tiene entre sus manos una taza de chocolate caliente, el cual estaba acompañado también por unos malvaviscos.

Ya tenía tiempo de que despertase, tiempo desde que había recogido el desastre de la madrugada. Tiempo desde que estaba sentada observando dormir al albino.

_Él había cumplido con su palabra, no se había ido, no la había dejado sola._

_Ya que era lo que más odiaba, quedarse sola._

Una sonrisa apareció en aquel pacífico rostro, mientras que sus ojos no se despegaban de la persona que se encontraba durmiendo en su sofá.

Lo observaba sin entender porque demonios llevaba minutos haciéndolo.

Ichigo nunca volvió, quizás incluso lo había olvidado y se quedó en su departamento. La castaña rio bajo, cuidando no despertar al albino, lo que menos quería era ser la causante de que esa tranquilidad en su rostro se desvaneciera.

Por algún motivo ella no quería ser el motivo de algún disgusto por parte de Toushiro.

¿Porqué?, ¿Porque a cada momento estaba pendiente en como la mirara el chico?, ¿Por qué se preocupaba de lo que Hitsugaya pensara de ella?

—Porque él es un gran amigo—contestó a su pregunta—Y solo eso ¿Verdad?

No obtuvo respuesta, ya que ni ella misma tenía respuesta alguna para esa pregunta. Y todo se había hecho confuso desde la noche anterior, cuando el corazón de Hinamori dio signos de vida por la simple cercanía del muchacho.

Ella lo sabía, ni cuando Ichigo se acercaba tanto a ella su corazón de alocaba, ni siquiera cuando se besaban, y ahora resulta, que el simple toque de manos con el albino había movido miles de sensaciones en ella.

— ¿En dónde estoy? —preguntó una voz ajena a la castaña, la cual sonrió al verlo despertar.

—Buenos días Hitsugaya-kun.

El chico al escuchar su voz e identificar el lugar en donde estaba, no pudo evitar mirarla.

Ella tan sonriente y amigable como siempre. Con ese brillo característico en sus ojos color chocolate.

—Te quedaste dormido, supongo… aunque aun no me explico por qué desperté en mi habitación—explicó al ver la confusión en los ojos del chico, aunque ella también lo estaba.

—Fui yo—habló aclarando su voz—Yo te llevé a tu habitación en la madrugada que desperté, ya que te habías quedado dormida en la sala—el sonrojo no se hizo esperar, aunque ahora era por parte de ambos.

—Tu me llevaste…— susurró, pero ni siquiera terminó para luego hacer una pregunta— ¿Entonces porque te quedaste Hitsugaya-kun?

—Porque yo te di mi palabra—Hizo una pausa—Dije que no me iría, y así lo cumplí.

Y a pesar de que el chico no le dedicase una sonrisa, ella no pudo estar más que conmovida por sus palabras. Aunque decir que esa sensación se debía a aquellas palabras era una suposición errónea, lo que la había conmovido eran sus ojos, aquellos ojos azul turquesa. Una silenciosa y transparente mirada, que evocaba las astillas de luz que atraviesan los carámbanos de una mañana invernal.

_Lamentablemente esos ojos también tenían un deje de tristeza, tristeza que sin saber porque, hería a Momo._

—Y al parecer también probaste lo que hornee para ti—el muchacho se sonrojó— ¿Te gustó?

—La palabra gustar es una palabra muy inadecuada en caso de calificación—miró directamente a aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban—Me encantó, fue lo más delicioso que he probado en toda mi vida.

— ¡De verdad! —Exclamó con emoción mientras cortaba el espacio y tomaba las manos del albino— ¡Eso es lo que crees Hitsugaya-kun!

A lo largo de estos días, nunca había visto de esa manera a la chica.

Nunca la había visto con tanta felicidad en sus ojos, en su voz, en su rostro. Todo ella ahora era felicidad.

Era como si esa palabra hubiese tomado vida y forma propia.

Si antes la chica era bonita, ahora era hermosa, o bueno, eso era lo que ahora estaba en la cabeza de Hitsugaya.

—Me alegro—hablo Hinamori esbozando una tímida sonrisa—Me alegro que te halla gustado Hitsugaya-kun.

Intentó sonreír, pero eran tantos sus nervios que lo único que logro hacer fue una mueca divertida. La castaña aparto con sutileza sus manos de las del chico y se dirigió a un estante, de donde sacó un libro.

— ¿Te gusta leer? —preguntó el albino.

—Es otro de mis pasatiempos—respondió apenada—Además de cocinar, también me encanta leer y dibujar— y fue entonces cuando le echó una mirada a los cuadros de aquella sala de estar.

—No me digas que tu…

—Sí, yo los he dibujado todos—se notaba que estaba orgullosa de si misma, y bueno, tenía muy buenas razones para estarlo.

— ¿Romeo y Julieta? —Preguntó al ver el libro que Momo traía en sus manos—Con que un clásico.

—Me encantan los clásicos, pero no tengo nada en contra de lo contemporáneo, además… esta es una historia de amor muy bella pero a la vez trágica, me dirás loca pero, eso me encanta

Amor. La palabra comenzó a taladrar su cerebro.

_Amor. _

Cuantas veces el chico a escuchado esa palabra, cuantas bocas han pronunciado estas cuatro letras, que aparentemente no tienen nada de especial; que suenan tan vacías y sin sentido; cuantas personas han dicho esta palabra como si fuera cualquier cosa, que ya hasta parece que no tiene ningún valor.

—Pero honestamente no quisiera vivirla en carne propia. Ya que el amor supongo esta para ser disfrutado, y no para estar sufriendo—susurró Hinamori mirando hacia la ventana de su cocina

Sin embargo ahora, cada vez que escucha y pronuncia esa palabra "Amor", se le llena el alma de color y para él lo es todo, siempre lo ha sido; siempre ha sido lo mejor, la combinación perfecta de un buen corazón, del alma y de los sentimientos.

Aquella perfecta combinación que llevaba el nombre de Momo Hinamori.

Y ahora lo sabe, uno no escogía la manera de amar, sino que el amor te escogía a ti y te hace su propio instrumento de él.

—Los perros—respondió Hinamori mientras ponía cara de niña pequeña. Ya llevaban varios minutos haciéndose preguntas para conocer aun mejor sus gustos, y gracias a eso Toushiro ya sabía muchas cosas sobre la chica, y viceversa—Mi turno… ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños Hitsugaya-kun?

—El veinte de Diciembre—contestó sin mucha importancia, mientras que la castaña miraba incrédula al chico.

—Para eso falta una semana exacta—susurró mirándolo— ¡Hitsugaya-kun faltan siete días para tu cumpleaños!

—No le des mucha importancia…

— ¡Es tan poco tiempo! —gritaba ignorando al chico—Pero bueno, creo que es tiempo suficiente como para llevar a cabo tu fiesta, y con eso de que no trabajaré por un buen tiempo estoy más que disponible—pausó—Necesitaré hablar con Ichigo-kun, Nanao-chan, Shuhei-kun, Rangiku-san…

—Nada de fiestas—le interrumpió Hitsugaya con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero es tu cumpleaños número veintitrés, ¿No quieres festejarlo con tus amigos y familia?

—He dicho que no, además…—sus ojos mostraron un enorme deje de tristeza, por lo cual ella se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado—Este será mi primer cumpleaños sin mi madre.

Sin saber por qué, sus ojos se cristalizaron, y unas enormes ganas de llorar se hicieron presentes. Era como si el dolor de Hitsugaya se trasmitiera a ella.

Y así ocurrió. Hinamori comenzó a llorar.

El la mira, no sabe que hacer, pero nosotros sabemos que lo que mas anhela ahora era abrazarla, estrecharla entre sus brazos para así acabar con esas lágrimas, las cuales, sin querer, fueron provocadas por él.

—Lo siento mucho Hitsugaya-kun, no debí haber reaccionado así.

—Hey tranquila—no sabía que hacer nunca había consolado a alguien, y bueno, él no era muy bueno en esas cosas.

—De verdad no lo sabía, seguramente has de estar fatal Hitsugaya-kun—susurró mientras se acomodaba en el pecho del chico, este se sonrojó al instante, pero se preocupó al sentir las lágrimas de la chica—Se ha de sentir horrible verdad, el dejar de ver a uno de tus seres queridos después de tantos años de amor y cariño.

—Hablas como si tu…—pero no dijo nada. Las lágrimas de la chica hablaban por si solas.

Momo sintió como unos brazos la abrazaban y la pegaban al cuerpo del chico, ella no dijo nada, solo se dejó abrazar y a descargar aquellas lágrimas que tenía acumuladas por años.

—Al parecer compartimos el mismo dolor—susurró él, a lo que ella asintió levemente con la cabeza pero sin levantar la vista—Y para recordártelo, no quiero nada de fiestas, ni tampoco sorpresas o improvisadas.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica mientras que se acomodaba mejor en los brazos de Toushiro, su corazón estaba caliente, a pesar de que todos describían al chico como frío y distante, para ella el albino era como un sol.

_Un enorme y dichoso sol que siempre estaba ahí para ella._

* * *

—Creí que nos veríamos en DiamondDust—dijo Nanao mirando al castaño.

—No podía esperar tanto, ¿Puedo pasar?

Ella, dudosa, hizo ademán de que entrara. Aun no estaba preparada para hablar con él, además aun faltaban tres horas para su encuentro en aquel restaurante, y si el castaño había ido hasta su hogar para hablar sobre aquel asunto, entonces tendrían muchas cosas de que discutir.

—Al menos debiste avisarme de que vendrías—decía amarrándose mejor la bata de dormir—Me has encontrado en mis peores ropas y con mi cabello hecho una maraña.

—Sin importar que ropas uses tú siempre te verás hermosa Nanao-chan, además me encanta tu maraña.

La chica se sonrojó y sacó un cepillo para desenredar su cabello ¡Ese hombre siempre haciéndola pasar vergüenzas!

Kyoraku la observa, no puede evitar sonreír, para él la mujer que estaba en el sofá de enfrente era lo más perfecto y bello que había visto, él la amaba, la amaba de verdad.

Entonces dirán ¿Porqué la dejo así como si nada?, ¿Qué le hizo tomar esa drástica decisión? Miró de nuevo a la chica, y en cuanto hizo eso se dio cuenta de un gran detalle.

Los ojos de su hermosa Nanao-chan estaban apañados por una capa de suma tristeza y enorme ojeras, además de que los tenía hinchados.

¿En verdad él había provocado eso?

—Qué mierda haces aquí.

El castaño levantó la mirada, para así encontrarse con un Hisagi cruzado de brazos detrás de la pelinegra. Esta se sobresaltó, no había sentido la llegada de su amigo en la sala.

—Responde Kyoraku.

El hombre de edad madura sonrió con amargura, no contaba con la presencia de su buen "amigo", aunque claro, no esperaba menos, ya que ellos dos vivían juntos.

Pero Kyoraku no quería que Hisagi escuchara lo que diría a Nanao, era algo que solo se trataba de ellos dos, su relación, el compromiso anulado, la explicación que la mujer merecía, pero que el morocho no debía saber.

—He venido a hablar con Nanao-chan—respondió con una extraña amabilidad, la pelinegra lo miró, ella sabía lo que sucedería después.

— ¿Hablar? Después de lo que ayer no lo creo—hizo una pausa—No dejaré que lastimes nuevamente a Nanao.

—Shuhei—ella habló—Es necesario que hable con Shunsui, hay muchas cosas que explicar y… yo también quiero hablar con él.

_Silencio._

La incomodidad de la habitación estaba a un nivel muy alto.

—A solas.

Hisagi se sentó al lado de la chica y tomo sus manos, el castaño no perdía detalle de cada acto, de cada gesto y movimiento que hacía la pareja de amigos.

— ¿Segura? —preguntó. Ella respondió con un si—Cualquier cosa estaré en el departamento de Renji—y dicho esto se despidió depositándole un beso en la frente y lanzándole una mirada suicida a Kyoraku.

—Quieres comenzar con una cotidiana conversación y comienzo con las explicaciones.

—Tú mejor que nadie sabes que me gustan las cosas claras y directas, y este caso no es la excepción—suspiró—Solo espero que esto no sea un error.

—El error en nosotros fue el comprometernos, ni tu ni yo estamos listos para esa etapa de tal magnitud, o al menos tú—ella lo miró—O por lo menos no conmigo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—No soportaría estar al lado de una mujer que no me ama y vivirá infeliz por el resto de nuestros días.

Nanao levantó la mirada sorprendida. Una cosa era que Kyoraku intuyera lo que ella sentía, pero no que lo sabía.

—Como…

—Eso es lo menos importante ahora—pausó—No eres mala mujer Nanao, solamente tomaste mal las decisiones y no supiste defender lo que sentías. Tal y como lo haces ahora al no decirle lo que realmente sientes a Hisagi.

Por un momento pensó que se desmayaría, todo le comenzaba a dar vueltas y su presión estaba bajando, pero el castaño se sentó al lado de ella tomándole la mano. Haciendo este acto para que se tranquilizara un poco.

—Yo no siento nada por Shuhei, él es solamente mi mejor amigo.

—Tu cariño hacia él pasa al de una amistad, y eso lo sabes bien Nanao—la chica bajó la mirada—No es parecido al que sientes por Ishida o mí, es mucho más fuerte.

—Tú lo has dicho, es solo cariño.

—Pero el cariño te lleva al amor, eso no me lo puedes negar—la miró—y si es mentira entonces dime, ¿Porqué tus ojos se iluminan cada vez que lo ves?

—Eso es porque…—no contestó, solo sintió sus ojos y mejillas arder—Eso no importa, Shuhei esta enamorado de Matsumoto-san y no lo culpo, ella es una mujer hermosa y divertida, en cambio yo…

—Calla—ordenó—no voy a permitir que una mujer tan bella como tu se insulte de esa manera.

— ¡Pero es la verdad! —Gritó parándose del sofá— ¡De que me sirve tener estos sentimientos si solo los tendré guardados!, ¡Para que me quieres hacer recordar algo que deseo tanto olvidar!

Kyoraku no soportaba lo que veía, Nanao, su Nanao-chan estaba llorando de una manera que él jamás, ni en sus más terribles pesadillas desearía ver.

—Te haces daño porque así lo quieres, la mejor manera de aliviar lo que sientes es diciéndoselo—tomo a la mujer de los hombros—Si lo sigues guardando seguirás sufriendo, y yo no quiero que tu sufras.

—Si no quieres que sufra porqué rompiste nuestro compromiso—su voz se escuchaba fatal.

—Porqué te amo—respondió con una sonrisa y ante la sorpresa de Ise—Y porque te amo no quiero ser el causante de tu sufrimiento, porque sé que tarde o temprano esto te lastimaría—tomo las frágiles manos de ella—Pero aun así recuerda que en mí siempre tendrás a un amigo.

—Shunsui…—susurró mientras el la abrazaba—Gracias…

Ahora podía comprenderlo.

Ya no se podía engañar a sí misma.

Ella amaba a su mejor amigo Shuhei Hisagi. Desde la preparatoria se había enamorado de él, y al paso del tiempo ese simple enamoramiento jovial se transformó en amor.

Kyoraku tenía razón, hasta no decirle lo que sentía no había nada más que perder.

Quien sabe, quizás, en un giro inesperado de la vida, su amigo le correspondía.

Nanao estaba decidida.

_Ella le confesaría sus verdaderos sentimientos a Shuhei._

* * *

— ¡Itai! —se quejó el pelirrojo tras el golpe que le había dado el morocho y el peli azul.

—Eso y más te mereces por aprovechado—se defendió el joven de lentes que ahora leía un libro.

—Yo voy por el más—comentó el pelinegro dándole una patada en la cabeza a su amigo.

— ¡Mierda Hisagi ya es suficiente! —gritó molesto.

En esos momento el pelirrojo se comenzaba a odiar a si mismo, ¿Por qué diablos le había comentado a Shuhei y Uryuu lo ocurrido la noche pasada? Sabía la respuesta: _por idiota._

—Al menos ya lo hablase ton Kuchiki ¿Verdad? —Renji no respondió—Eres un idiota.

—Quizás ni siquiera lo recuerde Ishida—comentó Hisagi—Al graduarte de la facultad de medicina, o mejor dicho, gracias a tu padre, debiste haber aprendido que después de una buena borrachera tus recuerdos se vuelven muy escasos al respecto.

—Pero solo momentáneamente—dijo serio—ya llegará un momento en que Kuchiki recuerde el beso y Abarai estará en serios problemas—el pelirrojo tragó saliva—Será mejor que aclares este mal entendido.

—Mira Ishida—por primera vez, tras el nerviosismo, habló—puede que haya sido un mal entendido, también puede llamarse error, pero fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida.

Tanto el como sus amigos guardaron silencio, realmente cuando se lo proponía llegaba a ser un verdadero fastidio.

—Entonces Nanao esta con Kyoraku—murmuró el peli azul algo preocupado, pero a la vez perturbado, desde que el morocho había llegado al departamento les había comentado todo al respecto de la "feliz pareja".

— ¿Te molesta acaso? —preguntó Shuhei.

—No solo me molesta, también me preocupa—respondió acomodándose las gafas—Nanao es una mujer frágil que recae con facilidad, lo que menos quiero es que algo como esto perjudique su salud.

—Vaya, hablas como si la conocieses de toda la vida—indagó el pelirrojo con algo de curiosidad.

—Quizás no la conozco de toda la vida, pero conozco todo de ella, al igual que ella de mí—sonrió—Es como la hermana que nunca tuve y sé que ella me ve como igual.

Ese comentario, sin saber porque, sacó una gran sonrisa en el morocho.

Ahora que escuchaba esas palabras de la boca de Uryuu se tranquilizaba, ya que así cualquier inquietud en él se esfumaba, además de que nuevamente volvería a ver al peli azul como un amigo.

— ¿Quieren? —ofreció el pelirrojo a sus amigos. Ambos asintieron recibiendo así cada uno una botella de cerveza—Quiero que tomemos por aquel amor que no se nos es correspondido.

—En eso te equivocas Renji—interrumpió el morocho—Ya que tengo el honor y el gran orgullo de comentarles que hoy tendré una cita formal con Rangiku.

Sus amigos estaban que no creían lo que su amigo les había comentado.

No es que no estuviesen alegres por él pero, ellos muy bien sabían el amor que la rubia sentía hacia cierto peli plateado de nombre Gin Ichimaru.

—Me alegro por ti Hisagi—dijo dudando el chico a su amigo, pero el peli azul no sabía que decir.

— ¿Y tu no dices nada Ishida?

—Supongo que me alegro por ti Hisagi—el morocho sabía que no era sincero, pero bueno, ya eran demasiadas preocupaciones por hoy.

—Entonces tú obtuviste una cita con Rangiku y yo un beso de Rukia…

—Lo cual no cuenta porque ella estaba borracha—interrumpió con burla el pelinegro.

— ¡Cállate idiota! —Tosió dando a entender que aun no terminaba de hablar—Como decía, Hisagi consiguió una cita, yo un beso, solamente faltas tu Ishida.

—Yo estoy muy bien en mi condición, con tal de tenerla como amiga me basta y sobra—explicó con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡No se supone que solo miras a Nanao como una hermana! —Su grito desconcertó a sus amigos— ¡A las hermanas no se les mira con ojos de amor!, ¡Eso es incesto!

—De que demonios esta hablando…—murmuró el pelirrojo, el peli azul se encogió de hombros.

—Mira Ishida—se calmo—eres mi amigo, pero Nanao también lo es y ahora esta pasando por un momento difícil, así que si ella te rechaza por favor compréndela.

—Qué carajos estas diciendo idiota—el morocho miró a Renji—Ishida no está enamorado de Ise, sino de Inoue.

De acuerdo, eso no se lo esperaba… ¡Uryuu Ishida enamorado de la hermosa e inocente Orihime Inoue!

—Pero no importa, ya que ella esta enamorada de Ulquiorra—admitió—Y no podré cambiar eso.

—A menos que Inoue cambie de idea—murmuró el pelirrojo—De hecho, el guardia de seguridad me comento anoche sobre una mujer que subió a nuestro piso y nunca bajó.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —pregunto un despistado Hisagi.

—Díganme, ¿Quién es el único de este piso que pide aquella clase de servicio a domicilio? —sus amigos lo miraron como si hubiesen hecho un descubrimiento.

—Pero Ichimaru se fue en la noche.

—Y no regresó—interrumpió el moreno—por lo que podemos llegar a la conclusión de que esa mujer fue pedida por nadie más y nadie menos que Ulquiorra Cifer.

—Lo que significa que si Inoue se llegase a enterar... —comentó Hisagi.

—Nuestro amigo Ishida tendrá una oportunidad—finalizó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Ishida se sentía feliz, por primera vez creía que al fin tendría una oportunidad para sentir aquella emoción que solamente conocía mediante a sus amigos.

_El amor quizás también estaba hecho para el._

Un rayo de luz iluminó su alma. Un rayo de luz que lo había abandonado años atrás junto a una gran decepción.

Un rayo de luz que tenía la imagen de la sonrisa de la encantadora Inoue Orihime.

* * *

— ¿Tienes que irte? —preguntó el oji esmeralda a la mujer de grandes (aunque la palabra se quedaba pequeña por el tamaño de estos) pechos.

—Yachiru está sola con el tío Zaraki—explicó con una risa—Y sabes lo violento que es mi tío.

—Zaraki-san… hace mucho que no lo veo, ¿Y como esta Izumi-san? —preguntó al recordar a la hermana del pelinegro, aquella amable mujer de cabello verde lima corto y grandes ojos negros como la aceituna.

—Ella…—el la miró, la chica titubeaba—Murió, la tía Izumi murió Ulqui-chan.

¿Es que acaso era un desgraciado?, ¡Cómo pudo dejarlos solos con todo ese dolor!

No solo habían muerto Syazel, Loly, Menoly, y los padres de Grimmjow, sino también la tía de Neliel. Izumi Kenpachi, hermana de la difunta madre de Neliel: Saori Kenpachi, o como la llamaron después de casarse, Saori Tu Odelschwanck.

Había muerto la única persona que era el reflejo de su madre, había muerto la segunda madre de Neliel.

—Nell…

—No te preocupes, ya ha pasado años desde eso, estamos bien—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Como puedes sonreírme después de todo lo que has pasado Nell, los abandone, los dejé atrás por mi estúpido egoísmo—decía el pelinegro sin mirarla—No puedo ni imaginar el dolor que pasaron, ¡Porqué no me odias!, ¡Cómo puedes seguir cerca de alguien que no le importó mantener comunicación alguna con ustedes por todos estos años! —gritó.

La peli verde se levantó y abrazó al pelinegro.

Porque ella sabía que lo que ahora decía Ulquiorra eran solamente estupideces.

Si ellos habían sufrido por las pérdidas y distanciamientos, pero el pelinegro también lo había hecho. Él había comenzado desde cero en una ciudad completamente desconocida para él, además que ella recordase, su amigo era una porquería al momento de hablar japonés.

Neliel sabía que ella no era nadie para culparlo, y ni siquiera quería hacerlo.

—Hey Ulqui-chan…—susurró en tono de voz tranquilizador—Tu no debes culparte de nada.

—Pero Nell

—Shh…—lo calló suavemente pero sin soltarlo—El destino por algún motivo nos volvió a reunir, por favor, no lo arruinemos de nuevo.

Lo soltó, le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió.

—Ahora vámonos.

— ¿A dónde?

—Quiero que conozcas a la pequeña Yachiru, estoy segura que la noticia de que tiene otro tío la hará muy feliz.

El pelinegro sonrió mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y se la colocaba a Neliel, él sabía que la chica odiaba el frío más que nada.

—No sabes lo feliz que estará Grimmjow cuando te vea, en todos estos años no ha llamado a nadie como su mejor amigo, tu lugar es irremplazable en nosotros Ulqui-chan.

Eso lo sorprendió por completo, pero también le hizo pensar.

Él había hecho amigos en Tokio, podría decirse que los chicos que vivían en el quinto piso eran sus amigos, pero ninguno de ellos era como ellos, los _espadas _como se hacían llamar de niños e inicios de secundaria.

Además… Él también quería volver a ver a Grimmjow.

—Y también Nnoitra, extraña tener a alguien con quien practicar sus nuevos movimientos de combate—dijo con una risa divertida mientras que el rostro del chico palidecía más de lo normal—por cierto, ¿Tienes novia Ulqui-chan? —preguntó inocentemente.

Su rostro se tensó.

Neliel lo notó.

Había tocado suelo de un tema delicado.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

Había metido la pata, así de sencillo.

Ulquiorra notó la seriedad en el rostro de su amiga, suspiró, tomó su mano y con la otra dio vuelta a la perilla de la puerta.

—No te preocupes Nell—ella lo miró, el chico sonrió—Hoy escribiré un capitulo nuevo en el libro de mi vida, borraré las tristezas y en el plasmaré alegrías y vivencias que estoy seguro ustedes me darán de ahora en adelante.

—Ulqui-chan…—susurró ella perdiéndose en los brillantes y determinantes ojos esmeraldas de su amigo y sintiendo más fuerte en apretón en su mano. Pero sonrió, ese era el Ulquiorra que conocía, su amigo de infancia, su hermano por así decirlo.

Sí, ese día el comenzaba una nueva etapa en su vida. El escribiría un nuevo capitulo en ese libro de la vida, aunque con una pregunta en su mente…

_¿Qué se encontraría en la siguiente página de este?_

* * *

— ¡Muchas gracias Hina-chan! —exclamó la chica al recibir las tartaletas al igual que Tatsuki.

—Al contrario, muchas gracias a ustedes—dijo con una sonrisa—Gracias por su amabilidad conmigo.

Estaban en el pasillo, frente al departamento de Inoue, donde en la puerta de este Tatsuki yacía recargada, mirando así del departamento de enfrente, en donde Renji seguramente aun estaba.

—No es la mejor—decía el peli naranja haciéndose paso entre Inoue y Arisawa para colocarse al lado de la castaña—Buenos días mi pequeño melocotón.

—Buenos días Ichigo-kun—dijo la chica mientras este le daba un beso.

— ¡Hey Toushiro! —Saludó a su amigo de cabellera blanca que tenía consigo una bolsa con todas las tartaletas dentro—Veo que tienes trabajo que hacer, lo siento, a veces Momo-chan suele ser muy mandona.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —gritó dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza.

—Kurosaki, se supone que tú eres el novio de Hinamori y el que debería estar haciendo esto, y no yo—dijo el albino con resignación y dolor en su voz, aunque este tono no destacó.

—Están deliciosas—decía Tatsuki, haciendo que todos ignoraran el comentario del albino—Eres una excelente repostera Hinamori-san.

—No es para tanto…—murmuró apenada mientras escuchaba dos puertas abrirse, y de estas salían Nanao, Kyoraku, Hisagi, Ishida y Renji— ¡Chicos! —exclamó.

— ¡Qué haces fuera de cama Momo! —Le regañó el morocho— ¡Aun estas delicada!

— ¡Hey Hisagi modera tu tono de voz! —dijo molesto Ichigo.

—Etto Shuhei-kun—decía mientras se acercaba a la bolsa que traía consigo el albino y sacaba cuatro bolsas de esta—Hice esto anoche, espero y les guste…

—Haberlo dicho antes Momo, no sabes lo mucho que me gusta lo que cocinas—comentó, para luego ver a la pelinegra con el castaño observándolos— ¡Nanao acércate también hay una para ti!

La chica hiso caso omiso y se acercó a donde estaban sus amigos, con Kyoraku claro al lado suyo, pero unas risas, la de un hombre y una mujer, les hicieron examinar mejor el pasillo.

A lo lejos podían observar a Ulquiorra y Neliel saliendo del departamento de este primero.

—Se los dije…—susurró Renji a sus dos amigos.

Hitsugaya, que era el más perceptivo de todos, dio rápidamente una mirada a Inoue.

Tenía en su rostro unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

Y la situación en la que se miraban el pelinegro y la peli verde hacía que seguramente su amiga pensara lo peor. Y bueno, que pensar de una mujer que recién sale del departamento de un hombre y también con la ropa de este, y agregándole también que sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

_Sí, Ulquiorra tenía todo en su contra._

Tatsuki se acercó a su amiga, esta solo le sonrió a duras penas.

—Si no quieres sonreír no lo hagas—le aconsejó, a lo que Inoue agradeció el apoyo.

Momo estaba a punto de decir algo, puesto a que era la única que sabía quien era la mujer de cabellos lima, pero una voz varonil se le adelantó.

— ¡Hasta que al fin recordaste que eres un hombre Ulquiorra-kun! —exclamó alegre un peli plateado que venía llegando hasta ellos. No traía la ropa del día anterior y estaba arreglado.

Seguramente se había pasado a la mansión de su familia antes de llegar al edificio.

—Ichimaru…

—Y no tienes tan malos gustos, esta mujer es una preciosura—Neliel sintió unas enormes ganas de golpearlo.

—Podrías dejar de decir estupideces, si nos permites tenemos que irnos.

Una rubia, que ya estaba perfectamente vestida junto a una pelinegra salió del departamento por el escándalo recién comenzado, lo que le sorprendió fue el ver a todos los residentes del piso en aquel enorme y amplio pasillo. Pero también ver a una mujer de cabello verde le sorprendió por completo y más al ver que los causantes de los griteríos eran Ulquiorra y Gin.

Algo le decía a Rangiku que esa mujer tenía algo que ver en la discusión.

—Oh vamos Ulquiorra, solo préstamela por un momento.

Neliel tembló, cosa que el pelinegro detectó y los demás también.

—Porque tanto alboroto por una mujerzuela—susurró el pelirrojo, nadie logro escucharlo, bueno, si a nadie podemos llamarle Tatsuki Arisawa, entonces nadie escuchó, y gracias a eso se acercó a él y le dio un golpe en el estómago—Itai…

—Eso es para que no vuelvas a decir algo así de estúpido sobre Neliel-san—el la miró sin entender—Ella es su mejor amiga de infancia, al igual que Ichigo y yo lo somos.

—Ulqui-chan tengo miedo…—admitió soltándose lentamente de él—Quiero irme a casa.

Y fue cuando Ulquiorra lo notó, a pesar de estar arreglado y perfumado, Ichimaru estaba borracho, estaba bajo el control del alcohol y era por eso que hacía tanta estupidez delante de sus amigos.

—Gin cállate de una maldita vez, solo estas haciendo el ridículo.

—Oh Ulquiorra-kun no seas tan cruel conmigo, solamente he tomado unas pequeñas copas de vodka—el pelinegro lo miró sin entender, seguramente esas copas fueron una botella completa—Además estoy seguro que tu amiguita querrá pasar un rato con Gin-sama.

Sin saber como, el peli plateado ya estaba frente a Neliel y le tomo de la barbilla, el miedo estaba en los ojos de la muchacha.

Ulquiorra de repente tuvo un flashback de la escuela secundaria, donde una pequeña Nell trataba de zafarse del capitán del equipo de futbol. Y como en aquel entonces, la sangre del pelinegro, al igual que la de un peli celeste, hirvió y se abalanzó al sujeto. Y en este caso, se interpuso entre Gin y Nell.

—Escúchame, si vuelves a tocarle un solo cabello a Nell—dijo molesto, enojado, y con una amargura en su voz por aquel maldito recuerdo, tanto que no miraba que al que le hablaba era a su amigo y compañero de departamento—Te mato…

La amenaza fue dicha.

Neliel y Ulquiorra dejaron el piso.

Mientras que miles de preguntas pasaban por la mente de cada uno de los residentes del quinto piso.

—Gin…—susurró la rubia detrás de él, este no hizo caso a su llamado y paso al lado suyo.

_Ignorándola por completo._

Y ella ignorando que sus amigos aun se encontraban presentes, hasta que la figura de un hombre la devolvió a la realidad.

— ¡Shuhei! —gritó caminando hasta el y tomándolo del brazo—Vamos a comer.

—Pero creí que nuestra cita sería hasta más tarde.

—Y lo es, ¿Es que acaso no puedo pasar más tiempo contigo?

Y fue así como el corazón de Nanao se desplomó por completo, pero no quiso demostrarlo, aunque el único que lo notó fue Kyoraku.

—Nanao-chan…

—No hay manera de que yo pueda ganarle Shunsui—el hombre miró molesto al morocho que se iba alejando con la rubia— ¿Podrías llevarme por favor al hospital? Sirve que me distraigo con algo.

No contestó, solo caminó junto a ella hasta el ascensor, que al parecer, acababa de dejar a la pareja que recién se había marchado.

— ¡Kuchiki-san! —Exclamó Hinamori al verla—Toma, esto es para ti.

— ¿Tartaletas? —preguntó al ver el contenido—Gracias, supongo.

—Espero que sean de tu gusto, me esmeré mucho en hacerlas.

Rukia sonrió con un leve sonroso en sus mejillas.

Hinamori no era una mala chica, al contrario, ella era buena, para su desagrado, demasiado buena.

_Quien sabe, quizás incluso podrían ser amigas sin no estuviesen enamoradas del mismo chico._

—Rukia ¿Quieres ir a los bolos? —preguntó el pelirrojo de la nada a su amiga.

— ¿Bolos? —meditó la pregunta—Claro, por que no… Ichigo, Inoue, Tatsuki, Ishida, Hitsugaya, Hinamori quieren ir.

El chico se golpeo mentalmente, no contaba con que la chica invitase a sus demás amigos.

—He quedado de ir a comer con Ishida-kun—el mencionado miro a su amiga ¿Enserio?, ¿Cuándo habían acordado eso? —Verdad que sí.

—Claro Inoue-san.

—Tengo trabajo en DiamondDust, por estos días de Diciembre es cuando más clientes llegan al restaurante—se excusó el albino.

—Yo con gusto voy, tengo la tarde libre, el viejo me dio unos días de descanso—dijo felizmente Ichigo para la alegría de Rukia— ¿Tatsuki, Momo-chan?

—Lo lamento Ichigo-kun, pero aun no estoy en condiciones para salir—se excusó, además de que no era muy buena en ese juego—Pero ve a divertirte tú.

— ¿Enserio?, ¿No quieres que me quede a cuidarte? —ella negó con la cabeza.

—Ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para necesitar de una nana-novio, además Hirako-san y Hiyori-chan vendrán a visitarme en unos momentos más.

—En ese caso yo también voy, no tengo ningún plan además de que no quiero estar aburrida toda la tarde—comentó Tatsuki.

Rukia sonrío.

Definitivamente había elegido buenos amigos.

Incluso ahora Hinamori le parecía una buena amiga, aunque claro, solamente en esta ocasión.

_Pero bueno, en algunos casos, la locura te devuelve a la cordura, y eso lo sabía Rukia a la perfección._

* * *

La vida es intensa en distintas formas.

En el dolor, en la felicidad, en el amor… pero esa intensidad es la que hace que la vida sea interesante y maravillosa.

_Porque cada sentimiento que se siente a flor de piel es algo hermoso._

Y aun cuando existan veces en las que sea intensa tu tristeza siempre había que recordar que la vida era simplemente hermosa.

A pesar, de que nuestros protagonistas no lo viesen de la misma forma.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una oficina de Kioto, un grupo de hombres y una mujer hablaban alrededor de una mesa ejecutiva. Todos con sus trajes de color gris, café y negro. Corbatas y cabellos perfectamente peinados, algunos con gafas de aumento, otros con relojes de marca y piedras preciosas incrustadas en estos en sus muñecas. Mientras que solamente tres de esos hombres mantenían la humildad en pie, a ellos les daba igual los lujos con los que constaban. Oh claro, al menos solamente uno hacía creer que la humildad estaba tatuada en su ser. Uno de ellos solamente fingía para mantenerse en aquel puesto.

Eran dos castaños y una rubia.

_O en pocas palabras: Tia Harribel, Coyote Stark y Sousuke Aizen._

—Sugiero hagamos una gira mundial con un grupo musical de moda y que ellos hagan promoción de nuestros nuevos productos—dijo un chico de cortos cabellos rubios y enormes ojos verdes.

—No bromees Yukio—le regaño un hombre de edad madura con escaso cabello y traje gris—Es una idea muy aniñada, costosa y además ¿Porqué deberíamos hacer caso a alguien que solo está aquí por ser el hermano del jefe?

—Pero al menos yo estoy aportando ideas, no como tu Satoshi, que solo estas aquí para criticar y calentar el asiento.

Los ejecutivos suspiraron, siempre era la misma historia con Satoshi Kido y Yukio Asai. Simplemente no se soportaban y odiaban la presencia de uno al otro.

—Los dos ya guarden silencio—dijo el castaño de mirada perezosa—Kido, si no aportarás algo más te pido de la mejor manera civilizada que dejes la sala de juntas—el mencionado, indignado dejó el lugar—Y tu—señaló al rubio—Deja de hacerlo enojar, tu mejor que nadie sabes el temperamento que tiene.

—Lo siento Coyote-san.

—Si me permiten todos—hablo el otro castaño Sousuke Aizen—Aquí mi mano derecha Harribel, tiene una idea que podría solucionar nuestro problema… por favor.

La morena se levantó de su asiento, vestía como cualquier ejecutiva, pantaloncillos gríseos junto a un saco ajustado de este mismo color, cubriendo por completo una blusa abotonada blanca formal.

—Como verán, nuestra empresa ha decaído en estos últimos meses, los productos que antes se vendían en grandes países como Estados Unidos, México, Venezuela, Italia, España e Inglaterra, inclusive nuestro mismo país han dejado de usarlos.

Explicó la rubia al momento de que las luces se apagaban y en una pantalla blanca aparecía una gráfica, donde se mostraba la brusca disminución de ganancias.

—Gracias a una investigación realizada por Kaname Tousen, aquí presente, hemos descubierto la razón de dichos resultados—hizo una pausa para luego tomar un control remoto y cambiar la diapositiva, mostrando así las imágenes de modelos de los países antes mencionados—Y nuestro problema es la imagen.

— ¿La imagen? —preguntaron los presentes mientras comenzaban a discutir sobre ese tema.

—Yo no veo nada de malo en que nuestra imagen siga siendo la señorita Riruka Dokigamine—opinó Hideki Kamiya, un joven que pronto cumpliría sus veinticuatro años, posee gafas de aumento sobre unos ojos grises. Su cabellera era larga y negra, estaba recogida por una coleta de lado.

— ¡Riruka es la mejor modelo! —aportó Yukio, aunque luego se escondió en su asiento.

—Nosotros tampoco tenemos algo en contra de ello—agregó Sousuke ignorando el comentario del rubio—Pero hemos pensado que la gente se ha aburrido de ella, además de que está en este negocio desde hace cuatro años, es obvio de que la gente comenzara a aburrirse al ver siempre lo mismo.

— ¿Lo que ustedes sugieren es que busquemos a otra modelo? —preguntó el peli pelinegro algo intranquilo.

—Así es—respondió la rubia—El problema aquí es ¿Quién será nuestra modelo?

—Propongo a Orihime Inoue—dijo el moreno—Es una modelo muy querida aquí en Japón, además de que posee de una gran belleza que le encantaría a cualquiera.

—El problema Tousen es que la señorita Inoue ya tiene contrato con los productos Quincy y Rukongai—informó una mujer delgada y cabellos rubios verdosos—Lo cual logra que no podamos entablar negocio alguno con ella.

—Hasta que dices algo cierto Lilynette—la mencionada lo miró molesta—Vaya… esto es un problema—susurró Hideki mientras que la puerta era abierta y entraba un joven.

Era un rubio de sonrisa encantadora, quien había entrado con una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes.

— ¡Enhorabuena he llegado entonces! —gritó mientras le entregaba su asiento a la pelirrosa.

— ¡Se puede saber en donde estabas! —gritó el chico de mirada esmeralda al recién llegado.

—Tranquilízate Yukio—dijo calmado—Ya sé en que situación estamos, y si llegué tarde a la reunión no sucede nada, recuerda que soy el jefe y puedo llegar a la hora que quiera hermanito además… ¡Qué son esos modales, que no vez que Riruka-chan está presente, modera tu voz jovencito!—el rubio se sonrojó y se sentó con los brazos cruzados. El joven tosió un poco captando la atención de todos—Y como dije, he resuelto el problema.

— ¿Bromeas, no hermano?

—No—respondió—Tadashi Asai nunca bromea en asuntos referentes a la empresa.

Sí.

Era él. Tadashi Asai, el hombre por el cual Karin Kurosaki había dejado en el altar al mejor amigo de Ichigo: Toushiro Hitsugaya.

_Cuya existencia era desconocida para el joven empresario._

Tendría máximo veintiséis años. Era alto y de piel blanca que resaltaba con la luz que ahora iluminaba la sala de juntas. Contaba con una larga cabellera rubia, la cual ahora la trae recogida por una coleta baja, varios mechones de este le caen en el rostro, jugando así con sus ojos esmeralda.

Dueño de las empresas Asai, puesto a que su padre había muerto hace, ya casi cumplidos, dos años.

— ¡De verdad hermano! —gritó emocionado el rubio menor, tenía solamente veintidós años.

—Sí—contestó sacando una revista y señalando una página de esta—Ahí la tienen, nuestra próxima modelo estrella.

—Tadashi… ella es

—Si Aizen, nuestra próxima estrella es ella, Rukia Kuchiki.

— ¡Es inaceptable! —Gritó la morena— ¡Ella no tiene experiencia como modelo y dudo que la tenga!

—Harribel tranquila—dijo Coyote, su mejor amigo de infancia—Además recuerda que es muy buena actriz, el modelar no será para nada difícil para ella.

—Solamente está celosa de que ella es más linda—murmuró molesta Lilynette al vez al castaño tan cercano a la rubia—Que más esperaba, cualquier mujer es más hermosa que Tia.

—Cállate imbécil—murmuró también la morena.

—Puntos para Kuchiki—murmuró Tousen ajeno al odio de su vecina de asiento y la mano derecha de Aizen.

—Para eso deberíamos ir hasta Tokio, ¿Me equivoco Tadashi?

—En lo absoluto Aizen, y para ello necesito que tu, junto a Harribel, Hideki y Stark me acompañen, claro, si no hay objeción.

—A donde Sousuke-san vaya yo iré—respondió la rubia resignada, Coyote respondió igual que su amiga.

— ¡Yo también quiero ir! —pero nadie prestó atención a los dos rubios de menor estatura.

—Yo también voy Tadashi—aceptó el pelinegro.

— ¿Aizen?

—No te puedo negar que la idea de encanta, además así aprovecharé para ver a alguien.

—Es cierto, en Tokio esta esa chica que esta bajo tu tutoría—dijo el rubio con una sonrisa—La pequeña Momo, ¿Verdad?

—Veo que nada se te olvida Tadashi.

—Nunca olvidaría a la persona que me dio valor para confesarle mis sentimientos a mi ahora amada esposa Karin.

_Y cuando menos te lo esperas el pasado puede venir a remover el presente_

— ¡Bien, ahora tendremos a dos hermosas modelos! —gritó Tadashi sonriente, mientras que la pelirrosa lo miraba.

— ¿Dos? —preguntó Stark.

—Sí, nuestra nueva florecilla y aquí la presente Riruka-chan.

El silencio no se hizo esperar en la sala de juntas. Todos se miraron mientras que Tadashi se confundía por aquel comportamiento algo extraño. Mientras tanto, Riruka tenía un raro y mal presentimiento.

Y ese presentimiento sabía que era cierto cuando notaba la triste mirada que Yukio le dedicaba, aquel chico que se había convertido en su gran amigo.

—Tadashi—habló Aizen mirándolo—El punto de esta junta era buscar una modelo para ser nuestra nueva imagen—el chico asintió sonriente—Por lo cual debo comunicarte, que la señorita Dokigamine no está en nuestros planes a futuro.

— ¿Escuché bien? —Preguntó desconcertado— ¡No podemos hacer eso, Riruka-chan es una gran y fiel modelo, no podemos dejarla así como así! —hizo un quejido mientras apretaba la camisa. Todos se alertaron, más Riruka se puso de pie.

_Ya que era sabido por todos, que el joven dueño del imperio sufría una enfermedad cardiovascular._

— ¡Tadashi-sama!—gritó Riruka, este emitió otro quejido, pero no pudo evitar mirarla con culpa—Está bien Tadashi-sama no se preocupe, al parecer el contrato ya llegó al expiro—suavizó la mirada—En verdad no importa, además… estoy segura de que la nueva modelo lo hará mejor que yo.

Aunque sí, ahora mismo se sentía fatal por lo ocurrido, Riruka no pudo ignorar que su nuevo reemplazo, que la nueva modelo que buscaban era Rukia Kuchiki. Aquella chica que fue su compañera en la preparatoria, la chica por la cual Ichigo siempre lanzó suspiros.

Riruka no podía evitar pensar en la decepción que Ichigo podría llevarse de la chica en dado caso, de que está aceptara trabajar para el imperio Asai,

Ya que la pelirrosa no era ignorante de que la esposa de su jefe era la hermana del peli naranja y la mujer que dejó a su mejor amigo Hitsugaya Toushiro con el corazón roto.

* * *

— ¡Chuza! —gritó Tatsuki mientras los pinos eran derribados.

Estaban en los bolos, aquellos cuatro amigos.

Divirtiéndose, olvidándose de las angustias y preocupaciones.

_Olvidándose de la tristeza y dolor que atormentaba sus almas._ _Olvidando que estaban junto al causante de sus malos sueños._

— ¡Eso no es justo! —gritó la pelinegra mirando a su amiga y al pelirrojo— ¡Ustedes son unos expertos en esto, mientras que Ichigo es un idiota!

— ¡Idiota yo! —Trataba de defenderse el peli naranja— ¡Al menos yo no tengo miedo de levantar la bola!

— ¡No tengo miedo, solamente que esa bola estaba muy sucia y pesada!

Y bueno… esos dos llevaban discutiendo desde que llegaron.

Algo que no le estaba agradando a Renji.

Ese acercamiento entre ambos era demasiado para su gusto.

—Es su turno—dijo la morena a la pareja que discutía—Vamos a sentarnos Renji.

El mencionado la siguió y se sentaron en unos sillones, pero Tatsuki no era tonta, ella sabía que el pelirrojo ahora estaba sufriendo, se miraba en ese lamentable ceño fruncido y ojos carentes de brillo alguno.

Rukia suspiró mientras que Ichigo la miraba de reojo, nuevamente estaba tomando mal la bola.

—Mira Rukia, para comenzar esa no es la posición que debes de tomar para lanzar la bola—dijo, a lo que ella lo fulminó con la mirada—Primero, debes pararte así.

Tomo a la chica de la cintura y la movió un poco.

Ese acto, no solo le había sorprendido a ella, sino también a él.

Hace mucho que no había tenido contacto físico con la chica, ni mucho menos ella con él. Era como una nueva sensación, como si algo olvidado era nuevamente aprendido dentro de su cabeza.

Parecía como si el cuerpo de ambos hubiese activado el botón de encendido.

—Y debes colocar tus manos de esta manera…

Delicadamente y de manera lenta, recorrió los brazos de Rukia con las yemas de sus dedos hasta que llego a sus manos. Un escalofrió llegó al cuerpo de ella y dio un pequeño salto.

Ichigo tomo sus manos, enseñándole como debía lanzar la bola.

_Era como si no quisiese separarse de ella._

_Era como volver a revivir las escenas de dos años atrás._

— ¡Chuza! —Gritó la pequeña Kuchiki al ver los pinos derrumbados— ¡Ichigo lo hice!

Sin saber por qué, los dos se abrazaron con una gran alegría, el la levantaba aprovechando lo frágil que era, y ella reía por lo bien que se sentía al estar en los brazos de él.

Podían sentirlo, sus latidos estaban teniendo una lucha desenfrenada de sentimiento y sensaciones.

El peli naranja bajo lentamente a su amiga al suelo, pero seguía sin querer deshacer el abrazo, abrazo que Rukia apretó con más fuerza.

_No quería que ese momento se acabara nunca._

Ninguno de los dos lo querían.

Pero no fue hasta entonces, que la imagen de una chica de cabellos castaños y amable sonrisa apareció en la mente de ambos.

_Momo Hinamori._

La novia del peli naranja, el remplazo de Rukia Kuchiki.

Bruscamente se separo de él.

—Rukia…

—Necesito ir al baño—dijo alejándose a paso veloz.

_Lo que menos quería era una nueva ilusión._

—Ichigo, debo hablar contigo.

Era Renji, quien miraba a su amigo con una gran determinación

— ¿Dónde esta Tatsuki? —preguntó, pero el pelirrojo no respondió—Renji…

—Ayer me besé con Rukia y pienso luchar por ella.

Simplemente en ese momento su vida se vino abajo.

Se sentía traicionado, abatido… _dolido._

Los segundos que transcurrieron después de aquello se detuvieron para Ichigo. El alrededor desapareció.

Y lo único que tenía en su mente era la imagen de Renji y Rukia juntos como una pareja.

Mientras que Tatsuki, quien había ido hacia donde los chicos a preguntar si querían algo de beber escuchó todo.

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

Y ahora lo único que le quedaba era llorar por ese amor que nunca le será correspondido, al igual que su mejor amigo Ichigo Kurosaki.

_Al parecer, las lágrimas del desamor son las más dolorosas para el corazón._

* * *

_La amistad puede ascender al amor, y a menudo lo hace, pero el amor nunca desciende a la amistad…_

—Eso estuvo delicioso—dijo Inoue mientras se limpiaba la comida de la boca con una servilleta.

—Me alegro que te gustara—sonrió—Sabía que este restaurante sería de tu agrado.

Ishida lo sabía, solamente estaban en ese lugar porque la chica estaba dolida por la escena vista del pelinegro y aquella mujer.

_Nuevamente era su paño de lágrimas._

Nuevamente su amiga lo utilizaría a su antojo, pero no podía quejarse, ya que gracias a eso la chica estaba ahora con él, acudía a él, y lo necesitaba a él.

Solamente a él, a Uryuu Ishida.

_Él lo sabía, la sensibilidad esquiva el razonamiento, y este, a su vez, desgasta la entereza._

—Ishida-kun, ¿Crees que Neliel-chan es mejor persona que yo? —preguntó de repente, el chico se sorprendió—Neliel-chan es la mejor amiga de infancia de Ulquiorra-kun, es la mujer que salió con el del departamento.

—Inoue-san, ¿Me permites hacerte una pregunta? —La chica asintió con la cabeza— ¿Por qué te haces tanto daño?

Ella no respondió, y a decir verdad nunca lo hacía.

Cada vez que su amigo hacia aquella pregunta algo le nublaba la mente y no le permitía pensar en nada más.

Pero pensándolo bien era cierto, ¿Por qué se dañaba tanto por ese chico?, ¿Por qué si al parecer él ya había hecho su vida?

—No lo sé—contestó simplemente y mirándolo a los ojos.

Pero ella sabía muy bien la respuesta.

_Y era porque el amor era demasiado corto, pero el olvido era una condena irremediable. _

* * *

— ¿Esta es tu casa? —preguntó el pelinegro al ver una casa de dos pisos amarilla, la cual a simple vista se miraba acogedora.

—Sí.

Bajaron del auto de Ulquiorra, el frio calaba hasta los huesos, la nieve caía y las mejillas de la pareja se sonrosaban.

Estaban algo incómodos, lo sucedido en Soul Society había sido realmente algo que ninguno querría recordar jamás.

Ni siquiera para reír un momento.

— ¡Tío Zaraki estoy en casa! —gritó ella al abrir la puerta—Ulqui-chan deja los zapatos y ponte las pantuflas.

—Mandona…—se quejó, por lo que recibió un golpe en la cabeza, fue leve, pero aun así sintió dolor.

— ¡Tío Zaraki, Yachiru! —Gritó—Al parecer no hay nadie…

— ¡Neliel Tu Odelschwanck que son estas horas de llegar! —gritó una voz desde la cocina, una voz que venía acercándose y si uno prestaba atención eran dos.

—Esa voz no era de mi tío… —murmuró la peli verde—Ah ese idiota otra vez.

— ¡Encima vienes con un hombre! —el dueño de la voz se acercó, era un pelinegro de ojos rasgados y negros, alto y flacucho, con una macabra sonrisa, seguido por un chico de cabellos celestes y ojos de este mismo color, complexión musculosa y sonrisa gatuna, pero al ver al pelinegro junto a Neliel esa sonrisa desapareció.

— ¡Nnoitra detente! —Gritó la peli verde— ¡Y baja ese cuchillo no seas salvaje!

El oji esmeralda palideció, realmente frente a él estaba Nnoitra, Nnoitra Kenpachi, el primo de Neliel y el chico que se aprovechaba de él cuando eran niños.

Aun recuerda como el pelinegro lo empujaba y tiraba de los columpios cuando tenían siete años, y todo por el simple motivo de estar hablando con la peli verde y captar toda su atención.

—Tú cara de muerto viviente, quien demonios eres y que haces aquí.

— ¡Grimmjow! —Le reprendió ella molesta— ¡Y tu deja de temblar, el hecho de que Nnoitra este aquí no es motivo para tener miedo! —gritó a Ulquiorra.

—Espera—habló— ¿Dijiste Grimmjow?

—Porqué, tienes problema con ello cara de…

El reconocer ese color de ojos esmeralda lo comprendió todo. A decir verdad no había cambiado tanto, solo que su complexión ya no era tan anoréxica como antes. Y pensándolo mejor, días atrás en una revista que Neliel leía lo miró en la portada junto a una peli naranja.

Sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacia donde su amigo y le dio un fuerte abrazo. No solamente era un abrazo de hombres, ni tampoco de amigos.

_Era un abrazo de hermanos que no se habían visto desde hacia mucho tiempo atrás._

Grimmjow le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y luego miró a Neliel y al chico con cara de "Tienen mucho que explicar".

Nnoitra dejó caer el cuchillo mientras que una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro e iba hacia el pelinegro a darle "un abrazo" de hombres.

Pero ese abrazo le costó la respiración por quince segundos a Ulquiorra.

— ¡Nnoitra suelta a Ulqui-chan!

—Vaya, aun llamas a Ulquiorra con ese infantil apodo—la mujer bufó—Me sorprendes.

—Nell puede llamarme como ella quiera—el peli azul cruzó los brazos frunciendo el ceño.

—Hey hey, ahora que me doy cuenta, los que estamos aquí presentes somos la tercera, cuarta, quinta y sexta espada—dijo el pelinegro recordando—Que tiempos aquellos…

—Cuando nada nos preocupada ¿Verdad?

Los cuatro se quedaron en absorto silencio. Silencio que fue interrumpido por la juguetona voz de un infante.

Tenía el cabello rosa y los ojos rojos, máximo tendría cinco o seis años de edad.

— ¡Mami! —Gritó abrazándose de la peli verde— ¿Dónde estabas?, ¿Por qué tío Neko-chan no estaba contigo?

— ¿Neko-chan?

—Así es como la mocosa llama a Grimmjow—explicó Nnoitra.

—Mira mi amor, quiero presentarte a alguien—dijo la mujer a la pequeña—Ulqui-chan acércate—el pelinegro hizo caso omiso—Mira, ella es mi hija Yachiru Tu Odelschwanck, mi amor, él es mi mejor amigo de infancia Ulquiorra Cifer.

— ¡Ah! —Exclamó ella— ¡Mami me ha contado mucho sobre ti! —A pesar de su corta edad, la pelirrosa hablaba a la perfección— ¡Mucho gusto tío Ulqui-chan!

Lo abrazó, él se dejó abrazar. Por primera vez se sentía completo.

_Ulquiorra no podía pedir nada más._

* * *

_Y fue así como el tiempo fue pasando._

Los días corrieron más rápido de lo normal.

Y con ello el distanciamiento de eternos amigos.

Renji había comenzado con su cortejo hacia la pequeña Kuchiki, esta desconocía la intención detrás de todo eso, solamente aceptaba lo que se le daba por mera cortesía, y sobre todo, porque el pelirrojo era un gran amigo suyo. Y también, desconocía el por que Ichigo la ignoraba más que nunca. En su mirada se miraba, y siempre que buscaba aquella ola colorida color miel esta se opacaba, se opacaba y esquivaba aquellos pares de ojos azules. Y Tatsuki, ella por alguna extraña razón ya no le dirigía la palabra a Renji.

Rukia sabía que algo había ocurrido aquella tarde en los bolos.

Ella sabía que esa indiferencia de Ichigo hacia ella se debía a algo, y la indiferencia le dañaba.

_Ya que ella sabía que lo contrario al amor no era el odio, sino la indiferencia._

* * *

Matsumoto estaba igual o peor.

Le había dado ilusiones a Hisagi desde aquella cita que tuvieron días atrás, ilusiones que esperaba no romper y estropear otra perfecta amistad.

Ella no quería repetir la historia de Inoue y Ulquiorra, ya que no lo soportaría.

Y como era de esperarse, las cosas con Ichimaru estaban igual que antes… bueno, casi todo.

Hace poco había escuchado sin querer que tenía planeado mudarse del edificio, él tenía planeado irse de Soul Society…

¿Acaso era por ella?, ¿Acaso era tan desagradable verla todos los días? ¿Y porque le dolía?, ¿Por qué le hería la idea de no verlo más?

¿Sería acaso que dejar de verlo le lastimaría más que el verlo todos los días?

* * *

En Inoue e Ishida la amistad se había reforzado a lo máximo.

Ella había encontrado en el chico algo más que un simple paño de lágrimas.

Había encontrado un muy buen amigo, un confidente, había encontrado el alma que velará por ella en los días nublados y la encaminaría siempre hasta la luz.

El tema Ulquiorra Cifer ya no fue tocado en su hogar, nadie tocaba ya el tema de pelinegro, ni mucho menos Ishida.

Quien estaba cada vez más emocionado de que la mujer de sus sueños lo tomara más en cuenta que antes.

Y que ahora su nombre encabezaba la lista de las personas más queridas por ella.

Pero aun así, una parte de él sentía una gran opresión, ya que él sabía que fácilmente uno se puede olvidar de las personas que te hacían reír, pero lo difícil de olvidar eran a las que te hacían llorar.

* * *

Y Nanao, bueno, ella tomó la decisión de seguir junto a Kyoraku.

Aquella tarde su amigo llegó con la ilusión de una oportunidad con la rubia hasta lo alto del cielo, era demasiada su felicidad que ni siquiera una cajetilla de cigarrillos había tocado.

Además ella sabía que, en una contienda entre Rangiku y ella, esta primera saldría ganando. Por muchas razones Matsumoto era mejor mujer que ella.

Aparte, el castaño era un gran hombre, él siempre la apoyo, incluso en aquella noche en que le lloro por la feliz noticia del morocho.

Kyoraku siempre estaba con ella, ¿Y que hacia Ise? Llorar a alguien que nunca sería para ella.

Hisagi mientras tanto, sufría por la decisión de su amiga. Aunque ella no lo supiera el sufría por la decisión de seguir con el castaño aun después de aquel incidente una semana atrás, ¿Y porque el sufrimiento?

Bueno, era porque ella era su mejor amiga y no quería verla llorar de nuevo.

_Esa era la razón… ¿O no?_

* * *

Ulquiorra mientras fue el que estuvo más distante en aquel grupo de amigos, su recién rencuentro con sus amigos de infancia le hizo un gran cambio.

_Uno de ellos el dejar de ver a Orihime._

Sí, desde aquel día su antes prioridad que era Inoue ya no existía, era como si la llama de esta se hubiese esfumado por completo.

Aunque claro, cuando esta llama estuvo a punto de desaparecer alguien le hecho más leña, haciendo que esta se incendiara a más no poder.

La razón… el gran acercamiento entre la peli naranja y peli azul.

_El acercamiento de la princesa y el plebeyo le había afectado._

Por lo cual se dedicó a buscar más a Neliel, Grimmjow y Nnoitra (aunque este último siempre buscaba excusa para golpearlo). Las personas con las cuales había compartido demasiadas cosas y aventuras. Y claro, en estos días tuvo que evitar su muerte a manos de Zaraki Kenpachi, el tío de Neliel y padre de Nnoitra (nótese como la violencia la llevan en la sangre).

Pero simplemente eso no era suficiente. El estar con ellos no les hacia olvidar el amor reprimido que sentía hacia Orihime.

_Él sabe que el tiempo puede sanar las heridas, pero las cicatrices siempre estarán presentes._

* * *

Y a pesar de todo eso, a pesar de los distanciamientos, discusiones y diferencias, había dos personas que se habían vuelto bastante unidas.

Y ellos eran Toushiro Hitsugaya y Momo Hinamori.

Su amistad había crecido, y no solo para sus ojos, si no también para todos los residentes del piso.

El la visitaba a ella y viceversa, aunque esta siempre usaba como excusa que iba a ver a Ichigo… la verdad no sabía ni porque pensaba en excusas.

Era algo que ninguno podía evitar, tenían que verse, aunque fuese solo por unos segundos, pero ellos tenían que verse.

Tenían que ver sus rostros, aquellos ojos y cabellos que tanto les encantaban.

_El necesitaba del chocolate y ella de la vainilla._

Sin necesidad de admitirlo, o sin siquiera decirlo, se necesitaban el uno del otro.

_Pero aun así eso no era suficiente._

No era suficiente hasta que cada uno se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

_No hasta que Momo se diera cuenta de aquellos nuevos sentimientos que la rodeaban._

* * *

_Y pasaron los días, hasta llegar al veinte de Diciembre._

Ichigo y Momo estaban en el departamento de este primero, esperando la llegada del cumpleañero, pero este no llegaba, a pesar de que el día estaba a punto de llegar a su fin.

—Momo-chan—habló bostezando—Seguramente esta haciendo el inventario, si es así llegará más tarde, será mejor que vallas a dormir.

—Estoy bien Ichigo-kun, además, quiero desearle un feliz cumpleaños personalmente, además de que no por nada hice un regalo.

—Si te da sueño puedes ir a la habitación de huéspedes, te quiero.

—Yo también…

_Te quiero… que palabra tan más confusa._

Pero era cierto, ella también lo quería, lo quería y mucho, y hasta ahora no se veía sin él. No se veía sin sus besos, abrazos, bromas, sonrisas y risas. Ya se había acostumbrado a Ichigo, tanto que ya no recordaba como era antes de conocerlo.

Hay veces en la vida en que una persona cambia todo lo que creíste de ti alguna vez.

Pero también estaba él, Hitsugaya.

_El chico que removía cada sensación en ella. El chico que la llenaba de confusión y alegría._

— ¿Kurosaki? —Pregunto una voz al ver iluminada con una sola lámpara la sala, pero al ver una cabellera castaña se sobresalto— ¡Hinamori!

—Shh, Ichigo-kun esta dormido Hitsugaya-kun—le reprochó.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Hinamori? —preguntó confundido, a estas horas de la madrugada se supone ella ya debería estar dormida.

—Vine por tu cumpleaños, tú dijiste que no querías fiesta, pero eso no significa que no tendrás un regalo—explicó con una sonrisa.

El corazón del joven albino palpitó.

—Gracias por tus buenas intenciones pero… ya han pasado de las doce, lo que significa que mi cumpleaños ya ha acabado—dijo señalando el reloj de pared, en el cual decía que era la una y cuarto de la madrugada

— ¡No es cierto! —exclamó caminando hasta aquel artefacto. Estaba atrasando e tiempo—Aquí con nosotros son las once con cuarenta minutos, por lo cual quedan veinte minutos de tu cumpleaños Hitsugaya-kun.

—Hinamori…

—Y eso no es todo—dijo sacando un regalo rectangular y un poco pesado—Es tu regalo.

Toushiro recibió el presente y quito el papel como un niño ansioso por la navidad.

Al quitar la última capa de papel se quedo sin palabras. Era un cuadro, pero no solo eso, ese cuadro era algo más.

—Hinamori esto…

—Así es Hitsugaya-kun, somos nosotros dos.

La imagen era de Toushiro y ella.

Juntos viendo el atardecer en el balcón de la chica junto a unas deliciosas sandías. Eran uno de los gustos que ambos compartían. Eran pinceladas perfectas, al igual que los colores escogidos.

Él podía sentir como la pintura tomaba vida propia, podía sentir el momento justo en que estaban los protagonistas de dicha obra de arte.

—Es para que recuerdes que siempre puedes contar conmigo—el chico volteó a verla—Quiero que cuando tengas algún tipo de problema veas esa pintura y acudes a mi para ayudarte.

—Hinamori…

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños numero veintitrés Hitsugaya-kun!

—Yo…—susurró. Mientras ella solo le sonreía—Gracias.

_Y fue cuando el corazón de Momo se detuvo._

Ya que bajo de esa luz tenue, donde nada mas se iluminaba estaba Hitsugaya. Y en su rostro estaba dibujada una perfecta curva en forma de sonrisa.

_La sonrisa más hermosa que Hinamori haya visto en toda su vida._

—Hitsuga…ya.

Susurró y él no la escuchó.

Solo se limitó a colocar su mano sobre el pecho y sentir los latidos de su corazón, mientras que sus mejillas se llenaban de un colorido rojo carmesí.

Bajó la mirada, sin dejar que él lo notara, ya que, de una manera inconsciente se había dado cuenta:

_Los sentimientos que tenía hacia Toushiro Hitsugaya pasaban de una simple amistad._

Pero… ¿Qué era lo que realmente eso significaba?

* * *

En este momento hay seis mil millones ochocientas dieciocho mil, seiscientas setenta y un personas en el mundo. Algunos son hombres malvados en guerra con los buenos. Y algunos son buenos, luchando contra los malos. Algunas corren asustadas. Otras vuelven a casa. Algunas personas odian su vida. Otras la aman con locura. Algunas usan las mentiras como camuflajes para ocultar la verdad. Otras simplemente están enfrentándose a ella.

Seis mil millones ochocientas dieciocho mil, seiscientas setenta y un personas en el mundo. Y a veces, todo lo que necesitas es solamente a una…

Tal y como sucede con nuestros confundidos protagonistas.

**Continuará.**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?, ¿A que dio un cambio muy drástico, no es así?. En Kioto personajes ya conocidos hacen su primer movimiento, mientras que en el quinto piso las cosas no podrían estar mas tensas.

Es te es mi regalo de fin de año, espero que lo disfruten, ya que no lo duden, si supiera donde viven no dudaría de ir a buscarlas para darles miles de regalos y abrazos.

Y ahora, unas sabias palabras que se me están ocurriendo ahora y que debo escribir antes de que se esfumen:

_Este día sin lugar a dudas es muy especial, ya que es el final de un año en el cual quizás pasamos por muchas cosas que pasaran a la historia, hoy es un día en el cual nos desvelaremos en alguna fiesta o reunión, compartiendo nuestros últimos minutos de este 2O12 con las personas amadas, solamente para saber que este próximo año será sensacional. Sabiendo que con una sonrisa vamos a recibir este año, y que las nuevas situaciones que se presentarán en el trascurso de este las enfrentaremos con a frente en alto._

_¡Les deseo de todo corazón que este nuevo año lo reciban con una sonrisa y un millón de abrazos!, ya que ustedes lo saben, una sonrisa siempre trae alegría al mundo._

Cuídense mucho, espero que dejen sus lindos reviews.

Ja-ne

**N**ana-**c**h_a_n!


	6. Segundo llamado

¡Feliz año nuevo! ... atrasado ._. Pero como dicen, más vale tarde que nunca. Bueno, lindas(os) lectoras(es), hoy traigo un nuevo capitulo, hay que comenzar bien el año y claramente, no lo haré dejando colgado este fic que al parecer les ha gustado y por una extraña razón han puesto entre sus favoritos. Espero de todo corazón que hayan tenido unas felices vacaciones, que hayan recibido cientos de abrazos, besos, regalos y sonrisas. Yo en lo personal estoy satisfecha, y más porque ya no pasaré mis tardes sola. Ryuu-san pidió un intercambio estudiantil, por lo cual estudiará en mi misma preparatoria, y por ende, se hospedará aquí en mi casa, la directora lo vio bien, ya que mi casa a sido por así decirlo el hospedaje principal de nuestros visitantes, eeeeeen fin, el punto es que Ryuu-san, como para devolverme el favor ¡Me regalo el dvd de Full Metall Alchemist Brotherhood! Es mi anime favorito, nunca lo negaré, y que el me lo haya regalado en verdad, lo aprecio mucho, al igual que los demás regalos, aunque... aun no entiendo el porqué del arma que me regalaron, ¿Acaso me vieron cara de Hawkeye?

Gracias a _TIERNA ORFELINA, Juli-nyaan, zedna-max, blackmoon9631, LadyDy, Allison95, yoko-nakamura, HeladoDerretido, pachi-chan, Lucinda Price, DayiFabi, xHinamoriKunx y Usagi-chan._

**Quiero hacer una aclaración:** Quizás, en este capitulo más de una persona puede quedar molesta o frustrada, pero saben algo, en el siguiente tendrán su recompensa, ya que será el momento que todas(os) han estado esperando sucederá. Nuestros personajes abrirán los ojos y ya no se esconderán de la verdad. El sufrimiento disminuirá, y las sonrisas volverán.

Pero por ahora, aun seguirán las inseguridades. Ahora sí, ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

.

.

.

_Canción del día: Rubiks cube._

_Intérprete: Athlete._

.

.

.

**Capitulo VI**

**Segundo llamado: Caídas, todos estamos volando si alas.**

Aquí no deja de llover, el frío cada vez se vuelve más intenso y los arboles dejaron de crecer. Las aves ya no vuelan y las nubes se han marchado. El sol se apagó y las estrellas no brillan. La luna se fue lejos y el silencio nos inunda. Las calles vacías y el alma tendida en el espacio. La soledad nos abraza y nos cobija, mientras que la nada es nuestro hogar. El todo se ha ido del lugar y el gris se apoderó de la ciudad.

Estamos atrapados sin nada... y sin nadie...

* * *

_Sábado 24 de Diciembre del 2011_

El chico de cabellos negros y ojos esmeraldas caminaba por aquellos amplios pasillos de juguetes infantiles.

Estaba haciendo las compras navideñas, y el único regalo que faltaba en su lista era el de la pequeña Yachiru, la hija de su querida amiga Neliel.

Camina por aquel pasillo tapizado de _Shonen_ y los niños mirándolo con gran curiosidad, y bueno, era algo extraño ver a un chico de pasados los veinte tantos años en un lugar donde solo los pequeños fantaseaban y lloraban por aquel juguete querido. Pero eso a Ulquiorra no le importaba, esta sería su primera navidad con su familia y eso era lo que importaba.

Miraba fijamente cada pieza de cada estante, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una sola figura, o mejor dicho, en un solo peluche: un chico de cabello rubio que correspondía al nombre de _Naruto Uzumaki_, protagonista del anime _Naruto_ – anime del cual la pequeña pelirrosa era gran fan –. Y sin pensarlo tomó aquel suave muñeco, pero el tacto con otra mano le impidió llegar a él por completo. Una mano que también quería apoderarse del muñeco.

_Giró su rostro hasta encontrase con ella._

La mujer de sus sueños pero también pesadillas, aquella mujer que no sabía como pero también era amante de ese extraño anime, ¿Cuántos recuerdos no pasaron por la mente de Ulquiorra cuando sintió la suave mano de su amada?, ¿Cuántas cosas no estaba pensado el pelinegro al verla directamente a esos brillantes y perfectos ojos gríseos?

—Ulquiorra-kun…—susurró la chica mientras trataba de alejar su mano, pero la fuerza del pelinegro se lo oponía.

—Orihime…

— ¡Inoue-san es hora de irnos! —gritó una voz masculina haciendo que ambos voltearan sus rostros, para encontrarse con un peli azul que tenía un carrito lleno de una variedad de objetos.

La mencionada solo se limitó a echarle una mirada fugaz a Ulquiorra y notar la tristeza en su mirar. Una tristeza que ella odiaba con toda su alma, pero que decidió ignorarla por ir a donde su amigo y alejarse con él a la vista esmeralda del sujeto.

— ¡Tío Ulqui-chan encontré mi regalo! —gritó la única niña del lugar haciendo que el pelinegro la voltease a ver.

— ¿Enserio? —preguntó con la ceja alzada mientras la pelirrosa sonreía.

—Sí, mira—dijo mostrándole un peluche de un chico de cabellera negra brillante, ojos redondos y un conjunto de cejas muy resaltantes.

—Yachiru—la madre de la infante llegó, la pequeña había estado corriendo como loca en todo el lugar—Rock Lee es horrendo, segura que no quieres mejor a Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara o a Naruto—dijo al ver el peluche del Uzumaki en las manos de su amigo.

—Yo quiero a Cejotas-chan porque habla—contestó presionando la mano del peluche, el cual por el apretón emitió la siguiente frase:

— _¡Vamos a sacar juntos la llama de la primavera de la juventud!_

Ambos mayores miraron con horror al muñeco, pero que por obvias razones no desistieron llevárselo, por lo cual Ulquiorra lo tomó. Neliel suspiró y tomó de la mano de la pequeña, mientas que esta tomaba con la suya la mano del oji esmeralda, quien sonrío por aquel gesto de le pequeña pelirrosa.

Mientras que en la caja, donde Orihime y Uryuu estaban apunto de pagar, la escena de una "familia feliz" tocó en la mente de la peli naranja y estaba casi segura de que su corazón daría un vuelco.

Si antes pensaba que entre Neliel y Ulquiorra había algo ahora estaba segura, y más por aquella sonrisa que aquella niña le dedicaba a su amor no correspondido.

* * *

_Miércoles 28 de Diciembre del 2012_

La chica de cabellos castaños y ojos de este mismo color se encontraba en su respectivo trabajo de "Las Noches", desde aquel incidente semanas atrás no había vuelto a saber de él, de ese malnacido de Kaito, lo cual agradece a todos los dioses, ya que no sabía que haría si lo volviera a ver, porque ella lo sabía, no era fuerte para confrontarlo.

Pero ignorando eso Hinamori se había dado cuenta de algo, lo días pasados habían sido de los más extraños.

Y no solo porque por alguna extraña razón Ichigo no la dejaba en paz ni de noche ni de día, es más, ya ni podía caminar cinco pasos en la calle porque el peli naranja siempre aparecía para llevársela a su hogar, y era algo que a la chica ya comenzaba a desesperar, sino también porque desde hacía tiempo que no lo veía dirigirle la palabra a Rukia ni a Renji.

Aparte, Nanao e Hisagi estaban de los más extraños, se podía sentir una especie de tensión e incomodidad entre ellos, lo cual era algo que solo Momo notaba y los demás ignoraban.

Y le preocupaba, le preocupaba que sus amigos y aquellas personas que consideraba también como ello sufrieran. Porque Momo lo sabía, todos los habitantes de su piso sufrían, a su manera pero sufrían. Y bueno, puede que con muchos no haya tenido mucha interacción, como en el caso de Gin, pero podía notar aquella tristeza en sus ojos, tristeza que se era reflejada desde que Shuhei había dado la noticia de que Matsumoto había aceptado ser su novia.

Eran tantas cosas que no podía dejar de pensar en ellas, además de que también existían algunas que la dejaban sin respuesta alguna.

Ya que no entendía por qué Ichigo había dejado de hablarles a Rukia y a Renji, y al parecer también Tatsuki lo había hecho.

—Tierra llamando a Momo-chan—dijo una voz masculina sacándola de su atascamiento de pensamientos— ¿Estás bien?

—No te preocupes Hirako-san, solo estaba pensando en unas cosas.

— ¿Segura Momo? —Preguntó la novia del rubio—Desde hace días te noto algo extraña.

Sí, no solo sus amigos estaban extraños, ella también lo estaba. Y sabía muy bien el motivo de su comportamiento.

—Son ideas suyas, yo estoy perfectamente bien.

_Mentirosa. Sí eso era, era una mentirosa._

—Momo-chan tienes una llamada telefónica—dijo el dueño del negocio mientras que esta lo miraba—Es Ichigo-kun.

—Dígale por favor que estoy ocupada Urahara-san—contestó dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a una de las mesas.

Sí, desde hace días Momo sabía que algo había cambiado, ya que ella con gusto hubiera contestado la llamada de su novio a pesar de estar trabajando, pero de un tiempo a otro, esa ya no era su prioridad.

_No desde que sus verdaderos sentimientos habían sido descubiertos._

Desde aquello no había dormido bien, ni siquiera ahora podía concentrarse en evitar que una taza de café se sostuviera de la charola, ni siquiera podía preparar el más sencillo de los platillos del lugar.

Se sentía una traidora, una traidora que no merecía aquellas sonrisas ni abrazos de Ichigo. Se sentía sucia por pensar en alguien más cuando este la besaba. Se sentía una mentirosa cuando le preguntaba si algo le sucedía y ella respondía con un "estoy bien".

Pero fue algo que ni ella misma había previsto, ella no había previsto que su corazón se inclinará más hacía aquel albino de frío mirar, que no era más que Toushiro Hitsugaya, el mejor amigo de su novio.

—Aquí esta su pedido—dijo dejando las dos tazas de café sobre la mesa.

—Gracias Momo-chan—agradeció uno de los dos clientes, el cual reconoció al instante, se trataba de Kusaka, el amigo del dueño de sus insomnios.

Sus ojos se toparon con los turquesa de su acompañante, si claro, era de suponerse, cada vez que Kusaka tocaba suelos de "Las Noches" el siempre venía como su acompañante.

Le sonrío a la chica como ya era costumbre desde el día de su cumpleaños, una sonrisa que solo ella conocía y no se preguntaba el motivo de aquello.

— ¿Pay de manzana Hitsugaya-kun? —preguntó sintiendo como sus mejillas se coloraban y sus piernas temblaban.

—Pay de manzana Hinamori.

Y Kusaka solamente observaba aquel intercambio de miradas y sonrojos, porque a pesar de que su amigo hablara con calma ni titubeos podía notar lo nervioso que estaba. Y a decir verdad, Kusaka era el único testigo de aquel comportamiento entre ambos personajes.

_Él era la única persona que sentía algo extraño entre Momo y Toushiro._

* * *

_Lunes 09 de Enero del 2012._

Rangiku suspiró y abrió la puerta que la conducía a la azotea del edificio. Era algo relajante, el sentir la brisa de la mañana en su rostro, ver a inquilinos llegar y sentir los rayos solares en su rostro.

_Pero aun así sabía que nada era relajante por siempre._

Además de que no estaba en su mejor momento. Desde hacía semanas había aceptado ser formalmente la novia de Hisagi, aquel morocho que siempre la a amado desde que tiene memoria, pero que nunca supo como corresponderle.

Y a pesar de eso, a pesar de todas las noches en que solo lo usó a su antojo el no dejo de amarla y luchar por ella, sorprendiéndola con cada regalo y cita. Sorprendiéndola por sus acciones y actitudes.

Pero aun así ella no podía amarlo, Matsumoto no podía amar a alguien que no fuese aquel hombre de sonrisa zorruna. Por más que quería no podía olvidar ni dejar de amar al hombre que le dio un giro de 180° a su vida.

_¿Por qué el amor era tan complicado?_

—Es una mañana relajante no es así—dijo un hombre de mirada zorruna que apoyó su espalda en el barandal donde la rubia tenía colocados los brazos.

—Sí, lástima que no este así por siempre—respondió mirándolo de reojo—Y por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo que tu Rangiku, disfruto la brisa de la mañana.

Quizás su relación nunca volvería a ser la de antes, quizás nunca vuelvan a recuperar aquel amor dado, pero eran adultos, y como tal debían olvidar el pasado para comenzar una amena relación.

_O al menos intentar no llorar delante de él como antes lo había hecho._

—No me refiero a eso Gin—pausó—Escuché habías vuelto, aquí, a Soul Society.

—Tenía que hacerlo—la rubia le miró—Mi hermana llegará en unos días a la mansión con su querido esposo—dijo con amargura en su voz.

—Sousuke Aizen cierto—el peli plateado asintió con la cabeza—Yo no veo nada malo en él, parece una persona muy gentil y…

—Las apariencias engañan Rangiku—le interrumpió bruscamente mientas sacaba un cigarrillo—Y felicidades por cierto.

— ¿Felicidades?

—Supe que iniciaste una relación formal con Hisagi-kun—dejó salir el humo de su boca con un deje de tristeza—Felicidades por eso Rangiku.

—Como debo tomar tus palabras—se volteó para apoyarse en el barandal como Gin lo hacía—Como verdaderas o solo una burla de tu parte.

—Mis palabras son verdaderas aunque te cueste creerlas—dijo comenzando a caminar—_Porque no importa que tu felicidad sea lejos de mí, si tu rostro es capaz de volver a sonreír sinceramente yo soy feliz_—y con ese pensamiento dejó la azotea del edificio de Soul Society.

Rangiku no dijo nada, solo bajó la mirada mientras miles de recuerdos pasaban por su mente, recuerdos realmente dolorosos que ella deseaba borrar de su alma.

—Claro que me cuesta creer en tus palabras Gin—dijo la rubia sintiendo como de sus ojos comenzaban a brotar lágrimas—Porque ya una vez lo hice y el dolor fue insoportable—finalizó tocando su vientre y llorando con mayor intensidad.

* * *

_Sábado 14 de Enero del 2012_

Ichigo había entrado en la joyería, necesitaba, no, no solo necesitaba, ¡Le urgía encontrar un buen regalo para el día de hoy!

Si bien, el pobre peli naranja nunca estaba en esa situación tan vergonzosa y nerviosa, pero no podía evitarlo, ya que justo ese era el día en que la persona más importante para él cumplía años, y a pesar de no hablar con ella desde hacía más de dos semanas no podía dejarla sin regalo.

Ya que si había algo que Ichigo siempre hacía era darle un buen regalo a Rukia en su cumpleaños, aunque claro, solo le daba lo que su presupuesto alcanzaba.

Pero… ¿Por qué aun se empeña en ello?, estaba más que claro que Rukia no sentía absolutamente nada por él, solamente una linda y fuerte amistad, porque si no fuera por eso entonces no se había besado con Renji, pero resulta que si lo hizo y no solo eso, Rukia no rechazaba las propuestas de salida del pelirrojo.

Y era doloroso para Ichigo, el saber que la pelinegra nunca sería para él le dolía, pero al menos se reconfortaba por tener a su lado a una mujer que lo amaba, una mujer que sacaba lo mejor de él pero que también le limitaba a expresar todo lo que sentía.

Porque si había algo que nunca le diría a Hinamori sería aquella frase que te hacía soñar y suspirar, aquella frase que contaba con cinco letras, aquella frase que era: _Te amo._

La quiere mucho no lo puede negar, pero ese querer por más que quisiera no se convertía en amor. Por más tiempo que pasara con Hinamori el amor no parecía tocar su corazón.

—Rukia…—suspiró mientras que sus ojos se desviaban a un accesorio para el cabello de un conejo – según el deforme, según las mujeres adorable – blanco perteneciente de nombre Chappy, el cual era el personaje favorito de su amiga—Disculpe, ¿Puede darme el precio de este accesorio?

Sí, el delito de Ichigo era amarla, su sueño era tenerla, su mal era el no poseerla y su agonía era el no poder olvidarse de ella.

Llevaba su compra en una caja de regalo que había comprado en la misma tienda, pensaba en que manera debía dárselo a la chica sabiendo que se extrañaría de su comportamiento en los días anteriores, y él aun no tenía una buena excusa para ello.

— ¡Hey Ichigo! —gritó el pelirrojo del otro lado del pasillo del piso mirando como el peli naranja salía del elevador.

—Hola Renji—saludó apenas mirando el objeto en las manos del chico— ¿Y eso?

—Es el regalo de Rukia, no sabes cuanto costó—dijo tocando la puerta—Fueron meses de sueldo.

La cumpleañera apenas abrió la puerta y su amigo de cabellos rojos la abrazó por ser su día especial, escena que Ichigo no soportó y se alejó escondiéndose en el pasillo de las escaleras, como si fuese un niño pequeño huyendo del fantasma que se encontraba debajo de su cama.

—Gracias Renji—dijo la chica una vez que estaban sentados en la sala de su departamento—Esto es…—susurró al ver el contenido de la caja.

—Un anillo de oro blanco con un zafiro incrustado—la pelinegra solamente miraba aquel anillo, era como aquellos regalos acostumbrados que sus padres le daban pero… era demasiado que un amigo se lo regalara.

—Renji no puedo aceptarlo…

—Si no lo aceptas me voy a sentir muy ofendido, además de que yo…—y antes de que pudiera decir algo, alguien toco a la puerta.

—Yo atiendo—la pelinegra se levantó y fue a abrir, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie, solo una pequeña caja rosa a la altura de sus pies.

Se agachó para recogerla y levantar un poco la vista y notar como la puerta del departamento de Ichigo se cerraba velozmente.

—Ichigo, será acaso que tu…—susurró tomando entre sus manos la pequeña caja y abriéndola, viendo el contenido de esta y no evitando mostrar una gran sonrisa

Era un broche para cabello de Chappy, de un tamaño considerado y cristales incrustados, sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó entre sus manos y lo apretó en contra de su pecho. Realmente Ichigo era el único que sabía que era lo que la hacía más feliz que cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿Rukia? —preguntó el pelirrojo detrás suyo, a lo que la mencionada se giró con una enorme sonrisa y aquel broche al descubierto.

Y él lo sabía, ese regalo no pudo ser más que de su amigo de cabellos naranjas.

_El único que lograba sacar esas radiantes sonrisas en el rostro de la pequeña Kuchiki._

* * *

_Jueves 19 de Enero del 2012._

Un grupo de hombres y mujeres caminaban en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Tokio. Los tres mayores vestían de traje, mientras que los otros tres con ropas más cómodas, aunque claro, guardando un toque elegante en su vestimenta.

Eran aquellos que recién llegaban de Kioto debido a unos asuntos laborales que se extendieron más de lo que creían, pero al fin estaban en aquella ciudad que seguramente tenía a la modelo que traería grandes ganancias a su empresa.

Aquel grupo consistía en: Sousuke Aizen, Coyote Stark, Tia Harribel, Hideki Kamiya y Tadashi Asai. Y también claro la esposa de este primero Haruna Aizen.

El primero caminaba a paso normal tomado de la mano de su mujer, la cual poseía una gran belleza, y más por aquellos cabellos largos violetas y enormes ojos rubíes. Los cuales volvían loco al castaño.

Detrás de ellos venían los antiguos ex espada – como se habían llamar de niños – Harribel y Stark, quienes estaban algo intranquilos, aunque no sabían la razón.

Por su parte Hideki leía un libro mientras caminaba y regañaba a Tadashi por su comportamiento algo infantil, realmente algunas veces su amigo era un verdadero fastidio.

— ¡Tadashi! —gritó una voz femenina que había visto su llegar, el mencionado solo la miro y no evitó correr hasta donde ella y abrazarla.

—Karin…—susurró sintiendo como su esposa correspondía a su abrazo—Te extrañé mucho en todos estos días.

—Yo también te extrañe Tadashi—dijo sintiendo como los labios del rubio se apoderaban de los suyos y ella, sin importarle que alguien pudiese fotografiarlos, correspondió al beso.

El peli azulado mirada a sus "amigos", cada uno tenía a una acompañante, porque aunque Harribel y Stark no lo dijeran, entre ellos existía una relación que pasaba de ser simples amigos de infancia.

_Suspiró con tristeza. _

El en esos momentos también quería tener una compañera como ellos, alguien que estuviese con él en sus alegrías, tristezas, victorias y derrotas.

Y sin poder evitarlo, la imagen de una compañera de la preparatoria de largos cabellos negros violáceos y ojos marrones se apoderó de sus pensamientos, aquella chica que con su actitud ruda había sacado más de una sonrisa en él, y sin saber porque, el apellido de dicha persona salió en un susurro de sus labios.

—Arisawa-san…

* * *

_Sábado 27 de Enero del 2012_

Kyoraku abrazó a la pelinegra y le plantó otro apasionante beso.

Nuevamente habían pasado la noche juntos, nuevamente él le había dado otra prueba de lo mucho que la amaba. Y ella nuevamente le había sido correspondida en el acto.

_Definitivamente si el destino no la quería ver feliz al lado de Hisagi al menos Kyoraku siempre estaría para ella, y más ahora que faltaba tan pocos meses para la boda._

Estaban en la habitación de ella, observaba sus ropas tiradas en el suelo al igual que sus gafas en el estante, dejando que su prometido se deleitara con aquellos ojos azules.

El momento era tan perfecto, especial, sentían como sus vidas si estaban hechas para ser una sola, sabían que si lo deseasen pasarían felices el resto de su vida.

Pero solo había algo, o mejor dicho alguien que, inconscientemente, arruinaba su felicidad.

— ¿Tienes que irte? —preguntó una vez que habían salido de la ducha, él se había puesto un cambio de ropa que había llevado y ella tenía sobre su pequeña ropa de dormir una bata de seda.

—Lisa me envío un mensaje diciéndome que Byakuya-kun llegará en menos de media hora a la editorial, necesito tener todo listo.

Nanao acomodaba la corbata del castaño y este seguía dándole explicaciones, mientras que ella al mismo tiempo recogía los rulos de Kyoraku en una coleta baja.

—Deberías cortarte el cabello—sugirió con una sonrisa.

—A ti te gusta así.

—Cierto—respondió acompañándolo hacía la puerta de entrada—Hoy saldré tarde del hospital, pero si quieres…

—Pasaré por ti para llevarte a mi casa y descanses un poco para ir a ver lo de las invitaciones—dijo dándole un beso, a lo cual ella sonrío—Nos vemos Nanao-chan.

—Adiós Shunsui.

Cerró la puerta y suspiró mientras se encaminaba a la cocina para preparar un poco de café, la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro por nada del mundo se desvanecía, o al menos eso quería creer…

—Ya era hora—decía una voz masculina detrás suyo, por lo cual la pelinegra dio un pequeño salto— ¿De verdad tengo que ver este tipo de escenas todas las mañanas? — preguntó cogiendo un pan y sentándose en la mesa.

—Sí—respondió—Shunsui y yo estamos comprometidos, es normal que veas este tipo de escenas—sirvió dos tazas de café—Esta noche no llegaré a dormir.

— ¿El hospital? —asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero también pasaré la noche en casa de Shunsui—el morocho al escucharla no evitó el apretar un pobre panecillo— ¡Alégrate!, no veras mañana una de esas escenas que tanto te desagradan.

—Entiéndelo Nanao, ustedes son novios aún no se casan—y a él le daba miedo que en verdad eso se cumpliera, aunque no lo dijera—Se ve mal que el pase las noches aquí y tu en su casa, y para colmo sostengan relaciones.

—Tu y Matsumoto-san hacen eso, incluso cuando no eran novios—se justificó—Así que no eres nadie para decirme que lo que hago esta mal.

Hisagi se levantó de la mesa para gritar: — ¡Es distinto, ella y yo tenemos una muy buena relación, en cambio tú y Kyoraku…!

— ¡Vas a recordarme acaso que me dejó semanas atrás y lloré durante horas! —Le regresó el grito molesta y con ganas de llorar— ¡Piensas acaso que solo está jugando conmigo!

—Nanao no quise…

— ¡Cállate! —Gritó— ¡Y si ese fuera el caso a ti que Shuhei, que carajo te importa si eso llegase a suceder!

— ¡Me importa porque…! porque…—pero no terminó la frase, a decir verdad no sabía porque se había enfadado, ya que él lo sabía, Kyoraku sería incapaz de volver a lastimar a Nanao.

—Iré a ver a Uryuu—dijo la pelinegra pasándolo de largo y dirigiéndose a la puerta, sin importarle que aún estaba en pijama.

El morocho se encaminó a su habitación y dio un portazo mientras se lanzaba a su cama y suspiraba.

¿Por qué rayos había dicho aquello?, ¿Por qué no pudo contestar a la pregunta de su amiga?

_¿Por qué el hecho de que ella y Kyoraku estaban a próximos de casarse de alguna manera lo molesta?_

—Qué demonios sucede conmigo…

_¿Por qué la simple idea de pensar en no volver a ver a Nanao todos los días le dolía de sobremanera?_

* * *

_Miércoles 1° de Febrero del 2012_

La cocina en el restaurante _DiamondDust_ era un caos.

Los cocineros y camareros caminaban por todas partes, las bandejas parecían volar y los ingredientes más de una vez eran mezclados sin querer mientras que los clientes se quejaban por la espera.

¿Qué cual era la razón de dicho caos?, bueno la respuesta era…

— ¡Toushiro esa es azúcar no sal! —gritó una mujer de cortos cabellos caoba y ojos verdes.

— ¡No lo desconcentres Haineko-san! —le regresó el grito un ya frustrado Kusaka.

Sí, esa era la razón: Toushiro Hitsugaya.

El chef a cargo, aquel joven que siempre sacaba las mejores recetas para la ocasión, aquel que siempre era alabado por los clientes no solo por su físico sino también por su desempeño en la cocina.

Pero estos últimos días eso no era así, desde hacía ya unos días aquel Toushiro ya no existía. Ya no había pizca del cocinero perfeccionista, ya no había pizca alguna del cocinero estrella. Ahora parecía simplemente un aficionado.

Incluso él estaba frustrado consigo mismo, no había día en que al menos una receta le saliera mal, incluso Kusaka se vio a la necesidad de ayudarlo de vez en cuando al igual que una chica de cabellos castaños perteneciente al nombre de Tobiume.

—La tortilla al roquefort ya esta lista—decía el albino mientras que la oji verde lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Dijiste tortilla al roquefort—Toushiro asintió— ¡Idiota, eso no era lo que tenías que preparar!

—Hitsugaya-san, los señores Aoi ordenaron una paella—dijo Tobiume mientras comenzaba a decorar aquella tortilla—Pero no se preocupe, les comentaremos lo sucedido y seguramente lo entenderán.

—No Tobiume-chan déjalo—fue Kusaka quien la llamó—Lo mejor será que nosotros tres hagamos la paella.

— ¿Tres? —preguntó la chica.

—Sí, Haineko-san, tú y yo—el albino, al verse excluido del grupo lo miro con el ceño fruncido—Así es Toushiro, tu estarás lejos de la cocina por un gran rato.

—Creo que lo mejor sería que fueras a descansar bakka—propuso la mujer de cabellos caoba—Últimamente te he visto muy estresado, no te vendría mal unos días libres.

—Es Hitsugaya…—se quejó el albino.

—Haineko-san tiene razón Toushiro, además Joushiro-san lo entenderá, no por nada es el dueño del restaurante y tu padre—dijo Kusaka—así que déjanos a cargo, todo saldrá bien te lo aseguro.

—Gracias… supongo—agradeció sinceramente mientras que se quitaba la redecilla del cabello al igual que el mandil y otras cosas que utilizaba para cocinar— Los veré luego.

Y a paso lento dejó la cocina, sintiendo en su espalda las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos, aquellos que fueron su sostén en la universidad por sus distintas personalidades. Haineko, Tobiume y Kusaka suspiraron, algo realmente extraño le estaba sucediendo a Toushiro y no quería decirlo, y ellos sabían que probablemente era algo malo como para tenerlo así.

La castaña miró de reojo al peli morado, este tenía algo en su mirada que solo ella podía descifrar:

_Kusaka sabía algo._

Toushiro se despidió de algunos meseros y se colocó su chaqueta para luego salir del lugar.

Ni siquiera se molestó en saludar al hombre de cabellos castaños que entraba al restaurante con una peli violeta de acompañante, pero por algún motivo su presencia se le hiso inquietante.

Pero decidiendo ignorarla se encaminó al estacionamiento y abrió la puerta de su auto, dejándose caer en el asiento y colocando las llaves para emplear su camino, con la misión de llegar a su hogar, en donde seguramente la soledad lo estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos y los malos sueños lo esperarían con una amarga y ácida sonrisa.

Unas gotas de agua comenzaron a decorar el vidrio que estaba frente a los ojos turquesa del chico, había comenzado a llover.

Y si de algo estaba seguro Toushiro era de que su padre, hoy no, pero seguramente mañana, estaría insistiendo en saber de él por su extraño y no característico comportamiento, pero él no sabía que debía responder.

Joushiro suele ser muy perceptivo y era difícil burlarse de él. Él reconocía las mentiras al instante, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que mentirle porque definitivamente no le diría el verdadero motivo.

No le diría que la razón de sus descuidos, confusiones, insomnios y dolor era porque estaba enamorado de la novia de Ichigo. No, la palabra enamorado se quedaba completamente absurda para lo que él sentía.

Ya que Toushiro realmente amaba a aquella mujer de cabellos castaños. Lo sabía desde el primer día en que la vio en las escaleras del edificio.

_Pero ese sería su secreto, nunca nadie lo sabría. Ni siquiera su propio padre._

_Aunque con el paso del tiempo el sufrimiento se lo coma vivo._

—No… yo ya no quiero sufrir—se dijo apretando el volante con sus manos—Yo deseo desahogar estos sentimientos, quiero dejar de agobiarme por esto, yo debo…—su voz tembló—Debo tratar de alejarme y sacarla de mi vida.

Pero no podía.

Muchas veces esa idea de había cruzado con su cabeza, pero nunca había tenido el valor de llevarla a cabo, simplemente no tenía la fuerza y resistencia como para alejarse de ella a voluntad propia. Le era simplemente inacostumbrado el no saludarla todas las mañanas y no ver su sincera y apenada sonrisa.

Ya que Toushiro se había acostumbrado a Momo. A su esencia, su persona, actitudes, él se había acostumbrado a todo aquello que conformaba a la chica melocotón.

—Que demonios…—susurró al ver aquella figura femenina corriendo por las banquetas mojadas de Tokio. Llevaba su cabellera recogida en una coleta alta, su ropa era parecida a un conjunto deportivo, aunque con una chamarra sobre puesta. Sin pensarlo condujo hasta llegar a donde ella— ¡Hinamori! —gritó bajándose del auto.

—Hitsugaya-kun…—susurró al tiempo que se sonrojada.

La lluvia pareció desaparecer por un instante al igual que todo lo demás, pareciera que los únicos que habitaban esa calle eran Toushiro y Momo.

Las gotas pegadas al rostro de la chica lentamente se fueron resbalando hasta topar con el suelo, mientras que el albino sentía sus ropas mucho más pesadas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó rompiendo con el cálido panorama, por lo cual Hinamori contestó:

—Me dieron salida, al parecer el desempeño en mi trabajo a sido pésimo—una sonrisa nerviosa adornó su rostro— ¿Y tu que haces aquí Hitsugaya-kun?

—También me dieron salida—hizo una pequeña pausa— ¿Y piensas quedarte aquí parada o entraras al auto?

—Pero yo no tengo auto Hitsugaya-kun—dijo mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer con mayor intensidad.

Toushiro suspiró, realmente ella lograba ser muy distraída cuando se lo proponía, y al parecer el clima ayudaba en ello.

Hinamori, algo confundida decidió retomar su camino de regreso, pero un frío toque en su mano la detuvo, giró su rostro y se encontró con unos penetrantes orbes turquesa observándola.

— ¿Hitsugaya-kun?

—Yo te llevo—dijo sonrojándose a más no poder—Al fin y al cabo vivimos en el mismo edificio.

La castaña también se sonrojó.

Y como no hacerlo, si era obvio que al hacer contacto entre lo frío y cálido una reacción se llevaría al cabo. Una reacción que fue depositada en los corazones de cada uno, y que sin embargo, ninguno de los dos admitiría.

Ya que no era el momento y no sería lo correcto.

Ya que ellos no eran unos traidores.

_Y lo que menos querían era que Ichigo pasara por el mismo dolor que ambos en su pasado habían sufrido._

* * *

—Estúpido Yumichika y Chizuru, pero juro que cuando los vea me las pagaran—se quejaba Tatsuki mientras caminaba bajo la lluvia que se le había topado en medio del camino a su regreso a Soul Society.

Y el porqué de su mal humor, bueno, no era tanto la lluvia, aunque sí, le ayudaba mucho en su malestar, pero la verdadera razón era que ni Chizuru ni Yumichika se habían quedado con ella en las oficinas viendo los nuevos vestuarios para la próxima pasarela, nuevamente se habían ido a pasear por ahí mientras que su jefa y dueña del imperio Quincy ni siquiera se daba por enterada.

Tatsuki se había quedado sola en aquel lugar, y ahora por ello estaba corriendo bajo la lluvia, ya que ella amablemente le había prestado su auto a Orihime y bueno, la morena tenía un gran orgullo como para pedir que la recogiesen.

— ¡Hey deténgase! —Gritó a un taxi que la pasó de largo—Vaya, y luego dicen que porqué nos quejamos de ellos—dijo para seguir su camino.

Y aunque se mirara así, con tantas energías que parecieran nunca parar, Tatsuki por dentro estaba destrozada, ya que ella había sido testigo del gran avance que Renji había logrado con la heredera Kuchiki. Ella había sido tan masoquista como para soportarlo y no reclamar nada, tan masoquista que solo su almohada era testigo de ello, ya que ni a Inoue ni a Ichigo se los había comentado.

_Ella quería ser un ejemplo para ellos. _

Quería hacerles ver que la vida seguía sin importar los altibajos que tenía. Ella quería hacerlo para dejar de sentir tanto peso sobre sus hombros, creyendo que así el dolor se desvanecería.

_Pero que equivocada estaba._

—Nunca dejas de querer a la persona de la cual te has enamorado—pensaba mientras corría con más velocidad—Solo aprendes a vivir sin ella pero…—las lágrimas no tardaron en salir— ¡Yo no puedo acostumbrarme a ello! —gritó.

No le importaba por donde corría o quien la veía, ya que seguramente por culpa de la lluvia sus lágrimas se confundirían por gotas de esta.

Mientras tanto, un chico de largos cabellos negros caminaba con un paraguas en la mano protegiéndolo de la lluvia, y en la otra llevaba un maletín.

Era aquel ejecutivo de la empresa Asai. Aquel amigo y confidente del presidente.

Hacía unas horas él estaba en un café con esa misma persona, la cual le encargó ir a edificio Soul Society a buscar a la pequeña Kuchiki para que le comentara sobre la propuesta de su empresa, y puesto a que el chico no contaba con auto había tenido que caminar, y también porque, al igual que la morena, los taxis no hacían caso omiso a su llamado.

Pero algo le decía que en esos momentos en los que caminaba observando la noche de Tokio, algo crucial en su vida sucedería, no sabía si era bueno o malo, pero sería, seguramente, algo que le cambiaría su vida de ahora en adelante.

Doblo a la derecha con elegancia, mientras que un cuerpo femenino que corría con velocidad chocaba con el, haciendo que esta de diera un buen golpe y cayera al suelo.

La morena seguía llorando, y aquella caída había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Sentía la lluvia mojándola y un dolor en su pie debido a la caída. Sin mirar al hombre de cabellos negros se tocó la cabeza y dejó salir unos leves sollozos, sollozos que el ejecutivo escuchó a la perfección.

—Discúlpame por favor—dijo con la amabilidad que lo caracterizaba mientras dejaba de lado el maletín y paraguas para ver a la morena— ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿Acaso te has lastimado?

Tatsuki levantó su rostro y lo miró con una mueca de dolor, pero sintiendo una gran familiaridad en aquellos orbes gríseos.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes—respondió mientras que Hideki le tendía la mano—Gracias—dijo con la vista agachada y comenzando a caminar del lado contrario del joven.

— ¡Espera! —gritó caminando hacía ella—To… toma—le entregó su paraguas con nerviosismo.

—No… no, no puedo aceptarlo, tu te mojarás luego y…—ella también se había puesto nerviosa—Además voy al edificio Soul Society y no esta muy lejos de aquí.

— ¿Soul Society? —Preguntó, ella asintió— Yo también me dirijo a ese lugar.

— ¿Enserio? —ahora el asintió—Pero tu ibas de lado contrario al edificio—el pelinegro se avergonzó.

—Pasé tiempo fuera de Tokio, no sé muy bien en donde estoy.

La morena veía divertida como Hideki se sonrojaba, que por un momento se olvidó del dolor que sentía, no solo físicamente, si no también interiormente, incluso olvidó que la lluvia los estaba empapando.

—En ese caso te doy en honor de caminar junto a mí—dijo Tatsuki con una sonrisa llena de sorna—Claro, si no te molesta.

—Al contrario, será un placer el caminar con una bella señorita—la chica se sonrojó, pero al mismo tiempo estornudó—Había olvidado por completo la lluvia…—susurró al tiempo en que ponía el paraguas sobre Tatsuki—Ya sé que es tarde y estas empapada pero… al menos no te mojarás de más y así no pillarás un resfriado.

_Y aunque a cualquiera esto le hubiese sido extraño a Tatsuki no le molestó, al contrario, se sentía muy a gusto con él. _

—Acepto el paraguas, aunque claro, iremos caminando mientras lo compartimos, ya que tampoco permitiré que te mojes de más y pilles un resfriado.

Y así ella sonrío. Mientras que Hideki se sonrojaba al sentir un extraño sentimiento dentro de sí. Algo así como un deja vú.

—Por cierto…—ya habían comenzado a caminar—No me has dicho tu nombre.

— ¡Cierto!, pero que descortés de mi parte—se disculpo—Mi nombres es Hideki Kamiya.

—Mucho gusto Hideki-san, yo soy Tatsuki Arisawa—el corazón del ejecutivo dio un vuelvo.

_Definitivamente este era e cambio que había presentido._

—Es un gusto volver a verte, Arisawa-san.

Y Tatsuki por su parte, al escuchar su nombre en su voz, no pudo evitar recordar varios momentos que vivió en la preparatoria, momentos en los cuales la figura de Hideki se hacía presente.

—Kamiya-sempai…

* * *

—_No hay nada que pueda decir, no hay nada que pueda hacer…_—cantaba la pequeña Kuchiki mientras esperaba que su ropa se terminara de lavar dentro de la lavadora—_para hacerte ver lo que significas para mí._

Sí, definitivamente esa canción encajaba perfectamente con ella. Estaba traduciendo mediante su melodiosa voz la canción _I will be de Avil Lavigne._ En todo el playlist que abarcaba su_ Ipod_ definitivamente era una que más se acercaba a la que decía. Aunque pensándolo bien la canción de _Girlfriend_ también la identificaba y mucho.

Estaba sentada en un sillón, con una revista en sus manos, aunque por prestar atención a la canción ni una ojeada le había dado, a pesar de que era una de sus favoritas, y en la cual dos de sus amigos salía en portada: Inoue y Ulquiorra.

Mira también detenidamente aquellos adornos aun no quitados navideños, ya que bueno, la lavandería era la sección más olvidada del edificio y por ello por la que casi nunca se preocupaban, así que no era mucha sorpresa el ver que los adornos de la fiesta pasada estuviesen aun en las paredes.

Pero esos adornos eran sin querer un gran dolor en ella. Ya que esta había sido la primera navidad que pasaba sin Ichigo. Era la primera vez que se había ido a ver a sus padres en dicha festividad, ya que sinceramente ella no quería ver el beso debajo del muérdago que se había dado la pareja de oro, –Por si tienen dudas, Rangiku sin querer se lo comentó– Rukia no soportaría un dolor más, de eso estaba cien por ciento segura.

—_Todo el dolor las lágrimas que llore, nunca dijiste adiós, y ahora sé que lejos te has ido._

Suspiró al tiempo que la revista se resbalaba de sus manos y se levantaba del sillón para caminar hacía la lavadora.

—_Lo sé te decepcione, pero ahora no será así, ya no te dejaré ir…—_su voz comenzó a quebrarse mediante el coro hacía aparición: —_Yo seré, todo lo que tu quieras, y tendré mi mente pegada a mi cuerpo, porque me dejaste…_—su voz había llegado a su límite—_acabada…_—susurró al momento en que rompía en llanto.

_Todas las lágrimas acumuladas cayeron en ese momento._

Lentamente fue retrocediendo hasta llegar al punto de topar con una pared y deslizarse en ella.

Sentía su corazón desfallecer, y por algún motivo también, que el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo pesaba más.

Se colocó en posición fetal y dejó, sin ninguna compasión, dejar salir de sus labios algunos sollozos y leves gritos de dolor. Lo odiaba, odiaba sentirse tan débil, lo detestaba con toda su alma y su ser.

Sus cabellos cortos cubrían sus ojos azules, y la canción seguía en reproducción, por lo cual ignoró los pasos que se aproximaban a la lavandería.

El chico que recién entro a la lavandería sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole por la espalda.

Y con una gran necesidad, como si su vida dependiese de ello, comenzó a buscar lo desconocido en aquel lugar, miraba el techo, las paredes. Trataba de encontrar algo anormal en aquella habitación, pero no había absolutamente nada, salvo aquellas lavadoras, aunque si uno prestaba atención, una estaba en movimiento.

Y fue entonces cuando escuchó el sollozo y sus oídos, al igual que ojos, notaron la presencia de la pelinegra que yacía en el suelo sentada.

Ella era la causante de su escalofrío pero no solamente eso. Ella era la causante de todo lo que giraba a su alrededor.

Se acercó silenciosamente a ella y se agachó mientras tocaba levemente su hombro.

—Rukia—su voz no fue escuchada debido a los audífonos que tenía en sus oídos—Rukia contéstame por favor.

La mencionada, al sentir con mayor insistencia el tacto levantó su rostro para así encontrarse con él.

_El dueño y causante de sus lágrimas._

—Ichigo…—susurró al momento en que se quitaba los audífonos. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer y era lo que más preocupaba al chico—Qué quieres.

El peli naranja estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, nunca, pero nunca en su vida había visto esa faceta de la pelinegra.

Una faceta que revelaba la mujer delicada y frágil que era.

_Una faceta que en verdad le estaba rompiendo el corazón._

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó con gran preocupación.

—Claro que estoy bien idiota—contestó, pero su rostro decía totalmente lo contrario.

—Rukia…

—No, no lo estoy—se contradijo ella—No estoy para nada bien Ichigo—dijo nuevamente, el peli naranja acomodó suavemente su cabello—Soy una idiota, una estúpida, soy…

—Tonta, tu no eres nada de eso—le contradijo el chico—Tu eres una de las mejores personas que hay en este mundo—dijo al mismo tiempo que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al ver como las lágrimas de la chica salían con mayor intensidad—Pero Rukia… ¿Por qué estas llorando?

_¡Por ti!, ¡Estoy llorando por ti Ichigo!, ¡Lloro porque dejaste de amarme maldito idiota!_

Pero solamente lo pensó, porque sus labios no dirían palabra alguna.

—Es algo sin importancia—respondió tapándose el rostro—Solamente es dolor que he retenido por mucho tiempo.

—Si es tu dolor entonces si es la gran cosa Rukia—dijo Ichigo mientras ella lo miraba a los ojos—Tus sentimientos son importantes para mi—si tan solo hubiese dejado la frase así todo sería perfecto, pero a los segundos la rectificó—Digo, son importantes para todos, es por eso que nunca debes dejarlos sin importancia, además—tomo la mano de la chica, a pesar, de que él también se estaba muriendo por el tacto—Yo siempre estaré aquí, haré lo que sea con tal de que no vuelvas a sentir esta tristeza Rukia.

El corazón de ambos dio un vuelvo.

El peli naranja apretó la mano de su amiga.

La pelinegra no aguantó y dejó soltar mayor cantidad de lágrimas.

_Esa actitud tan noble de Ichigo la hería._

—Ichigo…—susurró apretando la mano del chico—Abrázame.

—Qué…—dijo sorprendido.

—Abrázame—su voz se quebró— ¡Sólo abrázame bakka!

Y tras ese grito se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de su amigo y pasó sus brazos por su espalda, ocultando así su rostro en su pecho, dejando escapar con mayor facilidad las lágrimas. Ichigo, quien ya había reaccionado, también la abrazó.

Si al menos esa era la manera en que su amiga se sentiría mejor estaba bien. Él estaba dispuesto a abrazarla cuantas veces fuese necesario.

Sin importarle que el tacto con su piel le quemara. Ya que el haría lo que sea con tal no verla llorar.

Pero se sentía tan bien, tener a Rukia en esa posición, y mejor aún, que solo lo necesitara a él y no al pelirrojo de Abarai.

Pero aun así la duda se lo comía vivo, _¿Qué le había pasado a Rukia como para llorar de esa manera?_

Y mientras ellos seguían en su abrazo de nunca acabar, un chico que entraba a la lavandería observó atento la escena para luego retirarse.

—Ichigo y Rukia…—susurró sin poder creérselo, sin poder creer que el chico fuese capaz de hacerle eso a Hinamori.

_Sus ojos rubíes parecieron haberse oscurecido por la decepción._

* * *

—Rayos…—susurró Hinamori mientras buscaba algo en su bolso, Hitsugaya no pudo evitar escucharla.

Desde hacía unos minutos que habían llegado al edificio, y ni una palabra se habían dicho, parecían estar incómodos con la presencia del otro.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Toushiro detrás suyo, por lo cual se sonrojó.

—Etto… yo—jugó con sus dedos y volteo a verlo. Un lindo rojo carmín adornó sus mejillas—Olvidé mi llave adentro.

El albino la miró como si fuese la pieza de arte más perfecta, aunque así era, no había nada más perfecto para él que Hinamori.

Esa chica inocente, alegre, cariñosa y honesta. Esa chica que no sería capaz de lastimar ni a una mosca o cualquier otro animal.

Y dice eso porque lo recuerda muy bien, días atrás, cuando él iba a matar a una araña ella se interpuso, argumentando que esta podría tener familia y que se pondrían tristes si moría. Y más si en su caso era la madre.

_Toushiro no pudo evitar enternecerse por el recuerdo._

Bueno, simplemente cualquier cosa que ella hacía lograba ese efecto en él.

—Ahora que haré, Mizuho-chan pidió el día libre para salir con Ikkaku-san—dijo pensativa—Lo que significa que no puedo pedir la llave de repuesto.

El albino sabía muy bien lo que debía decir, pero no sabía si era lo correcto, ¿Y si Kurosaki se molestaba?, ¡Oh por favor, era su novia, claro que no le molestaría!

—Ehh Hinamori—la mencionada lo miró—Si quieres puedes pasar la noche en nuestro departamento.

Sus ojos castaños, por un instante en que los vio, emitieron una luz que nunca había notado.

La chica sonrío tímidamente.

—De acuerdo—susurró por lo bajo mientras que el albino abría la puerta de su departamento y ella entraba a él, seguido de un estornudo.

—Te enfermarás si te quedas con esa ropa—fue lo que dijo para luego encaminarse a su habitación, buscó entre sus camisas, hasta que encontró una lo suficientemente grande—Toma.

—Gra… gracias.

Hinamori ahora se encontraba en el baño. Se quitó su ropa deportiva dejando ver su delicada figura. Se fijó en el espejo y comenzó a examinar su figura. Y sí, definitivamente lo que miraba no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Lo que miraba en el espejo era odioso para ella.

Pero bueno, que chica no estaba inconforme con su figura. Y bueno, ese era un defecto de la chica durazno, ella no tenía la suficiente confianza en si misma. O mejor dicho, esta se le había sido arrebatada cuando un chico de nombre Daisuke se atravesó en su vida. Y también, cuando había dejado de tener contacto con su tutor Sousuke Aizen. Aquel que la cuidaba desde que sus padres habían muerto siendo ella aun una niña de cinco años.

—Hinamori, ¿Estas bien? —pregunto el chico del otro lado de la puerta

Momo dejó escapar un sí, apenas audible, tomó la camisa y adentró su cuerpo en ella. La camisa le quedó un poco larga, quizás dos manos arriba de la rodilla. Era color negra y tenía unas letras rojas estampadas en ella, al parecer era de un grupo de rock que a Toushiro le gustaba. Dejó suelto su cabello, y caminó hasta la puerta, pero antes de abrirla, se dio cuenta de que algo salado salía de sus ojos.

_Eran lágrimas, lágrimas por recordar el pasado._

Y como si eso no fuese suficiente, a su mente vinieron las imágenes de su primer día en la universidad, el día en que conoció a Kaito, cuando Aizen dejó de llamarla y mandarle cartas, al mismo tiempo en que recordó la primera vez que el pelinegro de mirada ámbar la había consolado y sin previo aviso besado. También recordó el día en que viajaron al coliseo de Roma y le confesó que estaba enamorado de ella desde el primer día en que la había visto.

_Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos._

_Ya que su mente le hizo recordar la noche en que se había entregado a él en cuerpo y alma._

Y del otro lado de la puerta, sin saber porque, a Toushiro se le estaba oprimiendo el corazón, y algo le decía que eso era provocado seguramente por la castaña.

— Hinamori—dijo al tiempo en que la puerta se abría y la chica salía del baño.

En otra ocasión el chico se habría sonrojado por ver a la chica utilizando su ropa, ya que era una perfecta ocasión para imaginarse cosas, pero lo que veía no se lo permitía hacer.

El rostro de la castaña se veía demacrado, y el no entendía como había ocurrido eso.

Intentó sonreír, pero aquello se vio más a una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó acercándose a ella.

—Sí, no te preocupes…—su voz se escuchaba apagada, no había pizca de alegría en ella. Con lentitud y torpeza se encaminó en el sofá y se recostó—Voy a dormir un poco, si no te molesta Hitsugaya-kun.

—Me molesta—dijo, ella se sorprendió—No dejaré que duermas en el sofá, en todo caso dormirás en mi habitación.

Ambos se sonrojaron, pero bueno, esta no sería la primera vez que ocurría. Ambos eran muy buenos amigos y esa confianza ya era propia en ellos, aunque esa confianza al parecer no era suficiente.

Porque aun ninguno de los dos lo dijeran, tenían un pasado que por nada del mundo iban a difundir.

Ya que lo que menos querían era arruinar una linda amistad por algo tan amargo, como lo era su dolor acumulado por los años.

Estaban en la habitación del chico, este sacó unas frazadas y le acomodó la cama a Hinamori para que durmiera tranquila.

Ella le agradeció el gesto y se adentró a ese mar de cómodas y tibias frazadas, ya que por algún motivo tenía mucho frío y su cuerpo había comenzado a sudar.

Se despidió de su amigo, este cerró la puerta y fue a sentarse en el sofá.

Y al igual que Momo, el no pudo evitar recordar aquellos momentos vividos con Karin, aunque claro, estos poco a poco fueron oscureciéndose para así dejar ver ahora lo momentos que vivía con Hinamori, a pesar de ser solo una amiga, debía admitir que habían sido los mejores.

Incluso superaban los momentos y sentimientos que alguna vez pasó y sintió por Karin. Pero claro, nadie sabría eso, absolutamente nadie.

_Mientras tanto, Hinamori estaba soñando._

En el sueño se veía claramente una castaña corriendo en una habitación, trataba de alcanzar a unas personas, las cuales, solo caminaban dándole la espalda. Eran dos adultos, un hombre y una mujer.

El hombre era alto y poseía su cabello castaño, sus ojos, aunque no los pudiera ver ella, eran de un color miel. Mientras que la mujer, de menuda estatura, poseía el cabello largo, de un hermoso color azabache y ojos castaños, idénticos a los de Hinamori, y fue entonces cuando, a pesar de tener escasos recuerdos de ellos, los reconoció.

—Mamá… papá.

Los mencionados se giraron y observaron a la castaña con una sonrisa triste, mientras que le extendían sus manos, esperando que ella las tomara.

Pero antes de hacer eso una mano la detuvo, haciendo así que la imagen de sus padres desapareciera y todo se volviera negro, pero al ver esos ojos ambarinos no pudo evitar asustarse.

Trató zafarse del agarre, pero este no se lo permitía, solamente la miraba con malicia mientras que el agarre cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

—Oh linda e ingenua Momo—habló—Piensas que puedes huir del pasado, pero cuando menos lo esperes este vendrá por ti—acaricio el rostro de la chica—Y todos te harán a un lado, como lo hizo Aizen, como lo hizo Tadashi, como lo hicieron los padres, como lo hice yo—sus palabras le dolían—Te quedarás sola en este mundo…

Y como si su deseo se cumpliera la imagen de Kaito se desvaneció, haciendo que el su lugar apareciera el albino, y con solo verlo su corazón se tranquilizó, y el miedo que sentía terminó, pero claro, eso no fue para nada duradero.

Una chica de cabellos negros cortos tomó del brazo de Toushiro, como si quisiese alejarlo de la castaña, la cual, se petrificó al ver como este le daba la espalda, correspondiendo al tacto de la pelinegra.

—Todos se alejarán de ti—murmuró una voz masculina.

Sus amigos hicieron aparición en el sueño, pero estos parecían alejarse de ella, no la miraban aunque ella buscara su mirar, corría tras ellos pero el camino parecía hacer que ella retrocediera, ¡Qué mierda era esto!

—Te quedarás sola…

Pero fuera del sueño, Toushiro leía tranquilamente un libro, hasta que la tranquilidad se vino abajo por un grito desgarrador por parte de la castaña.

— ¡Hinamori! —Gritó al entrar y ver como la chica gritaba dormida— ¡Hinamori despierta! —y como si fuese una súplica, la castaña así lo hiso, abrió sus ojos haciendo ver el terror en ellos.

—Hitsugaya-kun…—susurró al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a temblar, ese sueño… ¿Acaso se podría volver realidad?

Toushiro, al ver su estado, no pudo evitar abrazarla.

Sentía la necesidad de protegerla, sentía que debía hacerlo sin importar lo que fuera.

El verla así, tan asustada, destrozada, llorando, simplemente lo había dejado sin defensas.

Su hermosa muñeca estaba hecha añicos, y él ignoraba el verdadero motivo.

La seguía abrazando, sintiendo como ella correspondía al abrazo y lloraba sobre su pecho. Y fue cuando lo entendió, seguramente había sido una pesadilla.

—Hey solo fue una pesadilla—no sabía como reconfortarla, el realmente era malo en esas cosas.

—Eso lo sé—dijo, sorprendiéndolo por completo—Lo que no quiero es que se cumpla Hitsugaya-kun. Ya que si llegase a pasar yo… yo…

Se alejó de ella un poco, dejando ver así aquellos ojos castaños hinchados, al igual que sus mejillas sonrojadas debido a ello. Mantenía su vista agachada, no quería ver los orbes turquesa del chico.

_O mejor dicho, no soportaría verlos._

—Estás muy fría—fue lo que dijo al momento que miraba el sudor en el rostro de ella.

Y sí, él amaba el frio, pero al sentirlo en la chica simplemente lo había aterrado por completo.

—Será mejor que descanses, seguramente el día de hoy fue muy agotador para ti—ella no dijo nada, solo observó el intento del chico en retirarse, pero ella lo evitó tomándolo de la mano.

Su tacto frio lo paralizó.

Era la primera vez que su tacto lo impactaba. Era la primera vez que frío con frío habían chocado.

Momo alzó la vista para el al chico, este se puso nervioso, y rogaba con que Ichigo no llegara y viera la situación en la que estaba con su –desvió su mirada con tristeza– novia.

—Quédate aquí por favor Hitsugaya-kun—pidió, no, no solo pidió, en su voz podía notarse la súplica.

—Yo…

— ¡Por favor! —Imploró mientras lo soltaba y ocultaba su rostro con sus manos—No quiero estar sola… por favor.

Ahora entendía la posible pesadilla de la chica.

Seguramente había soñado que, en un futuro muy cercano, o posiblemente en el presente se podría quedar sola, y eso era algo que, como antes ella se lo había comentado, era su más grande temor.

—Lo haré—dijo suavemente mientras se sentaba en la cama—Si con eso estas bien y tranquila entonces me quedaré aquí.

Ella lo miró y sonrío dulcemente mientras se recostaba en la cama, con la mirada aún fija en el albino.

—Muchas gracias Hitsugaya-kun.

—No hay nada que agradecer, al fin y al cabo eso hacen los…—un nudo se formó en su garganta—buenos amigos.

Por un momento la vista de ella se opacó, pero ese reflejo no lo notó el chico.

—Sí, amigos…—susurró al tiempo que comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, siendo observada detenidamente por el albino.

No podía evitarlo. El verla fijamente había sido su nuevo hobby desde hacía un largo tiempo, aunque claro, nadie se daba cuenta de ello. Nadie a excepción del idiota de Kusaka.

_Pero era algo inevitable._

Además de que cada día que pasaba, más confirmaba que lo que sentía hacia ella era amor, un jodido y estúpido amor. Ya que ella jamás le correspondería.

Suspiró mirando el exterior por la ventana, la lluvia parecía no querer parar, y sinceramente, le estaba muy agradecido.

Ya que gracias a ella había podido pasar este momento con Hinamori.

Pero aun así, algo no estaba completo. Ya que lo único que quería era tomarla entre sus manos y darle todo ese amor que sentía por ella. Él quería llevarla en el alma y en su corazón, quiere ser el que este siempre en su pupila y aquel que solo se apodere de sus labios.

El solo quería que Hinamori lo amara como él a ella.

Aunque eso claro sería algo imposible. Toushiro estaba seguro de que Momo amaba a Ichigo. Aunque a veces dudaba que ese sentimiento fuese mutuo. Pero ni modo.

_Soñar no costaba nada, ¿Verdad?_

* * *

— ¿Están buscando a alguien? —preguntó la mujer de gafas detrás de aquel grupo de amigos que tocaban la puerta del departamento numero veintinueve.

—Si, estamos buscando a Ulqui-chan—dijo la peli verde mientras la veía, el pelinegro y peli celeste aun tocaban la puerta.

— ¿Ulqui-chan? —meditó un poco— ¡Ah!, tu eres la amiga de Ulquiorra-san—dijo la pelinegra—Lo lamento, pero Ulquiorra-san no se encuentra, salió desde la tarde y no ha vuelto.

— ¡Ya te recuerdo! —Dijo la peli verde, a lo que sus amigos la miraron—Eres la amiga de Momo-chan, Nanao-chan—al parecer ambas se agradaban, se veía en sus sonrisas y ojos.

—Ehh Neliel…—la llamó Grimmjow.

—Lo siento—se disculpó—Nanao-chan, ellos son Grimmjow Jerarquices y Nnoitra Kenpachi, chicos, ella es Nanao Ise.

—Mucho gusto—dijo amablemente mientras sonreía tímidamente, lo cual, sin saber por qué, llamó la atención en el pelinegro.

—Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos, supongo que vendremos otro día a buscarlo—decía Grimmjow, pero la voz de Nnoitra lo interrumpió.

—O podríamos quedarnos a platicar con esta bella mujer mientras esperamos al idiota ese—Neliel lo miró de mala gana, la chica de gafas pensó que lo mejor sería irse rápidamente de ahí—Si no te molesta claro, Nanao-chan.

—Claro que no Kenpachi-san—la pelinegra comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

—Si quieres puedes llamarme Nnoitra-kun—esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. La peli verde le dio un merecido golpe en la cabeza.

Nanao miraba la escena un tanto atónita, pero a Grimmjow esto ya era común.

El peli celeste miró de reojo a la pelinegra, y bueno, a decir verdad la chica no estaba nada mal. Bueno, no tenía la perfección de su amiga Neliel, pero era muy bonita.

Hisagi, quien salía del departamento de su novia, observaba todo el escándalo.

—Y dime Nanao—habló Grimmjow— ¿Tienes novio?

Hisagi se paró en seco cuando escuchó lo que el fortachón le había preguntado a su amiga, efecto que provocó también a Neliel y Nnoitra. La primera algo impactada porque su amigo le preguntara eso, y el pelinegro indignado, ¡Él la había visto primero!

— ¡Grimmjow bakka!, ¡Yo la vi primero, se un hombre y no coquetees con ella a mi espalda! —la pelinegra se sonrojó de golpe.

—Oye yo no estoy coqueteando con—se rascó el rostro hasta que recordó—con Nanao, solamente le hice una pregunta por curiosidad—bueno, eso tranquilizó un poco a la peli verde.

—Más te vale—dijo Nnoitra—porque yo ya puse mis ojos en ella.

Y así los cuatro quedaron petrificados. Realmente Nnoitra, o era muy honesto, o era jodidamente estúpido.

Hisagi, quien se había mantenido en silencio se acercó.

— ¿Te esta molestando Nanao? —preguntó a su amiga mientras colocaba su mano en su hombro.

—Shuhei…—susurró, pero luego salió de su ensoñación—Eh no, solamente estamos platicando—dijo para luego ver a Grimmjow—Y si, Grimmjow-san, tengo novio.

Nnoitra creyó que en ese momento se desmayaría, pero se contuvo.

—Bueno no importa—su voz se escuchó en todo el pasillo—Ya que seguramente te aburrirás de él y lo dejarás, y para ese entonces aun estaré aquí esperándote.

Hisagi, quien tenía una gran vena en su frente se contuvo para no ir y estrellarle un golpe en la cara de ese idiota flacucho. Nanao estaba nerviosa, pero aun así habló con esa tranquilidad que la caracterizaba.

—Lo siento pero eso no podrá ser—dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa algo apenada y le mostraba la sortija en su dedo—Ya que estoy comprometida.

Eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Y se quedó ahí, parado, paralizado, con esa frase en su cabeza.

Vaya, al parecer su pequeña historia de amor había llegado a su fin.

Neliel tomó a su primo del brazo y comenzó a caminar junto al peli celeste.

—Nos vemos después Nanao-chan, y disculpa las molestias causadas por el bakka de mi primo.

Grimmjow solo se despidió con la mano, Nanao se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

—Son muy divertidos no te parece—dijo la pelinegra mientras caminaba junto a su amigo—Y por cierto… perdón.

— ¿Ehh?

—Sí, no debí gritarte el otro día, de verdad lo siento mucho Shuhei.

Su amigo sonrío, pero sabía que en parte era su culpa también.

—Yo también lo siento Nanao, no debí hablarte de esa manera, además yo sé y soy testigo del gran cambio que Kyoraku ha tenido contigo—ella lo miró de reojo—El sería incapaz de lastimarte.

—Lo sé—lo apoyó en su teoría—Es por eso que estoy muy feliz al estar comprometida con él.

Hisagi la miró por un momento. Si, esa era la Nanao que el conocía, la vivaz, la alegre, tímida, y gran mujer.

_Su Nanao._

Se paró en seco y la chica lo vio, ¿Shuhei estaba sonrojado?

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó a su amigo, este negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos, veremos una película—dijo para ocultar el rojo carmín que manchaba sus mejillas, ella lo vio sin comprender y se adentró al departamento detrás de él.

—Haré las palomitas entonces Shuhei—decía Nanao mientras se encaminaba a la cocina.

El morocho se dejó caer en el sofá.

Sin entender ni comprender lo que realmente le sucedía.

_Sin entender porque su corazón ahora palpitaba cada vez que escuchaba su llamado de los labios de su mejor amiga Nanao Ise._

* * *

—Tatsuki-chan ya tardó mucho—dijo la peli naranja hundiéndose en sus piernas—Me estoy preocupando.

—No te preocupes Inoue-san, seguramente se quedó por la lluvia que esta cayendo.

—Esa idiota, si solo nos hubiese llamado ya hubiésemos ido a donde ella—decía el pelirrojo mientras tomaba un trago de soda—Tsk, es tan orgullosa.

Orihime estaba en el departamento de sus dos amigos, ya que no quería estar sola en su departamento, Tatsuki siempre se tardaba en el trabajo, pero esta ocasión se había demorado de más.

Estaban viendo _Inuyasha,_ el anime favorito de Renji, no por nada ahora tenía unas orejas parecidas a las del protagonista en su cabeza, Inoue lo apoyaba en ello, ya que ella también las traía puestas. Uryuu suspiraba por el comportamiento de ambos.

—Voy al baño—avisó Renji, ya que habían llegado los comerciales.

La peli naranja lo siguió con la mirada, si no fuese tan despistada notaría que su amigo estaba triste y preocupado.

—Estará bien—dijo Ishida, Inoue lo miró—Es solo que esta preocupado por Arisawa-san, pero el muy tonto siempre prefiere retener sus emociones, aunque claro, cuando se trata de Arisawa-san eso es imposible.

— ¡Ah, como Inuyasha-san!

— ¿Eh?

—Veras, Inuyasha-san siempre retiene sus emociones y sentimientos, pero cuando se trata de Kagome-chan saca lo mejor de sí—explicaba con suma inspiración y un fondo rosa con estrellas—Pero esto siempre es más visible cuando Koga-kun esta cerca de ella.

—Inoue-san…—susurraba el oji azul confundido por la explicación de su amiga, pero luego lo comprendió— ¿Estas diciendo que Arisawa-san es la Kagome de Abarai?

—O al menos eso quiero creer—dijo con una sonrisa triste—Ya que tu también estas consciente de los sentimientos de Tatsuki-chan hacia Abarai-kun.

—Inoue-san…—la mencionada lo miró—Sabes, hay veces en las que pienso que Abarai no le es indiferente a Arisawa-san—su amiga abrió los ojos sorprendida—Además, creo que lo de Kuchiki-san no es más que un deslumbramiento.

— ¿Deslumbramiento?

—Todos hemos caído en el deslumbramiento—dijo mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de naranja, Inoue comenzó a reír levemente—Algún comentario divertido Inoue-san.

—No, solamente pensé en que sería muy divertido si un Koga-kun apareciera en la vida de Abarai-kun.

Renji, quien salió del baño observó como sus amigos reían y sonrió, sin saber que se reían de él.

La puerta tocó con insistencia, los tres caminaron hacía ella y el pelirrojo la abrió mirando así a una morena que, al parecer, se había mojado por la lluvia.

— ¡Tatsuki-chan en dónde estabas, porque estas mojada!

—No hay tiempo para eso Orihime, tengo algo de prisa—miro al peli azul—Ishida, quiero que me prestes algo de tu ropa.

— ¿Arisawa-san?

—Quiero un cambió de ropa, ¡Ahora Ishida!—dijo con nerviosismo y sonrojándose.

Ishida rápidamente fue hacer lo que su amiga le ordenó, porque eso era, su amiga le había ordenado a darle un cambio de ropa. Inoue miraba sin comprender a su amiga, buscando una explicación para ello, pero la morena no dijo nada.

Mientras que Renji, al parecer, fue el único que notó el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica. Algo que era nuevo para él.

_Ya que era la primera vez que la miraba sonrojada._

—Gracias Ishida—dijo dando media vuelta y caminando hacia su departamento.

—Eso fue extraño…—susurró Inoue.

—Esperen, Arisawa-san estaba nerviosa, y me pidió un cambio de ropa, el cual era claro para un hombre, lo que nos lleva a que…

Los tres comprendieron y fueron al departamento de la morena y peli naranja.

_Y mientras tanto, dentro de este._

—Gracias Arisawa-san.

—Hey Hideki, dije que me llamaras solamente Tatsuki—el peli azul sonrío—Llevamos desde casi secundaria conociéndonos, ya hay la suficiente confianza para llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila.

La pelinegra lo encaminó hacia el baño, donde se cambiaría el chico, mientras ella se cambiaría en su habitación.

Optó por ponerse una camisa de manga larga que le llegaba un poco debajo de los muslos, ya que no acostumbrada a usar short o pantalón para dormir, peinó sus cabellos cortos y buscó sus pantuflas, las cuales encontró debajo de la cama. Escuchó como la puerta de entrada se abría y luego se cerraba, ¿Acaso Hideki se había ido?

Salió de su habitación, pensando en encontrar una nota del chico como agradecimiento, pero lo que no se esperaba era ver a Orihime, Ishida y Renji en la sala de su hogar.

— ¡Qué hacen aquí! —preguntó exaltada.

—Etto… yo vivo aquí Tatsuki-chan—explicó nerviosa Inoue.

—No me refiero a ti Orihime, me refiero a esos dos—decía señalándolo a ambos chicos.

—Vaya, así que ahora a los amigos se les dice "esos dos" —dijo Renji haciéndose el ofendido.

—No entienden…

—Nos preocupamos por tu comportamiento extraño de hace unos momentos Arisawa-san—explicó Ishida acomodándose las gafas

—Yo no me comporté extraña, es solo que…

—Tatsuki-san, la camisa que me prestaste me queda chica y la he roto así que…—dijo una voz masculina que se acercaba, los tres amigos de la morena miraron el pasillo para así darse cuenta de la presencia de ese sujeto.

Era alto, un poco más alto que Ishida y de complexión musculosa. Piel blanca y largos cabellos negros, los cuales los tiene recogidos por una coleta de lado baja, ojos medianos gríseos y gafas rectangulares de aumento. Traía puesto solamente el pantalón que se le fue prestado, puesto a como ya había explicado, la camisa la había roto, y por eso se había atrevido a salir sin ella. Dejando su trabajado torso al descubierto. Tatsuki al verlo se sonrojó, su amigo si que había sido favorecido en estos años.

Y él también se sonrojó, y más por el hecho de ser el centro de atención de aquellos chicos. Pero más, por lo adorable que se veía Tatsuki con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Ishida miró al pelirrojo, este tenía su rostro pálido, y podría jurar que en ese momento le daría un infarto, pero para su sorpresa su amigo caminó hasta donde el pelinegro, parecía que estaba examinándolo.

—Quién eres y que mierda haces aquí.

Tatsuki miró molesta a Renji y se interpuso entre el y Kamiya, al parecer no permitiría que alguien lo molestase.

—Él es mi amigo Hideki Kamiya—explicó con una sonrisa, para luego mirar molesta a Renji—Así que tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí.

Orihime dio una sonrisa burlona, pero Ishida fue el único que lo notó.

— ¿Te parece gracioso?

—Sí, ya que Abarai-kun encontró a su propio Koga-kun, o en este caso, Kamiya-kun.

Mientras tanto, Hideki no pudo evitar sentir felicidad cuando Tatsuki lo defendió del chico de cabellos rojizos.

El cual se le hacía conocido de algún lugar.

—Renji Abarai…—susurró al recordarlo.

Era aquel chico que siempre estaba al lado de Tatsuki, aquel que siempre la hacía enojar y reír.

El mejor amigo de la chica si no mal lo recuerda.

—Si claro, como si me fuese a creer esa historia—decía Renji, a lo cual Tatsuki lo miro molesta.

—Sabes, ni siquiera se porque te doy explicaciones, lo que hago con mi vida es muy mi problema—dijo sin mirarlo—Si eso era todo puedes irte Renji.

Hideki sentía algo extraño en esos dos, y por ese algo, decidió dejar sus asuntos laborales de lado.

Ya que ahora, lo único que le importaba era estar cerca de Tatsuki.

* * *

Ichigo dejó a Rukia en su departamento, se había quedado dormida en la lavandería, y él se había encargado de recoger su ropa, ya que no quería despertarla.

Caminó por el pasillo a paso lento, no quería llegar a su hogar, pero tenía sueño y debía dormir, mañana sería un día largo en el hospital.

Pero un hombre de cabellos plateados lo estaba esperando recargado en la puerta. Lo cual le impidió el paso.

—Ichigo, Ichigo—comenzó a hablar—Creí que lo de la pequeña Rukia-chan ya era un tema olvidado.

— ¿De que hablas Ichimaru-san? —preguntó.

—Te vi en la lavandería. Jugar con dos mujeres a la vez no es de caballeros—dijo con una sonrisa, la cual era terrorífica—Además no creo que quieras perder a las dos chicas, ya que ambas son muy lindas.

—No entiendo de que hablas.

—Sé que no soy el indicado para decirlo, pero—suspiró—se muy bien lo que se siente estar en tu lugar, y créeme, no es muy lindo que digamos, y menos la parte en que quizás, la única mujer a la cual realmente amaste te odie con toda su alma.

— ¿Lo dices por Matsumoto-san? —Ichimaru suspiró—Se muy bien eso Ichimaru-san, pero… realmente yo no estoy jugando con ellas, y lo que viste en la lavandería, bueno, Rukia y yo seguimos siendo buenos amigos.

—Aunque desearías ser algo más, ¿O me equivoco?

El peli naranja no lo escuchó, solamente se quedó analizando la pregunta mientras que sin darse cuenta, ya estaba dentro del departamento.

Comenzó a caminar mientras que miraba que la luz en la habitación de Toushiro estaba encendida, y por curiosidad se adentró en ella. Encontrando a su novia dormida en la cama de este, mientras que el albino estaba dormido en un sofá blanco.

Se acercó un poco a Momo, y miró que en su frente tenía un pañuelo con agua tibia. Tocó su rostro y se dio cuenta de que estaba helado. Hinamori tenía temperatura, y al parecer había avanzado. Y sin querer se sintió culpable.

Su novio era él. El que tenía que cuidarla y atenderla era él, y no Toushiro, aquel al que siempre se la dejaba encargada como si fuese un objeto.

Se hincó y cogió la mano de la castaña para depositarle un suave beso.

—Lo siento Momo-chan… te prometo que yo, Ichigo Kurosaki siempre, pero siempre estaré para ti, estaré a tu lado y te protegeré—hizo una pausa, ignorando que unos oídos albinos lo escuchaban atentamente—Pero por favor perdóname por no poder amarte como lo mereces, perdóname porque nunca dejaré de amar a Rukia.

Toushiro a pesar de todo no estaba del todo dormido y al escuchar eso sintió unas inmensas ganas de golpear a su amigo.

Ya que lo había escuchado de él, de su propia boca.

—Pero sé, siento que con el tiempo quizás lograré amarte como la amo a ella.

_Él nunca había dejado de amar a Rukia. Y Momo al parecer, era el plato de segunda mesa._

Toushiro abrió los ojos, decidido a darle a su amigo su merecido por jugar de esa manera con la castaña, abrió los ojos en ambos sentidos. Se desquitaría con él y le confesaría los sentimientos que tiene dentro de si desde hace ya meses atrás. Mas sin embargo no lo hizo, se quedó quieto en el sofá escuchándolo.

—Además, nunca sería capaz de hacerte daño—bajó la mirada—No quiero verte como aquel día en que nos volvimos a encontrar. Yo no quiero convertirme en tu nueva tristeza.

Y por eso el albino se quedó en el sofá, y es que lo sabía, Ichigo no sería capaz de lastimar a Hinamori. Además lo había confesado, una parte de él estaba enamorado de ella. Y eso, quisiera o no, Toushiro sabía que ya era un gran avance en alguien que aun ama a otra persona.

Toushiro por el momento callaría, callaría hasta el momento que se viera la necesidad. El hablaría hasta cuando Hinamori estuviera lista para escuchar la verdad, pero no solo respecto a Ichigo, sino también a él y a sus sentimientos.

* * *

—Sousuke-kun… ¿Nuevamente irás al despacho? —pregunto la peli violeta mientras se tapaba su desnudo cuerpo con la sábana.

—Hay algunos papeles que debo leer amor—dijo dándole un beso—Regreso en una hora, o si quieres puedes ir conmigo.

—Te alcanzaré en unos minutos—el castaño sonrío y dejó la habitación.

Una criada caminaba por el pasillo de la mansión, hasta que divisó la figura masculina del esposo de una de las hijas de los dueños.

—Aizen-sama—la mujer hizo reverencia, el sonrío acomodándose las gafas

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Un joven lo esta buscando, ahora mismo lo esta esperando en el despacho—avisó ella mientras que el castaño caminaba hasta donde las enormes puertas color blanco perla se abrían.

El color ámbar chocó con la mirada castaña.

Ambos se sonrieron y estrecharon sus manos para luego darse un abrazo como grandes amigos que eran.

Había una considerable diferencia de edad, pero al parecer ese no era impedimento para que fuesen grandes amigos.

—Cuando Harribel contactó conmigo no podía creer que en verdad estuviesen aquí—dijo el pelinegro tomando la copa de vino que se le ofrecía

—Te dije que sin importar que vendría, hay un asunto que debo resolver, por lo cual necesitaré de tu ayuda Kaito.

—Sin importar lo que sea yo siempre haré lo que pidas, y más si con esto logro sacar de la presidencia al idiota de mi primo Tadashi—miró al castaño—No te preocupes, yo me ocuparé de tu encuentro con Momo

Y cuando menos te los esperas, las personas más cercanas a ti son las que siempre te harán el peor daño.

* * *

El dolor es parte de nuestra vida, pero hay momentos en los que no es posible alejarnos de él, solo depende de nosotros si queremos que nos acompañe siempre. Aun cuando no debería ser presente.

Aun cuando el dolor sea el único sentimiento que nos mantenga con los pies sobre la tierra en este extraño ciclo llamado vida.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**A**delantos del próximo capitulo**:**

_Tadashi Asai hace su primer movimiento mientras que Rukia se culpa de ello. Ulquiorra y Momo tienen un encuentro en la ciudad que hace que la castaña abra los ojos, al igual que una desesperada Neliel a aquella modelo de cabellos naranjas. Gin y Rangiku no pueden seguir ocultando el amor que se tienen, por lo cual se lloran sus errores en brazos del otro. Una confusión para Hisagi, al igual que el encuentro de Ichigo con una vieja conocida que hará que al fin se de cuenta del grave error que esta cometiendo. La hora de la verdad para todos ha llegado. Duele, pero al fin de cuentas, todos saben que luego ese amor los hará sonreír y volar por los cielos._

* * *

Demasiados adelantos lo sé, pero lo merece, ya que el próximo capitulo promete ser algo, por no decir, demasiado extenso. Aunque claro, al final del capitulo, no todas las parejas quedarán juntas de ese modo romántico, pero si sucederá algo entre ellos.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y que esperen con ansias el capitulo siete.

Cuídense mucho, espero que dejen sus lindos reviews.

Ja-ne

**N**ana-**c**h_a_n!


	7. Tercer llamado

Oh sí, he regresado con nuevo capitulo (confeti cae del techo... es enserio, ya que alguien lo lanzó en el aire). Cabe decir que este es uno de los pocos capítulos más extensos que tendrá este fic, el cual no les diré exactamente cuando acabará, pero este capitulo es uno muy, pero muy importante, ya que darán grandes giros a la historia. Ahora mismo me encuentro con mis compañeros de curso y unos amigos, planeamos nuestra actividad para un festival que organizaremos para recaudar fondos para nuestra graduación, al parecer haremos un maid restaurant, ¡Los uniformes son tan lindos, ya quiero ponerme el mio! ... aunque pensándolo bien, no me gusta mucho el largo de la falda, no acostumbro a usar algo tan corto ._., ¡Pero todo sea por nuestra fiesta!

Muchísimas gracias a _Vicky-chan16, LadyDy, xHinamoriKunx, DayiFabi, HeladoDerretido, MikoBicho-chan, zedna-max, blackmoon9631, pachi-chan, Usagi-chan, DripDripDrop, RumblingHearts y Neko-chan._

**_Reviews anónimos:_**

_**DripDripDrop:** ¡Muchas gracias a ti por unirte a esta familia!, oh si, la platica entre Momo y Ulquiorra, creo que una nueva amistad se creará ahí, y sí, será algo importante para el fic, espero que este capitulo te guste, ¡Besos!_

Este capitulo, puede llamarse una primera parte, ya que aun hay cosas que deben aclararse y que serán descubiertas en el capitulo siguiente. Sobre la canción del día... etto... a mi me gustan mucho las canciones japonesas, y no miento, cuando tiempo atrás escribí este capitulo esta canción se reproducía una y otra vez, creo que casi unas ocho o nueve, y cuando acabó el capitulo ya estaba terminado, en verdad esa canción me inspiró, además me gusta lo que dice. Si desean pueden escuchar otra canción, solo es una pequeña recomendación de parte mía. Muy bien, ahora sí, a leer el capitulo que nunca antes tuve la oportunidad de mostrar en público.

* * *

.

.

.

_Canción del día: Summer memories._

_Intérprete: Aya Kamiki._

.

.

.

**Capitulo VII**

**Tercer llamado: Inevitable, el egoísmo se ha desatado.**

En el jardín de los sueños recogimos rosas, algunas rojas, otras blancas y otras rosas. Recogimos amores que fueron encantadores. Recogimos sonrisas y recogimos lágrimas, recogimos alegrías y tristezas, recogimos ilusiones y recogimos temores, recogimos dolor y satisfacción, recogimos olores y miles de colores. Recogimos brisas y lluvias, recogimos maravillas. Porque por el sendero de los sueños todos nosotros hemos pasado y nos hemos enamorado.

Porque soñar es lo que nos cautiva y amar lo que nos motiva a seguir viviendo.

* * *

_Martes 07 de Febrero del 2012._

—Señorita Kuchiki sea bienvenida—la pelinegra solo sonrío al mayordomo que había abierto la enorme puerta de la mansión Kuchiki y siguió por su camino.

Tenía un mal presentimiento. Sabía que algo malo había sucedido o sucedería después de que platicara con sus padres. Ya que lo sabía, para que su padre Byakuya Kuchiki la citara tan temprano en su mansión era porque había:

Uno: Sucedido algo grave.

Dos: Tenía una fiesta de gala a la cual no podía asistir y requería de su presencia.

Sí, lo más seguro era que se trataba de la primera opción, ya que si se tratara de la segunda hubiera optado por una llamada telefónica, una carta o con el mismo mayordomo que le había abierto al llegar.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras observaba en un espejo por el cual había pasado su complexión. Y así se quedó unos segundos.

A decir verdad su cuerpo no había cambiado tanto al paso de los años. Su tamaño era pequeño, su cuerpo no parecía el de una adulta de pasados los veinte, es más, Rukia estaba segura de que podría hacerse pasar como una alumna de preparatoria. Su piel, a pesar de ir a las camas de bronceado seguía siendo un tono normal, ni blanca ni morena. Un color meramente normal.

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos cortos, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que los había tenido largos?, ¿Cinco, seis años? Lo recuerda, era la época de la secundaria si su mente no mentía.

Pero más que nada, recordaba la época de la preparatoria. Cuando sus amistades eran perfectas y sin huecos. Cuando sus amigos sonreían sin necesidad de fingimientos. Cuando Tatsuki y Renji eran como uña y mugre. Cuando Toushiro sonreía a su modo. Cuando Ulquiorra recién había llegado a sus vidas y había empezado una amistad con Inoue y Uryuu. Cuando Rangiku y Gin eran inseparables y sin necesidad de ser novios. Cuando Nanao y Shuhei los protegían o regañaban por sus actitudes infantiles.

_Cuando Ichigo y ella eran uno solo sin siquiera saberlo._

_Cuando Momo Hinamori no existía en la vida de ninguno de ellos._

—Rukia por favor siéntate—la chica abrió los ojos para así encontrarse con la dulce mirada de su madre y la seria de su padre. No se había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado al despacho.

Hizo caso omiso y se sentó en el pequeño sofá, sus padres la imitaron. Rukia comenzó a tensarse. Aquí venía de nuevo el mal presentimiento.

—Rukia, ¿Tienes alguna propuesta en pie para algún papel? —preguntó Byakuya una vez que una de las criadas les había dejado el té.

—No padre—respondió—Lo único que me han llegado han sido papeles para ser la invitada de algún programa de televisión. Pero nada importante.

—Ya veo—probó un sorbo. Hisana lo miró y sonrió.

—Padre no quiero ser descortés, pero quisiera saber porque necesita de mi presencia en casa—como siempre ella era alguien que no andaba con rodeos, lo cual siempre sacaba el orgullo de Byakuya. Ya que en eso eran como dos gotas de agua.

—Rukia—la dulce voz de su madre captó su atención—Te hemos llamado porque tenemos buenas noticias para ti—sonrió—Te hemos traído un contrato para que comiences una carrera de modelo en una importante empresa de modas—los ojos azules de Rukia brillaron ante esa sola mención—Tu padre al saberlo quiso firmar de inmediato, pero yo sugerí que lo mejor sería que lo leyeras tu.

—El contrato implica un año en el negocio, si después del plazo no te sientes a gusto con ello puedes renunciar y…

—Es perfecto—lo interrumpió su hija por lo cual Byakuya frunció el ceño. Hisana sacó un conjunto de papeles que seguramente vendría siendo el contrato.

—Léelo, si no te gusta no firmes.

—Si mi padre quiso firmarlo es porque seguramente vio que sería lo mejor para mí—el ceño de Byakuya se relajó—Solamente firmaré.

Cogió la pluma y con elegancia trazó una delgada pero leíble firma en el lugar indicado.

_Sonrió._

Desde hacía meses había estado buscando la oportunidad de debutar en el modelaje, si bien, no le iba mal en la actuada, pero los buenos papeles nunca se los daban a ella, siempre eran para chicas de más edad o cuerpo más proporcionado. En cambio las modelos, la mayoría de ellas eran delgadas, tal y como Rukia lo era.

Además de que siempre era elogiada por su belleza en las revistas.

—Que bueno que firmaste, ya que de no ser así el joven tendría que irse a casa—dijo Hisana sintiendo como su marido tomaba de su mano como pocas veces lo hacía. Se sonrojó.

—Joven, ¿Qué joven?

Y como si su pregunta fuese respondida un chico entró al despacho. Byakuya se levantó y lo saludó con un apretó de manos. Rukia se giró para verlo.

_Sea quien sea, ese chico era muy guapo._

Era alto, y se miraba que pasaba los veinte. Su cabellera rubia y larga la tenía recogida con una coleta y algunas trenzas, pero lo que la extrañaron fueron sus ojos de color esmeralda.

_Unos ojos que se le hacían muy familiares. _

Luego entró otro chico, se miraba menor, pero era igual de alto. Su cabello también era largo pero de color negro, ojos pequeños grises y unas pequeñas gafas rectangulares de aumento. Y ambos vestían de elegantes trajes color gris.

¡Demonios, eran malditamente guapos!

—Me alegro que haya aceptado trabajar para nosotros—escuchó decir del pelinegro, se escuchaba agradecido y aliviado—Hideki Kamiya, será un placer trabajar con usted—dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Sonrió, aunque no le gustaba para nada la formalidad con la cual había hablado.

—Rukia, él es el dueño de la empresa para la cual trabajarás—decía Byakuya mientras el rubio sonreía. Rukia lo miró sorprendida, ¡Él era el dueño!, ¡Pero si era más joven que su papá!

—Es un honor contar con tan bella joven en mi empresa, señorita Kuchiki—dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la pelinegra y depositaba un pequeño beso de caballerosidad.

_Era buena persona._

—El gusto es todo mio, joven…

—Tadashi, Tadashi Asai.

El rostro de Rukia palideció, y eso lo notaron los presentes en el despacho. Byakuya tomo su frágil cuerpo y lo depositó en el sofá, mientras que Hisana buscaba junto a una de las criadas algún botiquín o medicamento para la presión o mareo.

Hideki y Tadashi miraban a la chica sin decir nada, aunque se miraban algo preocupados. Rukia a duras penas comenzó a estirar su brazo para así coger el contrato, el cual cuando leyó el nombre de la empresa quiso morir.

_La empresa que la había contratado era "Imperio Asai". _

La empresa rival del imperio Quincy, lugar donde trabajaban tres de sus amigos. Además, era la empresa en la cual ahora sabía, tenía como presidente y dueño a la persona que le había arrebatado su felicidad a Toushiro.

_Rukia se había metido en un lío. Ella ahora trabajaba para el esposo de Karin._

Seguramente Ichigo y Toushiro no se lo perdonarían nunca.

* * *

_Jueves 12 de Febrero del 2012._

—Matsumoto-sensei es tan asombrosa—dijo una chica de cabellos cortos rubios oscuros y ojos azules mientras se tocaba las mejillas sonrosadas. Al lado suyo un chico alto y piel bronceada observaba también a la mencionada— ¿No lo crees Sentarou?

—No solo asombrosa, ella es la mujer perfecta, solo mírala Kiyone, sus ojos, su cabello, su cuerpo, sus pe…—ante ese intento de comentario la chica le dio un golpe en la cabeza— ¡Qué demonios te sucede Kiyone!

— ¡Es para que aprendas a respetar a tus mayores, y mas a una gran mujer como Matsumoto-sensei!

La aludida se volteó al escuchar que la nombraban, el par de amigos al sentirse observados se sonrojaron. Ambos por vergüenza. Aunque una por la admiración a la mujer y el otro por la perversión que ella sacaba en su persona.

— ¿Está todo bien allá atrás Kiyone-chan?—la rubia solo alzó el pulgar, tratando de decir que todo estaba bien—Muy bien, entonces continúo.

Rangiku volvió a tomar asiento, estirando sus brazos y haciendo pequeños ejercicios con sus dedos. Estaba impartiendo una clase de piano a unos alumnos que habían decidido quedarse a tomar cursos extras, y eso le alegraba, ya que era una perfecta distracción para no encontrarse con él. Era una distracción para no pensar en él.

Estaba recitando _Love me_ de _Yiruma_. La música invadía cada rincón del salón, mientras que los jóvenes que la escuchaban se perdían en tan hermosa melodía. Y no era para menos, a pesar de que Rangiku era considerada una alcohólica, irresponsable y escandalosa dentro de su grupo de amigos, nadie podía ignorar el hecho de que ella entregaba el alma cada vez que un piano se le ponía en frente.

Incluso se olvidaba de tomar cada vez que tocaba una pieza de tan maravilloso instrumento.

Sus dedos dejaron de tocar y sus oídos escucharon aplausos de sus alumnos, sonrío para ellos y el timbre de salida tocó. Comenzó la despedida del alumnado.

—Matsumoto-sensei—le llamó una alumna de cabellos morados y ojos naranjas. Sentarou y Kiyone estaban con ella.

— ¿Qué sucede Senna-chan? —preguntó con esa familiaridad a su alumna.

—Etto… la canción que acaba de tocar me ha gustado mucho, ¿Sería posible que me prestara las partituras para practicarla en mi casa? —preguntó con duda en su voz.

—Claro que si Senna-chan—tomó las partituras que a decir verdad no tenía necesidad de leer—Pero me las regresas, ya que son del profesor Sado.

La chica agradeció y salió del salón, sus amigos se despidieron nerviosos de la rubia. Esta suspiró y se encaminó a la oficina del director. Desde hacía minutos la había llamado.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con aquella cabellera rubia con ondulaciones, tenía entre sus manos una de sus preciadas guitarras, sonrió al ver que le daba la espalda, se acercó sigilosamente y gritó.

— ¡Rose!

El mencionado se cayó de su silla y gritó de mala gana al ver que su guitarra también había caído. Rangiku al ver que su travesurilla había tomado efecto lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Esa no es manera de tratar a tu jefe—se quejó cruzando los brazos—Eres una mujer desconsiderada. Si algo le hubiese sucedido a mi preciosa…

—Oh vamos Rose, es solo una guitarra—ante ese comentario una vena brotó en su frente—Solo fue una broma, y lo importante, ¿Para que querías que viniera?

—Tú sabes que soy una persona despreocupada, pero cuando se trata de alguien cercano a mi o a mi instituto suelo a ser totalmente lo opuesto—la mirada celeste lo siguió—Y es por eso que requiero de tu ayuda.

—Ve al grano Rose—dijo Rangiku sintiendo una punzada en la cabeza. Ese hombre, como le gustaba enredar las cosas con sus monólogos innecesarios.

—Ichimaru-kun no se ha presentado estos últimos cinco días Matsumoto-chan—ella lo miró sorprendida—He llamado a su departamento y nadie contesta al igual que en su casa.

—Hace un rato que yo tampoco lo he visto—susurró para sí la rubia mirando a su amigo— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga Rose?

—Busca a Ichimaru-kun, solamente eso—dijo mirando el techo—Algo sucede con él, y nosotros como sus amigos debemos saberlo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba salió del instituto de artes para ir al edificio Soul Society.

_Mientras tanto, en el quinto piso de Soul Society._

Toushiro se encontraba sentado en el sofá jugando video juegos. No había ido al restaurante. No la apetecía salir. No le apetecía cocinar. No le apetecía ver los rostros sonrientes de sus amigos ni sus anécdotas de todos los días. Su celular tenía un buen rato sonando, pero tampoco le apetecía contestar, ni aunque se tratase de su padre lo iba a contestar.

Dejó escapar un grito de fastidio al ver como había perdido y dejó de lado el mando de juego. Hasta las ganas de jugar se habían esfumado.

El teléfono fijo sonó, tampoco contestó, solo dejó que la contestadora hiciera su trabajo, cosa que hizo y como deseo el no haber estado presente en esos momentos. Sus oídos no soportaban más mentiras.

—_Hey Toushiro_—era la voz de Ichigo desde la contestadora—_Solo llamaba para avisarte que Momo-chan irá al departamento por unos papeles que necesito y bueno, solo dile que salga con cuidado y que la espero en DiamondDust a la hora acordada._

Gruñó cuando la voz se dejo de oír.

_Era un mentiroso, un hipócrita. Era un desgraciado por jugar así con cual buena mujer como lo era Momo._

Dejo caer los codos sobre la mesa de estar y apoyo la cabeza en sus manos. No entendía esta situación. No entendía porque las cosas se habían complicado tanto.

Toushiro estaba consciente de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Momo –aunque esa palabra se quedaba corta algunas veces – también estaba consciente, o al menos cree, que Momo lo esta pero de Ichigo, y este…

_Solo jugaba con ella mientras aun amaba a Rukia._

Quizás él hubiese soportado ver a la castaña en brazos de su amigo, porque así sabría que es feliz, pero ahora que, al pasar ya un mes de saber que Ichigo aun sentía algo por Rukia, sabía que ya no lo soportaría más

_¿Por qué simplemente no era egoísta y le contaba la verdad a Hinamori?_

Así seguramente su dolor cesaría al ver como ella ya no seguía con su mejor amigo, pero también podría provocar un gran dolor en ella.

_No._

A pesar de querer ser egoísta no lo haría, no le contaría la verdad a Hinamori, no lo haría con tal de seguir viendo su sonrisa a pesar de que esta se formaba por mentiras y engaños.

El sonido de la puerta llamó su atención. Seguramente era ella buscando aquellos papeles de su "mejor amigo".

Y sí, al abrir la puerta notó que en efecto se trataba de ella. De Hinamori.

—Buenas tardes Hitsugaya-kun—saludó con una sonrisa tímida y notorio nerviosismo, aunque eso no lo notó el albino.

Él sonrió, era inevitable no hacerlo cada vez que ella estaba cerca.

Entró al departamento y notó el desorden en este. Dio una leve risa que Toushiro alcanzo a escuchar y se sonrojó avergonzado. Se había olvidado de limpiar.

—Iré a la habitación de Ichigo-kun a buscar unos papeles—dijo la chica sin mirarlo y caminando hacia una puerta blanca.

—Voy contigo.

El solo estaba apoyándose en la pared de la habitación observando como Momo buscaba los papeles que el peli naranja le había encargado, papeles que el ignorada de que se trataban. Suspiró y posó la mirada en la chica que se robaba sus sueños. Tomaba con delicadeza los papeles y objetos de su novio, como si estos se tratasen de algo muy importante.

— ¡Aquí están! —gritó levantándose, mientras que unas fotografías se escapaban, unas fotografías que estaban de incógnito dentro de los papeles.

Se agachó para recogerlas, Toushiro también lo hizo, habían sido muchas y seguramente entre más rápido las recogieran más tiempo tendrían para hablar.

—Hitsugaya-kun era muy pequeño—escuchó el comentario de Momo, y fue cuando fijo la fotografía que estaba mirando. Era de él y sus amigos en la secundaria. Exactamente el día en que Rangiku se había graduado.

Y en efecto, en aquel entonces su tamaño era muy pequeño, el y Rukia eran los más chicos en estatura de su grupo de amigos.

—No sabía que todos fuesen amigos desde la secundaria—dijo Hinamori sonriendo— ¡Aquí están Nanao-chan y Shuhei-kun! —exclamó cual notoria alegría—Pero en ese entonces no eran tan amigos como lo son ahora, ¿Verdad?

—Así es—contestó mirándola—Y sabes, siempre he tenido una pregunta sobre eso—la chica lo miró— ¿Cómo es que conoces a Ise y a Hisagi?

—Los conocí cuando fueron de viaje a Kioto, estaban en la preparatoria aunque en diferentes grados—dijo con una sonrisa—con ellos iba Kyoraku-san, y bueno, durante el tiempo en que estuvieron ahí yo apenas terminaba la secundaria, se perdieron en Kioto y fue cuando nos encontramos, me agradaron mucho y al parecer yo a ellos también. Intercambiamos números y correos para no perder nunca el contacto—suspiró dejando de lado la fotografía—aunque nunca esperé encontrarlos aquí, ni mucho menos con la noticia de que Nanao-chan se fuera a casar con Kyoraku-san.

—Hablas como si no te agradara el compromiso entre ambos.

— ¡Nada de eso!, es solo que… yo siempre pensé que Nanao-chan terminaría con Shuhei-kun, notaba mucha química y cariño entre ellos.

No volvieron a decir nada más, simplemente siguieron mirando las fotográficas y hablaban sobre ellas. Cada historia detrás de aquellas imágenes escaneadas hacía reír a Momo, imaginando la situación del momento.

Toushiro estaba encantado. La chica que estaba al lado suyo era la única presencia que necesitaba en esos momentos. Solamente ella y nadie más.

—Creo que debemos dejarlas en su lugar—sugirió Momo mientras tomaba la última fotografía, sus ojos se sorprendieron.

— ¿Sucede algo? —al ver también la fotografía sus ojos temblaron.

En la fotografía estaba Toushiro junto a una chica de cabellos negros cortos. Él tenía puesto el uniforme de preparatoria y ella el de la secundaria. Una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de cada uno, mientras que de fondo se podía ver a una Inoue, Ishida, Tatsuki e Ichigo sonriendo y mirándolos.

Eran ellos, Toushiro y Karin.

Momo miraba fijamente a la pelinegra. De alguna u otra manera se le hacía conocida, demasiado diría ella.

Y fue cuando un recuerdo se movió dentro de sus memorias:

—_Hola, mi nombre es Momo Hinamori y el tuyo—dijo la castaña a una pelinegra que estaba sentada en una banca blanca de un parque._

—_Karin Ku… solo Karin—respondió, y claro, Hinamori ignoró el hecho que había omitido su apellido._

Ella la había conocido en Kioto.

—_Tadashi-kun, te presento a Karin-chan, Karin-chan él es Tadashi-kun, de quien tanto te he hablado—presentó a ambos tras días de conocer a la pelinegra, sin notar que en ese momento las miradas esmeralda y azabache se habían cruzado y perdido al contacto._

La chica de la fotografía era la misma que le había presentado a Tadashi y tiempo después presentó como su prometida.

¡Y como no reconocerla si ella misma había asistido a esa boda!

¡Cómo no iba a reconocer a su amiga Karin-chan!

_Toushiro por su parte estaba asustado._

Hacía mucho tiempo que no había visto imagen alguna de la chica para así olvidarla por completo, y ahora sucedía que la imagen de esta estaba en su departamento.

Comenzó a recordarla. Su sonrisa, su risa, sus quejas, sus regaños, sus abrazos, besos y caricias. Era como si nunca se hubiera ido. Como si el olvido que había logrado hacia ella hubiese desaparecido.

Karin nuevamente había vuelto a él sin querer. Sin querer la había recordado.

—Debo irme—dijo Hinamori levantándose, Toushiro hizo lo mismo que ella.

Ambos se miraron pero no dijeron nada.

Los ojos tristes turquesa se toparon con la mirada confusa color chocolate.

_Ninguno sabía lo que se avecinaría de ahora en adelante._

* * *

— ¡Mierda Renji, ahora tendré una buena regañada de mi jefe! —gritó Hisagi mientras recogía la foto que recién el pelirrojo había arrugado.

Renji se dejó caer en el sofá mientras miraba el inútil intento de su amigo de restaurar la fotografía, y bueno, él no lo había hecho adrede, pero al ver las personas que estaban en esa fotografía sin querer provocó el empuñe en sus manos. Menos mal que Hisagi le arrebató la foto porque de no ser así seguramente la pobre ya no existiría.

—Bueno, al menos ya no se ve tan mal—dijo el morocho mientras metía la foto en un sobre tamaño carta donde tenía escrito _"Pasarela otoñal Quincy"_—Muchas gracias Renji—nótese el sarcasmo.

—No fue a propósito—se defendió—es solo que me sorprendió, es todo.

Arqueó la ceja notoriamente confundido.

— ¿Te sorprendió que fuese Tatsuki la de la foto? —Preguntó, este negó—Ya veo… te sorprendió su acompañante.

—No lo entiendo Hisagi, ese tal…—hizo una pausa, tratando de recordar su nombre, por lo cual su amigo le susurró Hideki—Si el, tiene años sin tener contacto con Tatsuki, y ahora de la noche a la mañana aparece y atrae su absoluta atención—cruzó los brazos.

Una risa se escapó de los labios del chico, y no era para menos, Renji estaba sonando como un completo celoso.

—La persona que debería estar posando para esa foto soy yo y no él, aquí el mejor amigo de Tatsuki soy yo.

—Y nadie niega eso—apoyo el morocho—Además estoy completamente seguro de que Tatsuki nunca te remplazaría—Renji sonrió—Ya que seguramente Hideki para ella sería mas bien un buen prospecto para una relación de ámbito romántico.

_Ese comentario fue como un balde de agua helada para el pelirrojo._

Y era cierto, Tatsuki nunca lo remplazaría, nunca lo sacaría del puesto "mejor amigo", pero seguramente eso implicaría el hecho de buscar una pareja. Y lo peor era que sí, Hideki era un buen prospecto para ello.

Últimamente los había visto salir a diferentes lugares, o en ocasiones se quedaban en el departamento de ella hasta altas horas de la noche, razón por la cual Inoue ahora dormía algunas veces en su departamento.

¿Pero porque le molesta?, si Tatsuki tiene planeado iniciar una relación el debería ser el primero en estar feliz por ella, pero entonces ¿porque no puede estarlo?

_Porque pensar en la sola idea de que ella tuviese a otro favorito en lugar de él le dolía._

—Hey Renji vamos, o acaso ya te arrepentiste de buscar trabajo en la editorial Seretei

Pero el pelirrojo no dijo nada. Solo se levantó del sofá y miró a su amigo.

— ¿Renji?

—No es nada—respondió caminando hasta la puerta—Estoy seguro que luego se me pasará.

Podría sí. Pero solo si se daba cuenta del verdadero motivo de su tristeza.

Solo se daría cuenta hasta que dejase de confundir los sentimientos que tenía hacia la Kuchiki, sentimientos que el creía eran amor pero en realidad no eran más que cariño y adoración.

Hisagi cerró la puerta y miró a una rubia que salía del ascensor. Esta no lo miró y caminó hasta el departamento del hombre de sonrisa zorruna, por lo cual el morocho la llamó.

—Rangiku—ella le miró.

—Shuhei—llegó hasta donde su novia y la besó— ¿Ocurre algo?

— ¿Estabas a punto de llamar a la puerta de Ichimaru?—preguntó. Pronto se sintió la tensión del momento.

Renji prefirió observar todo a la distancia.

—Sí—respondió. Luego suspiró—Pero no creas algo que no es, solo lo hago porque Rose me lo ha pedido—Hisagi la miró confundido—Gin…Ichimaru ha estado faltando al instituto desde hace cinco días y eso lo ha preocupado—explicó mirándolo—Solamente vengo para saber el porqué de su falta.

— ¿No estarás tu también preocupada?

Sus ojos celestes bajaron la mirada. En estos momentos no quería ver a su novio a los ojos.

—No, no lo estoy, solo estoy aquí por cosas laborales.

Shuhei suspiró. Sabía que Rangiku no le decía la verdad.

—Ten cuidado—dijo dándole una forzada sonrisa y alejándose junto a Renji.

La rubia volteó a ver la puerta del departamento y tocó el timbre, pero nadie respondía. Tocó la puerta y tampoco. Nadie salía. Comenzó a llamar el nombre de Ulquiorra y Gin pero nada. Y a pesar de no querer demostrarlo si estaba preocupada por el hombre de cabellera plateada, a pesar de no querer estarlo estaba muriéndose por dentro. Al parecer Rose se había dado cuenta de su estado y por eso la había mandado justamente a ella a averiguar lo que sucedía con Gin.

—Estúpido Rose—susurró tocando la perilla de la puerta y haciéndola girar. El departamento estaba abierto—Al mal rato es mejor darle prisa—se dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y tan pronto sucedió eso una ola de licor invadió su nariz.

Comenzó a caminar mientras encendía la luz, viendo las botellas tiradas en el suelo al igual que unas ropas en mal estado, que si su mirada no fallaba eran de la talla de Gin.

Siguió el camino del licor hasta llegar a la habitación de él.

—Gin—lo llamó tocando la puerta, pero nadie contestó— Gin, soy Rangiku.

No sabía porque insistía, fácilmente podría decirle a Rose que Ichimaru estaba en el departamento y se la había pasando ahogándose en alcohol. Pero no quería hacerlo, ya que ella quería ver que realmente estuviera bien.

_Quería cerciorarse por si misma de la salud de Gin._

Escuchó el sonido de una botella romperse y entró, para así encontrarse con un hombre a quien ella no reconocería si no fuese por su cabellera plateada con destellos lila.

Estaba sentado en el rincón de la cama, solo tiene puestos unos pantaloncillos para dormir azules, dejando así su torso al descubierto. Su cabello estaba despeinado y algo crecido, al igual que esa barba que ella nunca antes había visto. Lentamente tomó otra botella y comenzó a beberla de nuevo, Matsumoto se preguntó cuantas más había bebido.

—Rangiku…—susurró su nombre al verla en la puerta de su habitación. Ya no tenía sus acostumbrados ojos de manera rasgada, estos ahora estaban abiertos dejando ver el penetrante color rubí.

— ¿Estas bien Gin? —preguntó ella caminado hacia la cama y quedando sentada a una distancia prudente de él.

—No quiero tu lástima—dijo sin intención de que ella escuchara, pero ella lo escuchó perfectamente.

— ¿Piensas que estoy aquí por lástima?—No respondió—Que poco me conoces.

—Estoy seguro de que no estas aquí por voluntad propia, alguien te mando, Ulquiorra, Rose, los chicos—suspiró volviendo a tomar del pico de la botella.

—Fue Rose—dijo mirándolo—Esta preocupado por ti.

—Como puedes ver estoy bien, solo que ahora me encontraste recién levantado—mintió sin verla—Si eso es todo puedes irte Rangiku.

La rubia empuño sus manos y se levantó para tomarlo de los hombros, pero no sin antes tirar de su botella.

— ¡Pero que mierda te pasa! —Gritó molesta— ¡Deja de actuar como un idiota y dime porque estas así Gin! —él se sorprendió al ver a la rubia así. Hacia tanto que no le gritaba con esa mirada de tristeza mezclada con preocupación y enojo—Qué demonios te pasó Gin, desde hace un tiempo no te había visto beber así.

—Las personas pueden cambiar de parecer Rangiku—dijo mirándola a los ojos. El celeste y el rubí se encontraron—Además, me di cuenta de que en este punto mi vida ya no vale nada.

—No digas eso…—susurró sentándose nuevamente en la cama pero sin dejar el apretón en sus hombros—Tu vida vale mucho Gin.

—No Rangiku, no es así—hizo una pausa—Toda se me esta yendo de las manos. Mis llamados amigos poco a poco se van alejando—ella lo miró con tristeza—Mi familia se esta desintegrando, hace poco mi hermana me dijo que nuestros padres se van a divorciar—se sorprendió, mas luego notó la tristeza en sus ojos—Mi padre está enfermo.

_Algunas veces lo mejor siempre era sacar todo lo que uno tenía dentro._

—Ya no soy el mismo en el trabajo, ni una partitura se leer ya—tomó las manos de la chica con suavidad, esta se dejo tocar—Además, la mujer que nunca dejé de amar esta en brazos de otro hombre, y a pesar de desearle sinceramente que fuese feliz esa idea ahora parece realmente dolorosa para mí.

_El corazón de Rangiku dio un vuelco._

—A pesar de haber cometido una estupidez yo nunca deje de amarla, y hasta en cierto punto pensé que ella tampoco lo había hecho, pero últimamente las cosas entre ella y su nueva pareja parecen ir muy bien, ¿O me equivoco Rangiku?

—Cállate…—susurró sintiendo sus ojos cristalizarse.

—Sé que por mi estupidez no solo sufriste tú, sino también nuestro hijo—dijo, sorprendiendo por completo a Rangiku.

— ¿Lo sabías? —Preguntó incrédula— ¿Sabías que estaba embarazada de ti?

Las lágrimas salieron de los ojos de ambos.

—Sí, si lo sabía Rangiku—hizo una pausa—Me lo dijo el médico que te atendió después del accidente que tuviste—bajo la mirada pero sin soltar sus manos, aunque ella también se había negado a ello—Todo este tiempo lo he sabido pero decidí callarlo, creyendo que así sería menos doloroso para ti.

—Gin…

—Pero no fue así—sus palabras apenas eran audibles y entendibles—Tu has sufrido más de lo que alguna vez pude haber imaginado—las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, mientras ambos cuerpos temblaban—Y terminé haciendo que me odiaras.

Los recuerdos llegaron a la mente de Rangiku.

Ella y Gin sonriéndose, besándose y haciendo el amor en una casa en la playa. Recordó entrar al instituto de música y ver a su entonces novio besándose con una mujer de cabellos rojos y profesora también del instituto. Recordó los intentos de él por alejarse de aquella mujer que Matsumoto no prestó mucha atención, sino hasta este momento. Recordó a Gin tratando de detenerla… y ella manejando bajo la lluvia y un accidente automovilístico.

_Lo entendía ahora. _

El perdón que Gin siempre le pedía no había sido solo por el engaño, sino también por lo del bebé, aquella criatura que solo tenía un mes de gestación.

—Gin…—susurró mientras sentía los brazos del hombre alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Perdóname por todo por favor Rangiku—suplicó con un gélido tono de voz y hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello—Perdóname, perdóname por favor—repetía una y otra vez mientras ambos sollozaban.

—Yo…—él sintió un escalofrío—Te perdono Gin—dijo abrazándolo también—Te perdono—repitió—Así que por favor, ya no llores.

Se separó de ella y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Yo… yo no te odio—dijo sonriendo un poco, para luego sentir una mano acariciando su rostro.

—Sé que es tarde para esto y ya no tengo oportunidad—decía pegando su frente con la de ella—Pero te amo, te amo Ran, te amo y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

Y antes de poder responder algo el oji rubí tomo con ambas manos su delicado rostro y la besó en los labios.

Ella con sorpresa correspondió al beso.

Los movimientos eran suaves y hasta cierto punto temblorosos. Las lágrimas se mezclaban en ellos, las lágrimas no querían cesar por más que ellos quisieran.

Era un beso lleno de necesidad, lamentos, temores pero también de amor. Ya que ambos lo sabían, ellos se amaban pero tenían miedo de demostrarlo.

_Miedo por pensar que nuevamente harían algo mal. _

La sensación y el sentimiento que creyeron olvidar volvió, y tan rápido sus labios se unieron estos fueron separados. Sus frentes siguieron unidas y lentamente se acostaron en la cama. Mirándose a los ojos.

—Lo siento…—susurró él entrelazando su mano con la de ella.

—No, yo soy la que lo siente—dijo apretando más el agarre—Pero ya es tarde para nosotros

_Él bajo la mirada._

_Ella trató de no llorar._

—Lo sé—tomó el mentón de la rubia—Pero por ahora, al menos tengo el consuelo de que estás a mi lado—ella iba a hablar pero Gin la interrumpió—Solo unos minutos mas Rangiku, por favor, quédate aquí solo unos minutos más.

Ella asintió temerosa

Y cerrando los ojos olvidó por completo a aquel morocho y acercó su rostro al pecho desnudo de Gin. Este sonrió y acarició los largos y brillantes cabellos de la mujer, para luego también cerrar los ojos.

Sus latidos eran uno solo.

El amor guardado por años sin previo aviso había salido de su cautiverio. Y ahora lo único que les quedaba era atesorar ese único y especial momento.

Lo único que les quedaba ahora era el soportar la caída y el regreso a su cruda realidad después de que sus ojos se abriesen.

* * *

_Viernes 18 de Febrero del 2012._

Hideki estaba sentado en el sofá esperando a que su amiga terminase de arreglarse. Se desabotonó el botón que aprisionaba a su garganta, estaba nervioso.

Unos delgados cabellos negros se pegaron en su frente, en un movimiento rápido los acomodó de nuevo en su lugar y ajusto sus gafas. Comenzó a hacer ejercicios de respiración mientras una taza de té se le era puesta en la mesa de estar. Levantó la mirada para ver a la peli naranja.

—El té verde es bueno para los nervios—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Orihime-san—agradeció, la chica se sentó frente a él.

Los ojos gríseos de ella comenzaron a analizarlo, esto lo puso aun más nervioso. Iba a decir algo, pero la muchacha lo interrumpió.

—Tatsuki-chan debe dormir temprano Kamiya-kun, por lo cual debo decirte que ella tiene que estar aquí antes de las once—el la escuchó atento.

Era una escena parecida a la de una madre y el novio de su hija. Estaban poniendo las reglas de una cita.

La morena mientras tanto, estaba colocándose un poco de delineador.

Había optado por ponerse un vestido rojo de escote recto, llegándole un poco arriba de la rodilla y con un toque de elegancia. Lo que menos quería era que Hideki se decepcionara de su acompañante, además de que él siempre se vestía tan correctamente y ella siempre salía con sus ropas de adolescente.

Miraba ambos pares de tacones que estaban sobre la cama, ¿Negros o plateados? He ahí el problema.

Suspiró y decidió verse en el espejo de nuevo. Tomó un labial rojizo y lo usó levemente sobre sus labios. Miró las sombras, pero no quiso aprovecharse del maquillaje, por lo cual solo uso un tono apenas visible en sus párpados, pero aun así sus ojos castaños resaltaron.

Tatsuki lo sabía, ella no era de esas chicas que se empeñaban y se pasaban horas arreglándose, es más, puede jurar que Ishida se tardaba más que ella en arreglarse. Pero por alguna extraña razón ella quería verse bien en esa noche. Ella quería sentirse y verse bonita esa noche.

_Ella quería verse bonita para Hideki._

—Los negros—dijo adornando sus pies con aquellos tacones, saliendo de la habitación con un bolso de mano y un abrigo.

—A Tatsuki-chan le gustaba beber, así que no quiero que llegue ebria ¿Entendiste? —la morena escuchó la voz de su amiga y se asomó a la sala.

Ahí estaba él. Con un elegante traje negro que le quedaba ajustado gracias a su trabajado cuerpo. Sonrió al verlos. Inoue y Kamiya se habían llevado de maravilla una vez que los había presentado. Cosa que no puede decir lo mismo con Renji.

Él había y sigue tratando a Hideki de una manera muy horrenda y grosera.

—Estoy lista, ¿Podemos irnos Hideki?

Decir que el pelinegro estaba sonrojado era poco ¡El pobre estaba mucho más rojo que un tomate maduro! Y es que la imagen que estaba viendo era mucho para él.

_Su amiga estaba hermosa._

Inoue despidió a ambos y salieron del departamento. Mientras que la mirada de Tatsuki chocaba con una mirada oscura que también había salido de su departamento, por mera cortesía lo saludó.

—Buenas noches Renji.

El devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa, pero esta desapareció al ver al acompañante de la morena. Nuevamente él estaba con ella. Hideki estaba usurpando su lugar.

—Veo que vas de salida—comentó el pelirrojo por la vestimenta que la chica traía puesta.

Y era la primera vez que la miraba tan arreglada. Incluso su acostumbrada cabellera que estaba dividida en capas y de alguna forma estaban levantadas ahora estaban lisas, su cabello estaba recto, dándole así un toque más elegante y femenino.

—Sí, iré a cenar con Hideki—el mencionado aun no se acostumbrada a su presencia así que se sonrojo— ¿Verdad Hideki?

—Ah eh sí—el nerviosismo lo invadía por completo, y a decir verdad él era algo tímido—Iremos a Las Noches, dicen que es un lugar elegante además de que la cocinera es excelente—dijo un poco más tranquilo.

—Sí lo sé, Tatsuki y yo ya hemos ido—Tatsuki lo miró molesta, ¿Qué demonios le sucedía a Renji?

Hideki por su parte había captado lo dicho por el pelirrojo, pero eso no le importó. El desde hacía días, desde el momento en que se había topado por primera vez con él había sentido esa mirada de rencor hacia su persona.

Pero más aun recordaba las actitudes del chico con la morena cuando estudiaban juntos. Era extraño cuando miraba a alguien que no fuese él a su lado. Era extraño ver a la chica separaba de Renji.

Y sabiendo eso le ofreció su brazo a Tatsuki, esta ignorando el significado lo tomó con gracia y en cierto punto simpatía.

Le dieron la espalda al pelirrojo y comenzaron a caminar, mientras que Hideki miraba hacía atrás y le lanzaba una mirada burlona.

_Una mirada que Renji tradujo como un "Gané"._

Enojado empuñó las manos y caminó hacia ellos, pero la figura de una pelinegra saliendo del ascensor lo detuvo al igual que a la pareja.

Hideki miró con algo de sorpresa a la pelinegra, esta también lo hizo.

No se esperaba ver al chico en su piso, ni mucho menos acompañado de Tatsuki.

—Kuchiki-san, es una sorpresa verla aquí—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Mas sorpresa es verlo a usted aquí Kamiya-san—Tatsuki miró a Rukia y notó su nerviosismo.

—Hideki, ¿Dé donde conoces a Kuchiki? —esa pregunta al parecer también la había pensado Renji.

—Lo que pasa es que Kuchiki-san es la nueva imagen de nuestra empresa.

El rostro de ambas chicas palideció.

En parte Tatsuki ya estaba enterada de la empresa a la cual su amigo prestaba sus servicios. Eso nunca le importó. Ya que en sí ella solo tendría relación con Hideki y nada más. Ella nunca interactuaría con Tadashi Asai, además de que nadie mas que ella sabía que Hideki trabajaba para el hombre que destrozo la vida amorosa de Toushiro, ya que le había comentado a su amigo que no diera explicaciones por que amigos suyos trabajaban para Quincy.

Tatsuki nunca explicó lo que Tadashi había hecho, ya que según ella había visto en estos días Hideki no estaba enterado de la maldad que existía en aquel llamado su mejor amigo.

Pero aun así, _¿Por qué Rukia había aceptado trabajar con ellos?_

—Kuchiki, ¿Eso es cierto? —preguntó con algo de molestia en su voz. Hideki lo notó.

La pelinegra agachó la cabeza.

—Sí lo es—pausó, y no se dio cuenta de que un albino había salido de las escaleras con unas bolsas de despensa—Yo soy la nueva imagen de la empresa Asai.

Las bolsas cayeron al suelo.

Unas naranjas rodaron mientras que sus ojos se desorbitaran.

Hideki, Tatsuki y Renji lo miraron. Estos dos últimos con sorpresa y preocupación.

Rukia se giró, para así encontrarse con la mirada decepcionada de la persona que ella menos quisiera que la hubiese escuchado.

—Hitsu…—pero el no hizo caso, solo recogió sus bolsas rápido y paso de largo—Espera Hitsugaya, déjame explicarte.

—No hay nada que explicar—dijo parándose en la puerta y girando la perilla.

La puerta se cerró. Renji miró a Tatsuki furioso, ya que gracias a lo acontecido se había dado cuenta de que el amigo de la morena también trabajaba para ese sujeto.

— ¿Lo sabías? —preguntó.

—Sí—dijo dándole la espalda y tomando de los hombros a Rukia— ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

Hideki miró a la chica, esta le pidió perdón con la mirada, cosa que el pelinegro comprendió y le dio un beso de la mejilla de despedida. Sabiendo que mañana habrían cosas de que hablar.

_Cosas de las cuales estaba seguro implicaban a su mejor amigo Tadashi Asai._

* * *

Ichigo caminaba en las calles de la ciudad. Se encontraba perturbado en cierto punto. Una parte de él estaba sintiendo que algo sucedía.

_Algo realmente malo._

Pero no sabía que era, no sabía porque ese extraño presentimiento. Ni mucho menos sabía porque había huido del edificio cuando había muchas cosas que hacer.

_El camina, ignorando la explosión que ahora se estaba viviendo en el quinto piso._

Sus ojos leen la última adquisición del poeta Kyoraku-san. Ríe al darse cuenta de que la mayoría de sus poemas eran para aquella mujer de gafas que además, era una sabia amiga para él

Suspira mirando el cielo.

_El amor te hace un verdadero estúpido._

Y más, cuando este amor no te es correspondido y te lastima cada día que pasa en tu vida diaria.

Los vientos de Febrero soplan libres y salvajes. Cierra los ojos, mientras que los distintos olores que viajan por el aire se impregnan en sus fosas nasales.

Y es cuando un perfume demasiado conocido para él aparece. Y es cuando una cabellera rosa chillante aparece frente a él que abre los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Riruka?

La mujer al escuchar su nombre da media vuelta, solo para encontrarse con aquel chico con el cual mantuvo una relación por varios meses.

_Ojos de color verde y miel se encuentran._

— ¿Ichigo?

La vida nos prepara muchas sorpresas, nunca sabes lo que te preparará en cada nuevo día. Es lo mismo que el destino, nunca sabrás lo que sucederá, nunca sabrás las razones de este ni el porqué de él.

La pelirrosa tiró las bolsas de compras que tenía en sus manos y sonrío, mientas que con ágiles pasos de bailarina se colgaba del cuello del chico.

— ¡Ichigo!

Pero el encuentro con un viejo amigo nunca significaba, ni significará un mal presagio. Este siempre te traerá sonrisas y felicidad, nunca tristezas y lágrimas.

—Yo también me alegro de verte Riruka.

Se separó del chico mientras se acomodaba sus largos cabellos lacios. Él logró distinguir que la ropa que llevaba puesta era de marca. Unos pantalones azul pastel y un abrigo blanco. Unos botines de tacón negros junto a un gorro rosa palo al igual que su bufanda.

—Oh si me alegro de verte—fingió sarcasmo mientras cruzaba los brazos— ¡No se te nota, sigues con tu cara de ogro!

— ¡Pero bien que esta cara de ogro te encantaba!

— ¡Eso era porque antes usaba gafas, idiota!

Habían mantenido una relación romántica, pero ambos lo sabían, cualquier sentimiento lleno de atracción había desaparecido por completo. Además las bromas sobre su relación eran algo inevitable entre ambos.

La joven cogió su móvil y entablo una pequeña conversación para luego colgar. Inmediatamente tomó el brazo de su amigo y jaló de él para caminar.

—Pe… Pero… ¡Qué mierda!

— ¡Cállate! —Gritó también suspirando—Este es nuestro rencuentro, debemos ir a cenar, o al menos ir por café para conversar—lo miró—Han sido varios años Ichigo. Además…—el bajó la mirada—Hay algo de tenemos pendiente desde hace cinco años.

Y el tema era claro: Rukia Kuchiki.

—Ese tema ya está cerrado—ambos se pararon al ver el semáforo en rojo—Por favor, ya no toques ese tema.

_En los ojos de Riruka se apreció el dolor y la decepción._

—La última vez que supe de ti fue en una revista de modas—habló Ichigo estando ambos ya en un pequeño café —Aunque claro, quiero objetar el nombre de la empresa para la cual trabajas—la miró—No hay nada en tu contra Riruka, tu entraste a trabajar desde antes de que ocurriera aquello.

—Lo sé, y eso te trae malos recuerdos—sonrió torcidamente—Cuando vi a Karin entrando del brazo de Tadashi-sama pensé inmediatamente en ti y en Hitsugaya-sempai—agradeció el café que se le fue entregado por una sonriente mesera—Pero antes de que digas algo, quiero decirte que Tadashi-sama es una gran persona, cuando su padre murió hace ya casi cumplidos los dos años, él tomó las riendas en la empresa como una persona madura y capaz. Te aseguro que el sería incapaz de lastimar a alguien por placer—se sonrojó levemente—Es un gran hombre.

—Dices eso porque es tu jefe—al igual que ella tomó de su café.

—Era—confesó mirándolo—Tadashi-sama era mi jefe. Desde hace un tiempo dejé de modelar para el imperio Asai.

— ¿Lo dejaste?, pero si tu adorabas modelar, por eso fue que decidiste tomar clases en línea para entrar al mundo del modelaje—notó la tristeza en la mirada de la chica—Riruka acaso… ¿Te despidieron?

—Digamos que el contrato llegó a su deterioro. El mercado ya estaba cansado de la misma imagen, por lo cual, ya no necesitaron de mi servicio—lo miró a los ojos—Ya cuentan con nueva modelo, pero Tadashi-sama me aseguró que hablaría con otra empresa, ya que vio en mi gran potencial que no quería que se desperdiciara.

—Eso es bueno.

El lugar se llenaba con luces tenues. Mientras que las voces en el establecimiento se distorsionaban con los segundos.

—Y si es algo que puedo saber… ¿Quién es la nueva modelo?

Riruka lo miró con tristeza.

— Lo siento tanto…—susurró de una manera que el chico no logró escuchar.

Ichigo observó como ella sacaba su nuevo _iPhone_ y se ponía a navegar.

Observaba por el reflejo de sus ojos muchos encabezados que se movían con rapidez gracias al movimiento de su dedo. Ella amplió una imagen junto al encabezado y levantó el rostro. Extendió aquel teléfono inteligente.

_Asustada por la reacción que podría tener su amigo._

El aparato tembló en las manos del chico, incluso cayó al suelo, pero eso a Riruka no le importó. Era algo material, sin importancia.

Sus ojos se desorbitaron, mientras que la imagen de una sonriente pelinegra aparecía junto al encabezado al lado de un rubio de galante sonrisa.

No fue hasta que las manos de la pelirrosa tomó las suyas que se dio cuenta de que, lo que estaba sintiendo, era real.

—Riruka…

—Ichigo… No sabes cuanto lo siento.

—Porque mierda Rukia ha aceptado trabajar para Asai…

_Cuando hay fuertes lazos de por medio, el dolor de uno era inevitablemente el dolor de todos._

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, Momo Hinamori había salido de su trabajo y ahora camina torpemente sobre las calles sucias e infestadas de luces neón. La gente pasa a su lado empujándola, esas son las consecuencias de vivir en una ciudad tan agitada como lo era Tokio.

Por suerte, se había puesto unas ropas cómodas al momento que salió de su trabajo. Hiyori y Shinji se habían ofrecido a escoltarla hacia el edificio, pero no quería ser una molestia. Incluso había rechazado a la insistente de Mashiro que le quería dar un aventón en el auto de su novio Kensei.

Pero no.

_Momo no quería ser una molestia como siempre lo era._

Observa a lo lejos como un dos pelinegros de mirada azabache corrían detrás de una pequeña pelirrosa. Sonríe reconociéndolos, eran Zaraki y Nnoitra, a los cuales al parecer, se les había escapado la pequeña Yachiru.

— ¡No me atraparán Ken-chan y Palo-chan!

— ¡Pedazo de porquería, mi nombre es Nnoitra!

Era solo una típica escena de esa familia para nada normal.

Pero al saber el desenlace prosigue a ignorarlos y seguir en su camino, de fondo puede escucharse como la pequeña lloriquea porque el Kenpachi mayor la había pillado.

Respira hondo, tratando de asimilar que llegando al edificio posiblemente tendrá que toparse con los inquilinos de su piso, y por ende, de aquel maldito albino que no desaparecía de su mente desde aquel día en que había cumplido años. Aquel maldito albino con el que hace unos días no intercambiaba palabra alguna. Ya que sentía incomodidad estando cerca suyo. Pero no solo eso, Momo siente como unos nuevos sentimientos desconocidos para ella están floreciendo, como algo desconocido está creciendo. Está sintiendo como aquel florecimiento la lastima.

_Y hasta algún punto, le ha provocado llorar por las noches._

Sus pasos se aceleran, mientras siente como unas gotas que caen del suelo comienzan a mojarla. La lluvia ha comenzado a caer, pero eso no le importaba a la castaña.

La lluvia no le molestaba, lo que le molestaba era ese dolor en su pecho que al parecer, no tenía intenciones de tomar un descanso.

Ella sonríe, si, siempre lo hace e incluso sus sonrisas contagian a todo el mundo, pero no esta vez. Su sonrisa, por más que quiere, no puede ocultar aquella tristeza profunda en su mirada castaña.

Hinamori ignora que un chico de orbes esmeralda y cabellera oscura posee pensamientos algo parecidos a ella. Hinamori ignora, que aquel chico también viene caminando debajo de la lluvia y a unos metros para encontrarse. No es hasta que siente como la lluvia no cae más sobre ella que se percata de su presencia. Y el incluso, antes de tenerla tan cerca había dudado de que esa chica podría ser la muchachita con nombre melocotón.

_Esa sombra de tristeza no la caracterizaba en lo absoluto._

— ¿Ulquiorra-san?

Incluso la voz era distinta, por lo cual el chico hizo una mueca.

—Solo la gente anormal camina debajo de la lluvia sin un paraguas Momo-san.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro, en silencio.

De los inquilinos del quinto piso ellos eran quienes menos interactuaban, pero no podían negar que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Ambos eran amigos ocasionales. Eran amigos silenciosos pero dispuestos a escuchar siempre que se necesitara.

Una vez, hace poco tiempo, ambos se habían encontrado en el centro de la ciudad, no tenían nada que hacer, ninguno había asistido al trabajo, así que juntos fueron a tomar unos tragos y conversaron para conocerse mejor. Ya que al ser novia de Ichigo, y Ulquiorra su amigo, por ende ambos creían que debían al menos interactuar unas palabras desde luego.

Mas sin embargo eso hizo que solamente dudas nacieran en ellos, ya que ambos lo habían notado en sus miradas. Ambos se habían dado cuenta de los secretos que tenían, ambos, al ser demasiado observadores pudieron notar que algo en concreto los molestaba y hasta en cierto punto, si no se equivocaban, también los lastimaban.

—Si no te molesta Momo-san—la chica lo mira de reojo— ¿Te importaría acompañarme a tomar un café?

Hinamori se detuvo al igual que el pelinegro, frente a ambos chicos estaba un pequeño café. A través del cristal se ve que es un lugar acogedor, cálido. Podría decirse que era el lugar indicado para hablar, conversar, y satisfacer las dudas que tenían.

—Al parecer será una larga noche—caminan mientras que Ulquiorra abre la puerta como todo un caballero—Por suerte últimamente he padecido de insomnio.

Ulquiorra sonríe amargamente ante aquella semejanza que tenía con la chica.

Se sentaron en una mesa apartada de las demás, cada quien pidió un café junto a un pequeño aperitivo, el cual sabían no tocarían por nada del mundo.

—Sabes Ulquiorra-san… me alegro de que Neliel-san te haya encontrado—comentó tomando su taza y mirando el café detenidamente—Cada día en el trabajo ella siempre dice algo sobre ti al igual que la pequeña Yachiru-chan—lo mira—Grimmjow-san incluso se ha puesto unas veces celoso, pero no es algo que Neliel-san no pueda controlar.

—Ah ese Grimmjow, si tan solo se sincerara con Nell seguramente no se sentiría tan inseguro acerca de mi relación con ella.

—Nada de eso, yo estoy segura de que Grimmjow-san no tiene nada en contra de ti, solamente está celoso de que Yachiru-chan tenga un nuevo favorito—comenzó a beber del líquido con cafeína.

—Sigo diciendo que eso cambiaría si Grimmjow le confesara a Nell que está enamorado de ella desde que teníamos trece años.

— ¿Tanto tiempo? —Bajó la taza mirándolo, Ulquiorra se dio cuenta de que quizás había hablado de más—Pobre Grimmjow-san… y pensar que Neliel-san se comprometió con alguien más sin saber de ello.

—Supongo que Syazel tampoco lo sabía. Sino ten en cuenta que jamás se hubiese atrevido a decirle algo a Nell.

Hinamori volvió a coger la taza de café.

—Ulquiorra-san, sea lo que sea que quieras decirme hazlo, entre más rápido será mejor.

—Momo-san, ya sabes acerca de mi historia con Orihime.

—Si—bajó la mirada—Es una pena realmente.

Los murmullos de la gente hacían ecos en los oídos de ambos inquilinos del quinto piso. Ambos se miraron, más sin embargo no se miraban realmente, más bien estaban buscando indagar en los ojos de cada uno, quizás descubrir algo a través de la mirada sin necesidad de hablar.

Pero no, ambas miradas eran necias a soltar algo.

—Yo… ya no sé qué hacer—dijo con temblor en su voz—Desde meses he intentado mejorar mi relación con ella, he intentado acercarme, quiero hacerle olvidar lo que sucedió pero… Orihime simplemente me aleja de ella, no me permite remendar mis errores—la chica lo miró con tristeza.

—Ulquiorra-san deja de lastimarte así—sonrío con comprensión—Tú estás haciendo lo que puedes, no debes lastimarte de esta manera, además si Orihime-san no ayuda en esto… bueno, debes esperar un poco más. Un corazón herido tarda en sanar, ¿Sabes?

—Pero…—su voz tembló nuevamente—Ella me odia…

—No te odia, simplemente sigue dolida Ulquiorra-san. Lo que sucedió entre ustedes no es algo que se pueda olvidar de la noche a la mañana.

—Eso es igual a lo que Neliel me dice—susurró recordando como la peli verde le había gritado luego de confesarle su historia con la peli naranja.

—Con buen motivo, ella te quiere mucho, le duele verte herido, pero más que nada, a Neliel-san le duele que…

—Momo-san…—la interrumpió—Yo amo a Orihime—se sinceró en la castaña—Lo sé, soy un estúpido por haberlo negado por tanto tiempo. Ya que tenía miedo, miedo a querer a alguien luego de una desilusión amorosa.

_Hinamori se sintió patéticamente familiarizada con el tema._

—Además no la merezco. Orihime es un sol que encontré en mis días más oscuros, ella siempre sabía cómo sacarme una sonrisa, ¿Y sabes cómo se lo pagué Momo-san? Usándola. Teniéndola únicamente como un objeto de mis más bajos deseos—no quiso mirar a Hinamori—Soy… soy el peor de los hombres.

_Hinamori se sintió ahora mismo, identificada con el pobre pelinegro._

—En ese caso yo también soy la peor de las mujeres—susurró, pero Ulquiorra la escuchó a la perfección.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Yo soy la peor de las mujeres, ya que ahora mismo al escuchar tus palabras no pude evitar pensar en mi situación con Hitsugaya-kun.

— ¿Con el albino?

La chica entonces lo miró con cierto temor. Ella había confesado algo importante, algo de gran magnitud que no estaba previsto a ser confesado, algo que solo a ella le concierne y que nunca alguien más debía saber.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué lo dijo?, ¿Sería acaso porque Ulquiorra se sentía igual que ella? No, no era así, ella no se sentía igual. Ya que Toushiro y ella solo eran amigos, amigos muy cercanos. Momo sabía que tenía un cariño muy especial hacia él pero nada más. No era algo de importancia.

Entonces… ¿Por qué ahora tenía una enorme sensación de miedo y temor?

— ¡Momo-san! —El grito del chico la desconcertó—No… ¡No llores!

¿Estaba llorando? Se preguntó, y luego su mano vagó hasta su propio rostro y lo comprobó, estaba húmedo, tal y como dijo Ulquiorra.

_Lágrimas. Estaba llorando._

Las luces del lugar desaparecieron para ella, lo único que se lograba alumbrar era aquel chico que estaba frente a ella. Los sentimientos dentro del corazón de Momo ahora están danzando libres y salvajes.

—Ulquiorra-san…—susurra mirándolo mientras más lágrimas salen de sus ojos.

Le duele._ ¡Joder, como le dolía el maldito corazón!_

Y lo sabe, ella no debería de sentirse así, su corazón no debería doler, ni mucho menos por Hitsugaya.

Y es ahí cuando Ulquiorra parece darse cuenta de la situación. Es más, el pelinegro desde hace tiempo había notado cierto aire misterioso entre esa chica y el albino del edificio, pero no quiso llegar a vagas conclusiones. Pero ahora, teniéndola enfrente suyo con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos y su anterior confesión, había solamente una conclusión a la cual llegar.

Conclusión que no diría ni discutiría con la chica, ya que eso era algo que ella tendría que resolver solo con Ichigo.

— ¿Es Hitsugaya? —preguntó sin darse cuenta.

— ¡No!, es decir… yo…Ulquiorra-san… Hitsugaya-kun no me ha hecho nada malo, ¿Por qué habría que llorar por él?

El café que tenía entre sus manos tembló.

—Quizás porque te has enamorado de él.

Y fue ahí cuando la verdad la golpeó duramente, y fue ahí, que gracias a Ulquiorra, que se dio cuenta de aquello que tanto evadía y se negaba a admitir.

Ulquiorra la miró y supo que estaba en lo correcto. Momo lo miró y sonrió levantándose y saliendo del establecimiento.

— ¡Espera Momo-san!

Pero ella no hacía caso al chico que la seguía en la calle. Ella no era consciente de sus propias acciones.

Ahora su mente le repetía una y otra vez lo que siempre supo, sus lágrimas descargaban el dolor retenido por tanto tiempo.

Si, ella, Momo Hinamori, _estaba perdidamente enamorada de Toushiro Hitsugaya._

* * *

Gin miraba por la ventana del departamento. Una sonrisa triste aparece en su rostro mientras recuerda como Rangiku se la había pasado ignorando desde hace días atrás. Él lo recuerda, aquel día fue inolvidable para el peli plateado, aquel día ambos se habían entregado clandestinamente en cuerpo y alma. Y ambos, siempre lo atesorarían en sus corazones.

Rangiku había gritado miles de veces su nombre, al igual que él el de ella. Gin había sentido el corazón de Matsumoto, y ella había sentido el de él. Ambos habían sido uno solo. Ese día, ninguno había recordado al morocho.

Gin sonríe, sabiendo que esa sería la última noche de amor que recibiría. Sabiendo que su vida solamente giraría si ella estaba en su entorno, pero como eso era imposible, ahora dudaba si su vida tenía sentido alguno.

Pero para su sorpresa, la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando al descubierto a aquella preciosa rubia, que hace apenas unos segundos, había rondando por su mente.

—Ran…

—No puedo—murmuró mirándolo, el rápidamente notó las lágrimas—Yo… ¡Yo no puedo pensar que aún es tarde para nosotros!

Y ella en ese momento era egoísta, en ese momento no le importaba que Gin no la quisiera de la misma manera, en ese momento a ella no le importaba si aquel morocho se enteraba. Ella ahora era egoísta.

Pero Gin también lo era.

—No puedo…—susurró nuevamente—Y no quiero… no quiero Gin.

Él tampoco quería, Gin tampoco quería pensar que para ellos era tarde. El la necesitaba junto a él, la necesitaba, en verdad que necesitaba de esa mujer. El necesitaba sentirse amado, querido, y eso era algo que solo podía sentir con Rangiku.

Era como su marca de heroína personal. Adictiva, poderosa, y si la dejaba sentía como su mundo se venía abajo.

—Sabes…—dijo el peli plateado levantándose mientras caminaba hacia la rubia—Tampoco quiero pensar que lo nuestro ha acabado.

Rangiku lo miró, sintiendo como Gin limpiaba sus lágrimas. Este mientras también la abrazó con fuerza, deseando que lo que estaba viviendo en estos momentos era algo real.

Ya nada les importaba. Ahora solo eran ellos dos, abrazados, en la oscuridad de una habitación, embriagándose en aquellos aromas que tanto les gustaban.

—Gin…—susurró hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de él—Te amo.

Y ahora a ellos no les importaba que hubieran terceros lastimados. No les importaba nada ni nadie.

¿Quién dijo que los egoístas no podían ser felices?, si bien, los egoístas no tenían un final feliz, un gran ejemplo Romeo y Julieta, pero al menos murieron juntos, por amor.

¿Acaso hay una ley que impida a dos pecadores amarse con la intensidad que lo hacen?, ¿Acaso en algún lado hay un ser divino que los castigaría?

—Te amo—dijeron mientras sus labios se encontraban una y otra vez.

No hubo necesidad de realizar un acto sexual, ahora mismo, ellos únicamente querían deleitarse con sus miradas, caricias, palabras y besos.

El egoísmo era un arte no permitido, era según muchos escritores el camino a la locura seguido de la lujuria, pero en el amor todo se valía, y más, cuando este amor era igual de intenso al que Gin Ichimaru y Rangiku Matsumoto se tenían.

* * *

Rukia lloraba en su habitación mientras que Tatsuki la abrazaba con fuerza. Renji también se encontraba ahí, aunque a diferencia, de que él estaba apoyándose en la pared y con los brazos cruzados. La morena no decía nada, solo dejaba que la pequeña Kuchiki se desahogara. Que sacara todo lo que tenía dentro. Que sacara el dolor que venía cargando sobre sus hombros desde hacía ya bastante tiempo.

No eran las mejores amigas, lo sabe. Pero sabía como se sentía Rukia. La pequeña pelinegra sabía la gran decepción que Ichigo se llevaría al enterarse de la nueva noticia.

—Arisawa-san… yo no sabía, firmé sin leer y…—hablaba la pelinegra mientras que la morena seguía abrazándola—Hitsugaya me detesta.

—Dale tiempo, verás que si se lo explicas entenderá.

—Arisawa-san—Tatsuki sintió como su vestido se mojaba—Ichigo me va a odiar.

— ¿Te preocupa que Ichigo te odie? —preguntó separándose un poco de la chica.

—Si—su voz se escuchaba temblorosa—Arisawa-san… yo… yo amo a Ichigo.

Y eso era algo que Tatsuki jamás hubiese querido escuchar, ya que no solo la pequeña Kuchiki se había sincerado con ella, sino que al parecer Renji, el chico que estaba con ellas, también lo sabía y se había callado todo. Además que con esa confesión y recordando lo que Ichigo le había dicho tiempo atrás, estaba más que obvio que no podría verlo directamente a los ojos.

Tatsuki observa como Rukia llora, y eso le estaba dando un remordimiento en su corazón, ya que por una idiotez, y quizás por malos entendidos, Ichigo y Rukia se aman pero no se habían confesado.

Ambos se amaban, pero no decían nada, ellos preferían seguir en el silencio, silencio que ella sabe, tiene a terceros sufriendo.

—Nee Kuchiki, porque no te metes a la cama, seguramente tienes sueño—decía la morena mientras que Rukia hacia caso metiéndose en su cama.

No pasó mucho tiempo, la pelinegra se quedó dormida, por lo cual los otros dos salieron de la habitación y se sentaron en la sala.

—Renji… se lo que estás pensando, y antes que nada quiero decirte que…

—No, está bien Tatsuki—interrumpe con una media sonrisa—Tu debiste de tener tus razones para no decir nada.

Ella lo miró y se encaminó a la cocina para abrir el refrigerador y sacar unas botellas de cerveza.

Renji le hecha una mirada a Tatsuki, quizás ahora debería dolerle como Rukia llamó con urgencia el nombre de Ichigo momentos antes, pero ahora, el solo estaba egoístamente alegre de que Tatsuki no saliera con ese tal Kamiya.

—Además no es algo que nos concierne a nosotros—dijo el pelirrojo— ¿Me permites decirte algo más?

—Si es algo ofensivo te daré un puñetazo—respondió dándole la botella.

—Nada de eso.

—Entonces adelante.

Tomó un sorbo al igual que ella, para luego suspirar y mirarla a los ojos: —Esta noche estás realmente hermosa.

Y la morena no hizo más que sonrojarse al escuchar el comentario del chico.

—Idiota.

_Pero era el idiota que amaba._

* * *

Inoue y Uryuu se encuentran en el departamento de este último mirando películas. Era: _¿Conoces a Joe Black?,_ una de las películas favoritas de la peli naranja. Ambos estaban compartiendo un enorme tazón de palomitas de maíz al igual que una manta.

Orihime se encontraba con la cabeza recargada en su amigo, el cual, se encontraba notoriamente nervioso, pero no quería hablar, ya que no quería romper con el encantamiento del momento.

La chica se sentía muy a gusto de esa manera, pero aun así, no podía evitar pensar en cierto pelinegro de mirada triste, ya que de una extraña manera, el protagonista de esa película le recordaba en su comportamiento a ese joven de nombre Ulquiorra.

—No me gusta el final—murmura enderezándose sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

—Es un final quizás algo triste, ya que el verdadero Joe Black, en pocas palabras la muerte ha terminado enamorado de ella, pero al saber que algún día tendrá que irse decide regresar a la vida al cuerpo que había tomado prestado—dijo Ishida mientras se levantaba del sofá observando los créditos de la película—Pero… piensa que al menos uno de ellos es feliz.

—Pero… no crees que es mejor cuando los dos terminan felices—dice imitando a su amigo—Creo que cuando uno encuentra la felicidad debe ser con la persona correcta, y ese Joe Black es solo un impostor.

—Inoue-san, es solo una película.

— ¿Y si no lo es Ishida-kun? —Pregunta mirándolo—Y si en alguna parte del mundo dos personas se aman pero eso es algo imposible, y la otra por ver feliz a su persona querida decide entregarla a alguien más… Ishida-kun, ¿No crees que sea algo posible?

Uryuu la mira, siente como sin querer esas palabras lastiman como dagas. Lo torturan, lo hieren. Pero sabe que Orihime no tenía la culpa, al fin y al cabo él nunca le había hablado de sus sentimientos.

—Ishida-kun… ¿No crees que en estos momentos alguien sufre como ellos en el amor?

—Supongo que hay miles de personas en esa situación—responde una vez que ambos toman asiento en el sofá—Pero sin importar como, siempre buscan de una u otra manera su felicidad.

— ¿Y tú Ishida-kun? —pregunta mirándolo mientras se pone en posición de indio— ¿Ya encontraste tu felicidad?

Parpadea confundido, mientras que una suave sonrisa aparece en su rostro al contemplar el rostro pasivo en su amiga, y como esta, con solo verlo sonreír también sonríe.

Luego sus ojos se posan en una fotografía que habían tomado tiempo atrás en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rukia. Todos estaban ahí, todos los inquilinos del piso al igual que el novio de Nanao –para su desgracia, ya que un no olvida el abandono a su amiga–, sonreían con copas en sus manos y la cumpleañera en todo su esplendor, y también estaban unos amigos suyos del hospital, como lo eran Izuru, Iba, Isane, Kensei y Nemu. La sonrisa de Uryuu llega hasta sus ojos mientras apoya su cabeza en el colchón del sofá.

—Si… ya lo hice.

Quizás en parte su felicidad también podría completarse si Inoue llegase a amarlo, pero él sabe que eso es imposible. Ishida ya no se haría falsas ilusiones, ya no soñaría con ser amado por la peli naranja.

—Yo… ya encontré la felicidad Inoue-san.

Ya que la felicidad también se podía encontrar en la amistad, y que mejor amistad que aquella que le brindaban los estúpidos inquilinos del quinto piso.

—Y espero que tú también la encuentres—dijo sinceramente mientras que la chica se paraba del sofá, dando en claro que se iba a retirar—Y sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

—Pero Neliel-chan… ella y Ulquiorra-kun…

Ishida negó con la cabeza. Inoue bajó la mirada y salió del departamento suspirando, mientras que sus ojos miraban unos tacones rojos. Lentamente su mirada se fue levantando, hasta toparte con una mujer de larga cabellera verde y ojos pardos.

—Orihime Inoue—dijo con voz autoritaria y mirada seria—Tenemos que hablar.

—Neliel-chan…

—No aceptaré un no como excusa—dio media vuelta.

— ¿Quieres ir a mi departamento? —Preguntó cohibida y ante el asentimiento de la mujer—Y si es posible… ¿De que deseas hablar?

—De… Ulquiorra.

Mientras que dentro del departamento, el celular de Ishida comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Moshi Moshi?

—Etto… ¿Uryuu-san?

El chico sonrió: —Buenas noches Nemu-san, ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Oh bueno, lo que sucede es que Isane-chan, Iba-san, Izuru-kun y yo estamos festejando la promoción de Kensei-san en el departamento de Iba-san, me preguntaba si le gustaría venir… ¡Claro si no quiere no está obligado Uryuu-san!

—Nee, no tienes que exaltarte ni mucho menos tratarme de usted.

A fin de cuentas eran amigos… Lo meditó, era su día libre, y mañana tenía entrada tarde.

— ¿Puedes darme la dirección Nemu-san? —Escuchó como la chica del otro lado de la línea exclamó sorpresa—Creo que iré un rato.

Quizás, solo quizás, esa noche las pesadillas desaparecerían.

* * *

Nanao se miró una y otra vez en el espejo. Su cabello siempre recogido ahora tenía un peinado lleno de ondulaciones, sus lentes aún seguían en su rostro, pero contrastaban con aquel rímel y sombras oscuras que resaltaban aún más sus ojos azules. Su cuerpo, no tal exagerado estaba adornado por un vestido negro de manga de ¾ y lentejuelas, no era largo, pero tampoco corto, quizás un poco arriba de la rodilla. Optó por coger un abrigo, el escote en la espalda haría que se muriera de frío seguramente.

En sus pies se pueden apreciar unos botines de tacón aguja, ella no era mucho de usar zapatos de plataforma, pero ella debía verse presentable, Nemu e Isane cuando querían sacaban lo suyo, así que ella no quería quedarse atrás. Además no quería ser el centro de las burlas de Iba como siempre lo era.

Una vez el labial hizo su trabajo Nanao sonrió contenta, ¡Pero claro que era una mujer con la extensión de la palabra! Renovada abrió la puerta de su habitación, y solamente para encontrase cara a cara con Shuhei Hisagi.

Ambos se miraron, mientras sus rostros adquirían un nuevo tono rojizo. Nanao no podía negar que esa noche su amigo se miraba malditamente ardiente, esa ropa le quedaba muy bien, por no decir que le daba un aire más varonil y atractivo.

Pero no solo ella estaba teniendo esa clase de pensamientos, oh no. Hisagi no sabía que decir, se había quedado sin palabras. De todas las noches, de todas las malditas noches había decidido ponerse tan bonita en una fiesta en la cual ambos estarían juntos hasta altas horas de la noche. Una fiesta donde habría seguramente hombres que no quitarían su mirada de ella y tendrían pensamientos pocos decentes.

—Te ves… te ves muy bien Nanao—dijo el morocho desviando la mirada.

—Tú también te ves bien Shuhei—respondió pasando al lado suyo y caminando hacia la puerta—Quien lo diría, irás conmigo a una fiesta de mis colegas.

— ¡Hey, también son mis colegas!, si bien, no de trabajo, pero conozco a Kensei, Iba y a Kira desde bachillerato.

—Cierto… ya lo había olvidado.

Hisagi cogió las llaves de su moto ante el desagrado de su amiga, esta cientos de veces le había dicho que un auto era más seguro y eficiente, pero ah, su amigo decía que ante todo debía mantenerse cool.

—Deberíamos irnos con Uryuu—dijo ella mirando al morocho de reojo—Me mandó un mensaje, acaba de ser invitado también y además el si cuenta con un transporte.

— ¡Hey, que hay de mi motocicleta!

— ¡Ni loca me subiré a esa cosa del demonio en vestido, se me verá todo Shuhei!

Y por ende, el pobre hombre se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, ya que a su mente vinieron imágenes no muy propias de un caballero, ¡Joder, ya era un pervertido como el idiota de Renji!

— ¡Uryuu! —Gritó Nanao corriendo hacia su amigo y pellizcándole la mejilla— ¡Wo, te vez muy guapo! … incluso podría besarte sabes.

— ¡Nanao! —exclamaron ambos con un tono rojizo en sus rostros.

Ishida por vergüenza ante las palabras de su hermana no de sangre e Hisagi, bueno, él estaba molesto, ya que no solo le había dado un cumplido al cuatro ojos, ¡Sino que también se le había insinuado!

—Muy bien, vámonos—ordenó la pelinegra entrando al elevador junto a ambos varones.

—Por cierto Nanao… —habló el peli azul mirándola— ¿Nerviosa?

—Un poco—murmuró—Solo falta un mes

El corazón de Hisagi dio un vuelvo al ver el sobre blanco que Ishida sacaba de sus ropas.

—Un mes… para que te conviertas en Nanao de Kyoraku.

_Y el dolor que Hisagi sintió en esos segundos era algo que nunca más querría volver a experimentar._

* * *

Ichigo caminaba debajo de un paraguas junto a Riruka. Ninguno hablaba, no tenían ganas de hacerlo, no luego de como el chico se había comportado minutos antes.

Es imposible escapar de lo inevitable, es imposible esquivar el dolor y hacer de cuenta que nada ha ocurrido

Es imposible no sufrir cuando un amigo lo hace, y eso, Riruka lo estaba viviendo en carne propia. El sufrimiento de Ichigo también era el suyo. Un amigo preciado para ella. Un amigo importante para ella.

Ichigo mientras tanto, mira como en un establecimiento Momo sale corriendo. Se sorprende. Y más, cuando un chico parecido a Ulquiorra parece ir detrás de ella.

— Pero si es Momo-chan…

— ¿Momo-chan? —pregunta la chica mirando al frente, pero no hay nadie—Ichigo, ¿Quién es esa Momo-chan?

Un nudo se forma en la garganta del chico.

—Mi novia.

_Las sorpresas, también son parte del destino, y algunas no son siempre de nuestro agrado._

—Creo que debemos irnos de aquí Riruka…—comenzó a caminar, mas sin embargo al ver como la pelirrosa no hace nada la mira— ¿Riruka?

—Ichigo… ¿Por qué tienes una novia?

Su pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, pero no pudo hacer más que mirar al suelo mientras observaba los pies de la chica enfrente de los suyos. Alzó la vista, solo para encontrase con una mirada llena de decepción y molestia.

— Responde… ¿Porque demonios tu novia no es Rukia-san?

Y es que sin que nadie lo supiera, ella se había encontrado con la Kuchiki cuando aquel evento fue fotografiado. Ella y Rukia habían mantenido una seria conversación sobre sus sentimientos.

Cuando Rukia le dijo aquello no quería creerlo. Ella no quería creer que lo que decía era verdad.

_Riruka no creía que Ichigo fuese tan idiota._

—Riruka… ¿Qué te sucede?

— ¡Que te sucede a ti idiota! —Gritó dejando caer el paraguas y sus compras hechas antes de su encuentro— ¡Como mierda andas de novio con una chica que no es Rukia-san! —volvió a gritar mientras lo empujaba.

Las manos de Ichigo se hicieron puños.

—Cómo es que me sacrifiqué por tu felicidad para que terminaras así…—susurró sintiendo los ojos arder— ¡Dímelo Ichigo, para que fue el sacrificio!

— ¡De que mierda hablas Riruka, que sacrificio!

— ¡Cuando terminamos años atrás no fue por el modelaje! —Lo encaró— ¡Fue porque me di cuenta de que estabas enamorado de Rukia-san y no de mí!

_El estallido de sentimientos encontrados la estaba lastimando._

—Tú… ¿Por qué Riruka? —la mujer bajó la mirada—Acaso aun…

—No… ya no guardo sentimiento como ese hacia ti—lo miró con tristeza—Yo… decidí olvidarte, dejarte el camino libre con Rukia-san y más porque… porque ella también estaba enamorada de ti.

¿Quién dice que es tarde para hablar?, algunas veces, a pesar del tiempo, la verdad puede ser la salvación para muchas cosas.

—Miento…—tomó las manos del chico—Rukia-san aún sigue enamorada de ti Ichigo.

Y en ese momento, cuando la lluvia estaba por la cima y sin intenciones de detenerse, para Ichigo poco a poco se iba deteniendo para traerle paz. Aunque sí, los relámpagos aún seguían presentes dentro de su corazón.

—Mientes…—susurró apretando el agarre—Rukia no está enamorada de mí, ella nunca lo estuvo… me rechazó Riruka…

— ¿Quién dice que te rechazó? —Preguntó mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos— ¡Ella no te rechazó maldito idiota, ella solo se calló!

— ¡Ella me rechazó! —Gritó, pero luego la miró—Espera… ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Rukia-san y yo nos reunimos en el evento que hubo días atrás en su ingreso al imperio Asai—explicó dejando de mirarlo—Al ser la vieja modelo me fui obligada a ir, por lo cual nos encontramos y hablamos—lloró aún más, y con voz chillona siguió hablando—Ella se sinceró conmigo… me lo confesó todo—pausó un poco—Ella te quiere, y no como una simple amiga Ichigo, ¡Ella realmente te corresponde maldito bastardo idiota!

Riruka miró al peli naranja y abrió los ojos sorprendida al notar como de sus ojos miel salían lágrimas. Trató de llevarse las manos a la boca, había dicho algo que no le correspondía, pero el agarre en sus manos evitó su acto. Además no estaba del todo arrepentida.

Riruka ese día se vio reflejada en la pelinegra, y ella odiaba con todas sus fuerzas verse débil como Rukia se había visto ese día.

— ¿Ahora lo entiendes Ichigo?, ¿Ahora entiendes los sacrificios?

—Soy un estúpido—dijo dejándose caer en el suelo, dejando las manos de Riruka en el acto.

Ella se limpió las lágrimas: —Sí, lo eres—se agachó y acarició su rostro—Pero la amas, ¿Verdad?

_Su mirada y las lágrimas respondían claramente a la pregunta._

—Nee—habló tomándolo de la barbilla y levantando su rostro—Ahora ve.

— ¿Riruka?

—Detesto a la gente estúpida como ustedes, las detesto con todo mi ser. Así que ve, ve y dile todo esto que llevas guardado aquí—apuntó a su pecho—Díselo y no la dejes ir.

—Yo… yo no puedo, Momo-chan sufriría y…

— ¡Deja de pensar en los demás y piensa en ti! —gritó enojada y frunciendo el ceño— ¡Solo una vez Ichigo, una sola vez, se un egoísta!

Y de todas las personas que el peli naranja pudiera conocer, la que nunca imaginó que le abriera los ojos era su ex novia Riruka Dokigamine. Esa excéntrica chica que no soportaba a Rukia Kuchiki en sus años de preparatoria.

Ahora no importaba lo que sucedería, no importaba si Momo Hinamori saliera implicada en ello, no le importaba el imperio Asai o si Karin tuviera algo que ver.

_Riruka tenía razón, debía ser egoísta, conseguir lo que realmente quiere._

Ya luego habría tiempo para las disculpas.

—Idiota…—murmuró Riruka dando media vuelta una vez que el peli naranja se había ido—No has cambiado nada Ichigo.

—Eres una gran persona—dijo otra voz que había puesto un paraguas sobre la chica—Me habría gustado conocerte en tu época de secundaria y preparatoria.

Ella se carcajeó un poco, pero esa risa no llegaba a sus ojos: —Créeme Yukio, no habrías querido hacerlo.

El rubio sonrió mientras observaba las compras de la chica mojadas. Cogió la mano de la pelirrosa y juntos caminaron debajo de aquel objeto que evitaba la lluvia caer sobre ellos.

—Mañana iremos de compras Riruka—dijo mirándola y sintiendo el agarre de su mano con más fuerza.

—Sí—fue lo único que dijo mientras se apegaba al brazo de su amigo.

_La vida definitivamente es extraña e imperfecta, pero eso solo la volvía bella y maravillosa._

* * *

Cuando esa chica pidió que hablasen debió haberse negado a ello. Orihime tenía miedo, miedo al notar como Neliel no paraba de verla, y más notando las dagas que había en sus ojos.

La peli verde observó la taza de té que se le fue ofrecida, por cortesía la aceptó, mas sin embargo la modelo se dio cuenta inmediatamente de cómo Neliel observaba con desagrado el pequeño contacto de manos que había sucedido.

Se sentó frente a ella en la pequeña mesa. Ambas tomaron de sus tés y miraban el humo que este iba dejando en el aire. Ambas mujeres se miraron, aunque Inoue buscaba escapar de los ojos pardos de su invitada.

Neliel suspiró mientras una línea triste aparecía en sus labios.

—Lo siento Orihime-san…—susurró una vez que pasaron largos minutos de silencio—Estoy siendo muy descortés, de verdad lo siento.

—No…no te preocupes Neliel-chan, tus motivos has de tener para tratarme así.

—Esa no es excusa para mi grosero comportamiento—bebió otro sorbo—Pero… tal y como dije, vengo a hablar sobre Ulquiorra.

¿Ulquiorra dijo? ¿En dónde quedaba el Ulqui-chan aquí?, ¿Acaso habían discutido y buscaba algún consejo en ella?

—Neliel-chan yo… no creo ser la adecuada para hablar sobre Ulquiorra-kun…

— ¡Eres la adecuada! —Gritó parándose de la silla, pero luego de ver cómo había asustado a la peli naranja se calmó y volvió a tomar asiento—Sabes Orihime-san… hay una mujer, una mujer de la cual Ulquiorra está enamorado.

_¡Y yo para qué quiero saberlo!_

—Oh ya veo…

—Él me ha dicho que es la mujer perfecta. Dice que tiene una sonrisa deslumbrante, un cabello tan largo y sedoso que siente envidia de que constantemente accesorios lo acarician mientras que sus manos solo quedan estiradas—Neliel miró a Inoue—Ulquiorra dice que tiene los ojos más cristalinos y expresivos, y que con ellos puede incluso saber lo que piensa.

Cada palabra dicha por la peli verde le dolía en el corazón, al parecer, Neliel estaba desahogándose con ella porque su romance con Ulquiorra no resultó.

—Dice que es tan perfecta que el solo mirarla duele—una sonrisa se asoma por el rostro de la mujer—Dice que es tan perfecta que la sola idea de que otro hombre ose tocarla le enferma.

—Debe de quererla mucho… ¿No? —la voz de Orihime se escuchaba temblorosa.

—Sí, lo hace—respondió—Incluso ha llegado a confesar que quiere protegerla de todos y de todo—soltó una risa amarga—Si por el fuera, seguramente ni el aire le rosaría.

Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de los ojos de la peli naranja.

—Es agradable querer a alguien de esa manera, ¿No crees Orihime-san? Incluso cuando este amor te hace sangrar, es agradable tener dentro de ti todos estos sentimientos.

Ella ya no quería escuchar a esa mujer.

—Envidio a esa mujer—confesó mientras un viento helado se colaba en la habitación—La envidio, ya que se llevará a un gran hombre—suspiró—Se llevará a alguien a quien quiero, se llevará a…

— ¡Cállate! —Gritó Inoue parándose y llorando— ¡Cállate cállate cállate!

Neliel la miró, pero no se miraba sorprendida, a decir verdad pareciera que ella esperaba esa reacción.

—No me importa que te duela que Ulquiorra-kun ame a otra persona, no me importa tu dolor en lo absoluto—dijo Orihime casi gruñendo y perdiéndose en su dolor—No me interesa saber su nivel de enamoramiento, no me interesa que él sea feliz ni por quien está sufriendo.

La peli verde empuñó las manos mientras sus labios temblaban, pero no quería decir nada aun… aun no.

—Además ¿Porque me lo dices a mí?, ¿No hay alguien más con quien quieras compartir tu tristeza?, ¡Porque demonios fui la indicada para saber que tu relación con Ulquiorra-kun no funcionó!, ¡Porque quieres que sea yo la que escucha quien es su nueva amante!, ¡Eres tonta o que!

—Orihime-san…

— ¡Cállate, no quiero escuchar más, no ves que cada palabra que dices me lastima, me duele Neliel-chan!

— ¡Y crees que él no sufre! —Gritó ahora Neliel levantándose— ¡A Ulquiorra le duele verte a diario y no poder tocarte!, ¡Le duele ver como sonríes y convives con otros hombres!, ¡Le duele que cada vez que intenta acercase te alejes!, ¡Ulquiorra sufre porque prefieres a un tal Uryuu mientras que él se guarda para sí mismo el gran amor que te tiene!

Ambas mujeres se miraron. Ambas mujeres lloraban. Mas sin embargo, ambas lloraban por razones distintas.

Las lágrimas de Neliel eran de rabia y enojo, mientras que las de Orihime eran de dolor y sorpresa.

Las emociones con las que estaban jugando se estaban liberando, y en su lugar una nueva tormenta se había liberado.

* * *

Karin suspira mientras envuelve su cuerpo en una bata de seda color azul. Se encamina a la cocina mientras coge la cafetera y vierte el café en una taza.

No tiene nada que hacer. Se encontraba en un departamento que su esposo tenía en la ciudad, y este, se encontraba fuera con Harribel y Stark conversando sobre asuntos de la empresa.

Saca su teléfono celular, mientras que se da cuenta de las llamadas perdidas que tiene de su padre y Haruna, la esposa de Aizen.

En estos momentos no tiene ganas de regresarles las llamadas, se encontraba cansada, fatigada, además de que desde hacía horas le había llegado un jodido resfriado.

—Me pregunto… ¿Cuánto tiempo más te demorarás Tadashi?

Las manecillas del reloj en la pared no paran de hacer un desesperante Tic Tac. La programación del día de hoy no contaba con nada bueno, además su perro Kon no paraba de jugar con su cola, ¿Qué no sabía que nunca la iba a alcanzar?

El timbre que suena dejando eco en el pasillo la asusta, pero luego niega con la cabeza dejando la taza en la mesa.

Se da el último vistazo amarrándose mucho más la bata, sus pies buscan las pantuflas mientras que su mano coge la perilla y abre la puerta.

Más sin embargo ella se sorprende cuando se encuentra con una mirada color ámbar. Y más al ver esa sonrisa arrogante tatuada en su rostro. Kon inmediatamente gruñó.

_Como lo detestaba._

—Buenas noches Karin-chan—saluda entrando al departamento sin siquiera ser invitado a pasar.

La pelinegra rápidamente lo coge del brazo con fuerza.

—Largo de aquí Kaito.

—Oh porque tanta hostilidad de tu parte—dijo soltándose—Creí que éramos amigos Karin-chan.

— ¡Yo nunca seré amiga de alguien que solamente jugó con los sentimientos de Momo-chan! —Gritó molesta mientras abría la puerta—Lárgate de aquí antes de que Tadashi llegue.

—Estoy seguro de que mi querido primo quiere verme.

—No lo creo—murmuró ella—Él tampoco te puede perdonar lo que le has hecho a Momo.

—Mira quien habla sobre jugar con los sentimientos de alguien—sonrió con amargura—Fue lo mismo que tu hiciste, ¿O no Karin-chan?

— ¡Cállate! —Gritó— ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí ni de mis acciones!

Así se quedaron, mirándose separados por una considerable distancia.

Ella lo detestaba, y él también la detestaba a ella.

—Una pregunta—la miró— ¿Amas a Tadashi-kun?

— ¡Claro que lo amo! —no titubeó, estaba cien por ciento segura de su respuesta.

—Y ese chico al que abandonaste en el altar—ella tembló— ¿Ya no sientes nada por él?

¿Por qué las palabras no salían?, ¿Por qué ese repentino nudo en su garganta?, ¿Por qué su lengua no le permitía decir aquellas palabras?

—Yo…—susurró—No… no siento…

Mas no dijo nada, ya que Kaito le había tendido una dirección en una pequeña tarjeta.

—Esta es la dirección de DiamondDust, el restaurante donde trabaja ese chico—ella lo miró sorprendida.

Más Karin no sabía que Kaito hacía eso para darle a Tadashi en donde más le duele.

_Que mejor dolor que el de ver a tu amada esposa con su antiguo amor._

La pelinegra escuchó la puerta cerrarse, mientras que sus ojos leían una y otra vez el papel recién recibido.

— ¡Karin ya llegué! —escuchó la voz de su marido y levantó el rostro con sorpresa, ¿Cuándo había llegado al baño?

Tadashi se quitó el abrigo, mientras que Kon lo recibía con brincos y lamidas. El rubio sonrió y acarició al cachorro, vaya que quería a ese perro.

—Creo que mami está cansada, ¿O no Kon? —Preguntó mientras miraba como la pelinegra salía del baño—Te creí dormida.

—Con este resfriado veo que dormir será imposible.

— ¡Estás enferma! —Exclamó caminando hasta donde estaba, la cogió de la mano y se fueron a la habitación, Kon solamente brincó al sofá sabiendo que ya no era necesitado— ¡A la cama, iré por medicina!

—Solo es un resfriando…—murmuró mientras el chico la lanzaba a la cama y la cobijaba— ¡Tadashi!

—Iré a comprarte una medicina, tu descansa—sonrió acariciando su rostro— ¿Lo recuerdas?, en la salud y en la enfermedad.

Karin le devolvió la sonrisa: —Como olvidarlo, fueron nuestros votos matrimoniales.

Tadashi le dio un beso en la frente y salió de nueva cuenta de la suite, no sin antes dejarle a Kon en cuidado de Karin.

Una vez que sabía que estaba sola sacó de sus ropas la tarjeta que Kaito le había dejado, la observó, sintiendo su mano temblar.

Ella ya había dejado en claro sus sentimientos, ella ama a Tadashi Asai con todo su corazón, Toushiro ahora no era más que un bello recuerdo que quiere atesorar, pero nada más, su corazón ya no latía por él, sino por ese rubio de esmeralda mirar.

Pero… aun así, ella no estaba lista para enfrentar a Toushiro, ella no estaba lista para verlo y darle explicaciones, ella no estaba lista para el dolor. Pero aun así Karin lo sabía, tarde o temprano ella debía de terminar ese ciclo que aun la ataba al albino.

Ella lo haría para liberar a Toushiro, lo haría para liberarse a sí misma, pero más que nada… Karin cerraría su ciclo con Hitsugaya por el gran amor que sentía por Tadashi.

_Karin ya no quería tener esos secretos quemándola por dentro._

* * *

Toushiro abrió los ojos una vez que dejó de llorar.

Las viejas heridas se habían abierto esa noche, las viejas heridas volvían a arder.

Sentía como su mundo se era aplastado de una manera cruel, ¿Acaso alguien haya arriba lo odiaba tanto?, ¡Qué acaso no podía haber un maldito día en que no se sintiera de una manera tan miserable!

_Todo era una mierda._

En estos momentos no quería ver a nadie, no desea hacerlo, ya que sabe que no será amable ni mucho menos respetuoso.

¿Cómo fue posible que Rukia lo traicionase de esa manera?, ¿Qué no eran amigos?, ¡Porque demonios tuvo que ser todo de esta manera!, si, debería estar feliz, al fin su amiga debutaría en aquello que tanto le gustaba hacer, ¡Pero porque precisamente con ese maldito arrebata felicidad!

_¿Porque precisamente con Tadashi Asai?, ¡Porque!_

Un portarretrato es arrojado al suelo, y por ende, los vidrios de este se rompen en pedazos.

Pero luego con horror observa la imagen que yace ahora en el suelo, con apuro se agacha y comienza a quitar los cristales para salvar aquella fotografía.

No le importaba que ahora mismo se lastimara las manos, no le importaba que los cristales se incrustaran en su piel y sangre saliese de ella.

—No… no, ¡Demonios!

Ya que en aquella fotografía estaban ellos: Toushiro y Momo. En uno de esos tantos días en que coincidían en cualquier lugar, pero que inevitablemente, reforzaba con mayor insistencia esos lazos que ambos habían creado.

Aquella mujercita que había entrado a su vida de una manera tonta e inesperada. Una mujer que con una simple sonrisa lo había maravillado por completo.

Solo un gesto bastó para que supiera que ella era la indicada.

La mujer indicada, pero que venía cogida de la mano de su mejor amigo.

El destino tampoco le tenía preparado nada bueno, y al parecer, en el futuro, los nombres Toushiro Hitsugaya y Momo Hinamori no congeniaban en lo absoluto.

Ya que ella amaba a Ichigo y este… este amaba a Rukia.

_¡El solamente la usaba!_

—Lo sé…—murmura mientras se levanta del suelo—Soy un estúpido.

Si tan solo nunca hubiese escuchado aquella conversación, si tan solo Ichigo hubiese seguido ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos él no se sentiría tan miserable. No se sentiría como en una balanza en donde su egoísmo estaba a punto de alcanzar el nivel máximo.

Su cabeza le duele, eran demasiadas las cosas que estaban ocurriendo que no quería pensar en nada más. Solo quería dormir, cerrar los ojos e imaginar que solamente lo que vive en estos instantes es solo un mal sueño, y que el día de mañana, estaría en una habitación disfrazada con dragones y su madre llevándole el desayuno.

Pero unos toques desesperados del otro lado de la puerta captan su absoluta atención. Siente como sus ojos han comenzado a arderle. Y con resignación camina hacia la puerta.

Encontrándose con una mirada angustiosa castaña carente de brillo. Con unos ojos hinchados y un cuerpo completamente empapado.

—Hina… Hinamori…

La chica entra al departamento y cierra la puerta para apoyarse en ella y dejarse caer. Las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos mientras que sus pequeños gritos se ahogan en su garganta.

Hinamori tiembla, no para de hacerlo, su cuerpo tiene demasiado frio y siente como sus dientes duelen por tanto temblor en ellos. Se muerde el labio inferior, posiblemente para retener más gritos que ella desea tanto expulsar, logrando así que una pequeña línea de sangre saliera de su boca.

Y es ahí cuando Hitsugaya no sabe que hacer. Así que solamente se limita a agacharse enfrente de ella y tomar con ambas manos aquel pequeño y delicado rostro.

— Hinamori… ¿Quién te ha hecho llorar?

¿Qué hacer tras esa pregunta cuando la persona responsable del llanto se encontraba justamente enfrente de ti?

¿Qué hacer cuando ese llanto es consecuencia a la realidad de los hechos que tanto deseaba ignorar?

—Yo… soy una idiota…—susurra sin mirarlo mientras intenta con todas sus fuerzas soltarlo, pero una parte de ella no quiere hacerlo.

_Que hacer… cuando te has dado cuenta de que al parecer, tu corazón ama al mejor amigo de tu novio._

—Una idiota…Hitsugaya-kun…

_El destino es incierto, y algunas veces, nos prepara cosas que antes no teníamos previstas._

—Soy la peor de todas las mujeres…

Y entonces la abraza, sin importarle que luego de eso su corazón pueda más que la razón, sin importarle que los brazos temblorosos de ella reciban su abrazo de manera desesperada, sin importarle siquiera como la voz de ella pide a gritos la presencia de alguien desconocido para él.

Sin importarle siquiera, que a partir de esos momentos ocurriría lo inevitable.

—Hitsugaya-kun…

Y es que algunas veces, las reacciones del cuerpo también vencían a la razón.

Ambas miradas confusas se miraron, ambos podían sentir los latidos de sus corazones, al igual que esa desesperación y terror de no saber qué hacer ni que decir ahora.

Los sentimientos y emociones son muy difíciles de retener, y más cuando hay tal fuerza como un lazo de amor que ambos desean tanto negar e ignorar. Toushiro y Momo lo saben, lo que hacen está mal y la necesidad de estar junto al otro era un capricho doloroso, pero no podían negar que tras todo ese dolor una alegría inmensa también los embriagaba.

_Pero aun así... _

¿Dejarías volar al ave, aun cuando sabes que ya no seguirá a tu lado para cantarte día y noche la melodía del amor?, ¿Lo harías, aun sabiendo que nunca regresará?, ¿La dejarías volar por el mundo entero aun cuando te quedaras en la más profunda soledad?, ¿Dejarías volar a esa ave que esperaste encontrar durante toda tu vida?

—Hitsugaya-kun... por favor... abrázame más fuerte.

_Solo para que fuera feliz y cumpliera sus sueños..._

_—_Lo haré... y nunca te soltaré Hinamori.

_¿Estarías dispuesto a perderla y dejarla desplegar sus alas?_

**Continuará.**

* * *

_**A**delantos del próximo capitulo**:**  
_

_Ichigo decide hablar con Rukia sobre aquel tema tabú que los rodea, ambos en un paraíso personal donde nadie podía interferir. Momo toma la decisión de hablar con el albino, pero el encuentro con cierta persona del pasado puede cambiar las cosas. Mientras tanto, en la fiesta de doctores, Nanao y Shuhei tienen una conversación que puede desencadenar más de una confusión, pero todo gira en su contra cuando Kyoraku entra a escena. Karin camina por las calles de la ciudad, mientras que sus ojos leen con lentitud el nombre DiamondDust. Los corazones de los inquilinos han comenzado a ser sinceros respecto a sus sentimientos. Conversaciones desde el corazón se avecinan con ferocidad._

* * *

Espero no haber dado mucho spoiler, pero es así porque el siguiente capitulo será, como decirlo, la continuación de este capitulo. El cual vendrán sucesos que todos esperamos. Espero que les guste este capitulo, porque enserio, me esmeré en hacerlo.

Cuídense mucho, espero que dejen sus lindos reviews.

Ja-ne

**N**ana-**c**h_a_n!


	8. Pandemónium

Desde la profundidades, Nana-chan ha regresado para subir un nuevo capitulo. Lamento haberme desaparecido casi un mes entero, pero estuve algo ocupada, vagando fuera del país junto a unos amigos (sí Usagi-chan, ella tenía su laptop y se la pasaba subiendo fics y fics de Fairy Tail) y buscando nueva casa donde vivir. Así es, ¡Me voy a independizar! Pero como eso es algo que no importa xD vamos al capitulo.

Muchísimas gracias a_ Vicky-chan16, darisu-chan, DayiFabi, LadyDy, HeladoDerretido, Allison95, Neko-chan, yoko-nakamura, MikoBicho-chan, pachi-chan, Juli-nyaan y Vegetable lov3r._

Este capitulo es la continuación del capitulo anterior, y sí mis lindas lectoras,¡Al fin se han abierto los ojos, ya nadie tiene más esas malditas vendas que no les permitía darse cuenta de lo obvio!

Como saben, me gustan los song fics así que... no me resistí a hacer uno aquí. Espero que les guste el capitulo, lo edité como cinco veces hasta que me gustó y según yo, revisé que no hubiera fallas de ortografía. Si gustan, cuando la canción del fic sea mencionada, escúchenla hasta que acabe el capitulo, repitan y repitan la canción si gustan.

* * *

.

.

.

_Canción del día: Go._

_Intérprete: Boys like girls._

.

.

.

**Capitulo VIII**

**Pandemónium.**

Perdí mis sueños a lo largo del camino y se siente como si estuviese destinada a caer. A través de las sombras oscuras corrí todo lo que pude, pero últimamente la gravedad juega conmigo y me empuja hacia atrás… sobre mis pies otra vez.

Tengo ganas de decir adiós, pero mi voz no me responde.

Quiero decir adiós… porque ahora sé cómo se siente vivir en una mentira blanca.

* * *

Inoue seguía con las manos reteniendo sus constantes gritos de sollozo, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, mientras que la mirada de cierta peli verde no la dejaba en paz.

Si bien, dejarla llorar no era buena idea, pero sabía que ante lo anterior confesado esa chica debía desahogarse. Ya que ella lo habría hecho. Neliel estaba segura de que actuaría de esa misma manera si ella estuviese en esa situación.

Mira el reloj de la pared, dándose cuenta de que ya llevaba más tiempo de lo debido dentro de ese departamento, pero no quería dejarla ahora, no luego de estar viendo como rompía a llorar, no luego de ver como su corazón se había abierto, y seguramente con este, las heridas y cicatrices.

—Orihime-san tranquila—dice mientras se levanta y va hacia ella para acariciarle el brazo—Tranquila.

La peli naranja asintió con la cabeza y tomó la mano de la chica, agradeciendo el consuelo, agradeciéndole que no la dejara sola.

Y no lo entendía, ¿Por qué estaba con ella?, ¿Por qué no la dejaba sola cuando seguramente le había arrebatado oportunidad alguna con Ulquiorra?

O mejor dicho… ¿Por qué justamente ahora sentía tristeza y dolor al enterarse de los sentimientos del chico?, ¿Por qué no estaba feliz por ello?

— ¿Quieres que te prepare algo? —preguntó la peli verde, mas Inoue negó con la cabeza, aferrándose más a su mano.

Para otros esta situación se podía ver extraña y hasta cierto punto tonta. Que alguien llorara porque el chico que amas te corresponda no era visto muy seguido, en lugar de eso la chica siempre sonreía e iba en busca de su amado.

_Pero con Orihime esta era una situación diferente._

Ya que ella y Ulquiorra se habían hecho mucho daño, demasiado, y no sabía si estaban a tiempo para remediarlo, ni menos cuando Neliel, la mujer que le había abierto los ojos, estaba de por medio.

—No deberías llorar—aconsejó mirándola—Deberías estar feliz—se separó de ella y sonrió— ¡Vamos, Ulquiorra y tú sienten lo mismo!

—Pero Neliel-chan…—susurró ahogándose en sus hipos—Y tú.

— ¿Yo?

— ¿Tu sientes algo por Ulquiorra-kun? —notó que la mirada de la peli verde se entristecía—Yo… yo no podría decirle nada sabiendo que tú sientes amor por él Neliel-chan, yo no quiero causarte daño…

—No seas estúpida.

Orihime abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras que las lágrimas cesaban un poco.

Pero sin duda lo que la tomó desprevenida fue la lluvia que ahora se asomada por la mirada color pardo de la chica.

—Yo nunca sentiría eso por él.

Inoue no respondió, solo la miró, por una extraña razón no le creía. Ya que todos estos días, todas estas semanas, ante sus ojos Ulquiorra y Neliel se miraban como una pareja, pero más que nada se había dado cuenta de la mirada llena de adoración que le peli verde le lanzaba al pelinegro.

—Porque mientes Neliel-chan—dijo casi susurrando.

—No estoy mintiendo.

Pero Orihime lo sabía, la boca podía mentir, pero la mueca hecha por ella siempre delataba la verdad.

—Odio las mentiras.

Neliel levantó la mirada, sorprendida. No sabía que la chica fuese tan observadora.

—Está bien… Orihime-san yo lo amo—dijo, ignorando la mirada dolida de la Inoue estaba mostrando—Pero mi amor hacia él es como el de un par de hermanos—sonrió mirándola—Orihime-san, mi amor hacia Ulquiorra no es el de una pareja.

Y a este punto la sinceridad siempre era recibida con los brazos abiertos.

—Yo más que nadie soy feliz de que él sonría una vez más. Además…—habló, las lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas—Ahora mismo creo que mi corazón está interesado en alguien más—dijo, y a su mente vino la imagen de cierto chico peli celeste.

—Neliel-chan…—murmuró Inoue mientras brincaba y se lanzaba a los brazos de la peli verde— ¡Neliel-chan!

Y la madre soltera lo sabe, ha hecho bien. Ya que no solo se había liberado a sí misma, sino que ahora había logrado que dos personas pudieran volver a estar juntas, dos personas perfectas la una para la otra, dos personas que sufrían por los errores cometidos, pero que seguramente resolverían por aquel amor que se sentían.

Neliel lo sabe, ahora esa mujercita que estaba abrazada a ella lloraba de alegría, esas lágrimas ya no dolían ni dolerán.

Mientras tanto, Orihime estaba agradecida.

¿Quién diría que esa chica a la cual tanto aborrezco había llegado a sentir ahora le daba una gran alegría?

¿Cómo es que ahora esa mujer se había ganado un espacio en su corazón?

—Gracias…

Fácil… porque gracias a ella, ya podía pensar en un futuro donde Ulquiorra estaría a su lado.

Por otro lado, Neliel también lloraba.

Ella más que nadie ansiaba ver una verdadera sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo.

Ya que para Ulquiorra, a diferencia suya, aún estaba a tiempo para reanudar su vida amorosa.

* * *

En un departamento una fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo.

Había hombres y mujeres bebiendo, disfrutando de la música y botana, mientras que unas parejas se iban a las habitaciones ignorando como Iba les gritaba de majaderías.

Pero luego este mismo suspira resignado. Eran adultos, y estaba claro que luego de varios tragos estos quisieran atender sus apatitos sexuales.

Aunque eso sí… lamentaba que fuese en su casa.

—Iba-san ya tomaste mucho—dijo Nemu al chico, este solo agarró un tarro de cerveza y se la tomó de un trago. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron… estaba claro, la ebriedad había llegado a su cuerpo.

— ¡Es que no es justo Nemu-chan, yo la amaba y me dejó! —Se quejó en pucheros mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimones— ¡Y yo que me hice un tatuaje de su rostro dentro de un corazón en mi brazo!

Kira e Isane, que los observaban negaron con la cabeza, pero más que nada por la actitud de su amigo, ¡Su maldito humor los estaba deprimiendo!

—Y luego dicen que por qué tomo antidepresivos—murmuró el rubio.

La música electro resonaba en el lugar, mientras que las luces de neón rentadas parpadeaban. En la barra hombres lamentaban sus penas mientras que mujeres criticaban a los invitados desconocidos para ellas.

Y eso solo hizo que un Kensei mostrara una mueca.

Ese tipo de gente no le agradaba, eran las parejas de sus compañeros de trabajo, pero Iba los había invitado a la fiesta que por cierto era para celebrarlo a él por su ascenso.

— ¡Kensei! —gritó un rubio golpeándolo en la espalda— ¡Quién lo diría, al fin haces algo bien!

—No jodas con eso Rose—dijo a su amigo de la secundaria, este sonrió elevando al aire una copa de vino— ¿Viniste solo?

—Nou—canturreó haciéndose a un lado para dejar al descubierto a una mujer de lentes y vestido verde—He traído a la linda Lisa-chan, ¡Verdad que la he dejado preciosa!

— ¡No soy tu maldito juguete! —gritó la mujer golpeándolo, luego miró a Kensei—Hey.

—Hey.

— ¡Lisa-chan! —Gritó una chica abrazándola— ¡Lisa-chan que bueno que viniste!

Kensei sonrió mirando la alegría de la peli verde, la cual se llama Mashiro, y en pocas palabras, es su novia desde hace cuatro largos años.

—Oh Kensei—dijo Mashiro acercándose a su novio—Llegaron más invitados, los hice pasar ya que Iba bakka-chan parece estar indispuesto.

Asintió y se abrió paso entre las personas que estaban pegadas como si de gomitas en pleno verano se tratasen. Sus ojos muestran horror al ver los "bailes" que un grupo de hombres y mujeres se hacían. Bueno, la próxima vez no escucharía a su novia acerca de dar como comida esos malditos brownies mágicos.

Kensei miró en el umbral de la puerta a una pelinegra delgada acompañada por dos hombres. Sonríe reconociéndolos y camina hacia ellos.

—Vaya, así que también decidiste venir Uryuu.

Los tres voltean y sonríen mirándolo.

—Buenas noches Kensei-san—dice Nanao con aquella amabilidad que tanto la caracterizaba.

Ishida también lo saludó, al igual que Hisagi, pero este lo hizo más que nada por pura cortesía, ya que aunque nadie se daba cuenta, el morocho se estaba encargando de asesinar con la mirada a unos sujetos que no dejaba de ver lascivamente a su amiga.

¡Quienes se creían esos viejos para verla con esos ojos morbosos!

¡Acaso nunca habían visto a una mujer en su vida!

Molesto metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y caminó detrás de ambos chicos con gafas, los cuales, eran saludados por muchos invitados de aquella fiesta.

Haciendo que Hisagi se sintiera incómodo.

En aquel lugar habían médicos, personas reconocidas, con diplomas, y algunos incluso trabajaban fuera del país pero solo habían regresado por Kensei.

¿Y que era él?, un simple fotógrafo.

Sin trofeos o reconocimientos por haber salvado una vida.

—Ni siquiera sé para que vine—susurró, pero fue lo suficientemente alto como para que Nanao lo escuchara y se girara a verlo.

Sus ojos azules vagaron por el rostro incómodo de su amigo, y si agudizaba su oído podía darse cuenta de que éste estaba escuchando la conversación de unos doctores adinerados.

Y Nanao se molesta, ya que con solo ver a su amigo puede darse cuenta de lo que ahora mismo está pensando.

—Uryuu adelántate y saluda los demás por mí— dice al chico, éste alza la ceja—En unos minutos voy pero ahora debo hacer algo.

—De acuerdo—dijo moviendo su mano restándole importancia al asunto.

Nanao dio media vuelva y caminó hacia su amigo para cogerlo del brazo, éste se sorprendió ante aquel acto y se dejó guiar por la pelinegra. Notando como esta lo estaba llevando hacia una mesa donde hombres y mujeres conversaban acerca de su próximo viaje a Estados Unidos.

—Hey chicos, ¿Cómo están? —saluda Ise con una sonrisa mientras que estos les responden con aquel mismo gesto.

—Te ves hermosa esta noche Nanao-chan—la alude un pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

Hisagi inconscientemente lo miró de mala gana, haciendo que el pobre chico tragara saliva y se pusiera azul.

—Gracias por el halago Sora-kun—agradece—Pero no vine para recibir adulaciones, sino para presentarles un amigo.

—Un amigo muy apuesto por lo que veo—dice una peli azul mirándolo. Y Nanao frunce el ceño por el comentario, pero decide ignorarlo.

—Bueno, él es Shuhei Hisagi—el mencionado sonrió—Y es la estrella de la fotografía tras la revista Seretei.

El morocho miró a su amiga confundido, ¿Por qué dijo eso?, ¿Qué no veía que él no era nada ante esos médicos y quien sabe, quizás algo más exitosos?

Pero luego sus ojos miran con aún más confusión como aquel grupo lo mira con asombro, y puede jurar que una albina y aquel pelirrojo tienen una chispa de emoción en sus ojos.

— ¡Imposible! —Gritó la peli azul parándose de golpe, haciendo que sus atributos se movieran como si fuera una pariente perdida de Matsumoto— ¡Trabajas para la revista Seretei!

—Eso quieren decir…—susurró Sora— ¡Conoces a la hermosa Hime-chan!

— ¡Y también a Ulquiorra-sama! —exclamó aquella albina.

Y en pocos minutos el morocho ahora se encontraba en medio de toda aquella multitud, siendo acosado por preguntas y números telefónicos, pero eso no lo incomodaba, al contrario. Hisagi estaba feliz de que, al parecer, él también era importante en ese lugar.

Así que sus ojos vagan por la habitación, hasta ver como Nanao entabla conversación con Kira y Kensei.

Lo observa todo de ella. Su rostro, como su boca hace una curva hasta lograr una sonrisa, sus cabellos ondulados que caen con gracia sobre su espalda, sus suaves movimientos al hablar y la risa que se escapa pero que es opacada por la música.

Sí, Nanao Ise es hermosa, sería un ciego si no lo admitía. Y sería un idiota si no decía lo mucho que le dolía saber que pronto desaparecería de su rutina diaria.

_Pero era aún más idiota al darse cuenta de ello hasta ahora._

—Es un lástima que se vaya a casar—dice el pelirrojo que estaba al lado suyo—En verdad me hubiese gustado intentarlo con ella—suspiró—Nanao-chan es una gran mujer.

Shuhei lo miró, notando la sinceridad en sus palabras y aquella pequeña pero visible tristeza en sus ojos.

—Sé que piensas igual que yo—dijo sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos ante la reprobatoria mirada de sus colegas—Ambos tenemos los mimos ojos—lo miró, ofreciéndole un cigarro— ¿O me equivoco?

No dijo nada, solo aceptó el cigarrillo y lo introdujo a su boca al mismo tiempo que lo encendía. Dejó escapar el humo y nuevamente miró a su amiga ante la mirada atenta del pelirrojo.

—Soy Sora Motoniya—se presentó—Me rechazó cuando recién nos conocimos.

El morocho lo volvió a mirar y sacó el cigarrillo para introducirlo entre sus dedos.

—Shuhei Hisagi, aunque eso ya lo sabes—dijo—Y... yo nunca le he dicho nada.

El pelirrojo volvió su vista al frente.

—Ya veo—inhaló el humo del tabaco y miró a Nanao—Es una pena realmente.

Y es hasta este punto, cuando la realidad ha caído sobre Hisagi.

_La realidad que él se negaba a ver y siempre estuvo ante sus ojos._

_A él le gustaba, y mucho, su mejor amiga Nanao Ise._

* * *

Rukia se movió incómoda en la cama, y cansada se levantó de esta, quedándose sentada, con la vista fija en un punto de la pared de su habitación.

Sus ojos le duelen, incluso puede sentirlos hinchados, pero ahora no tiene la fuerza para levantarse y caminar hasta donde su espejo estaba. A decir verdad ya era tarde y lo mejor sería volver a dormir.

Pero por alguna extraña razón no quería hacerlo, desde hace unos minutos había sentido un presentimiento que no la dejaba relajarse ni un solo segundo.

¿Acaso era algo parecido al presentimiento que tuvo una noche antes de la llegada de Momo?, ¿Acaso su presentimiento tenía algo que ver con Ichigo?

—No…—dice mientras dobla las piernas para descansar la cabeza sobre sus rodillas—Ichigo está bien. Todos están bien—cogió aire—Yo solo estoy siendo paranoica.

En estos momentos su cabeza se ladea y termina mirando hacia la dirección de la ventana, observando la lluvia que se azotaba en el cristal, y como sus ojos creen ver que en este se ha formado la figura de una fresa.

Y sonríe dulcemente como hace mucho había dejado de hacerlo. Mala suerte, ya que nadie la está observando, y los únicos testigos de aquel gesto son los muebles y cosas inanimadas de aquella oscura habitación.

—No dormiré un buen rato—niega con la cabeza estirando su brazo y prendiendo la luz, gracias a su pequeña lámpara en forma de Chappy—Leeré un poco.

Y que mejor libro para acompañarla en su desdicha que el de _Haruki Murakami_ titulado _"Al sur de la frontera, al oeste del sol"._ El hijo único de una familia, enfermizo y egoísta llamado Hajime que conoce a una niña llamada Shimamoto. Él encontró consuelo en ella, se contaron sus secretos más íntimos, sus miedos, inseguridades y alegrías reprimidas, pero que con el paso de los años pierden contacto, para luego encontrarse, y en el momento donde el protagonista ya tiene una vida hecha y se da cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia su amiga actualmente son más fuertes.

Y ambos, deciden dejar todo por el otro.

—Lamentablemente no es una historia muy feliz del todo—murmura Rukia observando la portada del libro—Ambos sufren mucho para lograr estar juntos.

Pero bien dicen que después del dolor la verdadera felicidad toca a tu puerta, ¿O no?

_¿Acaso los corazones lastimados no merecen ser también felices y curados?_

—Ya no escucho la voz de Renji ni de Arisawa-san, ¿Se habrán ido a dormir?

Y antes de responderse ella misma esa pregunta, los toques de su puerta la distrajo.

— ¿Quién es?

No hubo respuesta, por lo cual, dejó el libro a un lado y se paró de la cama, mientras se ponía la bata pero sin anudarla.

— ¿Eres tu Rangiku?

Nada, no recibió respuesta, por lo cual con miedo y nerviosismo se acercó a la puerta, no sin antes coger con una mano un bate que siempre guardaba por precaución.

A paso sigiloso se acercó a la puerta, y cuando giró la perilla, haciendo que la otra persona empujara la puerta, se preparó para atacar.

Pero cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con el color miel bajó la guardia, y dejó aquella (según ella) arma a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

—Hey… ¿Sabes que es de mala educación tratar de asesinar a tus visitas? —dice tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible, pero los latidos de su corazón lo delataban.

Rukia mientras dio unos pasos hacia atrás, dejando el bate de lado pero sin dejar de mirar al chico que ahora entraba a la habitación con tono de luz tenue.

—Ichigo…—susurra apenas audiblemente para luego fruncir el ceño— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Acaso es malo querer visitar a una amiga?

—Sí—responde sin disminuir la molestia en su ceño—Ya que estaba a punto de dormir.

—Mentirosa. Un libro está sobre su cama, la luz está encendida. Te conozco lo suficiente bien como para saber que no has podido dormir y preferiste leer un buen libro.

Maldito idiota que la conocía al derecho y al revés.

—Y qué con eso—dijo cruzando los brazos—Estás no son horas normales para venir a hacer una visita comunitaria Ichigo. Además… seguramente a tu novia no le gustará saber que estás a altas horas de la noche en el departamento de una chica.

El peli naranja bajó la mirada, mientras que la pequeña Kuchiki se anudaba mejor la bata y evitaba tener contacto visual con él.

—Es mejor que te vayas.

_No._

_No se iría._

En todo el camino estuvo pensando en todo lo que le diría, en todo lo que quería averiguar de sus propias palabras, su mente lo había atormentado tanto que ahora no tenía el valor para salir de esa habitación.

El necesitaba que Rukia le confirmara las palabras dichas por Riruka.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—Ichigo… ya es tarde, si quieres hablar lo haremos en la mañana…

—No—la interrumpió mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras cerraba la puerta—De aquí no me voy hasta hablar contigo.

Y dicho eso, la chica miró una imagen que Ichigo tenía en su celular y se aterró por completo.

—N-No—tartamudeo—Y-Yo puedo explicarlo Ichigo.

—Sé que sí Rukia—dijo mirándola—Tu no aceptarías trabajar para el esposo de Karin a voluntad propia.

Los ojos de ella arden, mientras que trata de evitar que lágrimas volviesen a salir.

—Hit-Hitsugaya-san no quiere verme—se queja dolida —Quise explicarle pe-pero él…

—Entiéndelo—pausó un poco—Él fue a quien más daño le causó. Pero no lo niego, cuando Riruka me lo dijo me enfadé y mucho.

Los ojos de la pelinegra se ampliaron cuando escuchó el nombre de la ex novia del chico. Lo miró impactada.

—T-Tu… ¿Haz estado manteniendo contacto con Riruka-san?

Ichigo sonrió, aumentando la angustia de Rukia.

—No, hace mucho tiempo que no nos mandamos mensajes ni correos—dijo—Pero… hoy tuvimos un encuentro y conversamos—soltó una pequeña risa—En verdad que ha cambiado, ya no hay rastro de la chica inmadura y mimada que era en la escuela.

El silencio los invadió por escasos segundos.

—Y sabes…

Su voz lo estaba traicionando, pero aun así se armó de valor.

—Tú fuiste nuestro tema principal.

Rukia lo sabía, desde el momento en que el nombre Riruka había salido de los labios de Ichigo, algo malo sucedería. Y más si recordaba que días atrás se había desahogado con ella y le había contado sus más profundos sentimientos hacia el peli naranja.

Acaso… ¿Acaso Ichigo solo venía para recordarle lo obvio?, ¿Acaso venía a rechazar sus sentimientos como él creyó que ella lo hizo años atrás?

¿Acaso solo venía para burlarse de ella?

—Anda…dilo—murmuró Rukia sintiendo las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

En este punto… ¿Qué podía perder?

—Rukia… ¿Es verdad que estás enamorada de mí?

Se sentó en la cama tapando el rostro con ambas manos, no quería que él la viera llorar, no quería que viera lo débil que era a causa suya.

No quería darle lástima a ese chico que juró ser siempre su amigo y nunca alejarse de ella.

Entonces unos brazos envuelven su pequeño cuerpo, atrayéndola hacia el peli naranja que escondió su cabeza en su cuello. Ella lo sintió temblar, e incluso, sintió humedad en el cuello a causa de unas posibles lágrimas.

—Por favor… solo dime si es verdad o no…

Rukia también lo abraza, y siente como Ichigo la aprieta con más fuerza.

_En este punto… ¿Qué puede perder?_

—Es verdad…—susurra llorando—Yo… estoy enamorada de ti Ichigo.

_¿Qué importaba ahora que todo terminara?_

* * *

Momo salió del baño una vez que se cambió de ropa.

Tras haber ido desesperada en busca del consuelo del albino, y haber llorado durante más de media hora, casi desmayándose en el acto, decidió mejor ir a su departamento para tomar una ducha.

Con lo que no contaba era que Hitsugaya la siguiera, ni mucho menos, que se quedara esperándola en el sofá.

¿Acaso se miraba tan mal?, ¿Acaso daba tanta lástima como para ni siquiera poder estar sola en su propio departamento?

—No… Hitsugaya-kun lo hace porque se preocupa por mí—dice dándose ánimos mientras sonríe un poco y se miraba al espejo.

Se había puesto su pijama de manga larga azul holgada. Y su cabello lo había dejado suelto, ya que si lo peinaba mojado probablemente le dolería la cabeza.

Con un suspiro adorna sus pies con las pantuflas de conejo que Hisagi hace poco se había obsequiado. Y resignada a un posible interrogatorio, salió de la habitación.

Pero… ¿En verdad estaba lista para conversar con Hitsugaya?, ¿No estaría mejor ir a su cama para hacerse la dormida, y así, correrlo de una manera indirecta?

¿No es mejor evitarlo luego de aquel gran descubrimiento que tuvo gracias a Ulquiorra?

Sí, eso era lo mejor, ignorarlo por un tiempo, aclarar su cabeza, pensar en lo que debería hacer y evitar quedarse a solas con él cinco minutos.

Pero sobre todo… ella debía hablar con Ichigo al respecto.

Momo no tenía derecho de pesar en Hitsugaya de esa manera, no estando en una relación estable con Ichigo, no estando con él haciéndole creer que lo amaba.

No luego de como él había estado junto a ella cuando más lo necesitaba luego de la cruel manera en la que Kaito había jugado con ella.

_Ichigo siempre estuvo a su lado._

Ichigo estuvo con ella cuando sus padres murieron.

Ichigo estuvo con ella cuando nadie más lo estuvo.

—Él fue mi ángel guardián cuando más lo necesitaba—susurró sintiendo los ojos arder.

Entonces si era así… _¿Por qué rayos no podía amarlo?_

—Ichigo-kun es demasiado bueno para mí—dijo dejándose caer en el suelo del pasillo que conectaba con la sala, esperando a que el albino no se diera cuenta de su deplorable estado—E-El merece algo mejor que yo.

Él se merecía a alguien que lo amara con la intensidad con la cual él podría amar.

Y tan metida estaba en su cabeza que no se dio cuenta de un par de orbes turquesa que la observa atentamente, un semblante preocupado y necio en apartar la mirada de ella.

Se miraba tan pequeña, inofensiva, pero sobre todo frágil. Era como ver una pequeña y maltratada muñeca de porcelana olvidada, de esas que solo sacan de sus cajas para exhibirlas y luego ser dejadas en un cobertizo, infestadas de polvo, sin un tacto de cariño y una pulida. Sí, para él, Hinamori ahora mismo era idéntica a una muñeca olvidada de porcelana.

_Para él Hinamori era una muñeca, e Ichigo, el chico que la había comprado solo para exhibirla para luego abandonarla._

Momo se limpió las lágrimas que brotaban, para luego mirar hacia arriba y toparse con aquella mirada.

— ¡Mierda! —deja escapar aquella palabra de sorpresa, pero luego se tapa la boca avergonzada y desviando la mirada.

Hitsugaya se sorprende y la mira con los ojos muy abiertos, era la primera vez que la escuchaba maldecir.

Pero no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, la castaña estaba actuando como si se tratase de una niña pequeña, y no una mujer que pudiese usar el vocabulario que quisiese.

— Y-Yo pen-pensé que te habías i-ido Hitsugaya-kun.

— ¿Me estás corriendo?

— ¡Claro que no! —exclamó levantándose del suelo—Bu-bueno… ¿Quieres tomar un café o algo?

—Creo que si hubiese querido eso lo habría hecho por mí mismo—dijo mirándola y siguiéndola hacia la sala—Yo… quiero saber qué te pasa.

Se detuvo.

—No quiero incomodarte, pero es preocupante ver como alguien llega en medio de la noche a tu casa llorando de la manera en que lo hiciste—bajó un poco la voz—Y como al parecer, aun lo haces Hinamori.

La castaña dio un respingo volteando para mirarlo, mostrándole con la sola mirada cual cierto estaba.

— ¿Qué sucede, está todo bien? —preguntó sentándose en el sofá ante ese mismo acto que ella llevó a cabo.

—Nada preocupante Hitsugaya-kun, digamos que… tuve sentimientos encontrados—lo miró—Solo eso.

Y al parecer esos sentimientos eran muchos y muy dolorosos.

—Cuando menos te lo esperas, aquello que creías olvidado y enterrado regresa a ti de golpe—deja caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

Sí, regresan de golpe para no dejarte descansar ni un solo día.

Las cosas que uno cree olvidadas nunca desaparecen, solo se quedan a tu alrededor como unos viles fantasmas.

— ¿Es algo referente a Kurosaki?

Ella lo mira con tristeza pero sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Algo hay de eso. Pero digamos, que si no fuera por él quizás, nunca me hubiese atrevido a enterrar aquellas vivencias y recuerdos que me atormentaban. Ichigo-kun llegó cuando más ayuda necesitaba—negó con la cabeza—Pero… él no tiene la culpa de estos sentimientos encontrados.

Hinamori notó la mirada confusa y curiosa en el chico.

—El culpable de esto, es mi malnacido ex novio.

De acuerdo… eso no se lo esperaba, ¿Hinamori había tenido un novio antes de Kurosaki?, oh bueno, era de esperarse, ella era una chica muy linda después de todo.

¿Y acaso el enojo y tristeza en la mirada de la chica era por ese chico?

—Pero bueno… eso es algo de lo cual no quiero hablar.

Ya que Momo lo sabía, hablar de Kaito también significaba otra cosa… hablar de una noche llena de despecho que había pasado con Ichigo, luego de que este, le contara el rechazo de Rukia Kuchiki.

_Dos corazones despechados, buscando refugio, calor, pero con la persona equivocada._

—Pero debes hacerlo—dijo Toushiro—No te digo que a mí, quizás no tienes la confianza para contármelo, pero también están Ise, Hisagi, Matsumoto… todos los demás.

—Hitsugaya-kun… ¿Alguna vez alguien te lastimó de tal manera que lo único que querías hacer esa desaparecer?, ¿Alguna vez alguien te traicionó y te rompió las alas sin ninguna esperanza de seguir volando? —Lo miró—Alguna vez… ¿Alguna vez has sentido como pisotean tus sueños ante tus ojos?

Claro que alguien lo había hecho, pero eso no se lo diría a Hinamori.

—Es complicado de hablar, ¿No es así?

Sí, lo era.

—Y a veces, el silencio es el mejor consuelo.

Toushiro la miró y lo supo. Ella no hablaba por él, sino por ella.

Hinamori inconscientemente, se estaba abriendo con él, le estaba mostrando la oscuridad que albergaba su corazón.

Una oscuridad parecida a la suya. Una oscuridad pesada, amarga, pero que al parecer, era el único consuelo para mantenerla con los pies sobre la tierra.

—Sabes Hitsugaya-kun, estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido hasta ahora—dice sonriendo ante la confusión del chico—Probablemente, antes no sería una buena compañía—se ríe sin gracia—Incluso puedo apostar a que me detestarías.

No, él nunca lo haría.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque mi corazón y mi cabera eran un _pandemónium._ Antes… yo estaba llena de ideas, inquietudes, sentimientos de amor mezclados con odio, por no decir también resentimiento y despecho.

Sí, Hinamori podía verse perfectamente bien por fuera, podía sonreír y regalar afecto, pero al igual que él, ella también estaba destruida por dentro.

Si… ambos eran un par de almas en pena que estaba en el lugar y momento justo.

Y ambos corazones se estaban comunicando con fuertes galopeo que asimilaban ser simples latidos.

Hinamori, por primera vez al percatarse del estado de la habitación, se asustó y dijo:

—Hitsugaya-kun… ¿Podrías por favor encender una lámpara? —preguntó cohibida—N-No me gusta la oscuridad.

El chico asiente con la cabeza y enciende la pequeña lámpara que está a su lado.

Mira entonces a Hinamori, y es algo curioso, ella le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, cuando esto, era lo único que al parecer ambos corazones tenían en común.

—Si sirve de algo, la oscuridad no existe—dice, Momo lo mira como si estuviese loco—Lo que nosotros llamamos oscuridad es solo la luz que aún no podemos ver.

La castaña se sorprende, pero luego sonríe agradeciéndole sus palabras.

—Eso significa que aún hay mucha luz que debo dejar de ignorar.

—Exacto.

—Hitsugaya-kun… ¿Me ayudarías a derrotar esta oscuridad para así encontrar la luz perdida?

Toushiro sonríe, mirando como ella se levanta para sentarse al lado suyo, y por ende, apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.

Descansando, relajándose, dejando que su corazón desahogara y dejara escapar sus fuertes latidos.

Ambos sumidos en el silencio. Disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Ambos sabiendo que un fuerte lazo habían construido juntos, y que las preguntas extrañas al igual que las respuestas conocidas eran ya algo acostumbrado entre ellos. La confianza construida, al igual que la comprensión los había llevado a estar donde están. Lo saben, quizás es difícil, quizás es masoquista, pero ambos lo querían así.

_Ambos amaban estos pequeños y significativos momentos._

—Lo haré—susurró acariciando la melena castaña—Pero necesitamos paciencia para eso.

—Sí—dijo ella mientras se acurrucaba en el albino.

Y por primera vez, luego de muchas noches, ambos chicos durmieron en paz y sin pesadillas.

Mientras que la pequeña lamparilla se apagaba por el fantasma de la noche y se llevaba a ambas almas en pena al mundo de los sueños.

Toushiro y Momo sonrieron, despejando todas las dudas que tenían.

Quizás ninguno había tomado el valor de confesar lo obvio y lo que las miradas se intercambiaban cada vez que chocaban, pero ellos en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabían de los sentimientos del otro.

O al menos, se permitían fantasear con una estrella brillando en la más profunda oscuridad.

Mientras de sus labios, salía en susurros un apenas audible, pero significativos, _"te quiero"._

* * *

Rangiku terminó de preparar el té y sonrió, mientras que la camisa del hombre de mirada zorruna descansaba sobre su propio cuerpo.

¿Tenía que decir lo malditamente feliz que se encontraba en estos momentos?, ¿Realmente tenía que demostrarle a alguien la gran sonrisa que ahora sus labios podían hacer?

No, no debía hacerlo, ya que las personas conforme la vieran lo notarían.

Meneó la cabeza y se alzó de puntillas para coger dos tazas del gabinete, pero antes de llegar a estas, el hombre que la hacía lanzar suspiros las tomó.

—Vaya, no creí que fueras tan corta como para ni siquiera llegar al gabinete.

—Oh vamos, yo no tengo la culpa de que tú y Ulquiorra estén jodidamente enormes—lo miró sonriente—Además, el tamaño de "estas", me prohíben moverme libremente.

Gin sonrió también, observando como la rubia comenzaba servir aquella debida caliente en las tazas.

Vaya… ella era hermosa, no, esa palabra se quedaba corta. Para él, Matsumoto era perfecta ante sus ojos.

Aun con ese sentido del humor tan cantarían y aires de miss universo, pero eso solo la hacía aún más encantadora.

¿Y saben que la hacía un más perfecta?

_Qué lo amaba, que lo amaba con la locura que él la amaba a ella._

Ambos nuevamente profesaron su amor, una y otra vez. Se lloraron, se abrazaron y consolaron, mientras que la oscuridad era testigo único de aquel acto tan sucio para otros, pero encantador para ellos mismos.

¿Qué más podía pedir que no fuese la compañía de esa mujer?

Nada, no le hacía falta nada.

— ¿Quieres que le ponga azúcar? —preguntó mientras cogía una pequeña chuchara—Creo que salió agrio.

—Ran… eres un asco cuando tratas de hacerla de chef.

— ¡Calla! —gritó apenada mientras le echaba cinco cucharadas de azúcar a cada té ante la mirada divertida del peli plateado.

Pero aun así ambos estaban sonriendo, con un pequeño coloramiento rosa en sus mejillas y un hermoso brillo en sus miradas.

Matsumoto sabía que ahora no habría errores que lamentar, que empezar desde cero sería lo correcto.

Gin sentía que ahora no desaprovecharía las oportunidades, el haría que ella estuviese con él por siempre.

Y si ambos tenían que atarse en una silla para lograrlo, entonces lo harían.

Pero… aun así, aun con esos pensamientos, ellos sabían que aún había algo que resolver primero.

—Gin… yo…

—Lo sé—dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella y tomaba sus manos entre las suyas—Y ahora, yo seré el que esperará.

—P-Pe-ro…

—No Ran—dice sonriente y acariciando su rostro—Tú tienes que hablar primero con Hisagi. Lo que menos quiero ahora es que te sientas mal por mí culpa. Así que esperaré hasta que esto se arregle.

Matsumoto asintió con la cabeza y lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo como Ichimaru correspondía a él.

—Gracias…

—No—recargó su barbilla en su cabeza—Yo soy el que debe darte las gracias a ti Ran—pausó un poco—Gracias por amarme.

—Lo hago con mucho gusto Gin.

_Y para estos dos amantes, su ahora amor desesperado podría ser un delito… Más nunca un pecado._

* * *

En una casa amarilla, una chica de cabellos verdes recién había llegado.

Se quitó el abrigo mojado, al igual que los zapatos y el gorro. Con cuidado caminó hasta su habitación que estaba en el piso de arriba para cambiarse de ropa. En verdad, no estaba de ánimos para tomar una ducha.

Una vez cambiada volvió a bajar. No quería dormir, además, sabía muy bien que lo que había hecho, no la dejaría dormir esa noche.

Neliel suelta un suspiro y se encamina a la cocina para sentarse en la pequeña mesa que esta poseía.

Mas luego se asusta al ver una sombra pasar por el arco de la conexión entre cocina y sala.

— ¿Qui-quien anda a-ahí? —Pregunta tartamudeando mientras toma su pantufla para apuntar hacia la oscuridad— ¡No se acerque, estoy armada! —grita lanzando aquella poderosa "arma".

— ¡Eso dolió! —Se quejó una voz que ella reconoció a la perfección— ¡Nell porque hiciste eso!

—Lo siento Ulqui-chan, no sabía que eras tú.

El pelinegro se dejó ver, mientras su mano sostenía la pantufla de su amiga.

—Tienes un buen brazo.

— ¡Osh! —Exclamó haciendo según ella, músculo en su brazo derecho—No por nada estuve en el equipo de béisbol—le señaló con el dedo—No como tú, que aun sigues igual de flacucho a cómo te recuerdo—suspiró—Aun no sé porque tienes tantas fans, ¡Vamos, hasta Grimmjow tiene más cuerpo que tú!

Ulquiorra la miró feo y le lanzó la pantufla, aunque esta no llegó siquiera a la mesa, dando por enterado la gran condición física con la cual contaba.

—Ulqui-chan… eres un debilucho.

— ¡Cállate!

Se quedaron en silencio, por lo cual Ulquiorra decidió comer algo, por lo cual cogió una caja de cereal y el cartón de leche.

Se quedaron en silencio. Ella observando los movimientos de su amigo en la barra, y este, la lentitud con la cual la leche caía en su tazón de cereal.

—Ulqui-chan… esa leche está caducada.

— ¡Mierda!

Como hubiese deseado tener una cámara, así podría grabar a su amigo en ese vergonzoso estado, subirlo a internet, hacerse famosa, pero sobre todo, para que aquella peli naranja conociera aquella faceta infantil del pelinegro.

Orihime Inoue aún no conocía del todo a Ulquiorra Cifer, y Neliel, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que eso cambiara.

—Por cierto Ulqui-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, a lo que su amigo la miró luego de hacerse un sándwich.

—No quería volver a casa, no sé, no tuve ánimos—respondió—Hay cosas que debo pensar—caminó y se sentó en una silla para quedar frente a la peli verde—Me encontré con Momo-san y conversamos.

— ¡Eh! —exclamó—Oh bueno, supongo que no la deprimiste como siempre lo haces con los demás, ¿Cierto? —Notó que él desvió la mirada—Lo hiciste, ¿Verdad? —asintió con la cabeza— ¡Idiota!

—No es mi culpa, antes ya habíamos tenido esta clase de encuentros, pero… al parecer toqué un terreno peligroso.

—T-Tu—tartamudeó sonrojada mientras se levantaba— ¡Osaste a tocar a melocotón-chan!

— ¡Cuando dije tocar me referí en sentido figurado Nell!

La chica parpadeó confundida, procesó la información y se sentó con los brazos cruzados.

—Bu-Bueno, debiste haber dicho eso antes.

Ulquiorra le lanzó una mirada aburrida, mientras su atención se iba a su querido alimento.

—Entonces… Te encontraste con melocotón-chan, ¿Y?

—Nada, conversamos, luego ella salió corriendo del café—respondió indiferente, pero con algo de culpa en su voz—Pero… creo que yo fui el causante de ello.

— ¿Por qué? —vaya, se estaba poniendo interesante.

—Hice que Momo-san se diera cuenta de algo que seguramente, debió haberle dolido y mucho.

Silencio.

— ¿Me dirás que es?

Otro silencio.

—Supongo que es un no—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa incómoda.

—Exacto—la miró— ¿Y tú?, ¿En dónde estabas y porque llegaste hasta esta hora?

Y en este instante, ella sabía que había algo que debía confesar.

—Estuve con alguien.

Algo importante, que Ulquiorra debía saber.

— ¿Un hombre?

—No—sonrió—Estuve con una mujer.

Si Ulquiorra hubiese estado tomando un refresco, seguramente este lo habría escupido.

— ¡Eh! —gritó, ¡Esto era malo!, ¿Una mujer?, ¡Oh pobre de Grimmjow!

— ¡No pienses esas cosas bakka! —le regañó sonrojada ante el posible pensamiento de su amigo—Si… estuve con una mujer pero, fui para decirle unas cuentas cosas.

Ulquiorra entonces sintió la mirada pardo de su amiga sobre él, y esa mirada le decía que nada bueno saldría de la boca de Neliel.

—Fui a hablar con Orihime Inoue sobre ustedes.

_Y en ese momento tres cosas ocurrieron:_

1.- La mirada de Ulquiorra se desorbitó.

2.- Las cosas de la mesa cayeron al suelo.

3.- Grimmjow se interpuso entre dos amigos de infancia que se miraban con desesperación y miedo absoluto.

Pero a pesar de eso… Neliel no se arrepentía de nada.

— ¡Porque lo hiciste Nell! —Gritó el pelinegro ante la mirada molesta del peli celeste— ¡No tenías ningún derecho!

— ¡Solo quise ayudar! —Le regresó el grito— ¡Ya es suficiente de tu comportamiento como alma en pena por culpa de una mujer! —elevó la voz, ignorando que dos pelinegros y una pelirrosa se despertaron— ¡Es tiempo de que te ajustes los malditos pantalones y arregles las cosas como el adulto que eres!

Ulquiorra no hablaba, realmente no sabía que decir.

—Nell tranquila…—decía Grimmjow tomándola de los brazos, pero esta se soltó.

— ¡Nada de tranquila! —Miró nuevamente a Ulquiorra— ¡Tú y esa chica cometieron una estupidez, y quieras o no, tú tienes la mayor culpa!

Neliel no había querido llegar a este extremo, gritarle a ese chico que tanto quería, pero sí de esa manera abría los ojos… adelante.

Haría lo mismo que hizo con Inoue. Gritar y gritar hasta que Ulquiorra lo expulsara todo.

—Cállate Nell—murmuró Ulquiorra, más ella lo ignoró.

—Eres un maldito cobarde Ulquiorra, en primer lugar, ¿Por qué mierda jugaron a ser amigos con derecho cuando era obvio que ustedes se querían?, ¡Porque eres tan estúpido respecto a tus sentimientos y a los de esa chica!

—¡Tú no sabes nada Neliel!

Zaraki llegó a la cocina con Yachiru en su hombro, mientras que Nnoitra estaba pegado a su pierna con signos aun de cansancio.

Pero aun así, los tres estaban sorprendidos de la escena que estaban presenciando.

—Sabes algo, me largo de aquí—dijo dando media vuelta y encaminándose a la puerta, pero la chica lo siguió, al igual que Grimmjow y Nnoitra.

Zaraki creyó que era más prudente (algo extraño en él) quedarse para tranquilizar a la pequeña Yachiru.

— ¡No huyas cobarde!

_La amistad es demasiado rara._

— ¡Déjame de una maldita vez Neliel!

_Es más difícil y rara que el amor._

— ¡No lo haré hasta que escuches todo lo que tengo que decir!

_Y por eso, hay que salvarla como sea._

Pero Ulquiorra salió de la casa, muy a pesar de la lluvia que aun caía y comenzó a caminar, ya que las llaves las dejó dentro de la residencia, y claro, no regresaría por ellas.

— ¡Ulquiorra!

Caminó con mayor velocidad, ¡Dios, esa chica no se cansaba!

— ¡Por un demonio Ulquiorra regresa, hay algo que debes saber! —gritó debajo de la lluvia, sintiendo la mano de su amigo y primo en sus hombros.

Entonces coge un poco de aire, sabe que no lo alcanzará.

Unas lágrimas comienzan a correr por sus mejillas. Su mano abierta se pone al lado de su boca, la cual se abre, ella gritaría con todas sus fuerzas, muy a pesar de poder quedar afónica.

— ¡Ulqui-chan!

Y aunque nadie lo creyese, esa voz llegó hasta Ulquiorra, por lo cual se giró en medio de la calle, para ver, como una llorosa Neliel lo miraba, y como dos amigos suyos estaban al lado de ella.

— ¡Orihime-san te ama! —gritó sonriente pero sin dejar de llorar— ¡Ella te ama Ulqui-chan!

Ulquiorra en esos momentos pudo sentir como sus piernas flaquearon, y de rodillas cayó al suelo, pero para amortiguar la caída, sus dos amigos lo sostuvieron.

—Nnoitra… Grimmjow.

—Hey emo, que quede claro que el único que te puede hacer sufrir soy yo, ¿Entendiste? —dijo el pelinegro sacando la lengua.

—Aún estoy molesto por el hecho de que casi le pegas a Nell—decía el peli celeste—Pero bueno, a mí también me saca de mis casillas algunas veces.

El oji esmeralda entonces miró como la peli verde se arrodillaba frente a él, y sintió como con ambas manos tomó su rostro.

— ¿Escuchaste lo que dije Ulqui-chan? —Preguntó juntando su frente con la de su amigo—Lo hiciste, ¿Cierto?

—Si Nell, lo hice—respondió contento sintiendo también las lágrimas—E-Ella también me ama.

—Te lo mereces Ulqui-chan…—susurró cerrando los ojos y tambaleándose un poco—Te lo mereces…

Y cansada, cayó en los brazos de Grimmjow, quien gustoso la cargó para llevarla dentro de la casa, mientras que Nnoitra caminaba junto a Ulquiorra.

Y es que ahora lo sabe, nunca, pero nunca, era tarde para volver a ser feliz.

Y por primera vez en la noche, Ulquiorra dejó escapar una sonora carcajada observando su alrededor. Definitivamente, sin la amistad que ese trío le brindaba, su vida sería seca y desesperante como un desierto.

* * *

Regresando a aquella fiesta en el departamento Iba, las personas ya dejaban de estar bajo el efecto del alcohol, por lo cual, ya podían establecer conversaciones serias con sus parejas y amigos.

Entre esas personas estaba Nemu, quien estaba sentada un poco alejada de sus amigos. Bebiendo una copa de wiski, ignorando que Iba ahora cantaba con despecho en un escenario improvisado.

Su mente ahora estaba divagando alrededor de aquella invitación plateada que Nanao recién le había entregado.

Esa invitación que creía no tardaría en llegar, pero que aun así no dejaba en sorprenderla. Nemu no se había dado cuenta que tan poco faltaba para la boda de Nanao, es por eso que se sorprendía de la invitación para asistir a tal evento.

—Supongo que debo conseguir un lindo vestido—dijo mientras una copa se le era dejaba en la pequeña barra. Por lo que miró al causante de ello, topándose así con una mirada azul.

—Noté que tu copa estaba vacía—decía sentándose también—No te molesta, ¿O sí, Nemu-san?

—En lo absoluto Uryuu-san—respondió con una pequeña sonrisa—A decir verdad gracias, necesito un buen trago.

— ¿Tienes problemas? —preguntó preocupado.

—No tanto como problemas Uryuu-san, pero sí tengo unas cuantas preocupaciones—notó que el chico fruncía el ceño—Pero no es algo que no tenga solución.

—Al parecer no has hablando con nadie al respecto, ¿Cierto?

—No hay necesidad de ello. Yo sola puedo con mis problemas Uryuu-san—y él se dio cuenta que ella trataba de evadir el tema.

Ambos se miraron, notando como la música bajaba de volumen porque al parecer Rose había caído sobre los cables de la bocina luego de que Lisa lo lanzara con fuerza sobre ellas.

Y para Ishida no pasó desapercibido que la chica sentada enfrente de él tenía la palabra tristeza tatuada en su mirada. Es más, él podía jurar que ella era la tristeza encarnada en vida esa noche.

No… era algo más, no solo era tristeza, era algo más artístico, algo más delicado y hasta cierto punto fascinante.

_Ya que él, también tenía en algunas ocasiones esa mirada._

— ¿Problemas amorosos? —se aventuró a preguntar.

— ¿Tanto se nota Uryuu-san?

—No, solo que yo sé perfectamente cómo se ve alguien en esas condiciones.

Nemu bajó la mirada, era obvio, Ishida estaba dolido por la boda de Nanao.

— ¿Quién es Nemu-san? —Preguntó serio mientras tomaba de su copa— ¿Quién es el causante de tu problema?

—No creo que quiera saberlo Uryuu-san—ella también tomo de su trago.

Ishida se sorprendió de su respuesta, mas luego sonrió de lado. Claro, ella no hablaría tan pronto, pero no la dejaría así. El mejor que nadie sabía lo que era sufrir a causa de un amor desperdiciado en silencio.

—Entonces yo te daré el nombre de la persona que no me corresponde—dice mirándola. Nemu dio un respingo.

No estaba lista, no estaba lista para escucharlo, no de sus labios, no con su voz.

—Es Orihime Inoue, la modelo del imperio Quincy. Mi gran amiga—dice con una pequeña sonrisa mientras sus ojos adquirían un poco de brillo—Estoy enamorado de ella desde que tengo memoria. Pero… ella está perdidamente enamorada de Ulquiorra—la miró—Si… sabes perfectamente quienes son ellos.

En ese momento Nemu suelta un suspiro. Un suspiro lleno de tristeza, decepción, desconcierto, pero hasta un poco de alivio.

Ya que al parecer la chica que se había roto el corazón a Uryuu no había sido Nanao, sino Inoue, esa preciosa mujer que había enamorado a todo Tokyo con su sonrisa y encanto.

Claro, ¿Cómo Ishida no iba a enamorarse de esa mujer tan perfecta?

_¿Cómo rayos ella iba a competir con ese ángel de cabellos naranjas?_

—Entonces Nemu-san, ¿Te desahogarás conmigo?

— ¿Por qué quiere que lo haga Uryuu-san?

—Porque sé lo que se siente cargar con esto por ti mismo. Y la verdad no quiero que alguien como tú cargue con este dolor.

— ¿Alguien como yo?

—Sí—sonrió—Inteligente, amable, cariñosa, entregada a su trabajo, seria y educada—la peli morada se sonrojó, pero luego desvió la mirada—Eres una gran mujer, y el hombre que no te corresponde es un completo idiota.

Y lo volvió a mirar. Bueno… no perdía nada diciéndolo, ¿Verdad? Tal y como él lo dijo… era peor quedarte con aquella carga para ti solo.

_Además, ¿De qué le servía amar y dar vueltas como loca, cuando él suspiraba y velaba por otra?_

— ¿Y bien Nemu-san?

—Bueno…—susurró, tomando valor para hablar con voz firme—El hombre del cual me enamoré es mi compañero en el hospital. Es amable, sincero, un gran consejero y de gran corazón.

Ishida asintió con la cabeza, para que así ella pudiese continuar con el relato, pero por alguna extraña razón, tenía un sentimiento de culpa dentro de sí.

—Es un hombre extraordinario—lo miró—Pero… desde que tiene memoria está perdidamente enamorado de la modelo Inoue-san.

La garganta de Uryuu se secó, mientras que Nemu le sonreía con vergüenza.

_¿Desde cuándo?, ¿Desde cuándo Nemu…?_

No, la simple idea de pensarlo lo embriagaba de culpa, ya que fue él quien la persuadió a hablar, luego de que él, al parecer, la rechazó indirectamente con su antigua confesión.

Pero la mira, sabe que no es mentira.

Nemu Kurotsuchi estaba enamorada de él. Era él, Uryuu Ishida, el que hacía que la tristeza opacara el color de aquellos llamativos ojos color verde jade.

—Nemu-san…

—No Uryuu-san, no tienes que decir nada—interrumpe con una sonrisa—Somos unos adultos, hay que actuar con madurez y no como adolescentes hormonales.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya y de paso decirle a Isane-san que venga contigo? —Preguntó con voz ronca, con culpa.

—Te lo agradecería mucho Uryuu-san.

Ishida se levantó, mientras que miraba por última vez a Nemu.

Enojado consigo mismo, ya que lo sabe, las heridas que no se ven ni se demuestran, eran las más profundas.

* * *

Y del otro lado de la habitación, exactamente en el balcón, Nanao le estaba entregando la invitación de su boda a Kensei, y este, por caballerosidad la aceptó.

— ¿Estás segura de esto Nanao? —preguntó mirándola.

—Claro que sí Kensei-san—respondió por tercera vez— ¿Por qué no habría de estar segura de mi boda con Shunsui?

No respondió, y no tenía por qué hacerlo.

Para nadie era secreto que ella desde siempre, había albergado sentimientos hacia Hisagi.

—Irás, ¿Verdad Kensei-san? —El hombre asintió con la cabeza—Espero y con esto te animes a proponértele a Mashiro.

—Ni se te ocurra mencionar algo al respecto enfrente suyo—dijo mirando a lo lejos como Lisa bailaba con un ya subido de copas Rose, y junto a ellos, estaba una sonriente Mashiro—Ya que seguramente querrá llevarme de inmediato a un registro civil.

Nanao suspira, mirando como su amigo observa con desdén su invitación.

Pero no dice nada, solo se queda callada, mientras escucha como aquella movida canción que estaba de fondo, ahora era cambiada por una más lenta, o mejor dicho romántica. En pocas palabras la canción _The Scientist,_ del grupo inglés _Coldplay_, un grupo que dada la casualidad, era uno de los favoritos de Nanao.

—Al parecer todos han tomado a su pareja para bailar—murmuró la pelinegra observando por el cristal como adentro de la sala, las personas se apegaban para bailar, escuchando el piano que daba comienzo a la melodía—Y… Mashiro se acerca en tres, dos, uno…

— ¡Kensei! —gritó haciendo de lado la puerta de cristal y mirando a su novio— ¡Lisa-chan y Rose-kun están bailando juntos, no puedo dejar que ella me gane! —lo cogió del brazo y entró de nuevo al interior— ¡A bailar!

—Pe-pero Nanao se quedará sola.

—No lo hará—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba como la pelinegra se apoyaba en el barandal—Alguien también la sacará a bailar.

Kensei la miró confundido, mientras miraba a su alrededor a Kira e Isane bailar juntos, al igual que Ishida y una albina, mientras que Nanao al parecer acompañaba a Iba en su ahogo de tragos.

Y sonrió, dándose cuenta de la persona que faltaba,

Nanao suspiró, mientras escuchaba la puerta corrediza moverse, no quiso voltear, tal vez era Kensei que había olvidado algo o quizás, era un chico que solo había salido a coger aire.

—Disculpa—dice, a lo que ella dio un respingo al reconocer su voz— ¿Me permites bailar contigo Nanao?

Entonces la pelinegra se voltea, solo para quedar frente a frente con Hisagi. Este claro, extendiéndole la mano como una entrada a su invitación

—Shuhei…—susurra, pero luego sonríe, aceptando la mano—Claro, será un placer.

Mas luego, un escalofrío pasa por su cuerpo al sentir las manos de su amigo en su cintura, mientras que este, siente sus nervios traicionarle al sentir los brazos de su amiga alrededor de su cuello.

_Vengo a reunirme contigo_

_A decirte que lo siento_

_Tú no sabes lo encantadora que eres._

Sus movimientos son lentos, torpes, pero delicados, mientras que ambos pares de ojos no dejan de verse mutuamente, y sus corazones latían en una perfecta sincronización.

—Conozco esa canción—murmura mirándola—Siempre la escuchas cuando llegas del hospital.

—Sí—dice sonriendo mientras se sonroja—No por nada es mi favorita.

¿Qué debían decirse?, ¿Por qué la incomodidad reinaba sobre ellos mientras que sus cuerpos no podían dejar de pagarse?

¿Por qué en estos momentos, por una extraña razón, Nanao sentía que la mirada de su amigo buscaba decirle algo?

—Nanao.

_Tenía que encontrarte_

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Por qué nos damos cuenta de lo que tenemos con nosotros demasiado tarde?

_Decirte que te necesito_

—Supongo que es porque nadie es perfecto—pausó un poco—y eso, es lo que nos hace humanos.

—Esto apesta—susurra deteniéndose, haciendo que Nanao haga lo mismo—Yo… soy un maldito idiota.

_Decirte que me alejé de ti._

— ¿Shuhei?

Entonces sus manos dejan la cintura de su amiga, y sus ojos caen directos en aquel anillo que porta la chica en su mano izquierda.

Aquella maldita cosa que arruinaba la delicada mano de Nanao, aquel objeto tan horrendo que no merecía siquiera tener un nombre.

—Lo detesto—dijo.

_Dime tus secretos_

Nanao parpadeó confundida, sintiendo como el morocho cogía su mano para llevarla a la altura de los pechos de ambos cuerpos, pero por ella no pasó desapercibido, aquel extraño brillo en los ojos de su amigo al ver aquel aro alrededor de su dedo.

Ni mucho menos pasó desapercibida la fuerza con la cual su mano era apretada.

—Shuhei…

_Hazme tus preguntas_

— ¿En verdad tienes que hacerlo? —Preguntó mirándola a los ojos—Tu… ¿Te quieres casar con Kyoraku?

_Vamos a regresar al comienzo._

—Si quiero…ya que él me quiere—respondió bajando la mirada—Estoy segura de que seré feliz a su lado y…

— ¿Lo amas? —preguntó apretando mucho más la mano.

Ella entonces levantó la mirada, y al momento se arrepintió de ello.

Ya que ahora mismo, su amigo la mirada de una manera extraña pero al mismo tiempo fascinante, mientras que ambos amigos, tenían dificultades para respirar.

—Nanao… ¿Amas a Kyoraku?

—Yo, y-yo lo quiero mucho y…

—Pero no lo amas—soltó su mano—Si no lo haces porque demonios continuar con esa boda.

_Nadie dijo que era fácil._

— ¿Y quién te crees para decirme eso?

—Soy tu mejor amigo—recalcó las palabras—Y-Y solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

_Es tal vergüenza para nosotros separarnos._

—Es por eso que lo diré sin rodeos—volvió a tomar la mano de Nanao.

—Qué demonios estás…

—No te cases con Kyoraku.

Quizás ahora, por las lágrimas que se estaban asomando en los ojos de Nanao, esta no se dio cuenta que su amigo estaba igual o peor que ella.

—Por favor Nanao… no te cases con él.

_Nadie dijo que era fácil._

—Shuhei yo…

—No quiero que lo hagas—murmuró mientras tomaba su rostro— ¿Sabes lo difícil que será para mí comenzar un nuevo día sin verte todas las mañanas?, Nanao… no puedo pensar siquiera en una situación así.

Pero no solo él estaba así, Nanao en esos momentos tenía esas misma emociones, solo que a diferencia de él si las demostraba.

_Nadie dijo que jamás sería así de difícil._

—Shuhei por favor basta—imploró soltándose de su agarre, pero este la tomó de nuevo y la abrazó—Que demonios haces…

—No quiero perderte—susurró, inhalando el suave aroma de la chica—Ni mucho menos, por algo que no te hará feliz.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, mientras que abrazaba al chico y comenzaba a llorar en silencio. Confundida por las palabras pronunciadas por Hisagi, pero también, por la tentadora idea de tirar todo por la borda para estar siempre al lado de su amigo.

Sin saber que ambos ahora mismo deseaban tener la misma relación, ambos deseaban dejar de ser amigos, dar el siguiente paso, pasar al siguiente nivel.

Y sin que ellos lo notaran, del otro lado de la puerta de cristal, Shunsui Kyoraku los observaba con una media sonrisa.

_Llévame de nuevo al comienzo._

Rukia e Ichigo se miraron.

Él limpió las lágrimas de la chica mientras la volvía a abrazar, diciéndose a sí mismo que quería estar así por mucho más tiempo, diciéndose que Rukia encajaba perfectamente en sus brazos.

—Soy tan feliz—susurró sonriendo sintiendo a la chica temblar—Yo también estoy enamorado de ti Rukia, y-yo nunca dejé de estarlo.

Y ella también lo abrazó, apretando la camisa del peli naranja mientras que sonreía ante las palabras que él decía en susurros. Sonríe, sabiendo que era correspondida, que él nunca dejó de amarla como ella a él.

Sintiendo como la felicidad que tanto ambos anhelaban ya había llegado, y que de ahora en adelante, esta nunca se desvanecería.

—Ichigo—murmuró Rukia mirándolo— ¿Qué sucederá con Hinamori-san?

—Hablaré con ella—respondió acariciando sus cabellos—Es una gran chica, estoy seguro que lo comprenderá.

—Yo creí que la querías…

—No lo voy a negar, la quiero—dijo desviando la mirada—Pero lo nuestro, desde un principio comenzó por un error.

Se quedaron en silencio, mientras que sus manos se entrelazaban y ambos se acostaban en la cama y se miraban.

—Fuimos un par de despechados—dice recordando—Estamos en el momento y lugar equivocado—sonrió un poco—Mas que pareja, ambos éramos muy buenos amigos.

— ¿Desde cuándo se conocen?

—Desde que soy un niño—respondió.

Rukia bostezó y se acurrucó en el pecho de Ichigo.

Ya no dijeron nada, pero sabían que aún había muchas cosas que decirse, muchas cosas de las cuales platicar. Ambos tenían muchas cosas que querían decir pero que no pudieron en su momento.

Pero aún no. Ambos estaban cansados. Lo harían más tarde.

Mientras, esta noche dormirían uno junto al otro, conectados por sus manos, mientras que sus cuerpos se apegaban como si se tratasen de las dos piezas perdidas de un rompecabezas.

Con una sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros, sabiendo que para ellos, el sol nunca más se volvería a ocultar.

_Las cuestiones de la ciencia_

_De la ciencia y el progreso_

_No hablan tan ruidosamente como mi corazón._

Tatsuki y Renji miraban la televisión en el departamento de este, no tenían sueño, no querían dormir, y las botellas de cerveza eran una grata compañía esa noche.

Estaban viendo el maratón de _Friends_, una serie divertida y entretenida que a ambos les gustaba, y más, porque ponían situaciones de la vida cotidiana entre un grupo de amigos que pasan un sinfín de aventuras.

—Vaya—habló el pelirrojo—Quien diría que Chandler y Mónica se quedarían juntos y hasta se casarían.

— ¿Qué lo hace tan sorprendente según tú Don señor cola de caballo? —preguntó burlona pero él la ignoró.

—Ambos han sido mejores amigos desde…—pensó—casi diez años, y tuvieron que tener más relaciones, disgustos, peleas y demás para darse cuenta de que se aman. Además de que ambos son totalmente distintos, ¡Vaya pareja!

Tatsuki lo miró disimuladamente y luego miró en la pantalla, como los mencionados se daban el acepto y su amigo, Joey, los declaraba marido y mujer.

—Eso es porque algunas veces Renji, tu alma gemela es tu mejor amigo—dice tomando otro sorbo de cerveza—Pero las personas son tan ciegas y estúpidas como para notarlo.

Él la miró sorprendido, luego desvió la mirada al notar que ella también lo miraba.

—Entonces Tatsuki, ¿Tu, t-tu tienes una alma gemela?

La morena resopló fastidiada… Renji era un idiota.

—Sí—respondió de todas maneras—Pero él es un estúpido y aún no lo sabe.

Y con esas simples palabras, a la mente de Renji vino la imagen de Hideki Kamiya, por lo cual, enojado empuñó las manos.

_Dime que me amas_

El sol comenzaba a salir, mientras que los rayos de luz caían con gracia sobre el rostro durmiente de cierto albino y castaña.

El chico abrió los ojos e intentó levantarse, pero los brazos que lo tenían sujetado de la cintura se lo impidieron. Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro al igual que un sonrojo.

Hitsugaya delicadamente apartó los brazos de la chica y notó como esta se movía un poco, más no se despertó para su propio alivio.

Se levantó y cogió un pequeño papel para dejarle una nota a la chica, lo que menos quería era irse sin dejarle por enterado a Momo lo agradecido que estaba por su confianza, por su compañía y su amistad, que aunque le dolía, era mejor a no tener alguna clase de relación con la chica.

—Nos vemos más tarde Hinamori—murmura abriendo la puerta y encaminándose al ascensor, ya era tarde y necesitaba llegar al restaurante, quizás haría una parada en casa de Kusaka, el vivía cerca de DiamondDust después de todo.

Claro, el caminó ignorando a un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos ámbar que estacionada su auto en las afueras del edificio.

Aquel hombre con el cual Momo había conversado antes de caer desmayada en su trabajo Las Noches.

_Vuelve y frecuéntame._

_Cuando me precipito al comienzo._

Inoue se preparó una taza de café y empezó a beberla mirando las noticias.

Esa mañana había despertado con una enorme sonrisa, imaginando su nuevo encuentro con Ulquiorra, imaginando todo lo que le diría a ese chico una vez que lo viera, que si bien, quizás tartamudearía, se pondría nerviosa, pero diría todo aquello que su corazón tanto tiempo había estado guardando.

Escuchaba el agua de la ducha del baño. Tatsuki traía una resaca terrible y al parecer, no había tenido una buena noche, así que cuando su amiga estuviese mejor le preguntaría como le fue en su cita con Hideki.

Luego el timbre comenzó a sonar con insistencia.

— ¡Orihime abre, quizás es Hideki!

La peli naranja asiente, mientras se estira la blusa de su pijama y camina hacia la puerta.

Para abrirla y encontrarse con aquellos ojos esmeralda que tanto amaba.

—Ulquiorra-kun…—susurra sonrojada, adquiriendo un brillo en su mirar.

Y el también adquiere un brillo en sus ojos.

—Buenos días Orihime—sonríe por primera vez, por lo cual ella también sonríe.

Diciéndose con aquellas sonrisas y miradas aquello que tanto tiempo ocultaban al otro.

_Corriendo en círculos_

_Persiguiendo las colas._

Ishida y Nanao habían llegado antes de lo debido al hospital. Ambos lo notaron, habían tenido una mala noche, sus ojos los delataban.

Nemu caminó hacia ellos y les entregó unas carpetas, evitando tener contacto visual con el doctor, tratando de prestar únicamente atención a su amiga de gafas.

Y eso lo notó la pelinegra, pero no quiso comentar nada.

Ella no estaba en el mejor de los lugares para aconsejar a alguien, no luego de cómo se vieron las cosas la noche pasada. No luego de cómo, por poco, ella desistía a la idea de casarse con Kyoraku luego de sus egoístas deseos.

Pero aun así, ¿Por qué Hisagi decía aquello?

Nanao pensaba que lo mejor para ambos era alejarse, eran amigos, pero los amigos en algún momento de su vida tenían que separarse, dejar volar al otro.

En este caso, el morocho debía dejar que ella hiciera su vida con Kyoraku, aquel hombre que la amaba.

Pero entonces, ¿Por qué sus palabras la confundía más de lo que ya estaba?

¿Qué era lo que Shuhei Hisagi quería en realidad?

_Estamos regresando a como somos._

Matsumoto entró al departamento del morocho y se sentó en el sofá. Este también lo hizo.

Ambos se habían equivocado, y ahora debían remediar el error, debían hablar con sinceridad, debían no mentir y dejar hablar al corazón.

Hisagi la miró, él ya tenía idea de lo que ella quería decir.

Conocía esos ojos, conocía esa mirada. Ambos pensaban lo mismo, ambos ya habían encontrado a su persona querida.

—Shuhei-kun…

—No Rangiku—dice con una sonrisa—Ya lo sé.

Ella lo mira sorprendida, pero también sonríe.

—Tu siempre lo amaste a decir verdad—dijo mirando una fotografía en el estante de una pelinegra—Tu aun tienes tiempo para volver a empezar una relación con él.

—Nanao-chan aún no se casa.

—Pero lo hará—susurró—Para mí… ya es demasiado tarde.

Y a pesar de la felicidad que la rubia sentía, una parte de ella estaba triste por el dolor de su amigo.

_Nadie dijo que era fácil._

Grimmjow observó cómo su amiga baja por las escaleras bostezando y estirando los brazos, mientras que la pequeña Yachiru estaba colgada en su cuello.

Sonríe mirándolas, mientras que en el estante, descansaba la foto de Syazel junto a sus hermanas Menoly y Loly.

— ¡Buenos días papá! —saluda la pelirrosa a la fotografía—También buenos días a las tías Oly-chan.

Nnoitra bajó y rápidamente la mocosa (como él la llamaba) se abalanzó sobre él.

El peli azul miró que Neliel miraba la fotografía del pelirrosa con tristeza, para luego suspirar y caminar hacia la cocina, por lo cual la siguió ignorando que el pelinegro pedía ayuda.

La miró sentaba en una silla, quizás meditando algo o perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

—Grimmjow—lo llama, este camina hacia ella— En unos días…

—Se cumple otro aniversario de su muerte—completa la frase sentándose enfrente de la peli verde, preguntándose si acaso ella estaba llorando, pero era lo contrario.

Neliel estaba sonriendo.

—Fue un gran chico, realmente lo extraño—mira hacia donde su amigo y toma su mano—Pero gracias a ustedes lo he superado—aprieta la mano del peli azul—Grimmjow… muchas gracias por todo.

—No hay nada que agradecer Nell—corresponde al tacto—Tu y Yachiru son mi nueva familia ahora.

Quizás para alguien más esas palabras era un gran significado a la amistad que se tenían, pero para Grimmjow y Neliel, esas palabras significaban una promesa que rebasaban un simple lazo de amistad.

_Es tal vergüenza de nosotros separarnos._

Tadashi se levantó y se sorprendió al no encontrar a Karin al lado suyo dormida, por lo cual se extrañó y confundió, recordando que su esposa había estado enferma la noche pasada.

Se paró de la cama y dejó que Kon lo acompañara a la cocina, mientras que el café se hacía, el leía la sección de finanzas del periódico.

Revisó su celular, pero nada, no había un mensaje o llamada de Karin.

Solo un mensaje de Hideki, su mejor amigo, aquel chico que lo conocía mejor que nadie que era casi como un hermano para él.

—Supongo que lo llamaré—dijo marcando a su amigo, más la línea sonó como ocupada—Que raro…

El sonido de unos toques a su puerta lo distrajo y con una sonrisa se encaminó a ella.

—Seguramente es Karin—decía abriendo la puerta, solo para ver a su amigo de largos cabellos y gafas—Hideki, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tenemos que hablar—dijo mientras entraba y el rubio arqueaba la ceja.

— ¿Quieres un poco de café?

Al parecer, la conversación sería muy, pero muy larga.

_Nadie dijo que era fácil._

Karin caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, tratando de ubicar el lugar donde se encontraba, tratando de encontrar aquel lugar que estaba escrito en la tarjeta que se le fue entregada la noche pasada por alguien que ni su nombre quiere pensar.

Pregunta por indicaciones, agradeciendo la atención prestada mientras vuelve a retomar el camino.

Estaba nerviosa, no sabía que demonios iba a decir una vez que estuviera frente a frente con Hitsugaya, ella en verdad quería que el ciclo terminara, pero no sabía de qué manera lo haría.

Tenía miedo de la reacción del albino al verla.

—Aquí es—murmura, mirando el letrero de DiamondDust, mientras camina y empuja las puertas del lugar.

El olor a la dulce y deliciosa comida inunda sus fosas nasales, mientras sus ojos observan el agradable, acogedor y elegante establecimiento. Sus colores tan suaves y tranquilizadores al igual que la música de piano que se escuchaba de fondo.

—Hola, mi nombre es Nozomi, bienvenida a DiamondDust, ¿Mesa para uno? —pregunta la chica que está en la entrada con una carpeta.

—Si por favor—responde siguiendo a la peli verde.

¿En verdad ella estaba lista para esto?

—Gracias—agradece sentándose y tomando la carta.

¿Ella hablaría con Toushiro en estos momentos?

—Disculpe…—habla a Nozomi— ¿Aquí trabaja Toushiro Hitsugaya?

—Sí, pero aún no llega—responde con una sonrisa.

—¿Puede decirle por favor que deseo hablar con él?

—Por supuesto—escribe en su carpeta— ¿De parte de quien el recado?

—Una amiga—hace una pausa—Una vieja amiga.

Y en estos momentos, ella se da cuenta que aún no estaba lista para enfrentarlo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

El ciclo ese día se cerraría.

_Nadie dijo que jamás que sería tan difícil_

Momo terminó de ducharse con una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa que ella desea permanezca en ella para siempre.

Ese día lo tenía libre, no iría a trabajar porque Kisuke había cerrado el restaurante por ese único día.

Abrió el closet y se encontró con una falda larga color café y una blusa blanca de manga larga. Era algo cómodo y hacía algo de frío. El cabello lo dejó suelto y lo adornó con una pequeña flor color beige tejida.

Lo había pensado mucho, pero ese día ella hablaría con Ichigo, le confesaría todo lo que siente por Toushiro, lo animaría a que buscara a su persona especial, le diría lo mucho que lo siente, pero su corazón había escogido al albino.

Ella estaba loca y perdidamente enamorada de él, y nada ni nadie cambiarían eso.

Luego de eso, iría en busca de Toushiro. Quizás el la podrá rechazar, ¿Pero eso importa?, claro que no.

Momo quería sacar todo lo que sentía dentro de ella. Quería sanar las heridas de su corazón, empezar de nuevo, enterrar el pasado.

Ella quería sonreír como una niña pequeña al abrir su primera muñeca.

Toc-Toc. La puerta sonó.

—Seguramente es Ichigo-kun.

Lástima que sus deseos eran débiles, lástima que en este mundo, aún hay personas que luchan por arrebatarle a uno una felicidad querida.

Abrió la puerta, y en ese momento deseó nunca haberlo hecho.

—Te vez bien el día de hoy Momo—la miró— ¿Tienes una cita o algo?

El pandemónium dentro de ella estalló.

—Kaito…

_Llévame de nuevo al comienzo._

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

_****__**A**__delantos del próximo capitulo__:_

___¿Alguna vez se han preguntado como todos se conocieron?, ¿Cuáles fueron las historias de todos lo inquilinos antes de llegar al quinto piso?, ¿Cómo era la vida la Ulquiorra antes de dejar Londres?, ¿La relación de Gin y Rangiku?, ¿El primer encuentro de Momo e Ichigo, y este con su enamorada Rukia Kuchiki?, ¿La historia de Toushiro y Karin, y la de Momo y Kaito?, ¿El triángulo amoroso de Hisagi, Nanao y Kyoraku, al igual que el de Hideki, Tatsuki y Renji en plena adolescencia?_

___El tiempo ha retrocedido, y ahora unos niños/adolescentes han tomado protagonismo en el fic Quinto Piso._

* * *

Como se habrán dado cuenta, el próximo capitulo será un flashback (: quería llegar a ese punto, ya que ahí se verán todas las cosas que aun se mantienen como un misterio en este fic.

Espero y les haya gustado este capitulo en verdad. Cuídense mucho por favor.

Ja-ne!

**N**ana-**c**h_a_n!


	9. Memorias: Parte I

¡Nana-chan reportándose hermosas(os) lectoras(es) de mi fic!, ¿Cuanto me ausenté ahora?, ¿Un mes?, lo lamento de nuevo, ¡En verdad lo lamento!

Muchísimas gracias a:_ darisu-chan, xHinamoriKunx, 154, Juli-nyaan, MikoBicho-chan, LadyDy, Vegetable lov3r, mimi, Vicky-chan16, HeladoDerretido, tu, irina-chan, pachi-chan, DayiFabi Neko-chan, fffff._

**_Reviews anónimos;_**

_**154:** Que bueno que este fic sea de tu agrado, me gusta ver como más gente se está interesando en el fic y deja review, ¡Te lo agradezco!_

_**mimi:** Aquí está la actualización, espero y te guste el capitulo._

_**tu:** No te preocupes, nunca dejaré este fic, lo que menos quiero es dejar inconclusa una historia que veo, le ha gustado a las personas, cuídate._

_**fffff:** Y yo espero que este capitulo también te guste._

Como antes fue mencionado ,este capitulo es un completo Flashback, pero no por eso todas las dudas se despejan aquí, ya que esta es la primera parte de tres (maybe four?), por eso algunso personas aún no aparecen, como lo serán Nanao, Hisagi, y en su caso Karin y Riruka. Ya que estamos en la infancia de nuestros personajes, y los antes mencionados no tienen alguna relación con los personajes en este grado. Exceptuando a Karin claro, pero ella tiene una historia diferente. Este capitulo además, tiene amistad, humor(?) drama, inocencia y suspenso.

Ahora, la canción del día(?) Es una melodía de caja musical de una canción japonesa que encontré en_ Youtube (por si quieren buscarla)_, la estaba escuchando convertida en este tipo de melodía y me encantó.

¡Disfruten del capitulo y prepárense para el ataque chibi de nuestros personajes! xD

* * *

.

.

.

_Canción del día: Find the Way (Versión music box)_

_Intérprete: Yukitube (Original Mika Nakashima) _

.

.

.

**Capitulo IX**

"**Desterrando las memorias del pasado"**

**- Nuestro Hilo Rojo del Destino -**

**Primera Parte.**

Los residentes del quinto piso cuentan con su propia historia personal, cada uno tiene anécdotas que contar, experiencias gratas y desagradables, pero que fueron ayuda para hacer crecer a las personas que son ahora.

Nuestra historia ha dado una pausa. El fantasma del tiempo ha despertado para transportarnos al inicio de las aventuras de nuestros residentes.

Y hace tiempo, exactamente quince años atrás, fue cuando todo inició…

* * *

Un niño de cabellos naranjas se encontraba cruzado de brazos dentro de un auto. Miraba con el ceño fruncido el exterior de este, la carretera, el cielo azul, y los pájaros que volaban en este mismo.

Tiene puestos unos pequeños pantaloncillos, al igual que una playera de Dragon Ball Z, que tenía como imagen al guerrero Z llamado _Goku._

Estaba fastidiado, eso se notaba en su cara, tenía un humor de perros porque eran vacaciones y sus papás lo habían despertado desde muy temprano para según ellos, viajar más seguros hacia aquella pequeña ciudad llamada Karakura.

—Like a virgen, touch me lalalalala—cantaba el hombre tras el volante con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡No podrías ser normal aunque sea una sola vez en tu vida papá! —le gritó el pequeño al mayor.

— ¡Masaki nuestro hijo me está faltando al respeto! —gritó dramáticamente el pelinegro a la mujer que iba sentaba en el copiloto.

—Ichigo-chan, sé que Isshin-kun canta horrendo, pero al menos es divertido.

Isshin miró con los ojos en blanco a su mujer, ya que su orgullo de hombre enamorado había sido golpeado duramente, ¿Y acaso su amada había osado a llamarlo payaso?

—Debí haberme ido con Karin a visitar al viejo Ginjou—suspiró—O al menos quedarme en casa de Tatsuki.

—Ichigo-chan no será tan malo—decía Masaki con una sonrisa—Hacía tiempo que fuimos invitados por nuestros amigos a su casa para vacacionar, te aseguro que te divertirás—lo miró—Te prometo que regresando a casa, te recompensaré comprándote la figura de la armadura de sagitario que tanto quieres.

— ¡Sí! —exclamó feliz y con una gran sonrisa.

—Además Ichigo—habló el pelinegro—Nuestros amigos tienen una pequeña hija—sonrió—Según Ryuu es la niña más linda del mundo—frenó y se volteó para ver a su hijo y tomarlo en sus brazos— ¡Y si eso es cierto tal vez salgas de Karakura con una linda novia!

El rostro del niño se sonrosó: — ¡Estás loco, yo no pienso en esas cosas!, ¡Apenas tengo ocho años papá!

— ¡Masaki, nuestro hijo es gay!

Y así siguieron media hora más, en la cual Ichigo se dedicó solamente a pensar en un sinfín de cosas que pondría de regreso en la puerta de su habitación para evitar que su demente padre rompiera con la poca privacidad que tenía, ¡Ese viejo lo iba a volver loco con sus cosas raras!

Pero, ¿Qué podía hacerle?, ese era el padre que le había tocado, y a decir verdad, estaba feliz con ello. Isshin era un gran padre cuando se lo proponía, además… lo prefería mil veces a él que al demente y temible doctor Ryuuken Ishida, en pocas palabras, el papá de su compañero de asiento Uryuu.

— ¡Hemos llegado! —Dijo Masaki con una sonrisa.

Ichigo miró por la ventana, sus ojos se abrieron con asombro y su boca se abrió ampliamente al ver la tan bonita casa que estaba en frente suyo. De dos pisos, un gran jardín y una fuente, ¡Incluso esta tenía una familia de patitos!

El auto se apagó y la familia Kurosaki salió del auto, para encontrarse con una pareja, los dueños de aquel hogar.

—Mira Ichigo—decía el pelinegro a su hijo—Ellos son nuestros amigos Ryuu y Megumi Hinamori.

El hombre era alto y tenía el cabello castaño alborotado, vestía unos jeans gastados y una camisa de manga larga blanca. Sus ojos eran pequeños de color miel y tenía la piel un poco tostada. Y al lado suyo, una mujer de estatura media sonreía ampliamente.

Tenía el cabello largo, de color negro profundo, pero ahora lo mantenía recogido en una coleta alta. Vestía unos pantalones acinturados y una linda blusa de tirantes y holanes color rosa pastel. Su piel, pálida, brillaba por los rayos del sol. Y sus ojos castaños los mantenía ocultos tras unas gafas.

Ryuu contaba con veintisiete años de edad, mientras que Megumi, contaba con unos recién cumplidos veintinueve.

—Bienvenidos sean Masaki-chan, Isshin-san—saludó la pelinegra mientras se agachaba y miraba al peli naranja—Tú debes de ser Ichigo-chan.

—Mu-Mu… ¡Mucho gusto! —se avergonzó y la mujer sonrió.

El castaño llegó y despeinó los cabellos del menor: —Sí que has crecido condenado—miró a Isshin—Aun lo recuerdo con pañales—unas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos—Con mi bebé sucede igual—soltó los lagrimones— Crecen tan rápido.

—Lo sé—murmuró Isshin uniéndose a sus dramáticas lágrimas—Lo próximo que nos pedirán será la billetera.

Ambas madres negaron con la cabeza, esos dos nunca cambiarían.

—Vamos al jardín trasero—dijo Megumi a Ichigo, este la miró— estoy segura de que Momo-chan te caerá muy bien.

El peli naranja asintió con la cabeza. Mientras la mano de Masaki lo guiaba por aquel umbral de flores.

Ichigo no sabía que a partir de ese momento su vida sería marcada por siempre, en ese momento, la mente de aquel niño no era consciente de que a partir de ahora algo cambiaría y con ello, un nuevo destino sería escrito en su libro de vida.

Era un niño, ¿Qué iba a saber él?, ¿Qué sabía él de todos los errores que cometería luego del paso de los años?

— ¡Momo-chan! —Gritó la mujer de gafas— ¡Ven aquí!

—Sonríe y no frunzas el ceño—aconsejó la peli naranja a su hijo, este asintió con la cabeza.

Y fue ahí, cuando la niña que les daba la espalda por jugar con un pequeño cachorro se acercó.

Era más pequeña que Ichigo. De piel blanca y pómulos rosados. Su cabello castaño era corto, ni siquiera llegaba a los hombros, y su frente era cubierta por un flequillo recto. Su pequeño cuerpo lo mantenía cubierto por un vestido hasta las rodillas de tirantes gruesos color celeste con un estampado de girasoles. Y esta misma flor servía como adorno para su cabello y sandalias.

E Ichigo se dio cuenta, nunca antes había visto unos ojos castaños más grandes que los de esa pequeña.

Y era obvio, esa niña era ella, Momo Hinamori, con una edad de apenas cinco años.

—Mira Momo-chan, él es Ichigo, el hijo de nuestros amigos lo Kurosaki.

— ¡Mu-Mucho gusto Ichigo-kun!—saludó nerviosa sacudiendo su mano en el vestido para dársela.

— ¡El gusto es mío Momo-chan!—le devolvió el saludo de mano.

_Ichigo Kurosaki y Momo Hinamori se conocieron._

Ambos niños se sonrosaron levemente, para luego sentir el flash de la cámara de Isshin y Ryuu.

— ¡Ya tengo nueva hija/hijo! —gritaron en conjunto ante la mirada horrorizada de sus hijos.

Y aquella fotografía, hasta la fecha, era la evidencia del inicio de aquel infierno que se viviría, dentro de quince años, en el quinto piso del edificio Soul Society.

Ichigo y Momo se conocieron. Dos niños que no sabían nada de la vida, dos niños que disfrutarían de la compañía del otro, dos niños que crearían un lazo de cariño que sería roto por los errores de ambos en el futuro, un lazo, que sería también el sostén de sus más profundos problemas.

* * *

Un niño albino camina con una bolsa de dulces en la mano, camina despreocupado, mirando como otros niños jugaban en la calle.

Lo invitaron a participar, pero este rechazó la oferta amablemente excusándose de que debía terminar las tareas que le encargaron en la escuela por las vacaciones (y no era mentira), por lo que los niños comprendieron y quedaron en jugar otro día todos juntos.

El oji turquesa siguió su camino, comiendo de vez en cuando una paleta de sus tantas golosinas.

¿Quién iba a decir que ese niño tan despreocupado, tendría tantas preocupaciones en su futuro?, ¿Quién diría que ese niño, que ahora sonreía ampliamente, olvidaría como hacerlo a lo largo de los años?

— ¡Hey Hitsugaya! —Gritó una niña de cortos cabellos rubios casi naranjas abrazándolo— ¿Me compraste más dulces? —preguntó tomando la pequeña bolsa del albino.

— ¡Devuélveme eso! —Gritó, pero la rubia elevó la bolsa aprovechándose de la corta estatura del peliblanco— ¡No estoy para tus juegos Matsumoto!

—Hmp—hizo un mohín—Tu nunca tienes tiempo para los juegos—le dio la bolsa—Eres un amargado Hitsugaya.

—Que sea más maduro que tú no me hace un amargado—se defendió.

— ¡Solo tienes siete años, diviértete más!

— ¡Tú tienes ocho, deja de comportarte como una de cinco!

Y hace quince años, Toushiro Hitsugaya y Rangiku Matsumoto eran una peculiar pareja de amigos que se gritaban en cada oportunidad que se les presentaba.

Esos niños jugaban juntos cada vez que se prestaba la necesidad de hacerlo, iban juntos a la escuela, comían juntos e incluso, la pequeña rubia dormía en la casa del albino. Y aunque nadie lo creyese, ella lo defendía algunas veces de los chicos de mayor grado que buscaban meterse con el chico por la pequeña estatura que tenía, ya que bueno, Rangiku era algo alta comparada con las demás niñas de su edad.

Pero no solo eso, aunque muchas veces se les ve teniendo sus riñas, esos dos niños eran felices estando uno junto al otro.

Aunque el albino muchas veces negaba lo obvio.

— ¿Naoko-san está en casa? —preguntó entrando con Hitsugaya al pequeño departamento.

—Sí, seguramente está en la cocina—contestó cerrando la puerta— ¡Mamá, ya estoy en casa!

— ¡Yo también llegué con Hitsugaya Naoko-san! —gritó Rangiku corriendo hacia la cocina donde estaba una mujer cocinando.

Esta misma se volteó y sonrió a los dos niños.

Era alta, delgada y de cortísimos cabellos blancos, su flequillo de lado lo tenía detenido por un pasador, para evitar que a su comida le cayeran cabellos. Trae puestos unos shorts blancos y una sudadera color verde. Y en sus pies se pueden apreciar unas pantuflas de pies de dinosaurio color azul.

Se miraba joven, de al menos veintiséis años de edad.

Ella es Naoko Hitsugaya, la mamá de Toushiro, que en catorce años, dejaría este mundo gracias a una horrenda enfermedad.

—Entonces también toma asiento Rangiku-chan—cogió unos platos del gabinete y comenzó a servir su adorada pasta—Toushiro-kun espero que no hayas comido muchos dulces en el camino.

La niña iba a decir algo, pero su amigo le tapó la boca.

Naoko puso tres platos sobre la mesa, y también, un gran bentou que se miraba, tenía mucha comida en su interior.

— ¿Para quién es eso mamá? —preguntó curioso mientras levantaba un vaso exigiendo un poco de jugo.

—Es para tu papá—respondió con una sonrisa tomando la jarra de jugo para llenar el vaso del niño y de su amiga.

— ¿Joushiro-san vendrá? —Preguntó ahora Rangiku—Esto es delicioso…—murmuró para sí comiendo.

Y como respuesta, la puerta dio unos pequeños toques y Naoko, la abrió sabiendo bien que del otro lado de esta estaba aquel peli blanco de larga coleta con una sonrisa.

Toushiro al ver al hombre de ojos castaños sonrió y corrío hasta él.

— ¡Papá!

Joushiro Ukitake sonrió y despeinó suavemente los cabellos de su hijo. Sí, Toushiro Hitsugaya era hijo de aquel hombre de cálida sonrisa.

Era hijo de padres que decidieron no casarse por lo jóvenes que eran cuando nació. Pero a pesar de eso, el pequeño niño de cabellos blancos no miraba esto como un mal, ya que un padre nunca le faltó, él siempre estaba con él en sus momentos más importantes.

Al paso de los años Naoko y Joushiro se dieron cuenta de que sus ideales eran distintos, se amaban, pero sus trabajos no les permitía estar juntos todo el tiempo, además, para ellos esta situación estaba bien.

_Se apoyaban mutuamente, eran almas gemelas, pero sus almas no querían estar atadas al otro._

Además, Naoko estaba bien teniendo a Toushiro siempre con ella, y Joushiro era feliz sabiendo que, cada vez que regresaba a casa, su hijo sonreía cada vez que lo veía.

— ¡Joushiro-san! —Saludó también con una sonrisa Matsumoto— ¡Hitsugaya no me quiso dar dulces!

— ¡Chismosa!

Ambos mayores miraron divertidos como los niños volvían a gritarse como era costumbre.

Toushiro y Rangiku se sentaron en la mesa y miraron como Naoko, le entregaba lo recién cocinado a Ukitake.

—Llamaste tan pronto que no tuve tiempo para cocinarte algo más—dijo sonrojada mientras le entregaba el bentou y una maleta.

—No importa, cualquier cosa preparada por ti sabe deliciosa Naoko—Toushiro sacó la lengua por lo cursi que se miraban sus padres.

— ¿Y a dónde irá esta vez Joushiro-san?

El peli blanco tenía su propia cadena independiente de comida, por lo cual era contratado constantemente a varias clases de eventos. Por eso mismo pocas veces podía estar con Naoko y Toushiro, ese trabajo le quitaba muchas horas libres, y como era visto, al parecer ahora saldría de la ciudad a un evento al que se le fue contratado.

—Iré a Karakura—respondió mientras le quitaba al albino un dulce y este se quejaba— ¿Recuerdas a Ryuu y Megumi-san? —miró a la albina.

—Claro que los recuerdo, los conocimos en aquel campamento de verano—dijo sonriente—Si no mal recuerdo, fuimos a su boda hace seis años—se calló un poco— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Ellos me contrataron porque al parecer harán una fiesta en unos días—miró a su hijo y a ella—Me preguntaba, ¿Quieren venir conmigo?

—Por mí no hay problema, pero… no sé lo que diga Toushiro-kun.

El albino entonces no lo comprendió. En ese entonces, Hitsugaya no aceptó la ayuda que le estaba dando el destino.

—Tengo muchos deberes—contestó bebiendo jugo—No quiero dejarlos para después.

Sí tan solo hubiese sido más irresponsable, tal vez su sonrisa nunca habría desaparecido, quizás, todo el dolor se hubiese ahorrado.

— ¡Lo vez, eres un amargado! —le regañó Rangiku lanzándole su cuchara y pegándole en la frente.

Naoko sonrió a Ukitake y este le dio un pequeño beso de despedida, le esperaba un largo viaje.

Toushiro vio partir a su padre una vez calmado el dolor en su frente.

—Bueno, tal vez en otra ocasión será—murmuró la albina sentándose al lado de su hijo—Otro día iremos a visitarlos, ¡Oh! —Estiró los brazos—Y yo que tantas ganas tenía de conocer a esa pequeña nena que Megumi-san tuvo. Cómo se llamaba…—sonrió—Oh, cierto, me dijo que se llamaba Momo—comenzó a comer— la linda Momo Hinamori.

_Esa fue la primera vez que Hitsugaya escuchó su nombre._

Pero estaba tan ocupado discutiendo con Matsumoto que no le prestó atención, pero ese nombre, inconscientemente, se quedó grabado en su memoria, por eso cuando esa niña, con quince años de más se presentaría frente a él en las escaleras de Soul Society, recordaría vagamente su nombre.

Y es que cuando alguien comienza a curiosear en el pasado se da cuenta de todos los errores que se pudieron evitar.

Toushiro ahora es un niño que no captaba las señales, y no se dio cuenta de todas las cosas que se ahorraría sí tan solo, tan solo, hubiera viajado a Karakura.

Quizás, hubiera conocido a Ichigo de antes, quizás, no habría conocido a Karin. Quizás, Momo Hinamori habría sido su inocente primer amor, quizás, ella hubiese sido la chica con la cual hubiera compartido su primer beso, su primera caricia, su primera noche de amor, y quien sabe, incluso también el hecho de convertirse en marido y mujer.

Pero el destino algunas veces gusta de jugar con los pobres ilusos que creen que la vida es color de rosa, que creen que todo seguirá igual, que nada cambiará.

— ¡Deja mi pasta Matsumoto! —gritó el albino a la rubia que se comía su comida.

Además, Toushiro era solo un niño, él no sabía lo que sucedería a lo largo de los años a partir de aquella negativa respuesta hacia su padre.

—Bien bien—murmuró mientras miraba la televisión— ¡Hey mira Hitsugaya, es Gin-kun!

El niño roló los ojos, observando a un peli lila que estaba en la televisión cogido de la mano de una chica de veinte años.

Gin Ichimaru, ese era el nombre de aquel niño que se miraba serio ante las cámaras, y en varias ocasiones, Rangiku se lo encontraba en la calle y este le sonreía y saludaba alegremente. Y la mujer a su lado, era Haruna Ichimaru, la hermana mayor de aquel niño.

—Ella es tan hermosa—decía maravillada Rangiku ante la mujer de cabellos morados y ojos rubíes que sonreía ampliamente a las cámaras—Y tan inteligente, ¡Necesito comprar su nuevo libro!

— ¿Para qué lo quieres? —Preguntó su amigo—Ni lo vas a leer.

— ¡Cállate!

Y Rangiku Matsumoto, con tan solo ocho años de edad, sentía una especial curiosidad hacia aquel peli lila con el cual, solamente había cruzado en su vida al menos cinco palabras.

* * *

_Mientras tanto en Londres…_

Un niño de cabellos negros caminaba con una mochila en su espalda. El cielo estaba nublado y unas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, mojando la carita de aquel pequeño de apenas siete años.

Quizás por la lluvia que caía uno creería que aquellas gotas en su rostro son por esta misma, pero si lo mirabas atentamente, te dabas cuenta de que estas eran lágrimas, lágrimas de una alma inocente que no sabía qué hacer, que estaba solo, desamparado.

Lo único que tenía con él era una dirección y una carta que era dirigida a una mujer llamada _Izumi Kenpachi._

Sus pies se detuvieron frente a una casa de tres pisos, color beige, se miraba algo antigua, pero era bonita a pesar de ser una casa de huéspedes.

Con nervios caminó hacia la puerta de madera y comenzó a tocarla. De sus ojos color esmeralda no paraban de salir lágrimas, por lo cual bajó la cabeza, no quería que la persona que abriese la puerta lo viera llorar.

Se abrazó, era sabido que, en estos momentos, la ciudad de Londres era algo fría y más cuando llovía.

Escuchó como los seguros del otro lado se movían y la puerta rechinaba al momento de abrirse.

Sus ojos se encontraron con unos zapatos negros y mallas color blancas.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó una voz femenina.

El levantó la mirada, encontrándose con una niña de nueve años de cabellos verdes peinados en dos pequeñas colitas bajas y unos grandes ojos pardos.

Vestía una falda de tablones guinda y una blusa blanca de manga larga de cuello de tortuga.

—Y-Yo…

— ¡Estás empapado! —Gritó preocupada la niña tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo hacia el interior de la casa— ¡Qué esperas, entra!

—Pe-Pero…

— ¡Nada de peros! —Cerró la puerta y cogió una toalla que estaba cerca—Si te quedabas afuera terminarías cogiendo un resfriado—comenzó a pasar la toalla por los cabellos del niño—Eso es malo.

—Disculpe las molestias—dijo avergonzado mientras la peli verde terminaba de secarlo.

—No me hables de usted—decía inflando los cachetes—Nos vemos casi de la misma edad—puso las manos en lo que aparentaban ser sus pequeñas caderas—Dime niño, ¿A qué viniste?

—Estoy buscando a Izumi Kenpachi—respondió mirándola, y ella, por primera vez detectó las lágrimas.

— ¿Puedo saber tu nombre? —preguntó dulcemente.

—Ulquiorra…—murmuró mirándola—Ulquiorra Cifer.

Los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron por un momento sorprendidos, pero luego estos se suavizaron mostrando comprensión y pero al mismo tiempo preocupación.

Hace unos días había conocido a una mujer llamada Sheila Cifer, por error había escuchado la conversación que había tenido con Izumi, y por ende, sabía la razón del porqué ese niño estaba frente a ella llorando.

—Yo soy Neliel Tu Odelschwanck—tomó ambas manos del pelinegro—Y espero que a partir de ahora seamos grandes amigos Ulqui-chan.

El pequeño se sonrojó ante al diminutivo de su nombre y porque, por primera vez, una niña osaba a tomarlo de las manos.

Pero además, ¿Por qué esa niña había agregado con el diminutivo aquel _chan_?

—Ven, te llevaré con la tía Izumi.

Y así, ambos niños caminaron por las escaleras en busca de aquella mujer.

_Ese fue el primer encuentro de Ulquiorra y Neliel._

No importa si ellos solo son amigos, no importa en verdad, ya que su historia también es importante, la historia de estos dos niños al igual que los llamados "espadas" es de suma importancia para este viaje en el tiempo en el cual nos hemos metido.

—Tía Izumi—llamó la niña a una puerta.

— ¿Quién?

—Soy Neliel.

La puerta se abrió, dejando al descubierto a una mujer de largos cabellos verdes recogidos en una trenza y vestida por unos cómodos pants y sudadera.

— ¿Qué sucede Neliel-chan? —Preguntó, luego miró al pelinegro— ¿Quién es tu amiguito?

—Es… Es Ulquiorra Cifer.

La mujer correspondiente al nombre de Izumi abrió los ojos sorprendida, y rápidamente abrazó al pequeño niño.

Ya que su presencia en ese lugar solo significaba una cosa, Sheila, al parecer, había pasado a mejor vida.

—No te preocupes, aquí te cuidaremos muy bien—murmuró separándose del pequeño—Neliel-chan, por favor llévalo a tu habitación y deja que se dé un baño.

—Sí.

—Disculpe…—habló Ulquiorra a la peli verde—Esto es para usted—le tendió aquella carta.

La mujer cogió la carta, y observó como Neliel se llevaba al pequeño Ulquiorra hacia otra habitación. Al notar que estaba sola abrió aquella carta y comenzó a leerla.

Sheila había sido una gran amiga suya de la adolescencia, así que lo escrito en aquel papel nunca se lo diría a nadie, se guardaría lo escrito ahí solo para ella, y cuidaría de Ulquiorra como si de su propio hijo se tratase.

Ya lo hacía con Neliel, Nnoitra, Tia y Grimmjow (aunque este solo era temporalmente), así que con Ulquiorra sería igual.

Mientras que en otra habitación, Neliel estaba preparando una cama contigua a la suya, esperando a que Ulquiorra terminara de bañarse.

Por lo cual no se sorprendió al ver que este ahora entraba a la habitación con un pijama ya puesta y su cabello escurriendo por lo mojado que estaba.

La niña sonrió un poco y lo sentó en una silla para comenzar a secarle ella el cabello.

—A este paso siempre te resfriarás, ¿Sabes? —El niño no decía nada—Sé que es algo difícil, pero cuando menos te lo esperes, la pena y el dolor se irán poco a poco.

—Mi mamá murió…—susurró, Neliel dejó de frotarle la toalla y lo miró—Tú… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Yo…

— ¡Tú no sabes nada! —Gritó llorando, ignorando que su grito había atraído a un grupo de niños que ahora se acercaba a la habitación de Neliel— ¡Mi mamá murió, ya no volverá!

Neliel se acercó a él, pero Ulquiorra la alejó de un manotazo y se levantó.

— ¡Se fue y me dejó solo!

—N-No es cierto, ella te dejó con nosotros—dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero nuevamente el niño la alejó de él—Ulqui-chan…

— ¡No me llames así! —Gritó— ¡Quien eres para decirme que todo está bien, nada está bien niña tonta!, ¡Mi mamá murió y tú no sabes cómo me estoy sintiendo!

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un peli celeste, dos rubias, dos pelinegros, un castaño y un pelirrosa, que miraron sorprendidos como Neliel le había dado una bofetada a Ulquiorra, y este, se tocaba la mejilla roja con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Claro que sé cómo te sientes! —Gritó mientras de sus ojos, también caían lágrimas—No eres el único que perdió a alguien—murmuró mirándolo—Mi mamá murió hace tres años, e-ella murió en un accidente de avión…

—Nell...—murmuró una niña de seis años de cabellos negros y pequeñas coletas que estaba en la puerta—Syazel debemos…—pero su hermano de diez años negó con la cabeza.

Ulquiorra abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero luego la comprensión le cayó de golpe y le hizo sentir un tonto.

Neliel había sufrido lo mismo que él.

—Lo siento…—murmuró arrepentido, sintiendo luego la mano de la niña sobre la suya propia.

—No te preocupes, está bien. Y soy la que debe decirte perdón por haberte pegado—sonrió llorando aun— ¿Qué te parece si bajamos a comer algo?, haré unos panqueques deliciosos.

La peli verde dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, sorprendiéndose de ver a sus amigos ahí.

— ¿Qué sucedió Nell? —Preguntó una niña de cabellos rubios de su misma edad, luego miró al pelinegro— ¿Ese niño te hizo llorar?

—N-No Menoly-chan, claro que no—respondió limpiándose las lágrimas—Él es Ulquiorra Cifer, y a partir de ahora, vivirá con nosotros.

— ¡Sí, un nuevo juguete! —gritó un pelinegro de nueve años, mientras una morena de once le daba un zape— ¡Eh, porque eso Tia-san!

—Es un niño, no un juguete Nnoitra-kun.

—Además…—empezó a hablar el castaño de doce años—Por lo que veo, su mamá acaba de morir.

—Así es Coyote-kun—dijo la peli verde—Así que me gustaría que por favor lo traten bien—miró hacia atrás como el oji esmeralda miraba la lluvia por la ventana—Es un buen niño, pero necesitará tiempo para asimilarlo todo.

Y ellos eran unos niños muy maduros, ya que todos, habían tenido pérdidas dolorosas desde una muy temprana edad, juntos, todos esos niños habían formado una nueva familia, y al parecer la pequeña Neliel quería incluir a Ulquiorra Cifer en esta misma.

Mientras este, miró que al lado suyo, un peli celeste se había quedado parado, mirando fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Eres Ulquiorra? —El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza—Soy Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jerarquices—cruzó los brazos—No dudes en que te golpearé si vuelves hacer llorar a Neliel.

— ¡Grimmjow no seas cruel! —gritó la niña pegándole en la cabeza—No le hagas caso Ulqui-chan—le tomó la mano y comenzó a caminar con él—Ven, vamos por tus panqueques.

Y el peli celeste de grandes ojos de este mismo color se quedó indignado en su lugar.

_Su primera impresión hacia su futuro mejor amigo, es que este, era un maldito usurpador._

Por eso se fue detrás de ellos, mirando de mala gana a Ulquiorra, y este, tragaba saliva al sentir la atemorizante mirada en su espalda.

—Nell-chan—la llamó un niño de cabellos rosas y gafas— ¿Quieres que te ayude con los panqueques?

La peli verde asintió con la cabeza algo sonrojada, y ese sonrojo, no pasó desapercibido por aquellos niños que ahora sonreían con burla. A excepción de Grimmjow, que se limitó a desviar la mirada para encaminarse hacia el refrigerador.

Porque hace quince años, Grimmjow no era consciente de que los sentimientos que adquiriría por Neliel serían amorosos, y que su corazón se rompería al enterarse del romance entre esta y aquel niño de nombre Syazel Aporro.

* * *

_Varios días después, en Tokio…_

Las cámaras dejaron de tomar fotografías y la mujer de cabellos morados se adentró a un automóvil, en la cual, su pequeño hermano la esperaba con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba aburrido sus zapatos.

—Oh Gin-chan, ¿Por qué no sonríes un poco? —Preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta y encendía el coche—A este paso nunca tendrás tantos seguidores como yo cuando seas mayor.

—No me importa.

— ¿Quieres ir a comer? —Preguntó Haruna parándose ante el semáforo en rojo—Hay un restaurante exquisito por aquí, podríamos…

—Deja de actuar como mamá—la miró—No porque esté de viaje con papá debes de cuidarme como si fueses ella.

—Gin-chan, si te quiero cuidar no es porque quiero actuar como mamá—acarició sus cabellos lilas—Lo hago porque te quiero.

El menor se sonrojó un poco: —Quiero ir a _McDonald's_—murmuró.

— ¿Uh? —miró al niño—Esta bien, iremos.

Y con una sonrisa, la mujer se dirigió al establecimiento de comida rápida que tanto le gustaba a su pequeño hermano.

Gin Ichimaru. Quién lo diría, ese niño tan indiferente y aburrido, una vez que creciera, se convertiría en el alma de la fiesta, en un cara alegre despreocupado de la vida, pero con un único amor por el cual, cometería muchos errores.

Errores en los cuales, inocentes se verían implicados.

¿Quién diría que Gin Ichimaru era aquel niño tan serio que pocas sonrisas regalaba a las personas?

Un niño que estaba aburrido de la rutina, que buscaba aventuras, escapar de la monotonía de su hogar.

—Llegamos Gin-chan—avisó con una sonrisa.

Gin sonrió un poco y corriendo se adentró al establecimiento, inhalando el aroma de las hamburguesas, papas recién hechas y escuchando el sonido de las risas infantiles.

—Bienvenida a _McDonald's,_ ¿Qué desea? —preguntó un chico de cabellos castaños a la peli morada.

—Quiero el combo cinco y la cajita feliz por favor.

— ¿Algún sabor específico de debida?

—Gin-chan, ¿Quieres jugo? —el asintió—Que sean dos jugos por favor.

—En un momento les llevamos sus órdenes—sonrió a la mayor.

Haruna lo miró atentamente, era un chico bien parecido, quizás dos años más joven que ella, pero era guapo, además, tenía una sonrisa radiante y contagiosa.

—Gracias…—leyó su gafete de empleado—Sora-kun.

El castaño sonrió sonrojado, mirando como la mujer se alejaba con aquel niño, y como este, corría hacia el área de juegos.

Se quedó cautivado por esa mujer, era hermosa, tenía un rostro tan refinado que parecía una muñeca tradicional de esas que siempre hay en los templos cuando se hace un festival de verano.

Y tanto tiempo estuvo viéndola, que no se dio cuenta de que una niña de siete años lo estaba picoteando en la pierna.

—Sora-nii, Sora-nii—lo llamaba, luego notó lo que miraba y sonrió—Nee Sora-nii, si tanto te gusta ve y habla con ella.

El castaño se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo, para encontrarse con una niña de cabellera naranja que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

—Q-Que cosas dices Orihime-chan—dijo cargándola— ¿Qué haces aquí?, te dije que fueras a jugar, en unas horas termina mi turno y podremos irnos a casa.

La niña sonrió, y su hermano hizo lo mismo mientras atendía a otros clientes que recién llegaron.

Orihime Inoue era esa niña, y el chico a su lado, su futuro hermano fallecido Sora Inoue.

Dos hermanos que estaban solos en el mundo, y que él, para que a su hermana no le faltase nada, trabajaba en lo que fuera, con tal de que la pequeña estuviese bien.

Esa niña tan inocente que no sabía de la maldad del mundo, y que usaría esa inocencia para salvarse de la suciedad de este mismo, al igual, que para salvar a las personas que se encontraría en el camino.

— ¡Naoko-san, quiero una cajita feliz! —Exclamó una rubia— ¡Quiero el juguete de pikachu!

— ¡Matsumoto, mi mamá no es nadie para gastar su dinero en ti!

—Calma calma Toushiro-kun, Rangiku-chan pide lo que quieras.

La niña saltó triunfante ante la mirada de ogro de su amigo.

—Que les parece niños, si mientras esperan van a los juegos—la niña sonrió, el niño se dejó arrastrar por ella.

Sora atendió la orden, y Orihime sonriente cogió una bandeja donde una orden fue dejada.

—Es para la mujer de la mesa del fondo.

— ¿La chica que te gustó Sora-nii?

—Cá-Cállate y ve.

Inoue asintió, y sonriente, caminó hacia donde Haruna, caminaba con cuidado de no derramar la comida.

Haruna, que estaba mirando su teléfono, notó a la niña que se paraba enfrente, por lo cual le dedicó su absoluta atención.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, era una niña muy bonita, además, de que contaba con unos peculiares y raros ojos color gríseos.

—Aquí está su orden señorita—dijo Inoue sonriendo, Haruna también lo hizo y cogió la bandeja.

—Gracias, y dime, ¿No eres muy joven para trabajar aquí?

—No trabajo aquí, solo ayudo a Sora-nii en lo que puedo—respondió.

La peli morada asintió: —Eres una niña muy bonita—ella se sonrojó— ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

—O-Orihime I-Inoue—se reverenció—U-Un placer.

—Yo soy Haruna Ichimaru—se presentó inclinándose un poco.

La peli naranja reconoció ese nombre y por ende sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

—Tienes un nombre y rostro precioso Orihime-chan—dijo sonriente—Y no dudo de que cuando crezcas, tendrás miles de pretendientes.

—Q-Qué cosas dice Ha-Haruna-san—decía aún más sonrojada que antes.

_Y fue en ese momento que un nuevo sueño inició._

—Sabes, soy muy buena amiga de la dueña del imperio Quincy—sacó una pequeña tarjeta—Tal vez no ahora, pero si quieres, contáctala—le entregó aquello recién sacado—No dudo de que tendrás futuro en el mundo del modelaje.

_Un sueño que no estaba en sus planes, un sueño, que en el futuro, haría sonreír a Sora desde el cielo._

—Muchas gracias—dijo dando media vuelta y caminando hacia su hermano, contándole lo ocurrido con la señorita Haruna.

Sora se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió acariciando la cabeza de su hermana.

—Pero primero terminarás tus estudios. No queremos una modelo hueca, ¿Verdad?

— ¡Claro que no!

Haruna desde su mesa sonrió mirando a los hermanos, y en una hoja de papel, escribió el nombre Orihime Inoue, para que un futuro, ese nombre no fuera olvidado por ella y por ende, pudiera hacer algo por esa niña de ojos gríseos.

Y ese día, no solamente el destino de Inoue fue marcado, sino que también, en la sala de juegos, Gin y Rangiku se estaban preparando para presentarse formalmente en una escasa edad de ocho y nueve años.

— ¡Puedo bajar yo solo! —le gritó Hitsugaya a la rubia mientras se lanzaba al tobogán que conectaba con la piscina de pelotas.

—Hitsugaya es tan malo, yo solo me preocupo por él—cruzó los brazos— ¿Qué no ve que con lo enano que está puede ahogarse con las pelotas?

Matsumoto suspiró y mejor se fue gateando hacia un tobogán más alto.

Ignorando que la primera prueba del destino se pondría frente a ella.

_Literalmente hablando…_

Ya que cuando gateando, dobló en una esquina del juego, su cabeza chocó con otra cabeza.

Ambos niños se tocaron sus cabezas adoloridas.

—Hay hay hay mi cabeza—se quejó la rubia—Duele mucho…

—Lo siento—dijo el peli lila sobándose también su cabeza—Y tienes razón, sí que duele mucho…

Rangiku reconoció aquella voz aunque solo la escuchase por la televisión en algunas ocasiones, así que sorprendida levantó la cabeza.

Para sonrojarse y encontrarse con unos ojos rubíes.

— ¡Gin-kun!

El niño se sorprendió — ¿Nos conocemos?

Entonces cuando vio sus brillantes ojos azules, un vago recuerdo de un parque, donde fue golpeado por una pelota y la rubia se disculpaba torpemente con él apareció en su mente.

—La niña del parque…—notó como ella se sonrojó nuevamente— ¿Eh?

—Al parecer ahora fue mi turno para ser golpeada—murmuró sonriente—Tienes una cabeza muy dura Gin-kun.

El pequeño se sonrojó de pena ante lo dicho por ella, por lo que giró el rostro.

—Fue tu culpa por no ver por donde gateas…

—Rangiku—dijo, él la miró—Soy Rangiku Matsumoto.

Ambos sonrieron.

—Fue tu culpa por no fijarte por donde ibas Rangiku-chan.

_¿Quién dice que un gran romance no puede comenzar desde la infancia?_

—Bueno, aunque ya sabes mi nombre también me presentaré—estiró su mano—Soy Gin Ichimaru.

_¿Quién dice que dos niños no pueden caer en un inocente enamoramiento?_

Y fue hace quince años, cuando la historia de Rangiku y Gin comenzó, primero siendo dos grandes amigos, para en el futuro, convertirse en unos amantes pasionales.

* * *

En la residencia Ishida, un niño de gafas y cabellos azulados estaba terminando sus deberes escolares, se miraba serio, mientras que el lápiz resolvía con rapidez los problemas dejados en su libreta de matemáticas.

Suspira por un rato acomodándose sus lentes y levantándose de su asiento, al mismo tiempo que cerraba su cuaderno.

—Terminado—dijo estirando los brazos.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?, ¿Mirar televisión?, no, eso solamente lo dejaría con la mente podrida como a aquel niño de cabellos naranjas, ¿Montar en bicicleta?, seguramente se caería y rasparía, ¿Cocinar?, la última vez que lo hizo estuvieron a punto de llamar a los bomberos.

—…

Cruza los brazos y se sienta en el suelo, su boca no se abre, pero puede emitir el sonido de un gruñido debido a la frustración de no saber qué rayos haría a partir de ahora. Pero luego su cabeza se mueve hacia el lado izquierdo, y sus ojos dirigen su absoluta atención a una repisa, donde la imagen de una mujer de cabellos negros sonreía ampliamente sosteniendo un hermoso y corto vestido color rojo escarlata.

¡Cómo no lo había pensado antes!

Su mamá ahora mismo había ido al médico sin que su papá estuviese enterado, ¡Que mejor manera para recibirla que confeccionándole otro de sus elaborados (bueno, no tanto) atuendos!

No era que confeccionar ropa fuese algo para niños, pero desde que tenía cinco años recuerda vagamente que siempre, cuando la pelinegra esperaba a que Ryuuken llegara del hospital, la veía cosiendo algo, no importaba que época del año fuese, ella siempre confeccionaba para olvidar por un momento la preocupación que el desconsiderado de su padre siempre le daba.

Por eso Uryuu aprendió a confeccionar también para hacerle siempre compañía.

Su mamá de esa manera no tenía que volver a estar sola cada vez que esperara, en las frías madrugadas, a que Ryuuken Ishida cruzada por la puerta de entrada.

—Pero…—murmuró—No tengo tela suficiente—pensó un poco—Supongo que al menos, necesitaré de dos metros.

_Y él, con la edad de apenas ocho años era demasiado inteligente y maduro._

Uryuu Ishida es de los pocos futuros residentes del quinto piso que no había cambiado demasiado. Ese ahora niño, seria siempre inteligente y maduro, pero también sería un consejero y gran amigo.

Dispuesto a ayudar a cualquier persona que lo necesitara.

Al igual que lo hizo con Orihime Inoue y Ulquiorra Cifer, pero esa historia aun no comenzaba.

_A la peli naranja la conocería dentro de cinco años, y al pelinegro, al menos en nueve años._

Por ahora ese niño no se encontraría con sus futuros problemas.

— ¡¿Uryuu-kun, a dónde vas?! —preguntó sorprendida una mujer de cabellos rojos mirando como el niño corría hacia la puerta.

—Saldré a comprar unas cosas—contestó ajustando sus gafas—No tardaré Yuuna-san.

La pelirroja de ojos dorados solamente negó con la cabeza: —Ni loca dejaré que salgas solo, ¡Ryuuken-sama me mataría por ello!, además…—se agachó y acarició los cabellos del niño—Nunca me perdonaría si algo malo llegase a pasarte.

Ishida sonrío solemnemente observando a aquella mujer, su tan querida y especial nana…

—Gracias por tu preocupación Yuuna-san—la abrazó, la pelirroja también lo abrazó.

— ¡Cuatro ojos! —Gritó un niño de cabellos rojos separándolo de la mujer— ¡Qué haces abrazando a mi mamá, ella es mía!

— ¡No me digas cuatro ojos! —Le regresó el grito Ishida con una vena saltada en la cien, Yuuna los observaba divertida— ¡Además yo puedo abrazar a mi nana cuantas veces quiera Abarai!

— ¡No si yo estoy para evitarlo Ishida!

Y el destino no solo jugaba con las parejas futuras, sino también con los futuros amigos que se formarían con el paso de los años.

Nadie nunca lo habría imaginado así, Uryuu no tenía previsto que ese niño de cabellos rojos, en el futuro, sería su mejor amigo, ni mucho menos había previsto que compartirían vivienda en el edificio Soul Society.

—Renji-chan, deja en paz a Uryuu-kun—decía la pelirroja suspirando.

_Definitivamente la vida era una caja llena de sorpresas inimaginables._

—Bueno—miró a su mamá—Solo vine para decirte que voy a salir a jugar con Tatsuki.

— ¿Con la hija de los Arisawa?, ¿Tatsuki-chan? —preguntó, el niño asintió.

— De mí lo entiendo, pero aun no sé porque sigue siendo tu amiga —cuestionó ahora Uryuu—Ella es una niña buena y linda, y tú—lo señaló—Eres un tonto salvaje que usa cualquier cosa para pegarle.

— ¡Es solo jugando! —Exclamó al ver la mirada de ultratumba que su madre le lanzaba— ¡Te lo juro mamá, no le pego enserio!

—Claro que lo haces enserio—contratacó Ishida—Pero Arisawa-san siempre sabe cómo defenderse—elevó un puño al aire mientras sus lentes brillaban— ¡Ella es genial!

—Nee nee niños, tranquilos—dijo mirando como su hijo al parecer, estaba a punto de lanzarle un jarrón al peli azul—Renji-chan, ¿Por qué no llevas a Uryuu-kun a jugar contigo?

— ¡Ni loco! —exclamó.

Los toques de la puerta interrumpieron los griteríos del menor, así que Yuuna fue hacia esta y la abrió. Al no ver nada sus ojos vagaron hacia abajo.

Y sonrío.

—Buenas tardes Yuuna-san—hizo una pausa— ¿Puede salir Renji a jugar?

—Claro que sí Tatsuki-chan, pasa, está en la sala junto a Uryuu-kun.

— ¡En ese caso también jugaré con Ishida-san!

Y sonriendo y entró a la casa.

Tendría unos siete años máximo, vestía un _jumper_ de falda, los tirantes de la espalda se cruzaban, y debajo de esto y la pechera se encontraba una blusa color anaranjada, mientras que sus pies tenían unos cómodos tenis blancos.

Al caminar, sus dos coletas elevadas se movían y saltaban.

Y al mirar al pelirrojo una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro.

No hay duda alguna, Tatsuki Arisawa, desde hace quince años, tenía una pequeña afición hacia el colorado Abarai.

— ¡Renji, Ishida-san! —gritó cerrando los ojos y saludándolos mientras agitaba su brazo.

— ¡Arisawa-san cuidado! —gritó Ishida al notar a la niña y más, al ver aquel objeto que Abarai había lanzado por error hacia su dirección.

— ¿Eh?

La morena abrió los ojos y miró un tacón (que nadie sabía de donde el pelirrojo lo había sacado) que volaba hacia ella.

Yuuna se dirigió a la sala al escuchar los gritos provenientes de los niños, una gota aparecía en su nuca al presenciar la escena que ahora miraban sus ojos.

Renji corriendo en círculos mientras se estiraba los cabellos, un nervioso Uryuu buscando algún número de emergencia en el directorio, y Tatsuki inconsciente en el suelo mientras de su frente salía un chorrito de sangre.

— ¡Maté a Tatsuki! —Gritó Renji histérico— ¡Ahora su fantasma vendrá a jalarme los pies en la noche!

—Renji-chan…

— ¡No encuentro a ningún señor doctor en esta cosa! —gritó ahora el peli azul mareado de leer tantas letras D.

—U-Uryuu-kun…—la pelirroja bajó la cabeza derrotada y se encaminó al baño para sacar un kit de primeros auxilios.

Nuevamente llegó a la sala y se inclinó para tomar a Tatsuki y acostarla en el sillón ante la atenta mirada de ambos menores, quienes al ver lo que Yuuna hacía fueron inmediatamente a su lado, mirando como la mujer tomaba un algodón con alcohol y lo pasaba por la nariz de la morena.

Tatsuki, al sentir aquel aroma comenzó a abrir poco a poco los ojos.

Ishida sonrió y suspiró aliviado mientras tiraba el directorio, y Renji, bueno, él saltó sobre la niña.

— ¡Tatsuki reviviste! —gritó, empujándose hacia adelante dejando su cara a centímetros del rostro de la menor— ¡No estás muerta!

—T-Tu…—tartamudeó nerviosa sintiendo su cara arder.

—Creí que te había matado—la niña entonces recordó el tacón lanzado, un tic apareció en su ojo.

—Renji…—susurró aun sonrojada— ¡Eres un tonto! —gritó golpeándolo en la cara con un puñetazo y tirándolo al suelo.

—Te lo mereces—apoyó Uryuu mientras miraba a Tatsuki—Hoe Arisawa-san estas roja—dijo, la niña se tocó la cara— ¿No tendrás fiebre?

— ¡Es cierto! —Dijo ahora Renji mientras se levantaba del suelo ignorando el puño marcado en su mejilla—Haber…—decía dejando en claro toda acción de tocar su frente para verificar su temperatura.

— ¡Claro que no! —Gritó mientras ella sola se tocaba la frente— ¡Estoy perfectamente bien, miren!

Entonces siente algo líquido en esta misma, por lo que lentamente retira la mano y la observa, solo para ver una mancha de sangre fresca.

Cierto, la herida que se hizo.

Era una mancha insignificante, pero fue suficiente para que la pobre de Tatsuki cayera inconsciente por segunda vez en menos de quince minutos.

— ¡Arisawa-san!

— ¡Tatsuki!, ¡No, ahora sí está muerta!

Yuuna suspiró, mientras ponía un curita en la frente de la niña y miraba como aquel par de niños se jaloneaban entre sí.

Pero por suerte para ella, al paso de los años vería con una sonrisa el florecimiento de esos niños, al igual, para su tristeza, las lágrimas que Tatsuki derramaría en un futuro por el idiota de su hijo.

Pero por ahora era feliz mirando como esos tres niños se sonreían, y también, las pequeñas riñas que Renji y Uryuu tenían, ya que ese era solo un pequeño indicio de que, más adelante, se volverían inseparables.

* * *

_Dos días después, lejos de ahí, a horas de distancia en un mercado de Karakura…_

Una pequeña niña de cortos cabellos negros lacios caminaba mirando la diversidad de objetos que había en el lugar.

Su vestido blanco danzaba con el viento que soplaba, mientras que su sombrerito de sol con lazo rosa amenazaba con escaparse.

Todos la miraban, destacaba entre todas aquellas personas que estaban comprando y vendiendo, y no solo por las costosas telas que sus ropas llevaban, ni por aquel aroma de perfume caro que únicamente vendían en Estados Unidos, sino por aquellos enormes y enigmáticos ojos color azul, que si uno prestaba atención, con los rayos del sol incluso podrían cambiar a un morado destellante.

— ¡Pero que monada! —gritó una mujer de cabellos castaños mirándola.

La pelinegra se sonrojó y caminó con más torpeza, pero sin apartar los ojos de los diversos letreros y una colorida fruta fresca que el mercado ofrecía.

— ¡Rukia-sama! —Se escuchó una voz masculina llamándola, la niña dio un pequeño brinco y se escondió detrás de un letrero— ¡Rukia-sama en dónde está!

No es que estuviera haciendo algo malo, pero lo que menos quería hacer ahora era regresar a la casa vacacional con sus papás, por eso, cuando su mayordomo Hiroshi-san dio aviso a sus compras al mercado de la pequeña ciudad, ella insistió en acompañarlo, y como aquel hombre de pasados los treinta nunca le podía negar nada, prometió cuidar de la pequeña y no perderla de vista.

Pero cuando Hiroshi menos lo imaginó Rukia se alejó de él.

La niña corrió observando todo aquello que su padre le negaba a apreciar, y que solo por la televisión podía admirar.

Y le gustaba, le gustaba el aroma de la fruta, las flores recién bañadas en agua, el aroma de la gente que conversaban y sonreían, era un espectáculo digno de ver, y que muy pocas veces ella podía tener cuando estaba en su escuela o en su propia casa.

Ya que, como estaba en un colegio privado, había mucha gente quisquillosa, niños que presumían de aquello que sus padres les compraban y gastaban en ellos.

Ese tipo de gente no le gustaba a Rukia en lo absoluto, a pesar de ser solo una niña, ella sabía bien lo que estaba bien y lo que no.

Además, sus padres Hisana y Byakuya, siempre la educaron con buenos valores y principios.

—Pase pase señorita—habló una mujer regordeta en un puesto de flores— ¿Qué hace una niña como tú sola en un lugar como este?

—E-Etto… so-solo miro—respondió avergonzada Rukia—Disculpe…—se acercó y se puso de puntillas— ¿Qué flor es esta?

La castaña se asomó para ver la flor que la niña miraba.

—Es muy bonita…—susurró la pelinegra—Me gusta el color rosa.

—Es una _sakura_—respondió la mujer sonriente—Es la flor que nos regala el árbol de cerezo, ¿Nunca habías visto una?

Negó con la cabeza, luego acercó sus deditos para tocar los pétalos de las flores que se encontraban en la pequeña maceta.

—Es tan suave…

Y para alguien que vivía en Japón, era raro que nunca antes hubiera visto una flor de cerezo, o mejor dicho, hubiera tenido la oportunidad de verla tan de cerca.

—Te la regalo—Rukia miró con sorpresa a la mujer—No te asustes—sonrío—Además, se ve que cuidarás bien de ella—tomó la maceta y puso un lazo blanco alrededor de esta para dársela a la pequeña—Aquí tienes.

— ¡Mu-Muchas gracias! —Hizo una reverencia y cogió la maceta sonrojada— ¡Se lo agradezco mucho!

Y con una sonrisa se alejó de la mujer, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estómago y sintiendo como sus ojos brillaban ante cual hermosa flor le habían obsequiado.

—Estoy segura que a mami le va a gustar—caminó sin ver el camino—Pero… ¿No había dicho papi en otro día que esa era su flor favorita?

Y mientras Rukia caminaba, perdida en sus frases sin respuesta, se puede observar como en donde, dando vuelta en un puesto no tan lejano, un niño de cabellos naranjas era jaloneado por una niña de cabellos castaños, que corría de puesto en puesto mientras que dos mujeres los miraban con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro que se lleven bien—decía la pelinegra mientras no perdía de vista a ambos niños—No crees, Masaki-chan.

— ¡Claro que sí! —sonrío—Momo-chan es una niña muy linda, y con ella Ichigo-chan no parece ser tan gruñón.

—Espero y con el paso del tiempo, ambos establezcan una duradera y fuerte amistad—miró a su hija y luego a Ichigo—En verdad deseo de todo corazón que Momo-chan encuentre en Ichigo-kun a ese amigo incondicional, ya que bueno, ella no tiene ningún amigo y…—miró a su amiga—Nada me haría más feliz que ver cómo, su primer amigo, es el hijo de mi mejor amiga.

Masaki la miró sorprendida, mas luego sonrío compartiendo el pensamiento de su querida amiga.

_Lo que Megumi no sabía, es que desde ese momento, el destino había decidido cumplirle su deseo._

_Sin saber las consecuencias que eso traería consigo._

— ¡Mira Ichigo-kun! —Gritó Hinamori sonriente mientras se arrodillaba mirando una caja de cartón— ¡Son conejitos! —Cargó a uno pequeño blanco— ¡Kawaii!

— ¡Quiero ver! —Exclamó arrodillándose también, mirando el pequeño conejo en los brazos de la niña—Sugoi…

Ambos menores sonreían mirando a aquel pequeño animalito, perdiéndose en la suavidad de este mismo, riendo ante los sonidos que emitía y como, con su lengua lamía los deditos de Momo.

—Me hace cosquillas—dijo la castaña sonrojada y juntando su nariz con la del animal blanco—Hola, yo soy Momo, y el niño al lado mío es Ichigo-kun.

Al peli naranja se le escurrió una gota de sudor por la nuca, ¿Acaso era normal que esa niña hablara con los animales?, ¿Tenía un sexto sentido o qué?, ya que hace unos días la había escuchado conversar con los patos de su casa y uno que otro gato.

¡Esa niña no era de este mundo!

— ¡Mira Ichigo-kun, le agradas! —gritó sonriente y mirándolo.

Ichigo al verla también sonrío alegremente.

Desde hace unos días era una costumbre para él sonreír de esa manera. Era como sí el haber conocido a la pequeña Momo había ayudado en ello.

Y no podía negarlo, la presencia de esa niña no le molestaba, es más, él estaba seguro de que seguramente, la extrañaría una vez regresase a Tokio.

—Te llamaré Shiro-chan—acarició las orejas del animal—Vamos con mami, le diré que te quiero y que te compre.

—Para ti es muy fácil pedir las cosas Momo-chan…—murmuró mirando cómo se acercaba a la pelinegra—Y más cuando haces esa cara de cachorro…

Ichigo cruzó sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza e inspeccionó el lugar, solo para ver a lo lejos, como un señor que vendía unos conos de hielo de sabores, ¡Oh, cuanto amaba esas cosas!

— ¡Mama! —Gritó, captando la atención de la peli naranja-castaña— ¡Me compraré un conito! —y corrió hacia el señor.

— ¡Matte Ichigo-chan, es peligroso que vayas solo!

Pero el niño ignoró a su mamá y siguió corriendo.

Estaba más que claro que en ese momento, mirando las circunstancias en las cuales Ichigo estaba, y además, que Rukia no se encontraba demasiado lejos, estos dos menores estaban a punto de encontrarse.

Ya que Rukia también era fan de aquellos conitos, al igual que Ichigo los había visto, y para colmo, también estaba corriendo para asegurarse de que el vendedor no se le escapara.

— ¡Oiga, quiero un cono! —gritaron ambos niños sin fijarse por donde corrían.

Y a consecuencia, chocando uno con el otro.

El sombrero de la pelinegra voló por los aires hasta caer bajo los pies de Momo.

Ichigo sintió un pequeño bulto sobre su cuerpo, negándole la toma de aire.

Y Rukia, bueno, ella se molestó por el simple hecho de haber sido derribada por ese niño de extraños cabellos.

—Itai…—se quejó el menor, mientras miraba a la niña que estaba encima de él—H-Hey…

_Ambos se conocieron, así de simple._

— ¡Eres un tonto! —Gritó dándole unos golpecillos en la cara— ¡Mi vestido está sucio y el señor de los conitos se ha ido!

— ¡A quien llamas tonto! —Ambos se levantaron del suelo— ¡No es mi culpa que una enana como tú no mire por donde va corriendo!

— ¡A quien llamas enana cabeza de zanahoria!

_¿Creían que el primer encuentro entre estos dos era miel sobre hojuelas?, ¿Pensaron que estos niños temperamentales tendrían un ameno encuentro?_

No, estos niños desde el primer momento en que se vieron se gritaron e insultaron a su manera. Por lo cual, ninguno prestó demasiada atención al otro.

Pero eso sí, él no podía apartar su mirada de esos ojos casi violeta, y ella, de aquella llamativa cabellera naranja.

— ¡Me dejaste sin mi conito! —dijo enojada Rukia empujándolo—¡Tonta zanahoria!

— ¡Oye niña de kínder, quien te crees para empujarme!

Y entre jaloneos y estirones, Masaki y Megumi se percataron de la situación de Ichigo.

— ¡Ichigo-chan! —Exclamó Masaki mientras pasaba la mano por su rostro— ¡Ugh!, tenía que ser hijo de Isshin-kun.

Pero más ella no notó la mirada preocupada de Megumi, la cual, recogió el sobrero de Rukia.

— ¡Qué le haces a Ichigo-kun! —gritó ahora Momo corriendo hacia su amigo y con su recién conejo comprado en brazos— ¿Estás bien? —el niño asintió confundido, luego la castaña miró a Rukia—Deja de pegarle a mi amigo.

— ¿Quién eres para decirme que hacer? —Preguntó, pero rápidamente sus ojos vagaron hacia el pequeño conejo— ¡Chappy! —exclamó.

— ¡No, él es Shiro-chan! —Exclamó también Momo alejando a su mascota de la pelinegra— ¡Ichigo-kun has algo!

_Y fue también ese día, cuando Momo Hinamori y Rukia Kuchiki se conocieron._

Pero ellas nunca recordarían ese suceso, ni siquiera el propio Ichigo que había sido víctima de los gritos de aquellas dos niñas. Ni Momo, Rukia, ni Ichigo recordarían que los tres desde ese momento habían marcado su destino.

Ese día, un hilo rojo invisible apareció en los dedos meñiques de Rukia e Ichigo, aquel hilo que sin importar cuanto se estirase a partir de ahora, jamás se rompería.

_No importaba ahora que camino tomasen, ambos, gracias a ese hilo, volverían a reunirse una y otra vez._

Mientras que Momo, sin saberlo, sería un nudo en medio de ese hilo, un nudo que ahora era pequeño e insignificante, pero que con el paso de los años, se haría grande y difícil de poder ignorar.

— ¡Rukia-sama! —Grito un hombre maduro llegando hasta donde los niños y las dos madres de los infantes—Rukia-sama no vuelva a hacer eso—tomó varios bocados de aire—Me asustó mucho señorita.

La pelinegra sonrío hacia aquel hombre y cogió su mano.

—Lo siento Hiroshi-san. ¿Ya podemos regresar a casa?

El mayordomo la cargó: —Claro que sí señorita.

Ichigo y Momo la vieron partir, mientras que este primero, veía una maceta estrellada en el suelo con unas flores de cerezo.

Masaki suspiró y se rascó la cabeza mirando a su hijo.

Ignorando, que Megumi observaba a la pequeña Kuchiki que se alejaba a lo lejos. Su mente viajó un poco hacia atrás, recordando a un hombre de apuesto perfil y cabellera oscura.

Ese hombre que, cuando fue un adolescente, sacó muchos sonrojos en ella.

_Byakuya Kuchiki, su primer enamoramiento en la secundaria._

_Un hermoso recuerdo que atesorará para siempre en su corazón._

—Shiro-chan tiene hambre—escuchó que su hija dijo— ¿Puedo ir a comprarle algo de comer mami?

—Todos iremos Momo-chan—acarició los cabellos de su hija.

Mientras ignoraba, el gran dolor en su cabeza que aumentaba por cada día que pasaba.

* * *

Nuestro viaje al centro del pasado aún no ha terminado, ahora estamos viendo un poco de la infancia de nuestros residentes del quinto piso. Aún falta por ver más, aún falta para los problemas.

Por eso, ahora mismo nos vamos a transportar hacia un aeropuerto en Tokio, donde un hombre de cabellos castaños, junto a un rubio, caminan con un par de maletas, y detrás de ellos, tres niños los seguían.

—Enhorabuena hemos regresado a Japón—murmuró el castaño mientras miraba a su amigo— ¿Extrañabas tus tierras Takato?

—Mentiría si te digo que no, Sousuke.

Y en este viaje al pasado, precisamente, Sousuke Aizen cumple un papel muy importante en la vida de nuestros protagonistas.

En unos de una manera directa, mientras que otros eran afectados gracias a terceros involucrados.

— ¡Estamos en Tokio! —Gritó el niño más alto de los tres, rubio, y de brillantes ojos color esmeralda— ¡Ah, de nuevo en casa!

—Tranquilízate—dijo otro rubio dándole un zape mientras leía aun su libro.

A pesar de tener solo siete años, era un niño culto y listo.

—Yukio-kun eso dolió—se quejó.

—No seas nena Tadashi.

— ¡No soy una nena!

Sí… esos dos rubios, de once y siete años respectivamente, eran Yukio y Tadashi Asai.

Aquellos unidos hermanos que tenían como padre al amigo de Aizen, Takato Asai. El dueño del imperio Asai que ya tenía, cinco años en el mercado.

—Niños—los llamó Aizen—Dense prisa o no alcanzaremos por un taxi.

— ¡Sí!

Ambos rubios sonrientes corrieron hacia donde Takato y se apegaron a él, el hombre de edad ya mayor los miró, y correspondió a sus sonrisas.

Tanto Tadashi como Yukio eran su más grande orgullo.

Pero esperen, los niños que caminaban detrás de Sousuke y Takato eran tres, ¿En dónde estaba el tercero?

— ¡Hey, date prisa o te dejaremos aquí! —gritó Tadashi mirando al pelinegro que caminaba con indiferencia hacia él.

—Ya voy ya voy—se rascó la oreja—Rayos Tadashi, ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan desesperante?

—Kaito… no comiences—murmuró Yukio sabiendo que, si seguían así, ambos primos seguramente se pelearían en medio del aeropuerto.

—Tsk.

_Y aquel niño de cabellos negros y ojos color ámbar, de ocho años de edad, era Kaito Asai._

El futuro ex novio de Hinamori Momo, aquel chico que le rompería su corazón y no sentía culpa por ello.

Aquel chico, que deseaba más que nada desterrar a su primo Tadashi del imperio Asai para ser él, el único dueño del lugar.

Y junto a él, estaría Aizen Sousuke, aunque él por razones muy distintas.

—Que tonto soy—murmuró Aizen acomodándose los lentes—He olvidado una maleta, Takato voy a…

—No te preocupes—dijo—Ve por ella.

El castaño asintió, y caminando, se dirigió a buscar su maleta olvidada.

Y el sonido de su exagerado celular (algo tosco en aquel entonces) lo distrajo y lo miró. Una sonrisa se asoma por su rostro al contestar la llamada.

—Hola Megumi-chan, ¿A que me honra tu llamada?—dijo a su amiga del otro lado de la línea— ¿Una fiesta?, supongo, si no surge algún inconveniente—caminó por el pasillo del aeropuerto— ¿Los Kurosaki? Vaya, hace mucho que no sé de ellos.

—_Sí, vinieron con el pequeño Ichigo-kun, ¡Si vieras lo que ha crecido!_

—Me imagino Megumi-chan.

Y para nadie era secreto que Aizen, era amigo íntimo de los Hinamori.

—_Momo-chan quiere verte—la escuchó decir con un suspiro—Extraña a su tío Sousuke-kun..._

—Iré, lo prometo—aseguró con una sonrisa—Además, ¿Qué haría Ryuu-kun sin mí?

—_Espero y vengas con una tía para Momo-chan, ¡Y más te vale que suenen pronto las campanas!_

Aizen sonrío y colgó. Esa mujer siempre con esas cosas sobre noviazgos y compromisos.

—Tonterías…

Pero… ¿Quién no dice que, Aizen Sousuke, también podía ser víctima de un destino predestinado?

_¿Quién no dice que, en esos momentos, su hilo rojo lo estaba guiando hacia al otro extremo de este?_

Ya que hacia su misma dirección, una mujer de rebeldes cabellos morados caminaba elegantemente, con aquel vestido floreado de contrastaba con su mirada rubí y brillante piel blanca.

—Faltan al menos diez minutos para que llegue el vuelo de mamá y papá—murmuró la mujer mirando su reloj de mano.

_No miraba hacia el frente._

— ¿En dónde puedo pedir información sobre el extravío de mi maleta? —se preguntó Aizen mientras cerraba el libro que tenía en sus manos.

_No notó que la peli violeta caminaba hacia él._

—Espero que Gin-chan no se asuste al notar que no estoy en casa.

Y en ese momento, las pertenencias de ambos adultos cayeron al suelo, haciendo que un ruido estruendoso, solo audible para ellos, captara su absoluta atención.

—N-No sabes cuánto lo siento—se disculpó ella agachándose, él también lo hizo.

—No se disculpe, el error fue mío, no miraba por donde caminaba.

Ambos comenzaron a recoger lo suyo, ambos en silencio y sin mirarse.

_Pero el hilo rojo actuó por su cuenta._

Y cuando Aizen quiso disculparse de nuevo con ella, mirándola a los ojos, no pudo evitar perderse en aquella mirada color rubí, aquella mirada exótica pero con un toque de inocencia que muy pocas veces encontraba en las mujeres.

Y ella también lo miró, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante cuales hermosos y cálidos ojos castaños.

_El nudo se cerró._

Aizen se enderezó y le ofreció su mano, y la peli morada, gustosa, la aceptó.

_La magia explotó._

—Sousuke Aizen—sonrío, causando un sonrojo en la mujer.

—Haruna, Haruna Ichimaru.

La miró irse, no sin antes haberle pedido reunirse en algún café, ya que mentiría si dijera que esa mujer no había despertado interés en él.

Un interés del bueno, de aquel interés que te causa cosquilleos y sonrisas.

_Y al parecer, exceptuando a Momo, el primer protagonista que se vería involucrado por Aizen, sería nada más ni nadie menos que Gin Ichimaru._

_Ya que al parecer, el castaño había puesto sus ojos sobre su hermana mayor: Haruna Ichimaru_

Y otra persona que también estaba en el aeropuerto, acompañado por su mamá y su mejor amiga, estaba Toushiro.

_¿Acaso el destino de todos los residentes del quinto piso ya estaba marcado?, ¿Acaso, era un juego macabro en el cual todos estaban atrapados, sin ninguna escapatoria?_

Todos, Momo, Toushiro, Ichigo, Rukia, Rangiku, Gin, Tatsuki, Ulquiorra, Renji, Uryuu, Orihime, y los aun no mencionados ni vistos Nanao y Shuhei, desde el momento en que su libro de vida había sido abierto, fueron marcados por un hilo de colores invisible, de colores, ya que cada color representaba varios aspectos de su vida de muchas maneras.

_Lástima, que para unos más que otros, los hilos de colores deprimentes destacarían más que los llamativos y brillantes._

—Y luego Gin-kun dijo que tenía unos ojos preciosos—fantaseaba Matsumoto ante la mirada divertida de Naoko—Es un príncipe…

—Solo te lo dijo porque no lo dejabas en paz—murmuró el albino—Si de ojos azules hablamos, los míos son mejores que los tuyos.

— ¡Eso es porque tú eres una mutación!

— ¡Cállate tonta!

Naoko suspiró, observando cómo, según la pantalla de vuelos, el avión proveniente de Kioto estaba próximo a llegar en menos de media hora.

Aquel vuelo en el cual, llegaría su amiga de toda la vida: Retsu Unohana.

—Mamá—le llamó Toushiro a la albina— ¿Puedo ir a la máquina de dulces?

— ¿Está muy lejos? —preguntó al niño, este negó con la cabeza—Esta bien, pero ve con cuidado, y por ningún motivo hables con extraños.

El menor asintió, ignorando el griterío de Rangiku y a las personas que lo miraban con extrañeza.

Ignorando también, a un trío de niños que corrían por donde él estaba y se empujaban.

Y fue también, cuando hace quince años, Toushiro sin querer, conoció a dos personas que en el futuro, serían los culpables de sus lamentares.

—Veamos…—murmuraba el albino mirando la máquina—Quiero…

— ¡Cuidado! —gritó un rubio.

Entonces un niño fue lanzado (literalmente) sobre Toushiro, haciendo que este se pegara de frente con la máquina de golosinas.

—Papá se enojará por esto…—susurró Yukio mirando como su primo, estaba sobre aquel albino.

Toushiro abrió los ojos, y puso inmediatamente estos en blanco al ver como un pelinegro estaba sobre su cuerpo, y más, al sentir los codos y rodillas de ese mocoso sobre su estómago.

— ¡Esta me las pagaras Tadashi! —Gritó levantándose y notando la mirada del albino sobre él— ¡Qué miras tú canoso!

— ¡A quien llamas canoso! —Dijo aun en el suelo—¡Además quien te crees para gritarme! —le señaló con el dedo— ¡Volaste y me tiraste al suelo, al menos debes de disculparte conmigo tarado!

— ¡Tarada tu abuela!

— ¡Kaito ya cállate! —gritó Tadashi llegando al lado suyo, para luego tenderle una mano al albino—Lamento el comportamiento grosero de mi primo, espero y lo disculpes.

—Tsk—aceptó la mano que le tendían y se levantó del suelo cruzando los brazos.

— ¡Mucho mejor! —exclamó sonriente—ahora, hay que hacer las paces.

Entonces varias gotas de sudor escurrieron por su rostro al notar las miradas de muerte que ambos niños se estaban lanzando.

—E-Etto…

Y Tadashi, nunca se imaginó que en un futuro, el mismo le arrebataría a ese albino la felicidad que creía, tendría al casarse con Karin Kurosaki.

—Ustedes son tan tontos…—murmuró Yukino caminando hacia el pelinegro y alejándolo de Hitsugaya—Es hora de irnos, Aizen-san y papá se enojarán al ver que desaparecimos.

—Idiota…—y eso lo escuchó perfectamente bien Toushiro.

¡Qué se creía ese sujeto!

—Supongo que también me voy—dijo el Asai sonriendo y mirando al albino—Nos vemos chico, y recuérdalo, la próxima vez, si miras a unos niños jugar a tu alrededor aléjate de ahí, o podrías terminar como hace unos momentos.

—L-Lo tomaré en cuenta—decía confundido mirando como daba media vuelva.

— ¡Nos vemos!

Y si las cosas se hubieran dado en otras circunstancias, tal vez, Toushiro Hitsugaya y Tadashi Asai podrían haber sido, unos prospectos de mejores amigos.

_Pero no fue así._

Toushiro nunca más volvió a encontrarse con Tadashi, ni este supo de la existencia de este. No será hasta luego de quince años, en Soul Society, cuando Tadashi se enfrentará a Hitsugaya respecto a su esposa Karin.

Al igual que Kaito.

El niño que el albino aborreció a partir de este encuentro, y que en el futuro, tendría más de una razón para detestarlo y odiarlo.

* * *

En la casa de los Hinamori, Megumi corrió a su habitación y abrió el cajón buscando algún medicamento, pero no encontró nada.

Su vista poco a poco se fue nublando.

Ukitake, que había terminado de peinarse para ir a la cocina a inspeccionar los alimentos pedidos para comenzar a cocinar, escuchó la tos desesperada que provenía de la habitación de sus amigos.

Llevaba casi dos semanas en esa casa, y en ese tiempo, se había dado cuenta de que su amiga de cabellos negros se miraba pálida y más delgada, así que ya sabía bien de quien provenía aquel sonido.

Ichigo y Momo corrían por el pasillo acompañados por el pequeño Shiro-chan, corrían siendo seguidos por unos efusivos Isshin y Ryuu que no paraban de tomar fotografías.

Masaki caminaba por el pasillo, con un jarrón lleno de flores recién cortadas que seguramente a su amiga le encantaría.

Por un instante, todos cruzaron por la puerta de Megumi, y en ese momento, el sonido de un golpe capto la atención de todos.

La puerta se abrió, el jarrón de Masaki cayó al suelo, Momo e Ichigo abrieron los ojos asustados, Ukitake corrió hacia un teléfono, mientras que Isshin y Ryuu corrieron hacia donde aquella mujer de cabellos negros se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo.

— ¡Megumi! —Gritó Ryuu tomando a su esposa en sus brazos—Abre los ojos amor, vamos…

—Aún tiene pulso—dijo Isshin tranquilizándolo, era un doctor, sabía bien lo que debía hacer en estos casos— ¿Megumi ha estado tomando algún medicamento o algo parecido?

_Ryuu lo miró, luego volvió su mirada a Megumi. La abrazó con fuerza y miedo._

_Claro que tomaba un medicamento, y él sabía muy bien por qué._

—Mami…—susurró asustada Momo soltando lágrimas—M-Mami…

—Ichigo-chan, llévate a Momo-chan a otro lugar—dijo Masaki—Ukitake-san, llévatelos por favor.

Una vez los dos niños afuera con el peli blanco, Ryuu depositó a su esposa en la cama, y esta, comenzó a abrir los ojos.

— ¿Ryuu-kun?

El castaño sonrió y tomó fuertemente su mano: —Está empeorando Megumi-chan.

Sintió los ojos arder al igual que él.

—Lo sé—miró a sus dos amigos, estos la miraban con preocupación—Pero estoy segura, que aún tengo muchas cosas más por las cuales seguir aquí.

Masaki entonces corrío hacia su amiga y la abrazó con fuerza, y esta, se dejó abrazar por ella. Pero lo sabía, aún faltaba para que ese caótico día llegara.

Aunque eso no le quitaba el gran miedo que tenía, y más, al saber que dejaría atrás a sus amada familia, a su preciosa hija Momo y al amor de su vida Ryuu-kun.

* * *

En una casa vacacional, Hisana miraba como su marido no apartaba su vista el horizonte, y como, sus ojos tenían cierta melancolía que no quería compartir.

—Byakuya… ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupada.

El pelinegro la miró y suspiró.

No, no estaba bien, pero no se lo comentaría a su esposa.

No le diría que en estos momentos, por algo extraño que parezca, había recordado a sus antiguos amigos Ryuu Hinamori, y en aquel entonces Megumi Sanada. Su primera novia en la escuela secundaria.

No, él no podía decirle a Hisana que ahora mismo tenía un mal presentimiento, ni mucho menos, que este presentimiento venía cada vez que pensaba en aquella mujer que una vez, él creyó siempre estaría enamorado.

—_Megumi…—pensó cerrando los ojos— ¿Qué está sucediendo?_

Pero lo sabía, ella estaba bien, ya que mientras Ryuu no se alejara de su lado, el sabía que su amiga siempre estaría perfectamente bien.

—Iré a preparar un té—dijo Hisana saliendo de la habitación.

Byakuya la observó irse y se levantó, siguiéndola.

Lo que menos merecía Hisana ahora, era que se preocupara por alguien más que no era ella.

* * *

¿Sorprendidos?, ¿Acaso las memorias recién descubiertas estaban en sus mentes?

¿Así era el primer encuentro que tenían planeado para Ichigo y Rukia?, ¿Al igual que Gin y Rangiku?, ¿La amistad de Tatsuki, Ishida y Abarai, al igual, que la de Toushiro y Matsumoto?, ¿Los encuentros de nuestros personajes? Y también, ¿La misteriosa y extraña historia entre los padres de nuestros protagonistas?

Los hilos del destino se están moviendo, en diferentes direcciones y enredos, pero con la finalidad de siempre desenredarse para volver a su lugar de origen y ser nuevamente guardados y sellados. Para que así, manos maliciosas no buscaran dañarlos de nuevo.

Nuestro viaje por el pasado aún no termina, nuestro fantasma del tiempo aún busca desterrar viejas memorias olvidadas del pasado.

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

_****__**A**__delantos del próximo capitulo__:_

_La infancia no siempre es divertida y grata, algunas veces se sufren pérdidas inolvidables en el transcurso de esta. Nuestro viaje por el tiempo pasa por cámara rápida, haciendo que nuestros residentes lleguen a la edad temprana de doce a quince años. Y nuestros personajes han comenzado con aquellas peligrosas amistades que en un principio, nunca debieron serlo, al igual, de que empiezan a desatarse las historias de cada residente como escandalosos torbellinos._

* * *

Y... ¿Qué les pareció el FlashBack?, lo sé, muchos esperaban leer el primer encuentro de Toushiro y Karin, Momo y Kaito y su historia blahblahblah... pero antes de eso quería dar a conocer las historias que hubieron antes de eso, además, de que en este capitulo se dieron al descubierto varios personajes OoC, que cumplen como el papel de los padres de nuestros personajes.

Espero y les haya gustado este capitulo en verdad. Cuídense mucho por favor.

Ja-ne!

**N**ana-**c**h_a_n!


	10. Memorias: Parte II

He vuelto, con la continuación de esta historia que ni loca, dejaré inconclusa, ni mucho menos viendo como me están apoyando en este proyecto.

Muchísimas gracias a:** _Bonne-chan, Mumi Evans Elric, darisu-chan, 154, fffff, tu, Vegetable lov3r, Juli-nyaan, DayiFabi, pachi-chan e irina-chan._**

**_Reviews anónimos;_**

_**154:** Toushiro y Rangiku siempre discuten, eso es lo que hace que su amistad sea divertida. Espero que te guste este capitulo._

_**fffff:** Jajajajaja, no sé porque los extrañas si son muy deprimentes xD_

_**tu:** Nadie puede negar que Toushiro es un amante de los dulces:p espero que te guste este capitulo tu-san(?), cuídate._

En este capitulo, se hará mucho énfasis en los padres de nuestros protagonistas, y como, el pasado de estos afectarán de una u otra manera el futuro de estos. Por lo cual les advierto que este capitulo estará lleno de drama, angst, amistad, y quizás encuentren el leve romance. Al igual de que, se verán muchos flashback en la misma narración del capitulo, pero obvio, no escribiré la palabra flashback cuando este inicie, ustedes se darán cuenta de cuando inicia este.

Habrán dos canciones del día, ya que, habrán dos lineas del tiempo en este capitulo, así que cuando lean un (años después lalala), pueden poner la segunda canción recomendada, es solo una sugerencia claro.

¡Disfruten del capitulo y prepárense para el dolor, digo, para el nuevo capitulo!

* * *

.

.

.

_Canción del día: Sadness and Sorrow/Dearly Beloved II_

_Intérprete: Naruto OST(violin version)/Kingdom Hearts 2 OST_

.

.

.

**Capítulo X**

"**Desterrando las memorias del pasado"**

** - El retorcido libro del destino -**

**Segunda parte.**

El viaje al pasado aún sigue en su pleno curso, llevándonos, a donde sería el comienzo de los reencuentros más significativos para nuestros residentes del quinto piso. En algunos de manera directa, y otros, de una manera completamente indirecta.

El libro del destino ha decidido jugar con los hilos invisibles de nuestros personajes, buscando por donde dar inicio a la continuación de nuestra historia.

Por lo cual, ahora mismo, nos vemos obligados a quedarnos vagando por las calles de Karakura, donde más reencuentros inesperados, están a punto de llevarse a cabo…

* * *

Ryuu Hinamori sale de aquel hospital con apuro, sus manos tienen bolsas con grandes cantidades de cajas de medicamento. El padre de Momo está preocupado, el ceño en su rostro se ve obligado a fruncirse por cada veinte segundos que pasaban, mientras que su cabeza no dejaba de palpitar; enviando al mismo tiempo ondas de dolor por todo su cuerpo.

Obviamente la fiesta que iban a realizar fue suspendida de último momento, por lo cual se excusó mediante cartas con sus amigos y conocidos alegando que la familia no se encontraba en buenas condiciones para atenderlos.

Y ahora Ryuu está tratando de pensar con calma, está tratando de tranquilizarse, pero no puede hacerlo, no cuando días atrás, su esposa había tenido una recaída en plena luz del día.

Asustándolo a él, y por ende, también a su adorada y pequeña hija.

—Isshin—dijo una vez marcado el número de su amigo—Sí, ya las compre. Estoy listo, puedes venir a recogerme a la florería de la señora Shinomiya.

Y con eso dicho colgó el móvil.

Caminando hacia aquel lugar que sería el punto de reunión.

Momentos atrás dio por aviso a Megumi que saldría por más medicamento para ella, y dejó a Masaki junto a Ukitake a su cuidado.

Estaba demasiado nervioso, sus amigos notaron que con eso no podría manejar, y peor aún, podría provocar un accidente. Por lo cual Isshin se ofreció a llevarlo, además, él también tenía cosas que comprar en Karakura.

Y ahora Ryuu estaba ahí, recargado en aquella pared color verde de la florería. Mirando su reloj, esperando a que Isshin no tardara demasiado.

Lo que nunca se imaginó, era que en ese lugar, de todos lo que había en la pequeña ciudad, se encontraría con una persona que creía, no iba a volver a ver en un largo tiempo.

No era como si Ryuu odiase a esa persona o tuviera sentimientos negativos hacia ella, era solo que esa persona lo conocía demasiado bien. Y que si lo miraba ahora, se daría cuenta inmediatamente de lo grave que se encontraba en estos momentos Megumi.

—Mira Byakuya, que hermosas _sakuras_, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó una mujer de cabellos negros saliendo del establecimiento— ¿Tu qué opinas Rukia-chan?

— ¡Son hermosas!, ¿Verdad papi? —la pequeña la miró.

—Lo son.

Respondió mirándola, mas luego, su miraba vaga un poco hacia adelante, dándose cuenta de la presencia de aquel chico, que una vez fue llamado su mejor amigo.

— ¿Ryuu?

El de cabellos castaños lo miró y trató de sonreír asintiendo con la cabeza, lo cual se ganó el desconcierto del Kuchiki, quien inmediatamente, notó aquella bolsa en la mano de su amigo.

No habría que ser un genio para saber lo que ese hombre ahora pensaba.

—Cuanto tiempo, Byakuya—dijo mirándolo—Hola también a ti Hisana-san. Veamos, cuanto tiempo llevamos sin vernos, ¿Unos cinco años?

—Así es Ryuu-san—contestó Hisana amablemente—Mira, ella es la pequeña Rukia-chan, la última vez que la viste tenía apenas un año.

—Se parece mucho a ti.

¿Qué más decir?, ¿Cómo actuar ahora?, ¿Cómo mirar a Byakuya a los ojos tras la situación en la cual estaba?

Cómo decirle… ¿Cómo decirle que la mujer de la cual, una vez estuvo perdidamente enamorado, ahora se debatía entre la vida y la muerte?

— ¡Ryuu! —la voz de Isshin captó la atención de los presentes—Masaki-chan acaba de llamarme, al parecer Momo-chan vio a Megumi vomitar y está muy asustada—su rostro se tornó sombrío—Tal parece, que había rastros de sangre en el vómito.

Y fue ahí cuando Isshin se dio cuenta de la presencia de la pareja de esposos. Los miró sorprendidos, ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que no veía a los Kuchiki?, y porqué… ¿Por qué se volvían a encontrar en estas amargas circunstancias?

—Byakuya…—susurró Isshin. Mas luego, dio vuelta dirigiéndose a su coche.

—Mierda—masculló Ryuu mientras seguía a su amigo, pero el tosco agarre en su brazo le hizo desistir.

Y con desesperación, miró como Byakuya lo miraba con una expresión preocupada.

—Ryuu… ¿Qué sucede con Megumi?

—Yo… lo siento Byakuya, pero no puedo decírtelo aquí.

Ryuu sabía bien lo que debía hacer, además, seguramente así su esposa tendría una noticia alegre en el día.

—Pero podrías acompañarme a mi casa, ahí tendrás las respuestas que buscas.

—Iré—respondió sin siquiera pensarlo, luego, miró a su familia—Hisana yo…

—Ve. Rukia-chan y yo te esperamos en la casa, además…—miró la bolsa en las manos de Ryuu, luego rápidamente volvió a verlo a él—Supongo que ustedes tres tienen mucho de qué hablar—sonrió.

Más solo Isshin comprendió el significado de esa sonrisa. Hisana estaba haciendo el mayor esfuerzo para verse bien, pero en el fondo, tenía miedo del reencuentro de su esposo y Megumi.

_Ya que todos lo sabían, en donde una vez hubo fuego, cenizas siempre quedarían._

* * *

Momo abrazaba a su pequeño Shiro-chan mientras lloraba debajo de su cama.

Estaba asustada, ver a su mamá en ese estado la había aterrado por completo. Su mamá era la mujer más fuerte que conocía, su mamá era la mujer más poderosa y valiente de todas, era indestructible.

¿Entonces porque la vio en aquel deplorable estado minutos atrás?

Momo había caminado para verla, ya que había escuchado de Ukitake-san que su mamá estaba enferma y necesitaba cuidados especiales. Así que ella, queriendo alegrarla un poco, fue hacia su habitación, queriendo saber que podría hacer con ella, queriendo saber, si había algo que ella pudiera hacer para mejorar su estado.

—Mami—dijo abriendo la puerta— ¿Estás bien mami?

La mujer de cabellos negros la miró con la mano tapando su boca y sus ojos asustados. Ya que no quería que su niña la viera así, no quería asustarla, no quería que se diera cuenta de lo mal que estaba.

— ¿Quieres que le hable a mi papi o a Isshin-san? —Preguntó acercándose a la cama, la mayor negó con la cabeza— ¿Tienes sed, quieres un poco de agua mami?

Entonces ella ya no lo soportó más, la sustancia que retenía en su boca comenzó a salir junto a una cantidad moderada de sangre que recién había salido de sus encías, las sábanas de la cama se ensuciaron, mientras que Momo, retrocedió asustada mirándola.

—Ma-Mami… ¡Mamá! —gritó, captando la atención de los dos mayores que en ese momento estaban en la casa.

Ukitake entró a la habitación, e inmediatamente, tapó los ojos de la niña que ahora lloraba sin saber lo que ocurría, mientras que Masaki, llamaba a Isshin contándole lo ocurrido.

Y en estos momentos, Momo seguía debajo de su cama, mientras que Shiro-chan lamía las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Mirando cómo, la puerta de la habitación se abría y unos pequeños pies se asomaban por ella.

— ¿Estás ahí Momo-chan?

—Sí Ichigo-kun. Estoy aquí.

El niño cerró la puerta y se agachó, mirando como la niña de cabellos castaños estaba acurrucada en el suelo debajo de la cama. Por lo cual suspiró y estiró su mano hacia ella, Momo lo miró extrañada.

—Sabes, ahí han de haber muchas arañas, sería una buena idea que salieras.

—A-Arañas—dijo Hinamori temblando, ya que bueno, esos animalejos no eran de su mayor afición que digamos.

—Sí, incluso puede que ahí esté el nido, y la araña mamá gigante busque picarte por invadir su hogar—seguía hablando Ichigo, mientras notaba, que los ojos de la niña se habían vuelto solamente dos puntos y su frente había adquirido un tono azul—E-Etto Momo-chan…

— ¡Buaa! —chilló saliendo con velocidad de la cama y golpeando en el acto a Ichigo, mandándolo a volar hacia la pared y con un chichón en la cabeza— ¡No quiero que me coman las arañas!

— ¡Porque me pegas! —gritó ahora Ichigo adolorido— ¡Me veo horrendo!

—Tú siempre te ves horrendo Ichigo-kun—dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

El menor de los Kurosaki pasó un pañuelo por la nariz de su amiga.

—Eres una niña muy odiosa Momo-chan.

—Y tu un niño muy quejoso Ichigo-kun.

Y a pesar de las palabras que ambos se decían, sus sonrisas y miradas decían lo contrario. Aquellas miradas inocentes decían más de miles de cosas que borraban el significado de aquellas palabras, el significado salía sobrando, y las sonrisas las opacaban, al igual que el sol a la luna que siempre vivía tras su sombra.

—Momo-chan—la llamó con un semblante preocupado.

—Sí, Ichigo-kun.

— ¿Ya estás bien? —preguntó, sacando a relucir que la había visto salir llorando de la habitación de Megumi.

La pequeña de cabellos castaños abrió sus ojos sorprendida, más luego sonrió tiernamente tomando la mano de su amigo.

—Estoy bien.

Y cuando ambos se levantaron del suelo, cuando ambos salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras, Hinamori se dio cuenta de la presencia de un hombre de gafas de aumento.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras lentamente soltaba la mano de su amigo y este, se sorprendía de ello, estirando su pequeña mano como si quisiera alcanzar a la niña.

El hombre, que en estos momentos conversaba con Joushiro, se giró mirando como Momo corría emocionada hacia él.

— ¡Tío Aizen-san! —Gritó dando un brinco, mientras que el mencionado, se agachaba y la cargaba— ¡Tío Aizen-san!

—Pero mira cuanto has crecido Momo-chan—murmuró mientras acariciaba sus cortos cabellos—Vaya, ya estas agarrando el parecido de tu bella madre.

— ¿Por qué el tío Aizen-san no había venido a visitarnos?

—Tío Aizen tenía muchos negocios en el extranjero, pero, ya he regresado—respondió mirando, como aquel niño de cabellos naranjas, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados—Tú debes de ser el hijo de Isshin, ¿Verdad?

—Sí, soy Ichigo Kurosaki—dijo con desconfianza.

Ya que algo dentro de él, le decía que no debía confiar en ese hombre. Algo dentro de Ichigo, le decía que Momo corría peligro en los brazos de ese sujeto.

Algo dentro de él decía que, ese hombre Aizen, solo le traería dolor y desdicha a su dulce amiga Momo Hinamori.

_Y vaya que ese niño estaba en lo cierto._

_Sousuke Aizen, sería de alguna manera, un gran dolor en el corazón de Hinamori al paso de los años. _

—Es por aquí, sígueme Byakuya—dijo la voz de Ryuu captando la atención de los presentes.

Joushiro y Aizen reconocieron al hombre de cabellos negros, este también los reconoció. Y también, por un momento, las miradas de Byakuya Kuchiki y Momo Hinamori se cruzaron, mandando a la columna vertebral del hombre, un inquietante escalofrío.

_Ya que poco tiempo faltaba para que un hilo invisible de la vida, fuera cortado por la mitad gracias a la desconocida fuerza del destino._

* * *

Rukia caminaba tomada de la mano de su mamá, se aproximaban a la sala de estar para comer algún refrigerio, pero aun así, la niña parecía estar preocupada por la manera en la cual, el rostro de la mujer que estaba con ella estaba constituido.

El ceño ligeramente fruncido, no de molestia, sino de desconcierto y confusión, al igual que un remolino de sentimientos en su mirada.

—Mami—la llamó una vez estando sentada en el sofá— ¿Estás bien?

—Claro que lo estoy Rukia-chan—dijo sentándose a su lado mientras encendía el televisor con el control remoto— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Tus ojos están tristes—respondió, mirando como el opening de _Sakura Card Captor_ estaba comenzando.

Y la respuesta de su hija la sorprendió, y no hizo más que solo alimentar la semilla de la tristeza que se albergaba en su corazón.

—Ven aquí Rukia-chan—susurró abriendo los brazos, dejando que su niña entrara en ellos y la abrazara.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de los ojos de Hisana, así que con más fuerza abrazó a Rukia, transmitiéndole, el dolor y la ansiedad que en estos momentos tenía. ¿Pero por qué pensaba así?, ¿Por qué esta inseguridad al saber que Byakuya y Megumi hablaran la preocupaba de sobre manera?

Megumi fue y aun es, una muy preciada amiga suya. Ella le dio muchos consejos en el pasado, incluso, le confesó aquella confusión que sentía entre su entonces novio Byakuya, y aquel chico que ahora era su esposo: Ryuu Hinamori.

Hisana no debería pensar estas cosas, no debería pensar que viejas cenizas explotarían ese día. Ya que Byakuya la amaba, él se lo había demostrado y cerciorado. Byakuya si no la amara no se habría casado con ella, ni mucho menos, habrían concebido una hermosa hija.

—No llores mami—murmuró preocupara Rukia.

Pero ni sus pensamientos ni las palabras de su hija, habían logrado mejorar aquel ataque de inseguridad que estaba viviendo.

Y Rukia en estos momentos, sin querer, estaba deseando que aquello que tanto dolor traía a su madre, desapareciera de la faz de la tierra.

* * *

_En Londres…_

Ulquiorra estaba sentado, apoyado en una pequeña mesa, llenando con unas crayolas un cuaderno en blanco que le había comprado Izumi el día de ayer. El pequeño de ojos color esmeralda está concentrado en las imágenes que, un niño con su poca experiencia, podía trazar.

Menoly y Loly, quienes estaban cerca de él, miraban la seriedad con la cual Ulquiorra dibujaba, mientras que ellas, ni cinco minutos habían tardado para terminar aquella flor que habían dibujado para Neliel y Harribel.

—Hey Ulquiorra—habló la de cabellos rubios— ¿Qué tanto haces?

—Y-Yo…—tartamudeó tomando una crayola verde lima, Menoly arqueo la ceja—Estoy haciendo un regalo para Neliel.

— ¡Hey, eso es ser copia! —gritó la de coletas Loly, pero su hermana le dio un zape para que se callara.

—En ese caso, ¡Suerte Ulquiorra!

El niño asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y siguió en lo suyo.

Ya hacía unas cuantas semanas desde la muerte de su madre, y a pesar, de que aún le lloraba por las noches, este tiempo en aquella casa le era muy reconfortante.

La alegría de esos niños con los cuales ahora vivían se le era contagiada, sus ganas de jugar y divertirse aumentaba cada vez más y más, y también, su cultura se estaba globalizando. Ya que hace unos días había descubierto que Neliel tenía descendencia japonesa, al igual que la dueña de la casa de huéspedes, el padre de Nnoitra, este mismo, y Harribel. Gracias a ello, la niña de cabellos verdes comenzó a enseñarle unas cuantas costumbres de su tierra natal, y también, las maneras de hablar como los honoríficos que siempre se usaban. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta, del porqué era llamado por ella Ulqui-chan, y la verdad, no le molestaba esa muestra de afecto.

Es más, Ulquiorra estaba maravillado de haber encontrado a una persona, que le pudiese dar un cariño, como el de una hermana mayor.

— I'm finish! —gritó él extendiendo la hoja de papel.

— ¡Bien hecho Ulquiorra! —le felicitó Menoly.

Mientras que por el umbral del pasillo, una sonriente Neliel, venía entrando con un enorme peluche en brazos, y detrás de ella, Grimmjow y Syazel caminaban.

_Ulquiorra era un niño, mas no era tonto e ingenuo._

Y siempre que podía, notaba que aquellos niños de cabellos rosas y azules hacían todo lo posible para tener la atención de la niña más dulce y tierna de esa casa, pese a que esta, solo se emocionaba por las atenciones de Syazel, ignorando por completo, los esfuerzos de Grimmjow.

— ¡Es Totoro! —Gritó Loly corriendo y tomando el enorme peluche que su amiga poseía— ¡Es tan lindo!, pero—los miró— ¿Cómo lo consiguieron?

—Izumi-san lo compró junto a la película—respondió Nnoitra con aquel objeto en sus manos y corriendo hacia la videocasetera— ¡Es traída desde Japón!

—Pero tiene subtítulos—le corto la emoción Coyote—Ya que no todos tienen el conocimiento de esa lengua.

Neliel sonrió mirándolos, mientras que sentía, como se le era jalada débilmente por detrás la blusa.

—Neliel…

—Ulqui-chan, te dije que es Nell.

— ¡Eh sí!, Nell.

Se giró mirándolo: — ¿Qué ocurre?

—Ten—dijo tendiéndole una hoja—Y-Yo lo hice para tí—la niña lo tomó—Sé que no es el mejor dibujo, pe-pero me esforcé en ello y…

—Me encanta—interrumpió sonriente Neliel, mirando, como un grupo de niños dibujados por Ulquiorra se tomaban de las manos con enormes sonrisas—Es hermoso Ulqui-chan.

La niña entonces lo abrazó con dulzura, y Ulquiorra, cerró un poco los ojos transmitiéndose el calor que esa niña le trasmitía.

— ¡Ya comenzó Totoro! —gritó Grimmjow.

Neliel se separó de Ulquiorra y se sentó al lado de Tia, mientras que el niño de cabellos negros sonreía ampliamente y se sentaba entre Grimmjow y Nnoitra.

_Deseando estar de esta misma manera, por el resto de su vida._

* * *

_Varios días después, en la ciudad de Tokyo…_

Haruna conversaba por teléfono, mientras era observada por su hermano menor que, le hacía creer, que estaba concentrado mirando la televisión.

—No hay problema Sousuke-kun—decía ella con una sonrisa—Entiendo, nos podremos ver otro día de todas formas.

Gin frunció el ceño ante ese comentario, ¿Con quién rayos su hermana estaba pensando verse?

—Espero y tu amiga mejore. Cuídate.

La miró colgar y luego suspirar pesadamente.

— ¿Todo bien Haruna-nee? —preguntó queriendo sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

—La cita que tenía con Sousuke-kun el día de hoy fue suspendida.

— ¿El tipo que me dijiste, conociste en el aeropuerto? —volvió a preguntar, aunque ahora, se notaba más interesado en el tema.

Haruna miró confundida a su hermano, pero al juzgar por su cara y también, el tono de voz usado, podía llegar a una rápida conclusión.

—No seas celoso Gin-chan—lo abrazó, frotando su mejilla con la de él—El único hombre en mi vida siempre serás tu tontito.

— ¡B-Bakka! —Gritó tratando de separarse de ella— ¡Por mí sería mejor que alguien te llevara lejos de aquí!

—Mou Gin-chan, eres cruel—se quejó ella, pero luego sonrío—Bueno, me tengo que ir.

— ¿Irás a ver a esa niña?

La mujer de cabellos morados sonrío. Sí, ella iría a ver a esa niña, a Orihime Inoue. Aquella niña a la cual, poco a poco, estaba empujando al mundo de las pasarelas y espectáculos.

—Por cierto Gin-chan, te ves muy apuesto el día de hoy, ¿Tienes planeado sonsacar tu inocencia para salir con una linda niña?

— ¡N-Nada de eso Haruna-nee! —gritó sonrojado, mientras el teléfono volvía a sonar y Haruna lo tomaba.

—Qué ocurre Okita-san—dijo, al portero que estaba del otro lado de la línea— ¿Una niña pide entrar?

Gin la escuchó y corriendo le arrebató el teléfono.

— ¡¿Es Ran-chan?! —Tras segundos de silencio, el niño sonrió—Hazla pasar por favor Okita-san.

Haruna miró con sorpresa la sonrisa de su hermano, y como apresurado, se encaminaba hacia la puerta, más su hermana lo detuvo y fue ella, la que abrió la puerta que ahora era tocada con delicadeza.

Los ojos de la mayor se suavizaron cuando vieron a aquella pequeña niña de cortos cabellos rubios naranjo y brillantes ojos azules. La cual, vestía una linda falda de holanes blanca y blusa azul cielo.

Así que… después de todo, su pequeño hermano ya estaba creciendo.

—Hola pequeña, soy Haruna Ichimaru—dijo sonriendo—Ven, pasa.

—G-Gracias—se sonrojó—Etto… y-yo soy Rangiku Matsumoto.

Gin entonces llegó y se puso al lado de su hermana, y al verlo, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la menor. El menor de los Ichimaru también sonrió, y sus mejillas adquirieron un suave color rosa.

Y Haruna en ese momento, fue testigo de aquellas palabras que ambos niños se decían sin necesidad de hablar.

* * *

En el hogar de los Hitsugaya, Naoko revisaba cada cinco minutos su teléfono, preocupada, ya que hace unas horas Ukitake la había llamado avisándole de su regreso, y además, el tono que había utilizado, ese tono angustiante, la había hecho pensar lo peor de ello.

—Ten mamá—dijo el albino dejando un té de hiervas sobre la mesa.

—Gracias Toushiro-kun.

Se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato. Toushiro miraba a su mamá, y esta se disponía a tomarse el té que su pequeño recién había preparado para ella. Pero a pesar de querer verse tranquila, de no preocupar a nadie, el albino de ojos color turquesa no dejaba de hacer interrogantes acerca de ello.

La conocía demasiado bien, tanto, que podría decir que con solo ver como su flequillo tapaba sus ojos, sabía que era porque tenías unas terribles ganas de llorar, pero no diría nada, si su mamá no le quería comentar de ello, era porque no era algo necesario.

—Hoy va a llegar papá—dijo Naoko sonriendo un poco—Al parecer, la fiesta a la cual fue contratado fue suspendida.

— ¿Suspendida?, ¿Entonces por qué se quedó?

—Se encontró con otros de sus viejos amigos y quiso pasar tiempo con ellos—o al menos, eso le había dicho días atrás por teléfono.

— ¿Y eso te tiene preocupada mamá? —preguntó Toushiro confundido, que su papá estuviera con viejos amigos era algo bueno, ¿No?

—Es que…

En eso, la puerta fue tocada con insistencia.

Naoko rápidamente se levantó y la abrió, viendo como un asustado Ukitake estaba apoyado en el umbral de esta, un relámpago sonó a la distancia.

— ¡Joushiro! —exclamó ayudándolo a sostenerse.

Toushiro también corría al lado de su padre y lo ayudó a entrar a la casa, ¿Qué habría sucedido como para que se viera así?

— ¡¿Qué sucedió?! —preguntó Naoko, mirando como el hombre al parecer, buscaba las palabras exactas para hablar.

—No enfrente del niño…—murmuró para que solo ella lo escuchase, esta asintió.

—Nee Toushiro-kun, ¿Por qué no vas a la cocina a preparar algo de té para papá?

El niño asintió, y corriendo, fue a sacar hierbas y a preparar el agua.

—Muy bien Joushiro—le acarició el rostro— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Se está muriendo—susurró, los ojos de su mujer se abrieron con sorpresa y confusión—M-Megumi-san se está muriendo Naoko.

La albina sintió sus ojos arder, no, esto era una broma, ¿Verdad?, Megumi estaba bien, ¿Verdad?, todo era un mal sueño, ¡Todo era mentira!

—Ella tiene leucemia crónica, no le queda mucho tiempo—volvió a susurrar mientras que Naoko lo abrazaba.

Mientras tanto, desde la cocina, Toushiro miraba como las dos personas más fuertes y poderosas para él, ahora se hacían pedazos y caían al suelo frente a sus ojos.

* * *

En la residencia Ishida, una mujer de cabellos negros se miraba frente al espejo, mirando su rostro, su cuerpo, y también, el cabello suelto que le llegaba un poco arriba de la cintura.

Su nombre es Kanae Katagiri, o mejor dicho ahora, Kanae Ishida.

—Muchas gracias Yuuna—dice a la pelirroja que recién le había traído un paraguas, puesto a que afuera, una fuerte lluvia había comenzado a caer—Lamento tener que dejarte a Uryuu-kun por tanto tiempo.

—No te preocupes Kanae-san, Uryuu-chan es un amor, además, para eso se me paga, ¿No? —la de cabellos negros soltó una pequeña risa.

—Nunca cambias.

Uryuu, quien jugaba con sus tarjetas de _Yu Gi Oh! _Con Tatsuki, miró que su mamá bajaba las escaleras y le sonreía.

— ¿Vas a salir mamá?

—Así es Uryuu-kun. Tengo que ir al médico por el resultado de mis estudios, pero no tardo mucho—se agachó—No hagan mucho ruido, Ryuuken-kun está muy cansado y necesita descansar.

—Sí mamá.

—Vaya con cuidado Kanae-san—dijo Renji sonrojado, la mayor le sonrió.

Mientras que la puerta de aquel hogar, era tocada con violencia por un hombre de cabellos negros que, no le importaba estar debajo de esta tormentosa lluvia.

—Yo abro Yuuna, no te molestes—y dicho eso Kanae abrió la puerta, encontrándose cara a cara, con Isshin Kurosaki.

Los colores de su rostro bajaron, haciendo que un mareo llegara a ella, pero aun así no se inmutó, y al ver como el cuerpo del hombre estaba temblando, lo hizo entrar.

La pelirroja notó de inmediato la nueva tensión en el pasillo, por lo cual, se llevó a los tres niños a la cocina, alegando que tenía unos deliciosos pasteles en el horno.

Isshin, una vez ordenados sus pensamientos, miró a Kanae de nuevo. Vaya, el paso de los años sí que la habían puesto más hermosa, pero no, estos no eran momentos para pensar en esto.

Además… él sabía bien, que la mujer que estaba frente a él, al igual que Masaki, había hecho una bonita amistad con Megumi.

—Isshin-kun…—susurró, sintiendo, como sus hombros eran tomados con fuerza.

— ¿En dónde está Ryuuken? —preguntó con desesperación.

—Isshin-kun…—volvió a murmurar, aunque ahora, ella tocó con ambas manos el rostro del hombre— ¿Qué ha pasado?

El Kurosaki se dejó acariciar por aquellas manos. Ya que en sus años de juventud, Kanae había sido una gran amiga suya, por no decir, que la mejor. Juntos habían superado el parecido desamor al ver cómo, sus ahora parejas, habían iniciado una relación en la adolescencia.

Es por eso que ellos se podían tratar con tal familiaridad, aunque aun así, eso no era visto con buenos ojos por Ryuuken.

— ¿Sucedió algo con Masaki-chan? —Preguntó, el hombre negó— ¿Qué es entonces Isshin-kun?

—Megumi—fue lo único que dijo, mientras tomaba las manos de su amiga—Trajimos en una ambulancia a Megumi, no sabemos cuánto tiempo le queda—Kanae sintió dolor en las palabras de Isshin—Kanae, quiero que Ryuuken revise a Megumi, o-o al menos, quiero que haga algo para alargar su vida.

Kanae, apenas procesadas las palabras, comenzó a llorar, mientras que su amigo la consolaba en un fuerte abrazo.

Sin darse cuenta, de que Ryuuken bajaba las escaleras, y por ende, los miraba con ojos sorprendidos, pero al mismo tiempo, molestos.

—Qué demonios estás haciendo con mi esposa Kurosaki.

—Ryuuken-kun…—susurró la de cabellos negros soltando a Isshin, para luego, correr a su lado y abrazarlo.

Y él, inmediatamente se dio cuenta del dolor con el cual su Kanae lloraba, por lo cual, también se dio cuenta de la desesperación en el rostro de Isshin.

— ¿Qué sucedió Kurosaki?

La cuenta regresiva comenzó, y Yuuna, telefoneó a la mamá de Tatsuki.

—Suzuki-san—dijo una vez contestado el móvil—Dejaré a los niños en la casa de mi madre—suspiró—Yo… es decir, todos iremos al hospital en breve.

— ¿Qué sucedió Yuuna-san? —preguntaron el otro lado de la línea.

—Megumi-sempai, no sé porque, fue trasladada al hospital donde trabajas.

_Las manecillas del reloj de la vida, en esos momentos, estaban deteniéndose a un paso lento y doloroso._

* * *

En un hospital, los viejos amigos de la adolescencia se encontraron, todos compartiendo el mismo dolor, todos, dándole palabras de aliento a Ryuu que tenía a una niña dormida entre sus brazos.

Hisana, Byakuya, Kanae, Masaki, Isshin, Naoko, Joushiro, Yuuna, y Sousuke.

Personas diferentes, personas muy distintas, pero que eran conectadas por aquella mujer que ahora, estaba siendo atendida por el médico Ryuuken Ishida, y también, la recién llegada doctora Retsu Unohana.

Y esta escena, bien podría ser un vistazo al futuro. Donde todos los residentes de un piso, se verían unidos por una circunstancia parecida, donde al parecer, todos de manera indirecta, tendrían algo que ver con aquella niña que ahora, dormía en el regazo de Ryuu Hinamori.

—Megumi-san…—susurró Hisana dolida, queriendo saber noticias de la mujer. Byakuya la abrazó—Ella no puede morir…

_Pero la muerte no la decidimos nosotros, y cuando ha tocado a la puerta de alguien, es su obligación recibirla sin rechistar._

—Ryuu-san—habló Kanae acariciando su hombro—Todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras.

_Pero ambos sabían que no sería así._

— ¡Suzuki! —Exclamó Masaki al ver a una enfermera—Dime por favor, ¿Cómo está Megumi?

—Y-Yo no sé nada de ella—tartamudeó—Pero en cuanto lo sepa yo se los diré todo—dijo yéndose de ahí y entrando en donde, Ryuuken seguramente estaba.

Y por ese mismo pasillo, Inoue Orihime, caminaba seguida de su hermano Sora que conversaba con Haruna Ichimaru, este chico, traía el brazo enyesado, ya que al parecer, se había accidentado en su trabajo, y la pequeña, el único contacto que tenía en mano era el de esa mujer de cabellos morados. La cual no venía sola, con ella, estaba su pequeño hermano y aquella niña llamada Rangiku Matsumoto.

Ese día, el destino había hablado por sí solo. Esa tarde de Agosto, una pluma invisible estaba escribiendo en el libro del destino, los nombres de los residentes del quinto piso, al igual, que borraba el nombre de Megumi Hinamori para siempre.

— ¿Sousuke-kun? —preguntó Haruna sorprendida de verlo ahí, y más, al notar aquellas personas con él.

Rangiku también se sorprendió de ver a los papás de su amigo ahí, y más, por sus deplorables estados.

Y en la habitación de un hospital, donde Ryuuken y Unohana estaban, un corazón estaba dejando de latir.

— ¡Retsu, prepara la máquina de electroshock!

_El pecho de Megumi fue descubierto._

—Mierda… tiene que funcionar—mascullaba el médico.

_La máquina de signos vitales se escuchó en sonidos lejanos y apagados._

— ¡Quiero más voltaje!

_Pero aquel débil corazón no lo soportó más._

—Megumi…—susurró Ryuu, sintiendo, como su corazón saldría del pecho.

Y fue en ese momento, cuando Suzuki con el rostro pálida se acercó a ellos, y detrás de ella, Ryuuken caminaba con la vista gacha.

Kanae leyó a mirada de su esposo y se arrinconó a sí misma en la pared, abrazándose, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro.

Ryuu se levantó con Momo aun en brazos y caminó hasta él.

—Ryuuken…

—El corazón estaba muy débil—dijo apagado sin atreverse a mirarlo—No aguantó lo suficiente.

Y como si el clima estuviese al tanto de sus estados, la lluvia cayó con la más cruel tempestad encima, los relámpagos sonaban como trituradores que no hacían más que golpear sus corazones.

_Megumi se había ido. Megumi estaba muerta._

Haruna miró por un momento al hombre de cabellos castaños y gafas, quiso ir a consolarlo. quiso ir con Aizen, por lo cual, pidió a Sora que llevase a su hermano a su casa, al igual que a la niña rubia a la suya.

Ese día, los hilos del destino se habían soltado, y el hilo que unía a aquellos adultos con Megumi Hinamori desapareció, para en su lugar, dejar un enorme hueco que en un futuro, Momo Hinamori llenaría, uniéndose con ese antiguo hueco, los hilos de los hijos y familiares de los presentes.

_Ya que el pasado de estos adultos se volvería a repetir._

En el futuro, habría un chico que estaría enamorado de la novia de su mejor amigo, siendo esta, correspondiente de sus sentimientos, tal fue el mismo caso que Ryuu, Megumi y Byakuya.

Habría una chica enamorada de su mejor amigo que sufriría en silencio al verle sonreír a su enamorada, como fue el caso de Hisana.

Estarían también los amigos con derecho que nunca llegarían a nada, pero seguían juntos, tal fue el caso de Naoko y Joushiro.

Estaría la pareja que se ama pero que se lastimarán en lo profundo de su corazón, como lo fueron Ryuuken y Kanae.

Estarían los mejores amigos que, hasta no ver lo que se perdieron, se dan cuenta de lo que tienen para nunca más dejarse ir, tal fue el caso de Isshin y Masaki.

Estarían los que dejaron a las mujeres que amaban para verlas felices con alguien más, el mismo caso que el de Suzuki y Yuuna.

Estaría el chico cegado por la belleza de una chica, que no veía, lo que tenía a su lado, tal y como sucedió con Aizen.

Y también, estaba el caso del chico que dejaron plantado en el altar, tal y como a la fallecida Shellia Cifer un tiempo atrás.

_Y así, este mal presagio fue escrito en el libro de la vida._

—No…—susurró Ryuu— ¡No!

Los presentes lo miraron, querían darle palabras de consuelo, pero no sabían cuales decir, ellos, no sabían que rayos debían hacer ahora que, aquella mujer que era su vida, había pasado a según palabras ajenas, _mejor vida._

—M-Megumi—balbucea mientras mira a su hija dormir—Que voy hacer ahora Megumi…

El corazón de todos se oprimió mirando también a la niña.

¿Qué sería ahora de esa niña sin aquella imagen maternal a su lado, al paso de los años?

_¿Qué sería ahora de Momo Hinamori?_

* * *

_Cinco años después, año 2002_

_Londres, Inglaterra._

La noche había caído en aquel lugar, y en la casa de huéspedes, una joven de catorce años de cabellos verdes horneaba un pastel con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En la mesa que se encontraba cerca, una morena de dieciséis años y su compañero de diecisiete, la miraban de reojo mientras hacían las tareas que se les fueron dejadas en la escuela.

—Hey Stark, ayúdame con esto—dijo Harribel a su amigo, este suspiró y se acercó a ver aquel problema de cálculo integral.

Neliel mientras tanto, se alejó un poco del horno para asomarse a la sala, en donde, sus amigos estaban ocupados haciendo también sus tareas.

—Si serán bobos, por eso yo no dejo eso a último momento como ustedes—dijo la pelinegra de once años llamada Loly— ¡Yo si soy inteligente, y ahora tengo la tele para mi sola!

— ¡No es cierto! —Gritó Nnoitra, que ahora contaba con la misma edad que la de su prima Neliel— ¡Yo también terminé!

—Hey tu palo—habló Grimmjow—La capital de Francia no es ocho.

— ¡Urusai!

—Nnoitra y su estupidez, sentados en un árbol besándose—cantó Menoly con burla mientras que el chico la miraba queriéndola asesinar.

—Dejen en paz a Nnoitra—dijo Ulquiorra llegando a la sala.

Neliel sonrió al chico de ahora, doce años. Él siempre era quien salía en defensa de los demás.

—Que sea estúpido no es algo que de lo cual reírse, sino de tener lástima.

Aunque… algunas veces, también se le unía a Menoly y Grimmjow en sus cosas.

— ¡Tu maldito emo! —gritó saltando hacia él en un intento de golpearlo, pero Neliel lo tomó del cuello de su pijama.

—Te he dicho miles de veces que tienes prohibido el acercarte a Ulqui-chan para golpearlo—lo miró de mala gana— ¿O acaso quieres ver de lo que soy capaz para que lo vuelvas a recordar.

Nnoitra negó varias veces con su cabeza.

Izumi Kenpachi, que estaba mirándolos desde el pasillo sonrió. Ulquiorra había sabido adaptarse a este ambiente, en verdad había aceptado estar con ellos. Ulquiorra había aprendido a vivir con el dolor de perder al ser querido.

Suspiró y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la habitación, ignorando, que un Syazel de quince años, con Harribel y Stark (que recién habían terminado sus tareas), miraban como una carta se le caía y la recogían, al igual, que una fotografía.

— ¿Izumi-san? —preguntó la morena, mirando como Stark recogía la fotografía.

En la cual, una mujer de cabellera negra y ojos verde esmeralda, estaba tomada del brazo de un hombre de cabellos castaños y anteojos de este mismo color.

Y detrás de la imagen, los nombres Shellia Cifer y Sousuke Aizen resaltaban en una perfecta letra cursiva.

—Ese nombre… es el de la madre de Ulquiorra—dijo Stark con sorpresa—Eso quiero decir que él…

— ¿Puede ser el padre de Ulquiorra? —completó con una pregunta Harribel.

—Esta carta podría darnos la respuesta—respondió Syazel mirando el sobre.

Entonces, Izumi, cuando se dio cuenta de la falta de aquellos objetos regresó, solo para encontrarse con tres sorprendidos adolescentes.

La tensión se formó entre ellos, las miradas de aquellos amigos exigían respuestas, mientras que Izumi no sabía que responder.

Solo el grito de Neliel diciendo que el pastel se quemaba pudo romper con ello.

Pero desde aquella noche, un nuevo objetivo fue marcado en Stark, Harribel y Syazel; ellos, sin importar que, iban a averiguar lo que había detrás de la mamá de Ulquiorra y ese hombre Aizen Sousuke.

Ya que para eso estaban los amigos, ¿No?

* * *

_En la ciudad de Tokio._

Un chico de doce años de cabellos blancos se acomodaba la corbata de su nuevo uniforme escolar.

El cabello le había crecido un poco, y su estatura no era algo de lo cual se sienta orgulloso, aún seguía estando debajo del promedio normal para un chico.

Este era su primer día en el nivel secundario, aunque claro, entraría a un grado avanzado del cual debería, ya que una beca se le fue asignada gracias al gran prodigio que era, por lo cual, cursaría su primer año junto a su mejor amiga Rangiku Matsumoto, que cursaba el segundo grado.

Vaya… cinco años, realmente el tiempo pasaba volando.

Cinco años se necesitaron para que Gin Ichimaru fuera parte de su círculo social.

Cinco años se necesitaron para descubrir su don en la cocina.

Y cinco años bastaron para ver como sus padres se distanciaban.

Él no quería ver lo obvio, se negaba a ello, pero desde hace cinco años, sus padres evitaban encontrarse, y si Joushiro iba a visitarlo, Naoko se encerraba en su pieza, como si no quisiese verlo.

Al parecer, todo se debió desde el momento en que una persona cercana a sus padres había muerto. Él nunca conoció a la mujer, pero recordando el rostro de su madre y de su padre de aquel día, recordando las lágrimas e insomnio en ambos, sabía que había sido una persona importante para ambos.

—Si solo supiera cómo hacer para que ambos volvieran a ser los de antes—murmuró abotonando su camisa. Para luego, salir de la habitación.

El aroma a licor llegó a sus fosas nasales.

Naoko había vuelto a tomar. Había vuelto a tomar esa horrenda cosa que no hacía más que perjudicar su salud.

—Toushiro-kun, que bueno que ya estás despierto—dijo mientras dejaba un bentou sobre la mesa—Espero que te guste, son camarones empanizados con un poco de ensalada.

Pero aun así, eso no quitaba que esa mujer siempre estaba al pendiente de él.

Puede que haya cambiado un poco, como que sus cortos cabellos ahora llegaban un poco debajo de los hombros, y también, que había adelgazado un poco más con el paso de los años. Pero Naoko seguía siendo esa amorosa madre que él recordaba.

—Muchas gracias mamá—ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Cuídate mucho, y si te encuentras con tu papá, dile que su maleta ya está lista para su próximo viaje.

—Lo haré. Nos vemos.

Y salió por la puerta, mientras que Naoko se recargaba en esta y se dejaba caer en el suelo.

—Cinco años…—susurró mirando el techo—Y aun nada de la pequeña Hinamori Momo—y dicho, se largó a tomar un trago de cerveza.

Toushiro se recargó en un poste y cruzó los brazos, esperando, a que esa revoltosa rubia saliera de su casa para así, irse de una buena vez al instituto. No quería que todos lo conocieran como impuntual, ni mucho menos, con la misma fama que la de su amiga

— ¡Hitsugaya!

El albino suspiró, pero también sonrió un poco y se giró.

—Hasta que sales Matsumoto. Vamos, ya es hora.

— ¡Mou, al menos deberías decir lo linda que me veo hoy! —dijo molesta y haciendo un mohín.

No dijo nada, solo metió las manos a los bolsillos y la ignoró, esta siguió hablando, mientras lo tomaba del brazo y caminaba con mayor apuro ante las miradas de los que pasaban por ahí.

Toushiro nunca lo confesaría, pero sí, su amiga se miraba linda. Ya tenía sus trece años cumplidos, era obvio que facciones más femeninas se adquirieran a ella, además… la pubertad al parecer no estaba tardando de llegar a esa antes chiquilla.

— ¡Vamos Hitsugaya, que Gin luego llegará primero que yo!

Y sí, también, Gin Ichimaru luego de la insistencia hacia sus padres, se había matriculado en su misma institución.

* * *

— ¡Ya me voy a la escuela viejo! —gritó un chico de cabellos naranjas a uno de melena oscura, este se apartó del periódico mirándolo.

—Te vez bien, pero tu cara de delincuente no ayuda mucho Ichigo, veamos…—se acercó a una fotografía y la tomó entre sus manos— ¿Tú qué opinas Masaki-chan?

Obviamente la fotografía no respondió, por lo cual, el chico de apenas trece años, prefirió quitársela a su padre.

—No le hagas caso—dijo mirándola—Bueno mamá, me voy, deséame suerte.

Isshin miró a su hijo salir por la puerta, e inmediatamente, el rostro de aparente felicidad cayó al suelo.

Estaba claro que Isshin lo único que quería hacer, era que la pena fuera menos, que el dolor, pudiese ser transformado en una pequeña alegría, pero lo sabía, la herida creada dos años atrás, aun tardaría para ser sanada.

Puede que Ichigo tratase de ocultarlo, pero el aún sufría por la muerte de Masaki.

Isshin lo recuerda todo con claridad; Sucedió dos años atrás, era una noche de lluvia, al igual, que aquel día en que su amiga Megumi había perdido la vida.

Masaki, junto a Kanae habían salido de la ciudad y ya estaban prontas a regresar, ambas mujeres habían decidido ir a visitar a una vieja amiga, ya que con lo ocurrido con Megumi, sabían que el tiempo estaba contado. Pero Isshin veía esto mal, él les había recomendado regresar cuando la luz del día iluminara la carreta, no cuando la lluvia cayera en este apogeo.

—Isshin-kun no seas paranoico, estaremos bien—dijo Masaki sonriente por el móvil. Kanae, que venía de copiloto negó y le quitó el móvil.

—Isshin-kun, si hablas con la piloto del auto mientras conduce cosas malas podrían suceder—decía la mujer de cabellos negros a su amigo. Este suspiró.

El hombre pidió entonces poner el móvil en altavoz, para así, poder conversar con ambas mujeres, y así, dejar de sentir esa incertidumbre que desde hace rato lo estaba embriagando.

_Pero todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido para Isshin._

De un momento a otro, escuchó el grito angustioso de Kanae, seguido, de un deslizamiento de llantas y unos relámpagos a la distancia.

— ¡Masaki-chan, Kanae-chan!

—Isshin-kun… te amo.

_Fue el último sonido que escuchó de ella._

—Ma-Masaki-san…—escuchó el susurro apagado de Kanae, luego de eso, silencio.

Después de aquello rápidamente telefoneó a Ryuuken, él estaba igual o más desesperado que él luego de la noticia.

Isshin llegó al hospital, preguntando, no, exigiendo saber el estado de su esposa y el de su amiga, pero nadie le comentaba nada, incluso, Suzuki lo había ignorado.

¡Al demonio, él también era médico y en alguna ocasión trabajó en ese lugar!

— ¡Kurosaki-san espere! —gritó un enfermero al hombre que entraba al quirófano.

Isshin entró, solo para ver, como una sábana cubría el rostro de su amada Masaki para nunca más, volver a ver su radiante sonrisa.

Su corazón ese día se partió en pedazos, y estos, fueron lanzados a la pared, golpeándose, perdiéndose en el vacío.

Ahora comprendía el dolor por el cual Ryuu había pasado años atrás.

Luego también lo pensó… Kanae. Acaso… ¿Acaso había corrido con la misma desgracia que Masaki?

La sola idea de pensar que ese mismo día, además del amor de su vida, su mejor amiga también lo había dejado solamente lo dejaba en peor estado.

—Me pregunto…—murmuró el Isshin del presente encendiendo un cigarrillo—Ryuuken… ¿Habrías preferido que Kanae-chan muriese a haber quedado en aquel estado?

Y mientras el humo de aquel mata pulmones salía de sus labios, en el umbral de la cocina, Karin Kurosaki salía con un bentou en sus manos.

Y con una sonrisa torcida, se acerca a su padre a entregarle lo recién cocinado para él. No sin antes, darle los buenos días a su madre Masaki Kurosaki.

* * *

Ichigo suspiró y miró como, en la farmacia de su familia, una joven de su misma edad y mismo uniforme, salía de esta.

— ¡Hey Ichigo, cuida bien de ella! —gritó el chico de cabellos castaños que trabajaba ahí

— ¡No se preocupe Sora-san, cuidaré bien de Inoue!

Y fue en el transcurso de cinco años, cuando los Inoue y Kurosaki habían decidido conocerse y ser, buenos amigos e incluso compañeros de trabajo. Tal era el caso de Sora, que trabajaba en la pequeña farmacia de la clínica de la familia Kurosaki.

No había mucho que contar. Solo un joven necesitado con muchas ganas de sacar adelante a su hermana. Una historia que a Isshin siempre que los veía le encendía el corazón, al igual que a Masaki, la cual lo había contratado enseguida.

—Espero y este también sea un gran año—dijo la de cabellos naranjas mirándolo— ¿Tu qué piensas Kurosaki-kun?

—Será un año como cualquier otro, no le des mucha importancia.

—Kurosaki-kun no digas esas cosas—le regañó dándole un leve zape en la cabeza, para luego, sonreír—Además, estoy feliz de que este año estaré en tu misma escuela—lo miró—Ya quiero conocer a los amigos de Kurosaki-kun.

—Ya conoces a Tatsuki, ¿no?

— ¡Me refiero a los demás!, como Abarai-kun. El otro día que vino a la casa lo corriste, eso fue grosero Kurosaki-kun.

—Como si me importara lo que él piense.

Orihime sonrió ante su respuesta, ya que a pesar de negarlo, a Ichigo si le importaba lo que la gente pensara de él, que no lo dijera en voz alta era una cosa muy distinta.

— ¡Chicos! —gritó una morena de cabellos recogidos en una coleta.

— ¡Tatsuki-chan! —saludó Inoue corriendo hacia ella.

Mientras que Ichigo, a su manera, también sonrío y se encaminó hacia ellas, viendo como a la distancia, un chico de cabellos castaños buscaba abrazarlo.

Rápidamente se hizo a un lado haciendo que el chico se estrellara con un poste de luz.

—Buenas Keigo.

El chico sonrió, murmurando un "recordó mi nombre" y luego se desmayó. Siendo ignorado por aquel trío de amigos que ahora caminaba felizmente hacia su primer día se segundo año de secundario.

—Por cierto Tatsuki, ¿Por qué ni Renji ni Ishida están contigo? —preguntó, era raro no ver a esos dos con ella, o al menos, no en un primer día de clases.

—Creo que ya sabes porque no lo están—respondió—Pero llegarán, además, Renji está con él, no hay de qué preocuparse.

—Etto…—murmuró Inoue— ¿Quién es Ishida-kun?

—Oh es un chico amargado con habilidades en la confección—dijo Ichigo, mas luego la morena le dio un buen golpe—P-Pero es un buen chico, te va a agradar mucho.

Y a decir verdad, sus palabras eran ciertas. Uryuu era un buen chico.

_Y eso, Orihime Inoue lo reconocería en carne propia con el paso de los años._

* * *

En la mansión Kuchiki, la hija de la familia terminó de peinarse el cabello en una coleta de lado, sus dedos movieron el flequillo de lado, mientras que en vano, bajaba un poco la falda para que no se le vieran tanto las piernas.

Pero luego una sonrisa adorna su rostro, mirando como la falda de tablones azul marino combinad con sus ojos.

—Veamos, me quedo con el lazo rojo—dijo mientras se lo llevaba a la cabeza y se hacía un pequeño moño encima.

A pesar de no querer demostrarlo estaba nerviosa, la secundaria había comenzado para ella de una manera muy rápida, ya que sus calificaciones estaban arriba del nivel promedio, una beca, al igual que Hitsugaya, se le fue ofrecida. A diferencia de que ella, tenía un año menos que él, por lo cual, estaría con alumnos de mayor edad alrededor.

Apenas iba a cumplir doce años, en su salón ya tendrían trece y estaban próximos de cumplir los catorce.

Y aunque quisiera ignorarlo, los chicos algunas veces suelen ser crueles con los recién llegados, y más, si estos tienen como apellido el nombre Kuchiki.

—Señorita Rukia, el auto está listo—dijo Hiroshi a la chica, esta asintió con la cabeza viendo cómo se retiraba.

Ya que antes de irse, debía ir con su madre para que se diera de enterada de su ida.

Ella sabía que su madre estaba preocupada cuando se enteró de que, ya no seguiría asistiendo a las clases privadas que su padre la pagaba, sino que ahora, había decidido asistir a una institución como cualquier estudiante normal.

Sabía que aunque su madre le sonreía, ella estaba preocupada, al igual que Byakuya, aunque este, desde hace cinco años, había mantenido una máscara de frialdad en su rostro.

—Mamá—habló Rukia entrando a la habitación, viendo como la mujer de largos cabellos negros, miraba una vieja fotografía.

El dolor era evidente en sus ojos, el como aquella fotografía enmarcada temblaba le hacía darse cuenta de que Hisana estaba sufriendo, y no solo eso, al parecer, estaba reteniendo sus altas ganas de soltarse a llorar.

—Megumi-san, Ryuu-san—susurraba ella tomando con más fuerza el objeto—Kanae-san, Masaki-san…

—Madre.

Hisana levantó la mirada y notó, que Rukia, estaba parada frente a ella.

—Rukia-chan…—susurró, luego, rápidamente dejó la fotografía de lado— ¡Cierto, tu primer día de clases!, ¡Déjame ir por tu bentou!

Rukia la vio salir, vio como Hisana quiso disfrazar la tristeza con la sorpresa, pero Rukia no era tonta. Muy a su pesar, conocía demasiado bien a su madre.

—Nuevamente tiene recuerdos tristes—dice mirando aquella fotografía para luego tomarla.

Deleitándose con las frescas sonrisas que poseían los personas de aquella imagen. Viendo como su padre sonreía ampliamente con una edad de apenas diecinueve años, y junto a él, su hermosa madre que se encontraba al parecer, nerviosa y sonrojada.

Y junto a ellos, estaban más jóvenes que ella nunca en su vida había visto, pero que sabía, las dos mujeres de cabellos negros, junto a un castaño y una de cabellos naranjas, eran las personas que traían esa tristeza en Hisana, y también, en Byakuya.

— ¡Rukia-chan, ya es hora! —se escuchó el grito de su madre a la distancia, por lo cual, dejó de lado la foto y salió de la habitación.

_Ignorando como, el hilo rojo invisible que estaba en su dedo, ahora mismo estaba viajando hacia una calle en la cual, un chico de cabellos naranjas estaba caminando._

* * *

En un hospital general, cerca de la torre de Tokio, un chico de trece años de edad dormía en un una habitación.

Pero no, no era porque él era un paciente en ella, sino, que ese chico era un constante visitante que muchas veces, pasaba las noches mirando a aquella mujer durmiente que no parecía dar signo alguno de despertar.

—Uryuu, es mejor que te vayas—dijo la voz de su padre en la puerta sin mirarlo—Yo me quedaré aquí con ella, además, tienes clases el día de hoy.

El chico de gafas abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que no, nada había sido un sueño, su madre aún estaba en aquel estado. Y él, estaba nuevamente imaginando que ella, llegaría con una enorme sonrisa a su casa usando aquel vestido que había confeccionado años atrás.

—Abarai está esperándote en la recepción.

Uryuu asintió con la cabeza y se acomodó el saco que traía puesto, mientras que por última vez, miraba como el pecho de su madre subía y bajaba lentamente.

—Nos vemos luego papá.

Y la puerta fue cerrada, para que Ryuuken, pudiese suspirar y sentarse en la cama donde, su amada Kanae, yacía en coma desde aquel accidente donde Masaki Kurosaki, había perdido la vida dos años atrás.

—Kanae…—susurró tomándola de la mano, y llevando esta hasta su frente para apretarla con fuerza—Lo lamento mucho.

Y afuera de la habitación, Uryuu estaba bajando de piso gracias al elevador.

No había nada que hacer, no había mejoría en lo absoluto, dos años habían pasado ya y ella no despertaba. Kanae no abría los ojos.

Pero debía soportarlo, debía ser fuerte, su madre aún vivía, ella aún tenía fuerzas para no dejarse caer en la oscuridad.

_Ella estaba viva, en coma, pero viva._

—Ishida—le llamó el pelirrojo, una vez que el chico de cabellos azulados había pasado al lado suyo— ¿Estás bien?

Uryuu se giró a verlo.

Al paso de los años, su amistad con Renji Abarai se había reforzado, por no decir, que en él encontró la seguridad y diversión que solo un hermano podría ofrecer.

Quizás habían tenido muchas riñas en la niñez, pero ahora, eso parecía haber quedado atrás.

—Estoy bien—respondió—Que esperas, se nos hará tarde.

Renji sonrió, mientras que sacaba su teléfono para mandarle un mensaje a su mamá, en el cual, decía que Uryuu al parecer, había comprendido que no todo estaba perdido.

—Maldición—dijo Ishida estando afuera.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Al parecer va a llover.

Renji miró el cielo, sintiendo una pequeña gota de agua caer en su nariz.

Y con ella, el azote desenfrenado de la lluvia lastimosa, la cual, estaba describiendo perfectamente el estado de ánimo de Uryuu.

* * *

— ¡Hey Gin! —gritó Rangiku al chico de catorce años que, estaba dándole la espalda.

Este, que miraba la estructura del instituto se giró para verla y sonreír. Mientras que el viento de la mañana revoloteaba los cabellos de su amiga.

—Ran-chan—dijo mirándola—Hola Toushiro.

—Es Hitsugaya para ti Ichimaru.

El chico sonrió un poco con burla, mientras que apoyaba su codo en la cabeza del albino.

—Oh mira nada más, mientras que yo crecí tú te quedaste en la niñez—una vena saltó en la frente del moreno—Que tragedia Toushiro-kun.

— ¡Vete al demonio Ichimaru!

Matsumoto solo los veía divertida, imaginando como, sería su relación una vez que los tres crecieran.

¿Acaso seguirían siendo los mismos amigos de siempre?, ¿Gin y Toushiro seguirían llevándose como perros y gatos, pero con una emoción escondida en sí mismos?, ¿Ella sería la única chica en la vida de ellos?

—Ran-chan que esperas—decía el de cabellos lilas mirándola—Te vamos a dejar atrás si no te apuras.

—Eres una floja de primera Matsumoto—comentó el albino ante la indignada mirada de su amiga.

— ¡Aquí el único flojo eres tú enano!

Y Gin también los observaba, aunque a diferencia de Rangiku, él tenía pensamientos muy diferentes.

_Comenzando con él._

—Hey Ichimaru, ahora eres tú el que se queda atrás.

_Toushiro Hitsugaya._

Aquel chico que, cuando era un niño, siempre sacó lo peor de él. Aquel chico que, hace cinco años, sacaba sentimientos negativos cada vez que lo veía.

Ya que hace cinco años, cada vez que iba a visitar a Rangiku o se la encontraba en algún otro lugar, estaba él, ese maldito albino. Iban juntos a la escuela, al supermercado, parque, incluso, se encontraba con la noticia de que su nueva amiga pasaba la noche en su casa.

Y para en aquel entonces, Gin con tan solo nueve años de edad, había experimentado por primera vez lo que eran los celos.

No sabía siquiera porqué el tenerlos, ni tampoco, porqué aun los sentía. Porque pese a que Toushiro en la actualidad le agradaba mucho e incluso consideraba su amigo, no podía evitar ponerse un poco molesto cuando él y Rangiku, pasaban juntos demasiado tiempo.

_Tal y como ahora mismo lo estaban haciendo._

—Hey mira a ese chico—decía una chica de cabellos rosa chillante.

— ¿El de cabellos blancos? —preguntó su amigo que estaba al lado suyo, ajustándose un poco los lentes para ver mejor.

— ¡Está bien mono! —gritó, ignorando, que este mismo había pasado enfrente de ella junto a Gin y Rangiku.

Toushiro ante el cumplido de la chica se sonrojó un poco, era obvio, ella bien podría ser de la edad de su amiga, y además, no era nada fea, pero su extraño cabello era algo escandaloso.

Gin se burló un poco del pequeño, pero cuando vio como Matsumoto cogió a su amigo del brazo y lo arrastró por el corredor, lo dejó helado por un momento, pero luego trata de hacer una sonrisa que no es más que una mueca y los sigue.

— ¿Matsumoto?

Ella no dijo nada, solo siguió caminando junto a él de cerca.

Rangiku Matsumoto nunca diría que, ver como su amigo se sonrojaba por el cumplido de una chica, la había molestado.

_Ya que como antes lo había pensado, ella quería ser la única chica en la vida de Hitsugaya._

—Vaya…—susurró la chica de cabellos rosas—Al parecer tiene novia.

—Dokigamine-san… a este paso ganarás el odio de todas las chicas de la escuela.

— ¡Cállate Hideki!

Sí, Hideki Kamiya y al parecer, Riruka Dokigamine, también son parte de este viaje por el pasado.

* * *

Por los pasillos de aquella escuela, un trío de amigos caminaba, buscando el aula que les fue asignada.

Buscando, en donde sería el inicio de aquel nuevo clico escolar.

—Ya me cansé—se quejó Inoue estirando los brazos—Estos pasillos son enormes.

—Te dije que no te comieras esos dangos con salsa de soya cuando llegamos—le recordó el de cabellos naranjas asqueado ante el recuerdo.

Entonces, el teléfono de Tatsuki comenzó a sonar, por lo cual lo contestó con fastidio.

—Moshi moshi.

Y cuando Ichigo y Orihime vieron la sonrisa de la morena, se dieron cuenta de que la persona que había llamado no era otro que Renji.

Aquel chico del cual, Tatsuki nunca dejaba de hablar, y que aunque Inoue no lo conocía a fondo, sabía que seguramente un gran chico habría de ser como para que, su amiga, hablara con tal devoción de él.

—Entiendo, sí, nos vemos ahí.

Colgó.

—Están en el aula A.

— ¿¡Renji quedó en el aula A!? —preguntó sorprendido Ichigo.

—Etto…—murmuró Inoue—N-Nosotros también estamos en el aula A, ¿No?

—Pues claro—volvió a hablar Ichigo—Eso es porque somos muy inteligentes y guay.

— ¡No seas idiota! —Gritó Tatsuki golpeándolo en la cabeza— ¡De esa manera no se manejan los grupos en esta escuela!

—E-Eso dolió Tatsuki—se quejó en el suelo el chico.

La morena lo ignoró y caminó llevándose a Inoue con ella, según, para que la estupidez de su amigo no la sonsacara.

_El destino es extraño y retorcido._

— ¡Ran-chan no vayas tan rápido! —gritó Gin a su amiga que corría por el pasillo ante la mirada atónita de los demás estudiantes.

—Matsumoto… algún día me sacará canas verdes.

—Sí verdes, porque las blancas ya las tienes, ¿No enano-kun?

— ¡Vete al diablo Ichimaru!

— ¡Ustedes dos dejen de pelear! —les gritó Rangiku mientras iba hacia ellos y los cogía de las manos para comenzar a caminar— ¡Vamos, nos espera el aula A!

_El libro de la vida escribió como título "Quinto piso"._

Rukia Kuchiki caminaba detrás de una mujer de largos cabellos oscuros que la llevaba a su nueva aula, la al parecer profesora, sería la encargada de llevarla con bien hacia su destino.

—Muy bien Kuchiki-san, espera aquí hasta que el profesor que toque en este salón de deje entrar.

—Si Ise-sensei.

La mujer sonrió y se retiró, mientras que una niña de lentes de la misma edad de Rukia la tomaba de la mano.

Era su hija Nanao Ise, con tan solo once años de edad.

—Bien Nanao-chan, tengo que entregar estos papeles, pero miras a aquel chico—dijo la profesora señalando a un morocho—Es Shuhei Hisagi, y al parecer está perdido, ve y dile que su lugar está en el aula A.

—Sí ma… digo, Ise-sensei.

Y Nanao, a su corta edad de once años, tendría un desagradable encuentro con aquel chico, que sería su enamorado años después.

Ya que mientras ella caminaba hacia él, y este caminaba también hacia su dirección, varias cosas ocurrieron a la vez.

1.- El chico resbaló.

2.- Su pierna que voló por los aires se atoró en la falda que Nanao llevaba.

3.- El rostro de la pelinegra se hizo pálido, mientras que en el rostro del morocho aparecía un gran sonrojo tras apreciar, una muestra de aquella prenda interior.

—E-Etto…—tartamudeó Hisagi nervioso, mirando como la chica que estaba de pie frente a él, tenía su mirada puesta sobre él de una manera no muy agradable—N-No fue mi intención, y-yo…

— ¡Pervertido! —gritó lanzándole una patada que lo mandó hasta el aula A, donde Kira, Iba y Kensei alzaron la ceja, al igual que unos confundidos Renji y Uryuu.

_Los nombres de los futuros inquilinos del quinto piso comenzaron a entrelazarle en aquella tinta invisible del libro de la vida._

— ¡Ustedes dos, espérenme! —gritó Ichigo a ambas chicas, mirando cómo estas entraban al aula, por lo cual, no se fijó en la Kuchiki que estaba parada enfrente de él, haciendo claro, que ambos cuerpos chocaron.

Por ende, como años atrás, tirándolos a ambos en el suelo.

—Itai…—se quejó Rukia, abriendo los ojos, y notando primeramente una cabellera naranja.

El deja vú vino a ella como un flash.

—Itai…—también se quejó Ichigo, mientras abría los ojos y notaba a esa enana sobre él—H-Hey…

Él también tuvo un deja vú, pero lo ignoró por completo.

— ¡Quién demonios te crees para tirarme al suelo de esa manera! —Gritó ella levantándose, no sin antes, encajarle su rodilla en el estómago— ¡Eres un tonto!

— ¡Hey! —Se quejó él mirándola—Mmm… ¿No deberías ir a la primaria en lugar de estar aquí con los grandes?

Y al igual que Hisagi, Ichigo también fue lanzado al aula, solo que él, tenía un puñetazo marcado en la cara.

_El tablero de ajedrez se fue llenando de peones, torres, caballeros, reyes y reinas._

— ¡Tatsuki! —gritó Renji a su amiga, esta lo miró y sonrió.

—Ven Orihime, verás que bien te va a caer muy bien. Además, con él está también Ishida.

En ese momento, los hilos invisibles hicieron sus movimientos, conectando un hilo rojo con destellos rosados en los dedos de aquella chica de cabellos naranjas y también, en el de aquel chico de gafas de aumento.

—Hey chicos, ella es Orihime Inoue—dijo la morena—Su hermano trabaja con el papá de Ichigo, sean buenos con ella.

Renji saludó, Inoue hizo lo mismo, mientras que Ishida, al escuchar el alboroto, miraba a la chica de cabellos naranjas.

Su primer pensamiento de Inoue Orihime era que; era idéntica a una princesa de algún cuento de hadas.

Y el primer pensamiento de la chica sobre Uryuu Ishida era que; tenía unos ojos muy bonitos y sonrisa encantadora.

_El tablero poco a poco se fue llenando, las piezas fueron adquiriendo forma y nombre propio._

— ¡Hitsugaya! —Exclamó Matsumoto al ver cómo, aquel chico de cabellos naranjas, estaba sobre su amigo— ¡Hey tú, métete con alguien de tu tamaño!

Al albino le entró un tic facial al escuchar a su amiga, pero también, al notar que ese chico anormal de pasaba la estatura promedio de alguien de trece años, al parecer, no tenía intenciones de levantarse.

—Ya- ¡Yaoi! —gritó una chica en el fondo del salón. Varios gritos vinieron seguidos de este.

¿Cómo era posible de que con apenas trece años, fueran tan pervertidas?

—Ese Kurosaki, sabía que tiraba para el otro lado—murmuró Ishida ajustándose las gafas.

— ¡Hey, a mí nadie me llama gay! —Gritó Ichigo levantándose y pateando accidentalmente a Toushiro en el acto— ¡Aquí el único gay eres tú Ishida!

Entonces el Kurosaki, sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y también, como un aura demoniaca, se desprendía detrás de él.

—Tu…—susurró el albino— ¿¡Cómo te atreves a tirarme al suelo y también patearme sin siquiera ser capaz de dar una maldita disculpa!?

_Las piezas fueron tomando su lugar de posición, mientras que los hilos invisibles, iban buscando sus extremos y buscaban crear nuevos nudos._

— ¡Todos ustedes! —Gritó una voz desde la puerta, haciendo que los no-nuevos alumnos de la institución, dejaran escapar un grito— ¡Porque cojones hacen tanto escándalo!

—No puede ser…—susurró Abarai.

—Nuevamente es Kurotsuchi-sensei…—completó el susurro Matsumoto.

El hombre de cabellos negros entró con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, mientras que los alumnos mejor tomaban asiento.

—La de la puerta, pasa.

Rukia asintió e hizo caso omiso, por lo cual, todos posaron su atención en la chica que ahora caminaba hacia ellos.

Gin, gracias a sus padres, ya sabía quién era ella. Ichigo, gracias a su mala suerte, también lo sabía.

Pero lo que nadie notó, fue aquella mirada de borrego a medio morir que Renji Abarai, le dedicaba a la recién ingresada, nadie excepto Matsumoto, a la cual se le dibujó una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

—Ella es Rukia Kuchiki, como varios de ustedes ya se conocen, no veo para qué hacer que se presenten de nuevo. Eso es solo una pérdida de tiempo.

—Pero Kurotsuchi-sensei—habló Ichigo con calma—Aquí ingresaron personas que no llegamos a conocer el año pasado.

— ¡Cállate y no me interrumpas mocoso!

_La última línea del libro de la vida terminó de escribirse._

Toushiro, de mala gana, se sentó en el lugar compartido que se le fue indicado, que fue, para su desgracia, junto a aquel chico de cabellos naranjas que recién lo había tirado.

Se sentó, notando, que Ichigo lo estaba ignorando, ya que estaba muy ocupado escribiendo en su libreta. No era que estaba siendo metiche ni nada por el estilo, pero el Kurosaki no despistaba nada.

Ichigo dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras nuevamente, escribía el nombre de Momo Hinamori entre líneas.

_Y este mismo nombre, dio por cerrado el círculo vicioso que estaba escrito en aquel libro que llevaba como nombre Quinto Piso._

Aquel nombre que pertenecía a una niña de diez años, que ahora mismo, tenía su alma vestida de negro.

* * *

_Mientras tanto, en la ciudad de Kioto._

En un cementerio, se puede observar a dos personas delante de dos lápidas. El lugar, lleno de tranquilidad y al mismo tiempo de una pesada cobija de aturdimiento, abraza fríamente a aquella niña que ahora mismo, está dejando una flor blanca en una de estas lápidas.

_Megumi Hinamori. _

_1968-1997_

—Vendré luego mami, no te preocupes—dijo a la fría piedra mientras caminaba hacia la que estaba contigua.

Las lágrimas no tardaron de salir de los ojos de la menor, mientras que detrás de ella, un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos dorados la mirada con una expresión triste.

—Momo, es hora de irnos.

Ella asintió, para también, dejar una flor en la otra lápida. El nudo en su garganta se hizo más grande cuando leyó el nombre.

_Ryuu Hinamori._

_1970-1999_

Su padre, quien al fin había superado la muerte de su madre, dos años después había perdido la vida, fue víctima de una bala perdida de un malnacido hombre que buscaba escapar de la policía.

_Ryuu había estado en el lugar y momento equivocado. Momo incluso, aun recordaba lo ocurrido tres años atrás._

Ella estaba en su habitación, jugando con sus muñecas. La televisión estaba encendida, y Aizen, junto con los Kurosaki, estaban preparando la cena para la niña, incluso Ichigo había participado en ello.

Pero Momo estaba inquieta, desde hacía unos minutos su corazón no paraba de decirle que algo estaba mal, su cerebro le gritaba que alguien a quien amaba estaba en peligro, que debía salir de esa casa, que algo realmente grave sucedería.

El grito de Masaki la asustó.

El ver como Ichigo abría la puerta de su habitación la aterró.

Y más, al ver el rostro de su amigo, el cual, trataba de transmitirle un mensaje con una sola mirada.

—N-No…—susurró ella llevándose sus manos a la boca—I-Ichigo-kun, n-no…

—Momo-chan, lo siento… Ryuu-san…

— ¡No! —gritó, sintiendo como los brazos de su amigo la tomaban con fuerza, ella obviamente correspondió a este.

Lloró en sus brazos, lloró y gritó en los brazos de aquel niño que era su mejor amigo, lloró y gritó el nombre de su padre mil y un veces.

Era algo irreal, algo realmente doloroso, ¿Por qué la vida estaba empeñada en hacerle este daño?, ¡Qué había hecho ella!

—Yo estoy contigo Momo-chan—susurró Ichigo abrazándola con mucha más fuerza—Estoy contigo.

_El dolor había sido insoportable. Tal, y como el que también sintió cuando su madre se le fue arrebatada._

— ¿Papi? —preguntó Momo al ver, como Ryuu, estaba sentado en la sala de la casa de Aizen—Papi… ¿En dónde está mami?

Habían ido a Kioto, ya que esa, era la tierra natal de Megumi, y Ryuu, sabía que su esposa siempre había deseado ser enterrada en ese lugar.

— ¿Papi?

Byakuya, Hisana, Isshin, Masaki, Naoko, Joushiro, Kanae, Ryuuken, Aizen, y el amigo de este Takato, estaban en el umbral del pasillo, dándoles su espacio. Aunque todos tenían la tristeza en sus miradas.

—Momo-chan…—susurró mientras la abrazaba—Ella se fue.

— ¿Eh? —se confundió— ¿A dónde fue papi?, ¿Fue a ver a la tía Maaya?

_Tan solo tenía cinco años, no comprendía muy bien las cosas._

—No Momo-chan, mami… mami se fue.

— ¿A dónde? —Volvió a preguntar, solo que esta vez, arrugó su camisa—Papi… ¿En dónde está mami?

_Su voz se quebró._

— ¿Va a regresar?

—No—dijo dejando escapar las lágrimas—Jamás regresará Momo-chan.

_La realidad la golpeó contra la pared._

—N-No es cierto—decía sintiendo ya las lágrimas—Mami regresará, ella lo hará…m-mami, e-ella…

_Su corazón fue lanzado a la pared y fue pisoteado por la cruel realidad._

— ¡Mamá! —gritó abrazando con fuerza a su papá, este también la abrazó.

_Se habían quedado solos, en las más profunda soledad, mientras que la nana que Megumi siempre les cantaba, ahora se escuchaba como agonizantes susurros lejanos._

—Momo, es hora de irnos—dijo el rubio mirando a la niña, esta se giró y asintió con la cabeza.

También tomó su mano.

—Gracias por traerme a visitarlos Takato-san.

La miró y sonrió un poco.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la niña de los ojos de Sousuke—suspiró— Dime Momo, ¿Te gustaría conocer a mis hijos Yukio y Tadashi?

Hinamori lo miró sorprendida, más luego sonrió; —Sí.

_Y con eso, la reina del tablero de ajedrez hizo su próximo movimiento._

**_Continuará._**

* * *

___****__**A**__delantos del próximo capitulo__:_

_El primer amor a llegado a los corazones de nuestros protagonistas, el primer beso, la primera caricia, e incluso el primer error. Pero la vida está para eso, aprender de los errores, no dejarse llevar por el dolor, y sonreír por cada mala jugada del destino. El fantasma del tiempo, y ahora, ha decidido llevarnos a la adolescencia de nuestros protagonistas._

_Pero... ¿Realmente nos gustará lo que veremos?_

* * *

Y esta fue la segunda parte de nuestro super mega largo flashback. Como lo habrán notado, los verdaderos enredos entre nuestros protagonistas comenzarán en el próximo capitulo, en este, damos por terminado la infancia de nuestros inquilinos y también, el fin de las apariciones de varios de nuestros OoC. Por cierto, ¿Les gustó la introducción de Kanae en el fic?, ya tenía otro nombre para la madre de Uryuu, pero al leer recientemente el manga que dejé, mi corazón se partió en pedazos al ver a Kanaey y Ryuuken, mi nuevo OTP.

Saben, he estado pensando últimamente. Todas las parejas que han llegado a ser** cannon en Bleach**, terminan trágicamente, o se mueren los dos, o matan a uno para hacer infeliz al otro: _Kaien&Miyako, Isshin&Masaki, Ryuuken&Kanae, Tousen&no me acuerdo de su nombre, GIN&RANGIKU!_, eso significa, ¿Si el Ichiruki, Ishihime, Hitsuhina u otra pareja es cannon, terminarán muertos o algo?, ¡En ese caso no quiero más cannon, no no no!

Bueno, dejando eso de lado, y perdón por la actualización nocturna, espero y les haya gustado este capitulo en verdad. Cuídense mucho por favor.

Ja-ne!

**N**ana-**c**h_a_n!


End file.
